Sir Tristan of Camelot and His Lady
by T.M.K.06
Summary: This is the sequel to Good Morrow. Based on canon until just the very end of S4 so spoilers for those who haven't seen S4 and previous seasons . AU after that as Isolde is alive. All characters but especially Tristan and Isolde. Magic reveal, too.
1. Enid's tale

**Sir Tristan of Camelot and His Lady **

_This is the sequel to Good Morrow. Those who have not read it need to know that Isolde did not die and she and Tristan decided to stay on in Camelot. He is now one of the Knights and she is Gwen's personal guard._

**Enid's tale**

Isolde brought the stew to the table as Tristan got the bowls and spoons and bread. Neither of them was much of a cook, but they had learned to make reasonably good stew as a matter of survival. Now that they were living in Camelot they mostly ate at the castle, but every now and then they liked to get home to their cottage a little early and just have the night to themselves. They had now lived in Camelot for three months and they were surprised at how easily they had settled in. It was like they had always meant to be right here.

"I heard that the patrol got into a fight again," Isolde said as she ladled the stew into the bowls.

"It seems that every bandit in the five kingdoms has decided to come to Camelot," Tristan explained.

"Is that a surprise," Isolde laughed. "We thought it was a good idea when we were smuggling things."

"Let me finish," Tristan insisted – though with a smile. "We came here to smuggle things because we believed that king was too busy to notice. The thing is we went undetected because – as I was saying before you interrupted – it seems that every bandit in the five kingdoms has decided to come to Camelot to try and kill the king. I mean, one flash of red cape and they swarm on us like we were honey and they were bees. Sure, they often outnumber us, but we are trained knights. Even when they manage to ambush us, they would need about twice the number of men that they usually have to even worry us. We defeated them without too much trouble."

"Was Merlin with you?" Isolde asked.

"Since Arthur was, then, yes, it follows automatically that Merlin was with us as well," Tristan laughed. "Hiding in the bushes as usual."

"And wouldn't you hide in the bushes during a fight as well, if you didn't have a sword and armour?" Isolde defended Merlin.

"You do have a point," Tristan accepted. "And it's not like he really is a coward. I mean, he knows we will be ambushed almost every time Arthur rides with us and still he comes. And if he can, he does clobber a robber or two with a convenient branch. Not that he often needs to. It seems the forests of Camelot are fighting with us as well."

"Really?" Isolde prompted him to go on.

"Like today," Tristan explained. "One of the bandits had climbed a tree so that he could shoot arrows at us from a secure position. He just chose the wrong branch to sit on. It broke right from under him dropping him on top of one of his pals. And either they are unusually clumsy and inept fighters or there is an unusual number of protruding roots and rocks in the forest since they keep tripping on them and pretty much falling on our swords or at least giving us a good warning that someone is right behind us. Arthur especially seems to be faced with the dunces."

"Interesting," Isolde mused. "Do these attacks happen only when the King is with you or all the time?"

"According to Leon," Tristan answered. "This happens much more with the King than without."

"So one way to make patrol safer would be to leave the King home?" Isolde suggested with a laugh.

"Good luck trying to convince him that as a King he needs to stay home," Tristan sighed. "He was the leader of the knights for so many years and he has now twice needed to reclaim the throne from his half sister, it is hard for him to understand that as a King he really can't lead from the front anymore. At least not as much as before."

"He hates sending people out to die for him," Isolde said. "The few times he has sent a patrol to take care of bandits and not gone himself, he has been like a bear with an arrow in his butt. And given the boring meetings and negotiations I'm not surprised that he wants to get out every chance he can. But really, he is the king now and he ought to understand that he is now as much a symbol as a man."

"Merlin has tried to talk to him," Tristan told her. "But, though he does listen to Merlin more than any other of his advisors, he isn't willing to hear this. Maybe Gwen should try?"

"Gwen has tried," Isolde stated. "But she doesn't want to disagree with him. Gaius says that ever since she has been back after the Lancelot incident she has been unsure of herself. She doesn't totally trust herself. She feels that if she could get so confused as to make such a mistake with Lancelot, who she didn't even love, then there must be something wrong with her judgment. She does trust Merlin and she does try and help him with convincing Arthur to stay home more times, but even so, Merlin is pretty much alone there."

"That's not good," Tristan frowned. "I understand that after all the betrayals Arthur finds it hard to trust anyone except Merlin who has definitely been steadfastly loyal to him, always. Of course all the knights are totally loyal to him, too, but Merlin is the only one who will always tell him the truth and give him unbiased advice. But his Queen ought to be such an adviser as well. Do you think Arthur trusts Gwen?"

"He loves her," Isolde pondered. "He knows that she loves him more than anyone else alive and is totally loyal to Camelot. I think he has always trusted her advice, and I believe that he feels that he can trust her, too, now that Lancelot is dead. But when neither of them has a good explanation why she was so taken with Lancelot as to betray Arthur, I think they are both a little insecure. But I also believe that they do love each other enough to live with that until they have been together long enough to know that they can trust both each other and themselves."

"Do you think knowing that Lancelot was a shade would help?" Tristan wondered.

"As Merlin and Gaius said when they told us about that, it is impossible to prove that he was," Isolde reminded him. "And even though that might clear Lancelot's name, it doesn't necessarily help with Gwen unless we can find some kind spell or something to explain her behaviour. And I think that will be impossible this much later."

"I suppose," Tristan acknowledged. "Especially since we don't even know where to start. It is a pity though."

Before Isolde could say anything in answer there was frantic knocking on their door and a female voice was shouting: "Help, come and help before they kill each other!"

Tristan and Isolde grabbed their swords and quickly opened the door. They found their neighbour Enid on their doorstep. Enid didn't start explaining anything just turned to run and they followed. A few houses down they found two young men brawling. Both of them had weapons, admittedly just pieces of wood but they could still hurt each other badly. They were shouting at each other and not paying any attention to their surroundings, not even the girl who was sobbing near and trying to shout some sense into them between the sobs. Tristan and Isolde looked at each other, Isolde lifted the hilt of her sword a little sending a question to him and Tristan nodded. They stepped forward each behind one of the men and knocked them out with the hilts.

"Right, show is over," Tristan stated. "Now, Enid, could you tell us what all that was about before we decide if we let their families drag them home or are we dragging them to the dungeons."

"It's my fault," The girl sobbed.

"It is not your fault," Enid practically growled. "It's that cursed bracelet and it's about time somebody will listen to me about it."

"What bracelet?" Isolde asked.

"This one," Enid said going to the girl and yanking a silver bracelet from her arm. "It has been making mischief for nearly three months now and nobody will listen to me about it. Tanith isn't at fault here; I knew something like this would happen soon as Declan gave her the trinket. I tried to tell him, but since he could see nothing wrong with it, he wasn't listening."

"I can't see anything wrong with it either," Tristan said as he examined the bracelet Enid had given him. "Why do you think it's cursed?"

"I'm not surprised you find it hard to believe," Enid sighed. "I didn't think anything of it at first either. It wasn't until the third break up that I realized what was going on."

"This sounds like a long story," Isolde assumed. "Why don't we give these two young hotheads to the guards who can take them to the dungeons, then everybody can go home and Enid here will come with us and we can listen to her story in peace."

"Good idea," Tristan agreed. He signalled to the two guards, who had got to the scene a few moments after he and Isolde had incapacitated the fighters. The fighters were just waking up, so the guards dragged them up and started to escort them to the dungeons. "Remember to put them in different cells, or you'll have to watch them all night," Tristan instructed.

A little later Enid, Tristan and Isolde were in Enid's cottage sitting at the table with the bracelet in front of them.

"Farrin found it," Enid started. "You know Farrin? He collects the manure from the castle and takes it to the fields. Sometimes he comes across lost items, buckles, brooches, all kinds of things that people might have lost and that has ended up in the manure with the straw from the stables. Well, usually the stables, but the straw comes from all over the castle from dungeons and servants' quarters and the sheds and wherever. Usually the more valuable items find their previous owners quick enough but nobody seemed to know anything about this bracelet."

"When did he find it?" Isolde asked.

"Month or so before the Witch came," Enid remembered. "Anyway, Farrin did what he could to find the proper owner but to no avail, so he gave it to his wife."

"He didn't want to sell it and get the money?" Tristan wondered. "It is silver and quite valuable."

"He didn't need the money right then," Enid responded. "And his wife would have sold it herself if they needed something. They have always worked together for the best of the family. That is until he gave her the bracelet. I didn't suspect anything at first – nobody did. But after Link and Meraud, Mason and Kerry, Ralph and Duff, Geary and Colleen had all been through the same thing that Farrin and Muireann did and now Declan and Tanith as the latest victims of the bracelet I can't see how it could be anything but cursed. Every time a man has given it to his beloved, she has ended up flirting with an old suitor. Sometimes it has been so bad that there has been a permanent break up; fortunately most have got back together after a cooling period – after the bracelet was thrown out, of course."

"Thrown out?" Isolde queried.

"Well, Ferrin just threw it out of the window yelling that his wife didn't deserve something that pretty if all she did was flirt with old flames," Enid explained. "Rankin found it and sold it to Doran."

"Doran?" Tristan wasn't sure he knew who Doran was.

"He sells trinkets in the market," Enid informed him. "Anyway, Rankin sold the bracelet to Doran. Link bought it from Doran and Meraud sold it back to him once she and Link quarrelled. And I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"So Doran has had this bracelet several times in his possession?" Isolde concluded. "But he hasn't quarrelled with his wife, has he?"

"He doesn't have one," Enid said. "Don't think he wants one either."

"How soon did the quarrels start with the couples?" Tristan wanted to know. "I mean surely they would have realized the connection to the bracelet."

"I think you have to wear it for it to affect you," Enid pondered. "Muireann had it for almost a month before anything happened but she wore it only on Sundays. Tanith had it only for four days but she wore it all the time."

"She makes a good case for it being cursed," Isolde told Tristan.

"So what do we do?" Tristan asked. "Destroy it?"

"Of course not!" Isolde couldn't believe that Tristan hadn't realized the significance of the bracelet. "We have no idea what the curse is; trying to destroy it may even make things worse. No we take it to Gaius. He knows about magic and magical objects."

"I think that would be a wise thing to do," Enid agreed.

"Right, we'll take it with us then and give it to Gaius first thing tomorrow," Tristan accepted the decision. "And I think it's time we let you get your rest Enid."

"Yes, it is getting late," Enid agreed. "But thank you for stopping those young idiots from killing each other."

"Any time," Isolde smiled as she and Tristan got up, collected the bracelet and walked to the door. "Good night Enid."

They walked home in silence but as soon as they got home Isolde put the bracelet on the table and turned to Tristan: "Do you know what this means?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I understand your question," Tristan frowned.

"We have proof!" Isolde jubilated.

"Proof?" Tristan was still lost.

"Tristan!" Isolde cried at him. "You can't be that thick. We talked about this just before Enid knocked on our door. This is what made Gwen fall for the shadow."

"I don't see how you made that connection," Tristan wondered.

"A bracelet that makes girls go back to their old loves?" Isolde spelled it out. "Gee, I wonder how that could make me think of Gwen and Lancelot. This bracelet came from the castle. Had I been Gwen and got something as a gift from Lancelot I would have thrown it as far away from me as I could as soon as I could once the fiasco happened. And in Gwen's case that probably meant the dungeons. From the dungeons it would end up in the manure with the straw. There has been an epidemic of heartbreak in Camelot that is clearly connected to this trinket. There is no way that Gwen's actions with Lancelot were not part of that epidemic. Though she no longer loved him, she trusted Lancelot. She would not have questioned a good luck or farewell gift from him. And she especially would not have believed he would give her a cursed object. Nobody would have believed that of Lancelot. You know how people talk about him! Though he is not often talked about, naturally."

"Yes, you do have a point," Tristan agreed. "So, what do we do then?"

"We take this to Gaius," Isolde stated. "And we tell him everything Enid told us and what we suspect. He will know what to do."

"So first thing tomorrow?" Tristan asked.

"First thing tomorrow," Isolde nodded.


	2. Truth will out

**Truth will out**

"So what do you think?" Isolde asked eagerly as Gaius examined the bracelet.

She and Tristan had gone to the castle first thing in the morning and sought out the court physician. Gaius and Merlin were still having breakfast when Tristan and Isolde had entered their chambers. Merlin didn't bring Arthur his breakfast anymore, unless Arthur had to start his day early. These days it was Gwen's maid (and Isolde could still remember what a fight it had been to get Gwen to hire the maid) who took care of the breakfast and Arthur and Gwen ate together before they started their day. That gave Merlin time to eat his own breakfast in peace with Gaius, though often that breakfast was interrupted by people coming to Gaius for help. So when Tristan and Isolde knocked on their door, they were not at all surprised. However, once Isolde produced the bracelet and told the story she had got from Enid and her own suspicions, they were definitely shocked.

"Do you think there is a connection between this trinket and what happened to Gwen?" Tristan prompted.

"The workmanship is definitely Old Religion," Gaius said. "Merlin, take a look. Can you see if there is any writing there?"

Merlin reached out to the bracelet but the moment his fingers touched it he yelped in surprise and snatched his hand back.

"What?" Gaius stared at his apprentice.

"Nothing," Merlin answered quickly and he was clearly unwilling to elaborate.

"Is this where we are supposed to pretend that Merlin can't possibly have any magic?" Isolde asked from nobody in particular.

"I don't have magic," Merlin said automatically.

"Of course you don't," Isolde agreed. "It's not like you have anyone in your family who has magic. Right?"

"Come on, Isolde," Tristan said to her. "Just because that old Warlock is related to him doesn't mean he has to have magic too."

"Tristan," Isolde shook her head at him. "Do you really think all the bandits who attack the King are just clumsy? That Merlin here has nothing to do with the 'attacking' roots and stones and 'rotten' tree branches that just happen to get those who try to kill Arthur in battle?"

"I have never seen him do magic nor heard him say a spell," Tristan insisted.

"I assume you have better things to do in middle of a battle than try to catch every word that Merlin mutters," Isolde suggested. "But you don't have to believe me just remember not to say anything that will get Merlin in trouble."

"That I can promise," Tristan stated though he still sounded sceptical about Merlin's possible powers – however small they might be.

"Go on Merlin," Gaius encouraged Merlin. "I think you can tell us what it was you felt."

"It bit me," Merlin admitted. "Or that's how it felt. There is definitely dark magic in that bracelet."

"I think the best thing to do then, is to take it to Gwen and ask if she recognises it," Gaius stated. "Because if Isolde is right in her suspicions, and I can't see any fault in her thinking, then she and Arthur need to know."

"Good idea," Merlin agreed. "You take it to them and I'll go and polish Arthur's armour."

"I'll help you," Tristan offered immediately.

"You're not coming with us?" Isolde wondered.

"I suspect these two cowards would rather not be around when Lancelot is mentioned in the presence of Arthur," Gaius explained. "And can't say I blame them. I better do the talking. I'm old and Arthur respects my gray hair enough to at least let me finish my sentence. I just have to be very sure that my first sentence is such as to make him want to hear more."

"Good, I'm taking Tristan with me to the armoury then," Merlin smiled.

"Not so fast my boy," Gaius stopped him. "You two are coming with us as well. I am happy to do the talking, but we are all going."

"But Gaius!" Merlin whined. "He is bound to ask some pretty difficult questions."

"Not for the first time," Gaius said. "But you have survived tough questions before. Arthur trusts you, as well he should. And he will need a friend there."

"As will Gwen," Isolde reminded him. "Gaius is right. We all need to go."

"Why me?" Tristan asked.

"Because I want you to," Isolde replied repressively.

"Good, that's decided then," Gaius said getting up from the table. "Shall we? I think we better do this in the Royal Chambers and not anywhere too public."

Gaius took the bracelet and wrapped it in a cloth, he then hid it inside his sleeves as he folded his arms together and they all proceeded out of his rooms. They walked together towards the Royal chambers and quite a few people took a moment to wonder what was going on. As they reached the door Merlin knocked on it.

"Since when are you knocking on doors?" Gaius wondered knowing full well Merlin's propensity for just barging in.

"I don't want to walk in on something that will make me want to gouge my eyes out," Merlin whispered back as he waited for the answer. It didn't take too long before Gwen's maid opened the door. She had expected Merlin and paused for a second when she saw his entourage, but even so she opened the door without a word.

Arthur and Gwen were having breakfast. Arthur was wearing a shirt and pants but Gwen was still in her nightgown but wearing a velvet dressing gown over it, so she was perfectly decent. Even so Tristan opted to stand near the door and concentrate on the floor.

"Coward," Isolde whispered to him but didn't insist on him coming further inside.

"Gaius? Merlin?" Arthur queried. "Isolde? Tristan? Is something wrong?"

"Sire," Gaius bowed. "Sir Tristan and Lady Isolde interrupted a fight in town last night and as a result of that found out that there has been an object of magic making rounds in Camelot and causing arguments and a lot of grief."

"What kind of magic object?" Arthur asked.

"A cursed bracelet," Gaius responded setting the said object on the table causing Gwen to gasp in recognition.

"Gwen?" Arthur turned to his wife with concern.

"That…" Gwen tried to find the right words. "I know that bracelet. It… Surely it… Are you sure Gaius? About the curse?"

"I have no doubt at all," Gaius stated. "The workmanship is Old Religion and, well, I better let Lady Isolde tell you what she learned about it."

Arthur and Gwen turned towards Isolde who related them everything Enid had told her. She didn't say anything about her suspicions on the role the bracelet might have played in the incident with Lancelot, but she could see how her story affected them.

"He wouldn't do that to me," Gwen whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Who?" Arthur turned to his wife reaching for her hand.

"It wasn't him," Merlin blurted out.

"Merlin," Gaius warned him. "We agreed that I will do the talking."

"I don't care who does the talking, as long as somebody does," Arthur growled.

"At the time we didn't say anything as there was no way to prove it," Gaius sighed. "But Merlin and I believe that Lancelot was a shade. We believe that Morgana brought him back and as a shade he was completely under her power."

"What?" Arthur was stunned.

"My lady," Gaius turned to Gwen. "Did Lancelot give this bracelet to you a day or two before …, well before the incident?"

"Yes," Gwen said in a small voice. "But he wouldn't! He walked through the curtain for me, to save Arthur for me! He would not enchant me."

"Lancelot wouldn't," Merlin confirmed. "But there were things that happened on the Isle of the Blessed and on the way there that only I and Lancelot knew and he would never have forgotten them. The Lancelot that came back didn't know about them."

"And there were some other signs as well," Gaius stated. "I am quite sure he was a shade, but proving it is impossible. Proving that someone is a shade is impossible without magic and even with magic it is very difficult. That was the reason why I said nothing at the time. Had I suspected there was more magic involved I would have spoken up, and I am truly sorry for my blindness, but it never occurred to me. Shades don't have magic, and I was stupid enough not to think that as there was one kind of magic in use, Morgana surely wouldn't hesitate to use other kind as well."

"Oh God," Arthur was in shock. "Gwen, forgive me. You were an innocent victim of my sister's plotting. And I'm sure Agravaine was in on it as well. And I fell for it completely."

"No, Arthur, don't blame yourself," Gwen told him. "You gave me a chance to defend myself. I was the one who didn't understand what was happening to me and even I didn't suspect magic. You had seen me with him with your own eyes and I didn't have an explanation. What else could you do but condemn me?"

"And at least you didn't kill her like Agravaine wanted," Merlin inserted. "Under the circumstances you acted with a lot of restrain and mercy."

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur barked at him.

"But he is right," Gwen stated. "The way you handled that situation shows what kind of king you are. And that we are here now, together even before we found out about the conspiracy, shows what kind of man you are. And how lucky I am."

"I exiled you!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Excuse me Sire," Tristan stepped closer and fixed his eyes on Arthur. "I don't think there is any point in finding blame here, in yourself or anyone else – other than the Witch and your late uncle. What happened happened and you both survived it. All in all you were lucky and I'd just be grateful for that if I were you. But we do need to figure out what to do with that cursed thing."

"You are right Tristan," Arthur agreed. "Thank you for bringing us back to the present. Gaius? Any suggestions? I am assuming that just throwing it away wouldn't be a good idea. And I'm not so sure I want it in the vaults either. Can we just destroy it?"

"Magical objects can be a bit tricky," Gaius mused. "I will need to do some research, but I'm sure I'll find something. If not, I will inform you and we will have to find some other way of making it harmless, otherwise you can consider it destroyed."

"Good," Arthur approved. "I know I can count on you."

Gaius took that as a dismissal and he bowed out of the chambers with Tristan. Merlin and Isolde remained as Merlin had to help Arthur put on his training gear and Isolde's place was with Gwen anyway as she was her personal guard.

"Your words were wise," Gaius complemented Tristan. "There is no point in dwelling in the past as all is well in the end."

"I don't know about wisdom," Tristan said. "I just needed to say something quick because it looked like they were about to do something that might make me want to gouge my eyes out."

"You and Merlin!" Gaius grumbled. "You have obviously spent too much time in each other's company."

"So do you think you can destroy that bracelet?" Tristan changed the subject.

"I'm sure I'll find something in my books," Gaius sounded confident. "And if not, then I'll just give it to a friend to dispose of."

"And why would this friend have better luck?" Tristan queried.

"Because things that can heal pretty much anything," Gaius stated. "Can also destroy pretty much anything."

"And what Arthur doesn't know, doesn't hurt him," Tristan concluded.

"I wouldn't use the word 'hurt' here," Gaius pondered. "I think 'infuriate' would cover his reaction much better."

"Yes, I think you are right," Tristan concurred. "But at least now we know for sure Gwen was enchanted."

"Indeed," Gaius nodded. "And I am sorry I didn't think of it sooner. This is what happens when magic is forbidden: you forget to think about it! Even though you know that those who wish to harm Arthur and Camelot are using it, it is still the last thing you consider possible. We no longer recognise magic, good or bad, because we are so unfamiliar with it. Oh well, at least we know now."

"You think this is the end of it?" Tristan asked.

"Well, Morgana is possibly still out there so this is just one addition to her list of sins," Gaius considered. "As for what Arthur will do, he will probably make a public announcement about Gwen's innocence."

"Wasn't her sentence overturned already?" Tristan suggested.

"It is one thing to be pardoned and quite something else to be exonerated," Gaius pointed out. "Even if Arthur didn't want to do it for his wife, he needs to do it for his Queen. Some of the nobles have accepted Gwen only because Arthur has insisted on it. They are not happy with her background and they say that her actions with Lancelot show her common blood. They are fortunately in the minority, and Arthur doesn't much care about their opinion anyway, but because of them, it is important to clear Gwen's name now that we can."

"I wasn't aware there was resistance to Gwen," Tristan was surprised.

"Of course there is," Gaius said. "Uther was in power for over twenty years and his views are still revered by some of the older members of the court. Arthur is changing things slowly, starting with those things he feels most strongly about, but he still has a long way to go."

"And we must help him," Tristan vowed.

"You could start with telling the story of the cursed bracelet to the biggest gossip you know," Gaius smiled. They had reached the corridor where they would part; Tristan going to the training field and Gaius going back to his chambers.

"I don't think I know any," Tristan doubted.

"Are you quite sure?" Gaius asked as he nodded towards a figure that was lounging on the stairs that led to the courtyard. Tristan followed his gaze and saw Gwaine who was waiting for him.

"Ah, now that you have reminded me," Tristan laughed. "I think I may know someone after all."

"Go on," Gaius urged. "Just tell him and it will be all over Camelot before nightfall."


	3. Some truths just won't stay hidden

**Some truths just won't stay hidden**

A few days after the cursed bracelet had been found and Arthur had declared Gwen completely innocent and blameless of adultery he decided to take his queen out for a picnic. Not only because he wanted to, but because it was also important for the people of Camelot to see that he truly did believe what he had declared and that his relationship with Gwen was even better than before. Not to say that any of it wasn't exactly the case, but had he not been the King, Arthur would have preferred to have his marriage and everything about his relationship with his wife private. As it was he couldn't really have even a private picnic: he had to send a patrol to sweep the area first to make sure there weren't any inconvenient bandits or even dangerous animals there, he had to have Merlin (well, Merlin was a given anyway, as who else would have carried all the necessary food and pillows and what-nots) and Isolde with them and two Knights, Tristan and Gwaine, to stay close enough to come to assistance should anything unexpected happen. The knights he could, fortunately, leave further away with the horses but Merlin and Isolde had to come with them all the way. Not exactly the kind of nice, private, relaxed picnic they had had when he was just the prince and she was just a servant. Mind you, that time Uther had found them and Gwen had almost lost her job and her life, so maybe, in balance, this wasn't such a bad trade off.

Arthur had decided on the same spot where he had picnicked with Princess Mithian. He had debated it in his mind for quite some time, but Gwen hadn't been there at the time so it would not have any bad memories for her and it really was the best view in Camelot. And even Merlin wouldn't be stupid enough to say anything about it. Not with Gwen there. Maybe he would – actually make that surely he would – say a few veiled things to annoy Arthur, and some not so veiled when Gwen was out of hearing, but Arthur could deal with that. He was the King, after all, and he could send Merlin to the stocks if he so wanted. Except that he would need to come up with a reason that he could give to Gwen as an explanation for his sentence, and that might prove tricky.

The morning was beautiful, the patrol had cleared the area and Gwen was happy to be away from the court and its requirements for a few hours. Arthur sometimes worried how she would fare when they needed to visit courts more formal than Camelot, but then Uther had kept things pretty formal and Gwen knew those rules – even if mainly from the point of view of a servant – so probably he just worried too much. Anyway, worry or not, that was for the future, right now they had this morning. Even if they had to share it with Merlin and Isolde.

They arrived at the spot and Merlin got the pillows and blankets and food and everything in place. Gwen tried to help but Arthur wrapped his arms around her and told her to 'remember her position' – a running joke between them as Gwen completely refused to do so. She was of the opinion that if Arthur had decided to have a 'new' kind of marriage then he would have to accept that he also got a 'new' kind of queen. Merlin agreed with both of them: he saw Gwen as a mediator and advisor between the King and his people, but she also needed to be the Queen. They would figure it out in time – though hopefully before the most old-fashioned members of the court died of the series of shocks they had to endure. Until then Merlin was happy to arrange the picnic things – with Isolde's help – while Arthur 'wrestled' with his wife (fortunately he kept it decorous enough so that Merlin didn't need to consider blinding himself to spare his sanity). Once the picnic was ready Merlin and Isolde picked another spot for themselves a little to the side and left the royal couple in peace.

The morning was beautiful and Merlin had had the foresight (well, he was always hungry so that was hardly a surprise) to provide food for himself and Isolde too, not just the royal couple. He knew he didn't need to worry about Tristan and Gwaine, as Gwaine was sure to charm supplies from the kitchen maids. But it was peaceful. They each picked a tree to lean on while they admired the view – and made sure they didn't need to see the 'sweet' couple. Merlin divided the food and drink and they settled back to enjoy their time.

"So how is Camelot treating you and Tristan?" Merlin asked.

"We really like it here," Isolde smiled. "We like our cottage, Tristan is happy with the knights and I'm happy that I have the sort of life I want and not what my parents or my lineage would push on me."

"So what is your lineage?" Merlin asked. He couldn't very well say that he already knew as Tristan had told the story to Emrys not Merlin.

"I'm not sure yet how much I want people to know about me, so you need to promise not to tell anyone," Isolde requested. "Well, anyone but Gaius. I'll tell Gwen and Arthur when I'm ready."

"I promise," Merlin stated. "And contrary to what Arthur thinks, I actually am pretty good at keeping secrets."

"I have already come to that conclusion all by myself," Isolde told him. "My lineage then. My Father is one of the kings of Ireland and my mother is his queen. But she is also a healer. A lot like Gaius, only, as magic is not forbidden in Ireland, she uses magic to help with her healing."

"So you have magic in your blood?" Merlin exclaimed quietly.

"I may have it in my blood," Isolde replied. "But it isn't showing in any way. My mother's magic is not very strong and it is very specific: she can only use it for healing. Well, I suppose she could use it to harm peoples' health as well if she wanted to as that is the other side to healing, but she wouldn't dream of doing so. I can't heal a thing with magic, not even a pinprick."

"But you are not afraid of magic," Merlin understood.

"I have seen magic used for bad things, so I do know to fear it," Isolde corrected him. "But you are right, just magic doesn't scare me. Only what people can do with it. But then when people use it for good I am sometimes awed by the beauty."

"I wish that was how magic was viewed in Camelot, too," Merlin sighed.

"It must be hard to have a member of your family in constant danger," Isolde sympathised.

"Though I'm fairly sure Arthur would be more lenient about it," Merlin said. "The law still says that everyone who even associates with sorcerers is subject to death penalty, so it is not only one member of my family that I worry about."

"That can't be an easy life," Isolde mused.

"Yeah," Merlin sighed staring at the distance. Suddenly he sat up straight and alert, staring at something specific in front of him, though apparently still some way away. "Oh crap! I'm dead. I'm so dead. I'm so dead, dead, dead, dead!"

"What?" Isolde couldn't understand what he was talking about. That was until Merlin pointed with his finger at a large bird approaching their picnic site. Only it wasn't a bird. "Is that… That's the baby dragon!" Isolde realised.

"Yep, that's Aithusa," Merlin groaned. "And no matter how engrossed Arthur is with Gwen he's not going to miss a dragon flying straight at him, no matter how much of a baby it still is."

"Is Aithusa dangerous to us?" Isolde wondered. "I know he is the one who healed me, but the Old Warlock was with us then."

"He will defend himself," Merlin shrugged. "But he likes you and me and he's just curious."

"Do you think that if you distract Arthur I could try and lure Aithusa enough to the side for him to go unnoticed?" Isolde pondered. She didn't want Arthur to harm the creature that had saved her vice versa. "There are enough bushes here to hide Aithusa from the view."

"We can try," Merlin nodded. He knew he could have commanded Aithusa to leave, but the draggling was young and might not obey. Also how was he supposed to speak in the Dragon tongue without Arthur hearing and asking a lot of awkward questions? Especially as the noise itself might very well draw his attention to Aithusa. Merlin got up and moved away from Isolde to the other side, so that when Arthur would turn to look at him, he would be looking away from Isolde and – hopefully – Aithusa. Once he was in position he shouted to Isolde: "I remember the last time Arthur had picnic here. He was being a total brat about it, too. Ordering me back and forth and not being happy with anything until she told him to stop, that is."

"So this is a favourite spot for the King and Queen?" Isolde shouted back.

"Oh no, it wasn't Gwen with him that time," Merlin shouted back. "It was…"

"Merlin!" Arthur had sprung up from his languishing position and was now glaring at Merlin hard enough to pierce his very skin. Were that possible that is.

"Oh yeah," Merlin pretended to come to his senses. "I'm not supposed to talk about that."

"Who was he with then?" Gwen wanted to know. So far she was just curious.

"Nobody," Merlin saw from the corner of his eye that Isolde had indeed managed to attract Aithusa's attention and he was landing next to her – fortunately much closer to the concealing bushes than to Arthur. Still too close for comfort, though. "Just someone visiting Camelot. You know, showing off the best features of the realm and all that. Being a tour guide, you know. Just in case she agreed to stay and all that."

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur ground at him from between his teeth.

"Stay?" Gwen was intrigued. "I think I want to hear more."

"I can tell you about that later if you really want to know," Arthur tried to salvage what could be salvaged. Fortunately for him, and very unfortunately for Merlin that was when Aithusa sneezed.

Now, the sneeze itself wasn't that bad, it wasn't even terribly loud. But the ball of flames that Aithusa inadvertently blew out with it reached Arthur's backside. Fortunately it was a very small ball of flames and went out at the impact without burning even Arthur's pants, but unfortunately it was still big enough for him to feel the impact and the heat. Also, as soon as the ball hit him, Isolde had put two fingers in her mouth and whistled – a common signal between her and Tristan (she figured she might need back up here). Arthur swirled around and stopped dead at the sight of a small, white dragon being shielded by Isolde.

"It was an accident," Isolde defended Aithusa before Arthur had time to say anything. "He is just a baby; he hasn't gained control of his abilities yet. He really didn't mean to hit you! He just sneezed."

"He?" Arthur managed to sound quite dangerous with just one short word. The effect was somewhat ruined, though, when Tristan and Gwaine rushed through the bushes with swords at the ready only to find a standoff between their King and Isolde. And a dragon, of course.

"Isn't that a baby wyvern?" Merlin tried to provide some distraction. He succeeded enough to have Arthur swirl back to face him angrily – and Tristan took the chance to move to Isolde (and incidentally placed himself between Arthur and Aithusa too).

"Wyverns don't breathe fire!" Arthur yelled at Merlin. "And you are not so stupid as to really think that is a wyvern!"

Aithusa was making distressed little noises; he didn't like it that Arthur was yelling and angry. He also felt like he should defend his Dragonlord, but the Dragonlord didn't seem to be too worried. Isolde heard the confused chirps Aithusa was making and started to pet him calmingly. She managed to find the spot right behind Aithusa's ear that always needed scratching and Aithusa forgot all about angry, shouting men, closed his eyes and started to purr.

"I see your magic fingers work on dragons, too," Tristan whispered to Isolde with a big smile.

"What is going on here?" Gwaine asked. The whole scenario had him totally confused.

"Aithusa sneezed a fire ball and almost hit the King," Isolde said – not dispelling much of Gwaine's confusion.

"There was no almost about it!" Arthur turned back to her to yell – only to find that now there were two people between him and the dragon.

"Aithusa?" Gwaine wasn't sure if that was an intelligent question, but it was the only one his brain could formulate.

"Yes, this is Aithusa," Isolde introduced the dragon to Gwaine. "And though Merlin's attempt was brave, I don't think we can pass him off as a wyvern. He is a dragon. A very, very young dragon, but still a dragon."

"And you're a Dragonlord?" Gwaine wanted to know. "I didn't know women could be Dragonlords."

"I don't know if we can," Isolde mused. "But even if we could, I am not. I have no control over Aithusa."

"You seem to be controlling him just fine right now," Gwen observed. She had got up from the pillows as soon as Arthur had been hit by the fire ball and was now standing next to her husband. She didn't seem to be afraid – well, being afraid of a purring baby dragon would have been a bit of an overreaction – but the situation was strange enough to merit some caution.

"I seem to have found his favourite spot to scratch," Isolde shrugged. "And he likes me."

"You've met before?" Gwaine concluded.

"Only in a manner of speaking," Tristan answered for Isolde. "She wasn't conscious at the time, but as it is highly unlikely that there are any other white baby dragons around, she knew him as soon as she saw him. Aithusa is the one who saved her life."

"A dragon healed her wound?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Dragons don't heal things," Arthur insisted. "They are evil and they destroy!"

"That little fellow doesn't look too evil to me," Gwaine decided – though the 'little fellow' was actually taller than he was – at least when standing on his hind legs.

"Dragons are not evil!" Merlin burst out.

"Really?" Arthur turned back to Merlin. And he wasn't too sure if it was the spinning around or the impossible behaviour of his servant and his wife's bodyguard that made him feel dizzy. "Tell that to all the people who were injured or lost their families when the Great Dragon was attacking Camelot."

"Your Father had falsely imprisoned him in a dark cave for over twenty years," Merlin defended Kilgarrah. "How would you feel about Camelot had you been in his place?"

"Merlin, Arthur, please," Gwen placed a calming hand on her husband's arm. "Your shouting is distressing the dragon and though he is a baby, I'm not sure it is a good idea. Can we wait with the shouting until we are back in Camelot?"

"We can't just leave the dragon here," Arthur stated.

"I'm afraid, Sire, that that is the only option," Tristan said regretfully. "He saved Isolde's life. I cannot let any harm come to him."

"Me neither," Isolde confirmed her stand on the matter. "I know you have reasons to be suspicious of magic and magical creatures, but I owe him."

Merlin didn't say anything but he moved to stand next to Tristan and Isolde making his position in the matter crystal clear also. As soon as he got close to Aithusa, the dragon felt his presence and moved away from Isolde's 'magic fingers'. Aithusa first nuzzled Merlin's back and then he stood tall resting his snout on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin reached up and petted his dragon's head gently. Gwaine stared at the picture in front of him for a moment with almost palpable glee. Then he moved to stand with the dragon – though he made sure he had the others between him and the beast.

"Sorry Princess," Gwaine shrugged at Arthur. "I don't know much about dragons but I have to stand with Merlin. And if this Aithusa indeed did save Isolde's life it would be wrong to punish it for being who he is. Especially if who he is, is why he could save her. If you know what I mean."

"You know the laws of Camelot!" Arthur insisted with what breath he had after being stunned by the actions of his… well, subjects!

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I agree with them all," Gwaine apologized.

"I am sorry that I have to stand against you, Sire," Isolde said. "But I have no other honourable option here."

"If this creature really did heal you," Arthur tried to sound sceptical though he was pretty sure he had finally been told the truth. "Why didn't you tell me about it before? When I asked?"

"Because we all know the laws of Camelot," Merlin sighed with exasperation. "Chances were that you would ignore the 'healed' part and only hear the 'dragon' part and you'd want to go all Roman on Aithusa's ass."

"And you can't really say that they were wrong," Gwaine observed.

"Gwaine," Tristan said quietly. "Thank you for standing with us but I think we can do without the commentary."

"Arthur," Gwen spoke softly. "They are all your friends and completely loyal to Camelot. You know they wouldn't do this lightly. Well, except Gwaine, but not Merlin and not Tristan and Isolde."

"I pledged my loyalty to you and Camelot of my free will and out of choice because I believed in the kind of king you were proving to be and the kingdom you seem to be building," Tristan said. "Please believe me Sire: I would not go against the letter of my oath if I wasn't sure I am still keeping the spirit of it."

"Please Arthur," Gwen added her voice to the pleas. "We don't know about enough about Aithusa and the situation with him, but we have never had any reason not to trust our friends. Tristan is right: sometimes the spirit of the oath matters more than the letter and none of them would betray you. They would not defend this dragon if they believed it would harm Camelot."

"I told you once before that the reason why we didn't tell you about the night I was healed was because it would put you in a difficult position as the King," Isolde reminded Arthur. "Aithusa has now made it impossible for us to keep it that way, but though letting him go free may violate the laws of Camelot I do urge you to show mercy. That is within the powers of a King."

"I don't know how it could be mercy when it is the only option you give me," Arthur said quietly. "Mercy is given freely. This is coercion."

"You can still order us," Merlin told him. "And if you do it as the king we will obey."

"We will?" Gwaine asked Tristan in a stage whisper.

"Be quiet, Gwaine," was the only answer he got from his fellow knight.

"You have shown mercy before," Gwen reminded Arthur. "We don't know what this dragon will grow up to be, but right now he is just a baby. You can't condemn it before it has even done anything."

"It's a creature of magic, Gwen," Arthur turned towards her. "That is reason enough. That has been reason enough for a long time."

"The Unicorn was a creature of magic, too," Merlin inserted.

"Are you saying that killing a dragon could have similar consequences?" Arthur asked.

"Probably not," Merlin sighed. "But Aithusa is a baby. Please, let him be."

"I don't know if this is mercy or if you have just talked me into the worst decision of my life," Arthur sighed. "But I don't see how I could go against all of you. I trust you. I trust that you have given your loyalty to me and Camelot and you have good reasons for what you are doing. Fine, I'm letting the dragon be. But hear me well: if I live to regret this decision you will bear the burden!"

"You will not regret this," Tristan promised – though, as he had no way of knowing for sure, it was more a fervent wish.

"Can I pet the dragon now?" Gwen asked startling everyone.

"You want to pet a dragon?" Arthur cried.

"Well, Isolde did," Gwen explained. "It only seems fair that I can too. And it is just a baby."

"Go on, he is friendly," Merlin urged her. "And really, Arthur, he is much less likely to become dangerous to Camelot if you make friends with him."

"No thank you," Arthur folded his arms.

"Please, Arthur?" Gwen pleaded.

"Fine," Arthur could not say no to his new wife. "But not for long and Tristan must be ready with his sword in just in case."

"There is no need, but I will be," Tristan accepted.

Gwen stepped closer to Aithusa and Merlin stepped aside to give her room. Just in case he kept his hand on Aithusa's head and stayed close. Aithusa was quite happy to greet Gwen; he nuzzled her hand and when she moved it to scratch his ears he lowered his head and pushed his nose against her tummy. In fact, he seemed to find her mid-section quite interesting as he poked her there gently and curiously and finally breathed on her quite deliberately. Gwen giggled as she felt a strange but not unpleasant tingle on her skin as the dragon's breath bathed her.

"That's enough, Aithusa," Merlin pulled the dragon back a bit frowning a little as he wondered at Aithusa's actions. But he would need to think about that later. Right now it was important not to push Arthur's patience too far. "Wasn't there a council meeting this morning?"

"You are right, Merlin," Arthur remembered. "It's about time we got back to Camelot."

"I'll gather the things then," Merlin said and moved towards the picnic things. Aithusa followed him.

"So, where did this baby dragon come from?" Gwaine asked suddenly. "I mean, didn't we destroy the last Dragon Egg?"

Everyone stopped to stare at Gwaine, some in consternation, some in exasperation and Arthur with a frown that didn't promise good – especially not for Merlin.

"We better think about that later on," Gwen said quickly. "We do have a council meeting to get to. We can discuss this later when we have more time. Come on Arthur, time to go."

Arthur allowed Gwen to pull him towards the horses, but he did throw a last 'we-will-definitely-talk-about-this' glance at Merlin.

"You really don't know when to shut up, do you," Tristan admonished Gwaine as he pushed his fellow knight ahead of him towards the horses.

"Can you manage?" Isolde asked Merlin.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Merlin reassured her. "I'll just gather everything together and follow you in good time. I'm in no hurry as I'd much rather not speak with Arthur until after the council meeting – long may it last."

"And Aithusa?" Isolde queried.

"Once we leave he will go home as well," Merlin stated. "Don't worry; he won't follow us to Camelot."

"He better not," Isolde sighed. "If he becomes public knowledge Arthur may change his mind and we definitely don't want that."

"I'm sure it will be ok," Merlin said. "Go, your place is with Gwen. I'll follow in no time."

"If you're not back within an hour I will come after you," Isolde promised before she too, followed the others to the horses.

"Thanks Aithusa," Merlin said with humour that was heavily laced with irony. "You have just royally screwed me up. And possibly yourself as well." Merlin turned to look at the picnic site. "And on top of that, I still have to clean up after them all."


	4. Explanations

**Explanations**

"So Arthur didn't realise that you are a Dragonlord," Gaius wanted to be sure. "Or even have a special connection to them?"

"Isolde ran interference beautifully," Merlin replied. "And she doesn't even know how deeply involved I am with the dragons and everything. She was awesome."

"And Arthur pardoned the dragon?" Gaius said. "Or something. But anyway, he is not going out on a Dragon hunt or anything. What happened next?"

"Gwen wanted to pet Aithusa," Merlin smiled. "I think she envied Isolde who seemed to be so at ease with him."

"Surely Arthur didn't allow that to happen," Gaius doubted.

"He is not very good at saying no to Gwen," Merlin responded. "I did stay close and Arthur ordered Tristan to be at the ready in case, but it went just fine. Except…"

"Expect?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Aithusa did act a bit funny with her," Merlin pondered.

"In what way?" Gaius demanded.

"He seemed awfully interested in Gwen stomach," Merlin frowned. "He poked her there a few times and then he actually breathed on her. And I don't mean normal breathing like in and out but a proper 'dragon's breath'. Gwen said later that it tingled."

"He was definitely aiming at her midsection?" Gaius asked with some urgency.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed. "Is that significant, because it sure looked like it."

"I think so," Gaius sighed. "And I'm afraid it means trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Merlin asked. "Did he harm Gwen!"

"No, I don't think so," Gaius shook his head. "At least not … Well, you know why Aithusa was drawn to heal Isolde: the lives that were lost in the battles caused an imbalance in the fabric of magic. And magic has not yet adjusted to that imbalance which means that Aithusa, being a new and inexperienced creature of magic, hasn't quite adjusted to it either. Therefore he is attracted to all new life."

"New life!" Merlin gasped.

"I can't be sure," Gaius warned him. "But it did occur to me a few days ago that Gwen might be pregnant. Again I emphasise that I can't be sure, but I have been a physician for a long time and there are some early signs that usually mean pregnancy."

"So if she is, then why did Aithusa breathe on her?" Merlin wondered.

"There may have been something wrong with the foetus," Gaius ventured. "If that was the reason, then we have nothing really to worry about as surely Aithusa has now healed it and Gwen is likely to carry the baby to term."

"But is Gwen safe?" Merlin asked anxiously. "I mean, Arthur was born with the help of magic and his mother didn't survive it."

"Igraine died because Uther had bargained a life for a son," Gaius reassured Merlin. "This time there has been no such deal; what Aithusa did, he did of his own volition and without anyone asking. Gwen is as safe as any pregnant woman, possibly even safer as it is unlikely that anything will go wrong with the pregnancy now."

"So we have nothing to worry about then?" Merlin suggested cautiously.

"As far as the health of the baby or Gwen are concerned, no," Gaius nodded. "But that's not all I'm worried about."

"So what are you worried about?" Merlin queried.

"Aithusa may have been attracted to Gwen because the child has magic," Gaius revealed. "Or because he felt that with magic the child had a better chance to survive."

"In Camelot!" Merlin said.

"Aithusa has no way of knowing about the laws of Camelot," Gaius replied.

"So there is a good chance that Arthur will have a child who has magic," Merlin was in shock. "And it may even be apparent pretty soon after birth. What do we do!"

"There is only one thing we can do," Gaius informed Merlin.

"And that is?" Merlin demanded anxiously.

"Your destiny has always been to bring magic back to Camelot," Gaius shrugged. "Now you know how soon you have to do it."

"Right," Merlin rolled his eyes. "What could be easier? It's not like Arthur hasn't been indoctrinated against magic all his life, nor like every sorcerer he has ever met has tried to kill him nor like his very own sister isn't the most evil witch in five kingdoms. Oh no, there is nothing that could make it difficult for him to accept magic within the next nine months or so."

"I have faith in you, my boy," Gaius told Merlin in his most infuriatingly patronizing way.

"Good thing somebody has," Merlin complained. "I wish I had that much confidence in just surviving tonight's questioning."

"What questioning?" Gaius asked. "Didn't you say Arthur decided to let Aithusa be?"

"Yes, he did. At least I don't have to worry about that," Merlin nodded. "But there is still the question of where did he come from."

"If Isolde managed to 'claim' him," Gaius considered. "Why would Arthur question you?"

"Because Gwaine just had to wonder where Aithusa could come from if we managed to destroy the last dragon egg as we supposedly did," Merlin told him. "Or at least as I managed to convince everyone that we did."

"That boy just never knows when to shut up, does he!" Gaius exclaimed. "Well, you just have to come up with a convincing story."

"Same as for Kilgarrah?" Merlin posed. "Arthur has already had reason to question my story about him. If he finds my story about Aithusa questionable as well, he will start to put two and two together. One dragon I could be mistaken about but two dragons that both survived when I was the only one to witness their destruction does sound a bit like a pattern."

"He thinks you are a bit of a fool," Gaius suggested. "Surely it won't be too difficult to convince him that you have made more than one mistake. Even when it is about dragons. Besides, when Uther destroyed the dragons and Dragonlords, he didn't ask them too many questions. For all Arthur – or indeed any of us – know, there may be a few more dragon eggs scattered here and there hidden by the Dragonlords before Uther got to them."

"But to convince him that one just happened to hatch around the time we were looking for a lost egg may be stretching it a bit," Merlin wondered.

"It would be a coincidence, but not impossible," Gaius offered. "And I really don't know what else we could suggest."

"We?" Merlin repeated.

"I am Camelot's advisor on magic, naturally I will accompany you to this 'questioning'," Gaius smiled at Merlin. "You will need all the help you can get. Especially if this is where we need to start teaching Arthur about magic and how it can be also a good thing and not just evil and dark."

"Dragons might not be the best start for that lesson," Merlin doubted.

"Unfortunately Aithusa has made it impossible for you to start the lesson with anything else," Gaius pointed out just as there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Gaius invited and Tristan entered that physicians chambers.

"The council meeting is coming to an end," Tristan informed Merlin.

"Arthur sent you to get me?" Merlin asked as he stood up.

"No," Tristan said. "I left when it was clear that the meeting was soon over. I thought you might appreciate the warning."

"I do," Merlin's reply was heartfelt as he sat back down. Tristan joined them at the table.

"Can you tell us anything about Arthur's mood?" Gaius invited.

"Not really," Tristan sighed. "On the way back from the picnic he was a bit moody but once the meeting started he focused solely on that. I don't know what he said to Gwen, though."

"Nothing," Merlin uttered. "I saw Gwen briefly when I got back and she didn't say anything about Arthur. All we talked about was Aithusa, or she did. I didn't think it was a good idea to know too much about dragons or anything."

"So how do you expect to survive his questioning?" Tristan wanted to know.

"I'll just act stupid," Merlin shrugged.

"That's your best plan?" Tristan stared at Merlin.

"It has worked before," Gaius said.

"Arthur would need to be the simpleton he pretended to be when we first met for him to buy that explanation," Tristan sighed. "You are his best friend and most trusted advisor. He may accept the pretence but he will know that you are stonewalling him. You do that too many times and he will not trust you anymore. At least not as much as he does now."

"He has a point, Merlin," Gaius had to agree. "Not that you haven't proven your loyalty to Arthur and to Camelot over and over again. You may be the one person whose loyalty he never doubts. But if you seem to have too many secrets he may start to doubt your advice."

"If he knows I'm loyal to him and only want what is best for Camelot, why would he doubt my advice?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Kings tend to think that their vision of what is 'best' for their people is the only one," Tristan explained – with some traces of remembered bitterness in his voice. "If Arthur starts to suspect that your vision is too different from his, he may stop listening to you."

"And right now your vision of Camelot is different from his," Gaius acknowledged.

"Not in any fundamental way," Merlin argued.

"Actually, for him, the difference in your visions is very fundamental," Gaius pointed out. "And if we want to change his opinion about magic, then we need to be more open about our opinion too. We don't have the time anymore to just wait for the right moments. We need to push this more."

"Why don't you have time anymore?" Tristan asked startled.

"Can't really tell you," Gaius said quickly before Merlin could – possibly – blurt out the news of the Royal baby, if there was one on the way. "But we are running out of time. And even if we weren't, living with deceit, no matter how well intentioned, is not easy."

"That I can understand," Tristan nodded. "Perhaps you need to work on two fronts then. The queen needs to be convinced, too, I suspect."

"Gwen has seen how the laws of Camelot affect innocent people," Merlin stated. "I don't think she needs that much convincing."

"I'm not so sure," Gaius pondered. "She has seen how the laws can be misused and she has suffered from injustice, but she was born and raised in Camelot. Just because she has seen the law being applied unjustly, doesn't mean she thinks the law itself is wrong. Morgana is still fresh in all our minds and her example does not encourage anyone to trust magic."

"That's what I thought," Tristan supported. "Though I come from a place where magic was allowed, I still don't easily trust those who use it. But compared to most of Camelot, I practically embrace it. Of course, the people trust Arthur; if he accepts magic they will follow. But I think we should ask Isolde to talk about magic to Gwen. Isolde's family accepts magic and is comfortable with it. Well, they pretty much have to be because her mother is a healer who uses magic. I think she could help."

"Does Isolde herself have magic?" Gaius wondered.

"No," Merlin was the one who answered. "She doesn't. She told me that she can't heal even a pinprick with magic."

"You've already asked her?" Tristan queried.

"Oh no," Merlin denied. "I didn't know that there was a need at the time. No, it just came up in conversation."

Before Gaius and Tristan could ask Merlin more details about the conversation there was, again, a knock on the door and Leon walked in without waiting for an invitation.

"Merlin," Leon said. "The King wants to see you."

"I'm ready," Merlin sighed. He stood up as did Gaius and Tristan.

"We're coming too," Tristan informed Leon sternly.

"Since I was told to bring both of you as well as Merlin," Leon informed them, "that is just fine."

They all filed out of the physicians chambers and headed towards the main part of the castle.

"He is waiting for us in the throne room," Leon instructed.

"The throne room?" Gaius wondered. "Why so formal?"

"That was actually what I wanted to ask," Leon said. "What happened this morning?"

"Why?" Tristan asked cautiously. "Did the king say something?"

"Not really," Leon sighed. "He is in a brooding mood. Gwen, I mean the queen, also seemed to be somewhat worried when she joined him. You disappeared before the council meeting is over and I find you with Gaius and Merlin and all of you look rather grave. And Gwaine isn't talking."

"What?" Gaius exclaimed. "Gwaine never stops talking. Even, and especially when he has nothing to say."

"That is why we suspect that he has a lot to say, but can't," Leon revealed.

"We who?" Merlin wanted to know.

"Me, Elyan and Percival," Leon answered.

"And do you expect to find out what is going on?" Tristan asked.

"We'll certainly try," Leon smiled. "If one of us is in trouble, and it sure looks like Merlin might be – once again – we want to know. Elyan and Percival are already waiting in the throne room and we plan to stay with you all, unless the king specifically tells us to leave."

"You think he might?" Gaius asked.

"Don't know," Leon replied. "He does understand the bond we have after everything we have been through together so he may let us stay, but I can't tell what his mood is. He did order everyone out when he talked with Gwen after, you know, the incident."

"But that was because it really was between just the two of them," Gaius pointed out. "This time it is a little different, I think."

"So you know what this is about?" Leon demanded.

"I have a good idea," Gaius said. "But if Arthur is in a 'mood' as someone called it, he may see things a little differently from the rest of us, so we better wait and see what it is he really wants and thinks."

"Well at least we know who he is 'moody' about," Merlin muttered. "And what he will want to know first."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Tristan warned his friend. "The king has had some time to brood on this morning and all that it implies. He may have already come to some conclusions and will only want your confirmation. So his first question may not be what you expect."

"Well, we're here so whatever his first question is, we don't have to wait long to find out," Merlin sounded almost cheerful as they reached the throne rooms door and Leon opened it for them.

The throne room was almost empty. Arthur was standing next to his throne talking to Gwen who was sitting on hers. Gwaine was standing on one side leaning broodingly – Merlin thought it must be contagious – on a pillar and Elyan and Percival were standing on the other side of the room watching Gwaine and clearly debating if they should join him or if it was better to try and stay out of the King's line of vision, just in case he had forgotten that they were in the room too. Isolde was standing near the entrance both making sure that she had a clear route to Gwen and waiting to join Tristan as soon as he came in. Also she didn't really want to hear what Arthur and Gwen were talking about.

"Sire," Leon spoke up. "We are all here now."

"Thank you Leon," Arthur replied but not dismissively which Leon took as a permission to stay Arthur sat down on his throne. Leon joined Elyan and Percival while Tristan stood next to Isolde. Merlin and Gaius approached the throne. Gwaine seemed to wake up too and he moved to the other side of the room to stand with his fellow knights.

"I have been thinking about the events of this morning and Gwaine's words," Arthur said calmly. "Where did the white draggling come from if the last egg was destroyed as we believed?"

"We don't know for sure it was the last egg," Gaius jumped in. "It was the last one we knew off, but we don't know if the Dragonlords had other hiding places. A Dragon egg can survive a thousand years; it is quite possible there are forgotten eggs here and there."

"That is a reasonable explanation," Arthur seemed to entertain the suggestion. "And one of them might indeed have hatched just when we were looking for another one. Coincidence, definitely, but they do happen. Problem is… I don't believe that explanation."

"I'm afraid it is the only one I have," Gaius said regretfully.

"I know," Arthur accepted. "And I do understand."

"If that is all?" Gaius ventured.

"No, I'm afraid that was not all," Arthur sighed. He looked up and fixed his gaze on Merlin. "Merlin, I ask you, on your honour: when we were watching the tomb collapse was the dragon egg still inside?"

Merlin swallowed heavily. He could lie, goodness he knew he could lie because he had been doing it for years now and always when his life was on the line. And nobody had suspected him. And he knew that even now if he denied all knowledge of the egg, if he stated clearly that he had left the egg behind and it had been in the tomb and was now either crushed under the stones or at least buried beyond recovery, Arthur would believe him. But Arthur had asked him on his honour. A servant wasn't supposed to have one, at least not like a knight. At least that had been Uther's stand on it. The word of a noble always trumped that of a commoner and especially that of a servant. But Arthur knew better. He had met ignoble nobles and honourable commoners and he trusted Merlin.

"No," Merlin stated his answer clearly and concisely. No room for error or prevarication.

"The thief escaped the tomb with the egg?" Arthur assumed. "And you didn't want us to pursue him because you wanted to spare the egg."

"No," Merlin said again.

"No?" Arthur frowned. "You wanted us to pursue thief? No, that makes no sense."

"No, the thief did not leave the tomb," Merlin clarified.

"But you said the egg wasn't buried in the collapse," Arthur puzzled.

"No, the egg wasn't in the tomb with the thief," Merlin explained. "Only the thief was buried under the stones."

"So where was that egg then!" Gwaine couldn't hold his tongue anymore though Elyan, Percival and Leon had all tried to shush him. Once Gaius had failed to explain the egg to Arthur's satisfaction, it had become clear that something important was about to go down between Arthur and Merlin. Everyone else was watching them like spectators in a tournament: this was the duel of the day! Everyone but Gwaine, that is. But then, he had never known when to shut up.

"In my bag," Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur though the question had come from Gwaine. Everyone but Gaius gasped. Gaius closed his eyes in desperation.

"Are you telling me that when we were talking about making sure that the last egg had perished it was, at that very moment, resting right next to us in your bag, snug and safe?" Arthur couldn't believe what he had just heard. Under Gwen's concerned gaze he got up from his seat and started to pace back and forth in front of it only stopping once in a while to practically glare at Merlin.

"Yes," Merlin replied without any elaborations or excuses.

"You went against my orders," Arthur stated.

"You hadn't given **me** any orders about the egg," Merlin smiled ruefully – fully knowing that he had gone against the spirit of the mission regardless of the actual orders that Arthur had given him.

"The whole purpose of the mission was to destroy that egg!" Arthur yelled at him.

"I know," Merlin nodded. "But my mission was to save the egg. It was the last of its kind that we knew of."

"That was the point," Arthur ground out. "We had a chance to make sure dragons would be permanently eradicated."

"I know that is what you wanted," Merlin accepted. "But I didn't agree with that aim. Dragons are creatures of magic; they carry the wisdom of the ages in their minds and as they live hundreds of years they give perspective to history and they know all the prophecies that have been made over the eons. I could not, will not, be party to the destruction of them."

"When he said that he should act stupid," Tristan whispered to Gaius. "It didn't occur to me that he was going to be** this** stupid."

"Me neither," Gaius sighed in desperation. "And though I told him that we need to push more, I didn't mean that he should push his neck under the axe! Oh dear. How are we going to get him out of this one I don't know!"

Arthur had been stunned silent momentarily by Merlin's word but only momentarily: "You are telling me that even before we decided to go and find the egg you had decided to do what you could to save it?"

"Yes," Merlin said. Again just a clear simple statement.

"What did you do with it?" Arthur asked with deliberation. "Yes, it is obvious that it hatched sometime soon after that, but I want to know exactly what you did with the egg."

"A Dragon needs a name before it can hatch," Merlin explained – leaving some 'minor' details out of it, like that it has to be a Dragonlord who names the dragon. "I named him Aithusa and when he had hatched I left him with the Great Dragon."

Arthur stopped dead, stared at Merlin in total incomprehension – as did most everyone in the room, except, again, Gaius who just closed his eyes - again. There was no saving the boy now. Arthur turned towards his throne and walked to it in silence; he sat down, heavily, and opened his mouth to say something. He couldn't think of anything so he tried again. Finally he managed to pull his thoughts together enough to produce words.

"The Great Dragon," Arthur said. "You left the egg, or not the egg anymore but the new dragon with the Great Dragon. The same one that had been imprisoned by my father and who somehow managed to escape and then attack Camelot. The Great Dragon that you told me that I had killed. You mean, you really mean that same Great Dragon."

"Yes, I do mean Kilgarrah," Merlin replied. "And yes, I did lie when I told you that you had managed to give him a mortal wound."

"Then why did he cease his attacks?" Arthur wanted to know. "Because you told him to go away?" The latter was said with some heavy sarcasm.

Merlin didn't reply immediately. For a moment he considered evading the question or even going back to lies again, but when Arthur had started his questions Merlin had just had enough. This time he was going to answer truthfully – even if not fully. After all, it was not the time for it to become public knowledge that he was a powerful warlock. Though once he gave Arthur the next answer there was no way that Isolde didn't figure it out. She had already once connected all the dots and only Gaius' deliberate misdirection had made her change her mind. But he didn't worry about her; she would surely keep his secret as would Tristan. All these thoughts had taken only a few seconds before Merlin squared his shoulders, stood tall and went on giving answers that were surely going to cost him his head.

"Yes, that is why he ceased," Merlin confirmed Arthur's suggestion.

"I was joking," Arthur clarified.

"I know," Merlin revealed. "But I was not."

"You are really expecting me to believe that the Great Dragon that was terrorizing Camelot at will and could not be deterred nor – apparently – killed or even harmed by any of our weapons or knights, just flew away because you finally decided to tell him to go?" Arthur scoffed.

"When he puts it that way…" Gwaine started only to be told to "shut up" by all three of his fellow knights with him.

"When he decides to dig a grave for himself…" Tristan muttered quietly shaking his head. Isolde agreed with him silently and wrapped an arm around Gaius in support.

"Yes," Merlin insisted. "As that is what happened."

Gwen had been silent all along feeling the need to support both her husband and her friend. She didn't know how this was going to end, but she feared there could be no happy ending for either of the men facing each other at the moment. Without a word she reached to touch Arthur's hand. He opened his palm and interlaced his fingers with hers. She wasn't sure if she was giving him support or just anchoring herself to him.

"I feel like I have stepped into some bizarre dream," Arthur complained. "When I called you here I was expecting you to confess that you had let the thief go with the egg. I know how you hate killing anything especially things you consider innocent. I was planning on sending you to the stocks for a day and be done with it until the next time your compassion gets you in trouble. But this, what you have been telling me, this is beyond a day in the stocks."

"I am aware of that," Merlin assented.

"Are you?" Arthur yelled standing up – though he didn't let go of Gwen's hand. "Are you really? You are telling me that you consort with dragons! You lied to me about both of them and you have been in contact with the Great Dragon even after his escape – and I don't mean just when you 'told him to just go'. I mean when you took the new dragon to him. I don't even know how many laws you have broken."

"I've rather lost count myself," Merlin shrugged ruefully.

"Great," this time Arthur had to let go of Gwen as he threw his hands up in despair. "All I need now is for you to tell me that it was actually you who helped the dragon to escape in the first place."

_Sorry to break off at a cliff hanger but this was getting a bit too long. However, I will try to update asap, even if with just a short chapter where I finish this 'conversation' between Arthur and Merlin._


	5. More explanations and a sentence

**More explanations and a sentence**

"_Great," this time Arthur had to let go of Gwen as he threw his hands up in despair. "All I need now is for you to tell me that it was actually you who helped the dragon to escape in the first place."_

Arthur's exclamation seemed to echo in the throne room. Everyone expected Merlin to laugh off the suggestion – or maybe not exactly laugh, but definitely deny it as ridiculous. But the echo died and Merlin said nothing.

"You are not answering," Arthur finally observed – with some dread in his voice actually.

"I didn't realise your remark was a question," Merlin stated. "If it was, I will definitely answer it."

"Arthur," Gwen stood up from her throne. She didn't know what Merlin's answer was going to be, but she had seen enough to know that whatever the answer was it would lead to more trouble either directly or indirectly. This meeting was no longer under Arthur's control and he could end up losing his best friend and most trusted advisor. She took the few steps that were needed to bring her to her husband's side and rested her hand on his arm. "Surely there is no need to ask that question. We don't know how the dragon escaped; most of us didn't even know there was a dragon to do any kind of escaping. I have lived all my life in Camelot and until the attacks started I didn't know about it. And why would anyone who knew about it release it? That makes no sense."

"Yes, you are right," Arthur sighed and smiled at his wife. Thank goodness somebody had still some sense left in this room. "Besides what I really want to know is why Merlin thinks he can order dragons to do what he wants."

"Was that a question?" Merlin queried. His audience thought that he sounded way too light hearted given his current situation.

"Yes, that was a question," Arthur turned towards Merlin again. "Your claim makes no sense. Mind you, the dragon ceasing his attacks for no real reason makes no sense either, but him getting tired of venting his anger and leaving is more credible than you ordering him away. I mean, if all you had to do was to tell him to go, why didn't you do it when he first started his attacks?"

"When the attacks started, I didn't have the power to order him to do anything," Merlin revealed. "I did ask him, but he hated Uther too much. He wasn't listening. It wasn't until we returned to Camelot that I was able to tell him to stop."

"I know I was unconscious when you first met Balinor," Arthur remembered. "But surely he didn't give you any special knowledge about dragons while I was sleeping. You said he didn't want to help. It wasn't until he had decided that he still owed Gaius for the help he had received that he followed us. And even when he was willing to come with us, he didn't have time to teach you anything that powerful."

"It wasn't a matter of teaching," Merlin told him. "The powers of a Dragonlord are passed from father to son, but only one in a family can have them at a time. Balinor was my Father. Only when he died did I become the last Dragonlord."

"What!" At least four people in the room said it in unison and nobody – even those who had said it – was sure who had said it out loud. They were all staring at this normally cheerful and always unassuming servant who, apparently, had the power to order Dragons about at will. Well, all but Gaius who was beyond being shocked or surprised by now. The boy was definitely burning bridges today. All Gaius could hope was that Merlin wasn't burning himself as well.

"He is a Dragonlord?" Isolde whispered the question to Gaius.

"Yes," Gaius confirmed quietly.

"But…" Isolde felt like her head was spinning. If Merlin was the last Dragonlord then the Old Warlock…

"Later," Gaius whispered to her knowing what conclusions she was probably drawing in her head.

"You can't be a Dragonlord," Arthur was in denial. "Besides you told me you know nothing about your Father."

"I didn't," Merlin confirmed. "My Mother didn't want me to know. It wasn't until we were leaving to find Balinor that Gaius told me who he is."

"Gaius knew but you didn't?" Arthur sounded doubtful.

"As Merlin said his mother didn't want him to know," Gaius decided it was time he said something as well. "I knew because I had sent Balinor to Hunith in the first place. And I kept in touch with her always. We knew that Merlin would come to me at some point for his education and we didn't think it was a good idea to give him any reason to resent Camelot or hate Uther before he ever even came here. And we also believed that it was better if as few as possible knew that his Father was a Dragonlord because that was not a very safe lineage to have in Camelot when he first arrived."

"I didn't quite agree with him when I found out," Merlin confessed a little sheepishly.

"Which part of their decision?" Arthur asked. He didn't really sound too interested in that question, he was looking at Gaius who suddenly seemed to carry the weight of his years on his shoulders. "Leon, there is a bench in the corridor outside. Get it in here," Arthur instructed. Leon took Gwaine with him and they carried the bench in – making sure that the doors were again properly closed when they entered. This was not a meeting for stray ears. Arthur took Gaius' arm and guided him to the bench. "Sit down, Gaius. This is proving to be a bit more of an ordeal for you than I first assumed. Isolde, sit with him."

"I can stand," Isolde huffed a little.

"It's not for your benefit," Arthur replied tersely. Isolde sat. Gwen, too, went back to her throne and sat down, though Arthur hadn't actually ordered her. Arthur turned back to Merlin. "So you found out that your Father is a Dragonlord only a couple of days before you found him and then lost him and became a Dragonlord yourself? That can't have been easy."

"No, easy it wasn't," Merlin verified. "But it was what it was and now I'm the last of my kind. And I have responsibilities towards the dragons, too. I may be able to 'order them to do what I want' as you put it, but that would be abusing my powers. They are my kin. The last link I have to my Father. I cannot let them be destroyed. You do understand that?"

"Yes," Arthur understood completely. "I do understand. Unfortunately that doesn't help much. The law is still what it is."

"I know," Merlin nodded. "I have always known. Even and especially when Uther was the king. But sometimes law doesn't serve justice. And I do believe there are quite a few laws that need to be changed now that you are the king. But I do understand that the laws have not yet been changed and you need to uphold them as they are now. Not as they may be in the future."

"I can accept your reasons as mitigating circumstances and be lenient," Arthur pondered aloud. "At least I can be sure, that since you found out about your parentage only after the Dragon had escaped, then you couldn't have had anything to do with the actual escape." Arthur looked at Merlin who was having a very worrying expression on his face. "I am right aren't I? You did not have anything to do with the dragon escaping his chains! Merlin!"

"I'm very much afraid that I did have everything to do with the dragon being released," Merlin stated with surprising calm. Everyone in the room groaned – including the King.

"Why!" Arthur yelled at Merlin. "Just tell me why! If you didn't know about your Father, if you didn't know of any bond or kinship or whatever you want to call it, why did you release the Dragon!"

"He refused to help us with the Knights of Medhir if I didn't swear on my Mother's life that I would release him," Merlin said.

"How did he help us with them?" Arthur was confused.

"When we returned to Camelot from Idirsholas to get more men," Merlin reminisced. "We found that everyone had fallen asleep. Except Morgana, who I assumed hadn't been affected because of her magic."

"Hang on," Arthur glared at Merlin – again. "You told me that as she was one of the last to get sick she had been the only one who got the right potion from Gaius before Gaius was too sick to make more. And nobody knew about her magic then!"

"I did," Gaius confessed from his bench.

"As did I," Merlin added. "Anyway, when Morgause rode in with the knights I knew we were in deep trouble. With everyone asleep we couldn't fight. But if the sleeping spell was broken then we would have had more fighters and we would have had a chance to kill Morgause and with the sorceress dead the knights would stop like they did when they were first enchanted. I went to the dragon to ask how to break the spell and he told me that a spell like that needed a source, a constant presence to remain in place."

"The Dragon was right," Gaius confirmed. "The kind of spell that affects a whole town and keeps them asleep is not something you do with a simple incantation. You need to tie the magic to a living source that feeds the spell constantly. The only way to break the spell is to destroy the source."

"I remember Merlin told me that," Arthur mused. "But he had no idea what the source was."

"I lied," Merlin admitted. "The dragon told me not only the source but how to break the spell."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur demanded. "You sent me out to fight the immortal knights when you could have just told me how to wake everybody up!"

"I could have," Merlin nodded. "But, at the time, you were better off not knowing."

"And was that your decision to make," Arthur spat out angrily.

"There was nobody else who could have made that decision," Merlin insisted. "You see, Morgana was the source of the magic and the only way to break the spell was to kill her."

"No," Gwen moaned in distress. These revelations were too hard. She stood up and joined Arthur again. "Poor Morgana. And to think she later joined Morgause. I wonder would things have been different had she known how Morgause betrayed her."

"I'm sorry Gwen," Merlin sighed. "But a spell like that needs a willing participant. Morgana wasn't tricked. She agreed to help Morgause to take over Camelot and murder Uther. She was probably surprised at **how** the spell worked, but she was definitely working with Morgause at the time."

"That far back?" Arthur was shocked. "I've been assuming that the year she was away from us was the time when she found out about her magic and Morgause started to corrupt her."

"I'm afraid she turned against Uther long before that," Gaius said. "Her dreams were actually visions, not nightmares. I tried to help her but there wasn't much I could do. And when she realised she actually did have magic the fear and bitterness ate away at her. She had already chosen the dark side of magic by the time Morgause took her away."

"I see," Arthur wasn't sure he really did, but he believed Gaius. "But I don't understand this: if Morgana was the source of the magic and the only way to break the spell was to kill her, why did the spell break anyway? The knights just suddenly collapsed and people woke up but Morgana was alive. As was Morgause. How did that happen? Or am I supposed to believe that Merlin just asked nicely, again?"

"No, I didn't ask nicely," Merlin was sorry he had to tell this to Arthur. "As Morgause was Morgana's sister, though **that** I didn't know at the time, she had a connection to Morgana, and she felt Morgana's death. She left the knights to keep you occupied and rushed in on us instead. I told Morgause that unless she called of the knights of Medhir I would not tell her what poison I had used on Morgana and without that Morgause couldn't save Morgana's life. There wasn't much time left so she accepted the deal. She took Morgana with her and it wasn't until Morgana came back that I knew for sure she was alive."

"I need to sit down," Arthur muttered and turned to go back to his throne with Gwen. "You poisoned Morgana and got Morgause to cease her attack on Camelot. And you never… But you loved Morgana! She was your friend. She was our friend… Didn't Morgause threaten to kill you if you didn't tell her what you wanted?"

"Of course she did," Merlin admitted. "I'm sure she would have threatened me with all sorts of things, all extremely painful, had there been time. She was quite indignant that a mere servant dared to foil her plans. But time was running out for her if she wanted to save her sister and killing me would have killed Morgana as well. She had no choice but to strike the deal."

"And so you saved Camelot," Arthur concluded. "Never getting any credit for it."

"Well, I don't think Uther would have been willing to reward me for killing his ward," Merlin sighed. "No matter why I did it. In fact my head had never felt more lose than when Morgana came back. And when she told me that she forgave me and understood why I had poisoned her, I didn't feel much safer. I knew she had to be up to something."

"The skeleton army was her doing, wasn't it," Arthur realised. "And it was you who stopped them not Morgana. Morgana was in the vaults to perform the spell, not to foil the enemy, right?"

"Yes she was," Merlin affirmed. "I knew she was up to something when I saw her go down there. I had to knock her out with a stone to get to the staff. Fortunately she had a sword with her that I could use to cut it and break the spell."

"And you were going to warn me about her after that weren't you?" Arthur assumed. "Only Father declared her the 'hero of the day' before you could."

"Indeed. It's not easy to expose the King's ward for something other than a loyal subject to the king when you're just a lowly servant," Merlin sighed. "Especially when the ward turns out to be the King's daughter as well."

"You didn't fare much better when the traitor was the King's uncle," Arthur sighed. "It seems you have saved Camelot quite a few times behind our backs."

"Being a 'lowly servant' has its benefits," Merlin smiled. "I hear things because servants just go unnoticed. Though I do have to say that one reason why I was able to foil the plans of Morgana and Morgause, and later Morgana and Agravaine, was because they liked their plans very elaborate. The more complicated the plan is the likelier it is that there is a flaw in it. And if you find the flaw then you can use it to thwart the scheme."

"Truthfully I don't care how you were able to do it," Arthur admitted. "I'm just grateful that you did. But I have to admit that I don't like it that you released the Dragon. I understand that you gave him your word, but why did you think he could help? And didn't you consider the possibility that the Dragon could bring about the end of Camelot same as Morgause."

"Yes, I did think the Dragon could attack Camelot," Merlin confessed. "But, though I did think it probable after all the suffering Uther had caused Kilgarrah, I did hope his commitment to Albion would outweigh his ire at the way Uther had betrayed him and my Father. As it turned out, I hoped in vain, but even so I couldn't have done anything differently. I had given my word. And when I gave my word I knew his advice would be solid because he had helped before."

"He had?" Arthur exclaimed. "Like when?"

"Well there were several occasions when I went to him for advice," Merlin said. "But just the first two that come to mind are Lady Vivienne and the Troll."

"The Dragon told you how to break the love spells that affected me and my Father?" Arthur wanted to be sure.

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "He also told me how to save your life after the Questing Beast bit you. You really weren't supposed to survive that."

"My Father told me that Gaius had tried an ancient remedy as a last resort," Arthur frowned. "Tincture of Lobelias or something. Are you now telling me that it was the Dragon who advised it?"

"It wasn't Tincture of Lobelias that I gave you," Gaius revealed.

"Then what was it?" Arthur demanded.

"Leon might be able to explain that," Gaius suggested.

"Me?" Leon was flabbergasted. "How would I know anything about remedies like that?"

"What Gaius means is that you, too, have been cured with the same 'tincture'," Merlin told Leon.

"I wasn't bitten when we hunted the beast…" Leon's voice died out as he suddenly remembered something. "You mean the time the Druids saved me with the Cup of Life!"

"Gaius, are you telling me that Merlin went to the Druids and got water from the Cup of Life and that is what cured me?" Arthur inquired. "That not only did he consult a Dragon but fraternised with the Druids as well."

"Well, I didn't go to the Druids that time," Merlin corrected. "They didn't have the cup then. I had to go to the Isle of the Blessed to get it. It got a bit complicated for a moment there, but in the end it worked out fine and you lived."

"Isle of the Blessed?" Arthur recapped. "That would mean the Old Religion. And probably a sorcerer or a sorceress?"

"A sorceress," Merlin said carefully. It looked like Arthur was about to explode.

"Are you insane!" Arthur yelled at him. "Had my father found out about any of it you would have been dead for sure. That you … Dragons and Druids and Sorceresses, no matter why you went to them he wouldn't have cared. Do you even know how dangerously you were living?"

"Since I was the one who lived it, yes, I had a very, very good idea," Merlin asserted. "And most of the time Uther was actually the least of my worries."

"Why did you do it?" Arthur wanted to know. "Why risk your life for me or for Camelot when the only reward you were likely to get was a death sentence?"

"Because I believed and always will believe in the Camelot that you can build," Merlin shrugged. "You were worth it all."

"My father is no longer the king," Arthur stated. "But his laws are still the laws of the land. After what you have just told me, and I rather suspect you haven't even recounted everything you have done and every time you have got help from people with magic, I really am left with no other choice than to sentence you to death. The laws are clear and binding. The laws that my Father passed to eradicate magic don't even have any room for leniency in them. You do know that, Merlin."

"Yes, I am well aware," Merlin smiled ruefully. "Gaius has lectured me on them often enough."

"So as the King of Camelot I sentence you to death for the crimes you have committed under the laws of Camelot," Arthur announced.

Gwen had to bit her lip to keep quiet. This was what she had feared, but Arthur was not only her husband he was also her king and she had to support him. It wasn't like Merlin hadn't truly committed every 'crime' that he had confessed to. The knights gasped in surprise: this they had not expected, not when it was Merlin. Gwaine actually put his hand on his sword but then let go, Arthur was the king and the law was what it was. Besides, surely Merlin would be sent to the prison first and people had escaped from those cells before – especially when they had friends to help them. Tristan was thinking much in the same lines but his control was better: he didn't move a muscle. Isolde drew Gaius closer as the old man seemed to lose what strength he had had left. But Arthur wasn't done yet.

"Fortunately, as the King of Camelot, I am the ultimate judge of justice in this realm," Arthur declared. "And I cannot see how in this case the letter of the law could possibly serve justice. Therefore, as the King, I also pardon you, Merlin of Ealdor, because of your services to me personally and to Camelot. The times you have saved me and all of us deserve better reward than a death sentence; therefore all the crimes you have committed under current laws from the time you arrived in Camelot to this moment are pardoned. And yes, this pardon includes all the things you haven't told me about."

"Yes!" Gwaine yelled and everyone else cheered as well.

"And they wonder why we call Merlin lucky," Elyan muttered to Percival.

"Thank you," Gaius sighed with huge relief.

"Just make sure you don't put me in this position again," Arthur demanded as he walked to Merlin to punch him in the arm.

"Ouch," Merlin laughed – this had gone a lot better than he had ever dared to hope. "You better change some laws then."

"Yes, I think I better," Arthur nodded. "You're going to help me?"

"Nah," Merlin refused. "You better consult with Gaius about them. And maybe the Druids, you did promise the ghost to honour them."

"So I did," Arthur remembered. "And I meant it. You are right: it is about time I did something about that. But next time, just remind me; don't push your neck under the axe to make a point. Please."

"I'll try not to," Merlin promised.


	6. Loyal servant

**Loyal servant**

Isolde followed Gaius back to the physician's chambers after – as it had turned out – Merlin's trial. She wanted to make sure he was well and wouldn't collapse the moment he got home. Of course Merlin came with them as well, so Gaius would not have been alone, but Isolde wanted to be sure – and she knew both Gwen and Arthur would want her report as soon as she got back. But she was going to take her time.

As soon as they got to the chambers Gaius planted himself firmly in a chair and fixed his wide eyes on Merlin shaking his head in amazement: "How do you do it, my boy, I will never, ever fathom."

"Do what?" Merlin wondered.

"Escape execution," Isolde ventured.

"Exactly," Gaius nodded. "The times that you have been a hair's breadth away from being executed one way or another! I have lost count of those. And here you are again."

"I don't know how you did it Merlin," Isolde agreed with Gaius. "But somehow you talked yourself into a pardon, and a sweeping one too. And to think we all thought you were being exceptionally stupid! I have to hand it to you: you may be the bravest man in Camelot. Just, please, don't do it again. I'm not sure we can stand this a second time."

"I certainly can't," Gaius confirmed.

"But I didn't really do anything," Merlin insisted. "I just told the truth – well, mostly. I didn't expect Arthur to pardon me. The best option I had in mind was that he would exile me. Either for real or by default."

"How would he exile you by default?" Isolde asked.

"Throw me in the dungeon for overnight and expect me not to be there the next morning," Merlin shrugged. "He knows that Gwaine at least would be more than up to helping me escape."

"I can't think of anyone who wouldn't have helped you to escape," Isolde stated. "You are rather important to us all. I'm just glad that you are equally important to Arthur. Because I owe you my life."

"I don't know what you mean," Merlin tried.

"Yes you do," Isolde maintained. "When I take away everything that is impossible then I'm left with what must be, even if it sounds improbable. If you are the last Dragonlord, then you must also be the Old Warlock who saved my life. I know that Gaius suggested to me that you can't be, since you were dying when Arthur was saved by the same blue orb that showed Tristan and me the shortest way out of the woods. But everything else fits too well. So I just have to assume that you really are so powerful that you could save Arthur over a great distance even when you were dying. After all, the Warlock did tell Tristan that the druids believe he is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live."

"I wish I could deny your conclusions," Merlin sighed. "Because it really would be better that as few as possible know about it. Safer for me and also for those who know. Gaius has already suffered because of it – and I don't mean the kind of anxiety he felt today."

"You are worth it," Gaius declared stoutly. "The kind of Camelot you and Arthur can build together is worth almost anything. I'm just proud if I can help bring it about."

"It still doesn't make it right," Merlin said.

"Maybe not, but it does make it bearable," Isolde insisted.

"Sometimes just barely," Merlin whispered almost to himself.

"Merlin?" Isolde made his name a question.

"Never mind," Merlin shrugged off his mood. "I just sometimes get tired of waiting for the time when I don't need to hide anymore."

"You just got pardoned for all your possible 'crimes' even the ones Arthur has no idea about," Isolde smiled. "I think you are now miles closer to that goal than you were just this morning."

"Maybe," Merlin mused. "And then maybe not."

"What do you mean," Gaius was puzzled.

"I'm not sure I'm any closer in getting him to accept magic," Merlin stated. "At least not something as powerful as I have. He has accepted that I can talk to Dragons – and that there are still dragons I can talk to. He has accepted that I have had dealings with druids and sorcerers."

"And that you may have some small magic yourself," Isolde inserted. "There is no way he doesn't suspect that you have some magic. He isn't nearly as stupid as he first appeared when I met him."

"Some magic," Merlin repeated. "Yes, I'm sure he suspects that I have a spell or two up my sleeve. But it is a very different thing from thinking your friend can light candles without tinder or throw a spear at a wild boar with his mind to finding out that he can kill twenty men with a blink and without even uttering a spell."

Isolde didn't know what to say. The look in Merlin's eyes was devastating. The regret he felt at the deaths – whoever they were and she suspected there were more than just Agravaine and his men – was evident there. She felt that she should say something but she didn't know if anything even could be sufficient.

"You have never used that kind of magic lightly," Isolde finally said. "You may have lit a lot of candles and warm fires without a second thought. But you would never, ever take a life lightly. Arthur knows you; he knows what kind of man you are and you will make him understand that he needs to judge the man not the magic. Magic is only as good or bad as the person who is wielding it. It is just like any other power. You can make Arthur understand that. Because he knows you."

"I know in time Arthur will understand," Gaius agreed. "But the problem is that we may run out of time – for several reasons."

"Why?" Isolde wondered.

"For one Morgana may still be out there and if she starts plotting again we may need magic to foil her," Gaius surmised. "And we can't be certain we can do that in secret. Merlin has been extremely lucky so far."

"As have you," Merlin reminded Gaius. "I'm not the only practicing sorcerer in Camelot."

"You are a Warlock," Gaius told him. "I am a sorcerer. And I have used my magic very rarely and so far it has always been when there are no witnesses around. Other that those who already know, that is."

"So you suspect that we may not be able to choose the time the magic comes out?" Isolde asked.

"Yes, that is what we fear," Gaius confirmed. "In fact, we have discussed asking you to help."

"Me?" Isolde queried. "How?"

"You are familiar with magic because of your Mother," Merlin answered. "You could talk to Gwen about it and gently push her towards accepting magic. She can't change Arthur's mind all on her own, but if Arthur becomes more accepting her support would mean a lot."

"I can do that," Isolde agreed. "But I'll have to see how I introduce the subject to her. Anyway, I think I better get back to my duties or I will have no influence on her at all. She will just fire me!"

"And I better get back to Arthur as well," Merlin realised. "Or he will fire me. Are you fine on your own Gaius? Because if you need me, Arthur will accept that I can't be serving him now."

"I am fine," Gaius insisted. "A little tired after all the shocks that I have received today, but I'll take it easy, brew a potion or two and I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just go do your duties."

"If you a sure," Isolde accepted. "But don't make any supper tonight. I'll come with Tristan and bring something. I'm not much of a cook but I can make a perfectly edible stew. Or Tristan can charm something from the cook."

"That would be welcome," Gaius accepted as he ushered both Isolde and Merlin out of the room.

"Thank you," Merlin told Isolde as they walked towards the royal chambers. "I appreciate that."

"Wait until you taste my stew before you say that," Isolde smiled ruefully. "Tristan and I are used to it and it is edible, but I never learned to cook at home. Necessity has been my teacher."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Merlin smiled back. "You are not the kind of person who will let something like a stew defeat you. I'm not saying that I expect it to be the best stew I ever tasted, but I will be very surprised if it isn't just fine."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Isolde didn't sound too confident. "I will do my best."

"That is all we can expect of anyone," Merlin told her as they turned a corner in the corridor.

As they face the new section of the corridors of Camelot they came face to face with Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine. It looked like the four knights had been waiting for them.

"How is Gaius," Leon asked first.

"He is fine," Merlin replied. "A little tired but he is going to take it easy for a few hours. He should be fine."

"Good," Elyan accepted. "And we don't really need to ask how you are, because we already know you are the luckiest man alive. In fact, it's something of a miracle that you are alive at all! I dread to think what Uther would have done had he known that you were traipsing back and forth to the dragon he had imprisoned under his castle."

"Let alone what he would have done had he known everything else you were up to," Gwaine grinned. "You must be charmed or something."

"Gwaine told us what happened this morning," Percival said quietly. "What I want to know is how did that dragon save you, Isolde. He surely wasn't around when you were wounded."

"He didn't do it alone," Isolde explained. "Apparently there is an Old Warlock who sometimes wanders in an out of Camelot…"

The four knights exchanged a glance. "Yes, we know," Leo muttered.

"You do?" Isolde lifted an eyebrow inviting them to elaborate but as they didn't she went on with her own story. "Anyway, it seems that he was in the castle during the battle and helped us with Morgana – you may have heard that she couldn't use her powers – and also put a spell on me so that he would have time to take me to the dragons. That night he came to get me and Tristan, though Tristan assumed that he was Gaius at first, and I was cured by a Dragon's breath. It was the little one who did it, though it really would have made no difference. I would still have defended him even had it been The Great Dragon who did the healing."

"Amazing," Gwaine said a little too heartily. "We have a Warlock who can command Dragons and a Dragonlord, too."

"Just because a warlock has an appointment with a dragon," Merlin muttered. "Does not mean he can command them."

"So Isolde here owes her life as much to you as to the Warlock and the Dragons," Elyan concluded. "I'm not really surprised. Especially not now that I know about the Dragonlord thing."

"Don't Dragonlords have magic, too?" Percival asked suddenly. "If you don't want to answer I understand but I think the pardon you got covered that too."

"Only whatever magic I may have been practising or involved with in the past," Merlin reminded him. "But yes, Dragonlords can have magic. My father used magic to heal Arthur's wound when it had got infected."

"I suppose it is difficult to know if you have magic or not," Leon pondered, "if you have never been allowed to use it. I understand that learning spells and getting them right isn't that easy even for those who eventually become very powerful."

"That is definitely what my Mother told me," Isolde jumped in.

"Your Mother?" Gwaine prompted.

"She is a healer," Isolde revealed. "A very good healer and she uses magic to help her remedies. She isn't very powerful and her ability is very specific but she knows a lot of other sorcerers and she said that mastering magic took a long time for them all. And that is after they knew that they could actually learn it. As far as she knows the only way to find out if you can perform magic is to try and only after trying will you know if you have any ability or not."

"That's a bit like with Dragonlords," Merlin sighed. "Until you face your first Dragon you don't know if the power has passed on to you or not."

"And if it hasn't," Gwaine grimaced. "You're toast – literally. Makes one wonder why anyone would want to risk finding out."

"Necessity," Merlin observed dryly.

"And necessity will now mean that you four need to get back to your posts and Isolde and Merlin need to get back to the Royal Couple," Tristan joined them as they arrived at the door to the Royal Chambers. He had been waiting for Isolde outside. "Is Gaius all right?"

"He is fine," Isolde smiled. "And Tristan is right, you four need to get back to your training or whatever it is you are supposed to do."

"Nothing," Gwaine shrugged. "There is nothing important that we need to do so I suggest we go to the tavern and talk some more about today's happenings!"

"Gwaine," Leon warned. "The King ordered all of us to keep today's 'happenings' a secret. You don't know how the town's people might react to a Dragonlord among them. Merlin's safety is at stake here."

"I think the people would be happy to have a Dragon and a Dragonlord on their side," Gwaine claimed. "And how is Arthur going to prevent us from talking?"

Gwaine was joking – as Arthur's orders were definitely enough to shut even him up – but even so Percival decided to make a point. He lowered his hand on top of Gwaine's head, pressed and squeezed very gently and forced Gwaine to turn his head to look him in the eye. Gwaine stared at Percival's unsmiling face and conceded: "Ah, like that you mean. Got it."

"Good," Percival grunted deliberately.

"Serves you right," Elyan muttered as he pulled Gwaine from under Percival's hand. "Come on, we have training to do. Tavern is for later and only if we are sure you can shut up."

Leon led his fellow knights towards the training field and Tristan opened the door to the Royal Chambers to let Isolde and Merlin in. He followed them as he was today on duty as the King's personal guard.

"How is Gaius," Gwen didn't wait them to even make it properly through the door before she asked her question.

"A bit tired but very relieved," Isolde answered.

"Had I known what was going to come out in the meeting I would have had it just between you and me Merlin," Arthur was shaking his head at Merlin. "Gaius isn't as young as he used to be."

"I don't think it would have made much of a difference," Merlin said. "He would still have worried exactly as much and he wouldn't have known what was going on. We've been through this before. Both of us."

"You have?" Tristan wondered.

"With the witch-finder once," Merlin explained. "And I've been accused of sorcery a couple of times as has Gaius and each time it was as worrying."

"You never knew how it would go when my Father was presiding over the proceedings," Arthur had to reveal. "He was very … His stance on magic and everything even remotely connected to it was …"

"He was paranoid about magic," Gwen put it bluntly. "And you had to show you were innocent pretty much beyond a shadow of a doubt to avoid being sentenced."

"I am sorry Gwen," Arthur drew her close to him making Tristan and Isolde exchange puzzled looks.

"Gwen's Father was killed because he had unknowingly had dealings with a sorcerer," Merlin explained. "There was nothing we could do to help and we knew his chances of acquittal were minimal, as did he too. He tried to escape and Uther told the guards to kill him on sight."

"It wasn't Arthur's fault in any way," Gwen said as much to Arthur as to Tristan and Isolde. "Uther was relentless in his wish to eradicate magic."

"You can't eradicate magic," Isolde exclaimed. "It's in the very fabric of life. You might as well try to make people stop breathing and still stay alive."

"I have always been told that magic is evil," Arthur sighed. "It is very difficult to see it in any other light and yet, I have proof that it can be used for good as well. It has saved me once so that I knew that it was magic even while it was happening and apparently it has done so in secret several more times. It saved your life too. And I know that Gaius used to practice magic and I can't see how he could ever have been evil."

"My mother practises magic," Isolde decided that this was a good time to bring that up. "She is a healer and would never even imagine using magic for anything but healing. She was taught by the druids and they have very strict ethical rules for the use of magic."

"Yes, the Druids," Arthur sighed. "My Father hated them and we attacked them and their camps often enough. Yet they never retaliated. They all kept to their teachings of peace and non-violence. Well, we did manage to turn a few of them into renegades that broke their ties with their former fellow druids but can't see how that was the druids' fault."

"So are you going to make Camelot safe for Druids again?" Merlin asked.

"I think I have to," Arthur accepted. He then looked at Merlin with a frown: "What are you doing here now?"

"I'm here to serve you as always," Merlin replied surprised.

"I can't have a Dragonlord as my servant," Arthur stated. "You not a peasant. Dragonlords were nobility."

"So you're firing me?" Merlin asked.

"I suppose I have to promote you to King's chief advisor," Arthur mused.

"You have been that in practise anyway for a long time," Gwen added.

"But he can't reveal to anyone that I am a Dragonlord," Merlin cried. "Wasn't that the agreement today?"

"I don't think it would be safe for Merlin," Tristan supported Merlin's view. "He would be a target for anyone and everyone who wanted a dragon on their side. And I don't think it would be just Morgana – if she is alive – who would come after him. I can't imagine there is a king anywhere who wouldn't want a tame Dragon."

"Dragons aren't tame," Merlin insisted. "And they shouldn't be."

"You know that," Arthur stated. "I don't think anybody else cares. Tristan is right. You would need personal guards permanently on your side if I made it known that you are a Dragonlord. We have to keep it a secret. But you have served me long and loyally and everyone knows that I listen to you – at least some of the time – so the promotion won't be a surprise."

"So I'm promoted," Merlin didn't look happy. "Fine, I'll go get George."

"George!" Arthur nearly yelped.

"George?" Tristan asked Isolde in whisper as Arthur's reaction was most interesting. Isolde had to shrug to show her ignorance.

"Well, you need a personal servant and if it can't be me then it has to be George," Merlin shrugged.

"I'm the King," Arthur declared. "I can choose my own servant."

"As long as it's George, yes of course you can," Merlin humoured him.

"Gwen!" Arthur turned imploringly to his wife.

"I'm afraid he is right," Gwen smiled apologetically at her husband. "George is the best servant in Camelot, probably the best in all five kingdoms, unless you have a seriously good reason for passing him over when you look for a replacement for Merlin it really has to be him."

"He is boring," Arthur groaned.

"But he is good," Merlin pointed out. "He has made polishing armour into an art form; remember how soft and fragrant your shirts were after he had washed them, you never need to think what to wear since he will always have exactly the right attire ready. And he serves a really sumptuous breakfast."

"I get fat enough without sumptuous breakfasts," Arthur muttered. Merlin choked on something. "Shut up Merlin."

"I know he is boring," Gwen said in a consoling voice. "But the hierarchy among the servants is even stricter than the one Uther insisted in his court. If you refuse to hire George you will ruin his position in Camelot and his life. Is he really boring enough to merit that?"

"If he is such a good servant," Arthur tried. "Why isn't his position ruined now, when Merlin is my servant and not him."

"Merlin was appointed as your servant by Uther," Gwen reminded him.

"As a reward for saving your life," Merlin rolled his eyes and he and Arthur shared a brief glance acknowledging the feelings they had had at the time of the 'reward'. "That trumps pretty much everything. Nobody wonders that you keep me, but if you promote me then you need to take George."

"Can't I promote **him** to some better…" Arthur started.

"Better position than being the personal servant of the King?" Gwen's voice made it clear that the mere idea was beyond ridiculous.

"Fine," Arthur sighed. "Merlin, you are now officially un-promoted. You will stay my servant for the rest of your life and Gwen can figure out what she wants to do with George."

"You know that I'm happy to be your loyal servant to the day I die," Merlin declared quietly.

Arthur nodded at him briefly as an acknowledgement, confirmation and reciprocation. "So it's settled then."


	7. Magic conceived

**Magic conceived **

Tristan and Isolde came over that night with the promised stew. Merlin declared that he had been right: it wasn't the best stew he had ever tasted but it was good. Isolde accepted the verdict but only after Gaius had confirmed it. Merlin was just too nice for his own good sometimes. Tristan couldn't quite see what the fuss was all about, he had eaten Isolde's stews before and they were better than his – and even his were edible. Merlin had to whisper to him that it was 'a girl thing'.

"I have to say that though I have been together with Isolde for quite a few years now," Tristan whispered back. "She still baffles me every now and then."

"So, who is this George?" Isolde turned to Gaius when she saw Merlin and Tristan whispering together – about her she suspected.

"George?" Gaius wondered. "Where have you heard about him?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Merlin suddenly realized. "Arthur was getting all unreasonable about having a Dragonlord for a servant, he thinks I'm suddenly noble or something. So I threatened him with George to get him to his senses."

"He was going to fire you?" Gaius exclaimed in surprise.

"No, he was trying to promote Merlin," Tristan laughed. "King's advisor. Merlin didn't want it made official apparently."

"I see," Gaius relaxed. "Yes, George would definitely shock him back to his senses."

"But who is this George?" Isolde repeated her question.

"We will have to introduce to him one of these days," Gaius decided. "It is impossible to describe him fully, he is a phenomenon that you have to experience to get the full effect."

"He is the perfect, perfect man servant," Merlin explained. "He dresses impeccably, not a hair out of place. He wouldn't dream of letting you out of your room with a hair out of place in your head. He is efficient, knows your wishes before you know to wish – and gets every wish right as far as your food or clothes or room are concerned. He is just perfect."

"And Arthur doesn't want a perfect man servant?" Tristan wondered. "My Uncle would have paid a fortune for someone like you just described."

"Yes, perfection certainly comes with a price," Gaius smiled. "George also tells jokes to lighten the atmosphere."

"Oh yes, his brass and polish jokes have me just rolling with laughter every time I hear them," Merlin said with heavy sarcasm. "He is also silent. I mean, if you don't need him, you won't know where he is. Then if you need your cup filled or a piece of paper or your boots or whatever, he is suddenly at your elbow with the required item and then he melts away. He is seriously unnerving."

"And though he isn't a boot licker in the normal sense of the word," Gaius added to the description. "He is seriously deferential. If you told him that you wanted all your clothes died pink he would tell you what an excellent idea that is."

"Mind you," Merlin wanted to be fair. "He would try to dissuade you from the idea with very good arguments but if you insisted then he would do as you wanted. And probably he'd make it work somehow."

"That does sound unnerving," Isolde agreed. "I don't think I could stand that much perfection close to me every day."

"So if he is the best servant in Camelot," Tristan wondered. "And can't serve the King – because of Merlin – then who is he serving now?"

"Well though he is the best servant in Camelot, he has only recently acquired the necessary seniority to be considered for the position of King's servant," Gaius explained. "As that position was taken he has been assisting the master of ceremonies. Making sure all the ceremonial clothes and cloths are perfect and cutlery is polished and servants know what they are supposed to do and wear. And he also trains new servants."

"Did he train you Merlin?" Isolde wondered.

"Not when I first arrived, no," Merlin said. "I was made Arthur's servant as a reward for saving his life."

"That really was the reason?" Tristan realized that Merlin and Arthur had not been joking earlier. "Had you known him long before that?"

"A couple of days," Merlin shrugged.

"And they hated each other on sight," Gaius laughed.

"No we didn't," Merlin denied. "Hate is too strong a word. I thought he was a total brat and he thought I didn't know how to behave in front of royalty."

"You still don't," Gaius stated. "And thank goodness for that."

"So when did you realize that he wasn't a brat?" Tristan asked.

"But he was," Gaius admitted. "He really was those days."

"But you must have changed your mind about him if you saved his life," Isolde insisted.

"Nope, hadn't," Merlin said. "But the dragon had already told me that he was the Once and Future King of the legends and my destiny was tied to his. Besides, I really couldn't just stand by and let him be murdered no matter what I thought of him. Not when the revenge was aimed at Uther. Sure, Uther deserved the pain but Arthur didn't deserve to die. Mind you, I did regret not letting him die all next week. But I did eventually change my mind about him."

"Can't have been easy really," Tristan mused. "Being a servant to someone you didn't like."

"He didn't like me any better at first," Merlin pointed out. "But I grow on people."

"That you do," Isolde laughed. She paused for a moment. "I told Tristan," she then confessed.

"I expected you would," Merlin shrugged. "You don't really have secrets from each other."

"I'm not sure I believe her," Tristan inserted. "I mean, the Warlock was truly old not pretending to be. And though I can accept that you have magic – that would explain a lot of things, after all – I still find it hard to believe you are as powerful as Isolde thinks you are."

"Well, if you don't think I have magic, I'm fine with that," Merlin smiled. "I'm most certainly not going to try to convince you."

"Will you just answer one question?" Tristan wanted to know. The fact that Merlin didn't care if he believed or not was actually making him believe.

"Can't say for sure until I hear the question," Merlin replied.

"What happened to Agravaine and his men," Tristan asked.

"They died," Gaius jumped in. "Everyone knows that."

"The dragon got most of them," Isolde reminded Tristan. "And now we know who called the dragon."

"But Agravaine himself and some of his men got into the caves," Tristan said. "And the old Warlock told me that he had killed them with magic."

"So you already know what happened to them," Merlin affirmed. "Why ask?"

"Because I wanted to see for myself," Tristan sighed. "You really are the Old Warlock. It is in your eyes: the same weight of duty and necessity. You really do hate killing, don't you."

"Yes," Merlin answered simply.

"So tell me about the Dragons," Isolde decided to change the subject somewhat. "What really happened when Arthur was hunting for the Last Egg?"

The rest of the evening they exchanged stories about dragons and magic and adventures and smuggling, too, and relaxed and just enjoyed the fact that they were together, free and not needing to plot ways to get Merlin out of the dungeons.

The next morning Isolde walked to the Castle with Tristan – as nearly always – but this time it was Percival's turn to guard Arthur so they parted on the yard Tristan heading for the training fields and Isolde going to the Royal Chambers. Arthur was leaving the rooms as Isolde arrived – he had decided on early morning training session and all his knights were dreading it, because the time usually suggested that Arthur needed to work out some frustration or another so that he could face the rest of the day with more patience. Isolde greeted her King respectfully enough but briefly and then entered the chambers to start her day with Gwen only to find that the Queen was getting back to bed.

"I'm sorry Isolde," Gwen said. "I would have sent a word but it was only during breakfast that Arthur ordered me to rest."

"He ordered you?" Isolde was surprised.

"I yawned all through the breakfast and I have been unusually tired lately, especially in the morning," Gwen explained as she snuggled down. "Arthur blames himself so he told me to take this morning off and sleep."

Gwen's words were met with a special kind of silence as Isolde and Hilde, Gwen's motherly maid, looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Gwen sensed the exchange and opened her eyes to glare at her companions: "Not that kind of blame," Gwen nearly snapped at them. "He thinks he has piled too many queenly duties on me too soon."

"That is possible," Hilde didn't sound convinced. "Though I think it's the wifely 'duties' that are the reason for your current state."

"Can't be," Gwen muttered. "He is considerate and … I'm not talking about him with you. Just saying that we're fine as husband and wife."

"That's what I was saying," Hilde chuckled.

"You think the Queen is pregnant?" Isolde realized.

"What!" Gwen was suddenly all awake and sitting up in her bed.

"Just saying that I've seen this before," Hilde shrugged. "This and a few other signs."

"I can't be," Gwen said. "Or sure I can, but it's way too soon to tell. I'm not even late!"

"Are you sure Hilde," Isolde asked.

"Can't be sure about something like this," Hilde admitted. "But as I said, I've seen this kind of sleepiness before."

"Oh dear," Gwen didn't know what to think. She was more than happy with the idea of having Arthur's baby, but she didn't dare believe that she was pregnant when there was so little indication of it.

"Don't worry about it now," Isolde tried to reassure Gwen. "You will find out soon enough and neither of us will be telling anyone, especially not the King, until you are sure. Why don't you go to sleep and when you wake up you can consult with Gaius. I mean, it would be a good idea anyway in case your fatigue is a symptom of something else."

"Lady Isolde talks sense," Hilde agreed. "You just have your nap now and when you wake up, we'll get Gaius to look you over. He is a sensible man and has a lot of experience so he will tell you what to do."

"I think I will do just that," Gwen yawned feeling suddenly all sleepy again. "When I wake up we'll consult Gaius."

Gwen was asleep almost before Isolde and Hilde left the room.

"You are pretty sure aren't you," Isolde asked Hilde quietly.

"She is tired, hungry all the time and sensitive to smells," Hilde explained. "It could be something else since it has only been a week, but judging by how difficult it is for those two to be close without touching I'd think a baby is a pretty safe bet."

"Right then," Isolde sighed. "I better go tell Gaius that he is needed."

Gaius wasn't in his rooms, but as Gwen was sleeping there was no hurry, so Isolde decided to wait. As she was waiting she did some tidying up as well. Having helped her mother often enough – the servants were not allowed into the Queen Isolde's work room because of the potentially poisonous herbs and tinctures – she knew what to leave alone and what could be tidied up. She didn't even try to do everything, just to clear up the worst – at least what she saw as worst, she was sure neither Gaius nor Merlin even saw all the mess anymore, as long as they found what they wanted – and so she had only just got done when Gaius came back maybe about an hour later. Gaius did notice that something had been done and once he had made sure that Isolde had known what she was doing with medicines and such he thanked her for her work – admitting that he had got a 'bit' behind with things. Once he heard why Isolde was waiting for him, he was ready to follow her to the Queen.

Gwen was just waking up when Isolde and Gaius got to her rooms. Gaius didn't let her get up before he had asked quite a few questions – both from her and Hilde – and done a brief examination.

"As far as I can determine there is nothing wrong with you," Gaius told Gwen. "The symptoms fit best the early stages of pregnancy. We have to wait a little longer to be sure, but given that Arthur was worried about you, you might want to tell him that it is possible."

"But you are still saying that we can't be sure," Gwen concluded. "Only that there seems to be nothing else going on that would explain my symptoms?"

"Exactly," Gaius nodded. "If you start feeling nauseous or acquire any other new symptoms let me know and I will see what I can do."

"I will," Gwen's answer was somewhat subdued.

"Look," Gaius took her hand reassuringly. "I know this is confusing. You don't dare to hope and be happy because we can be wrong. On the other hand this is probably the one thing that could make you and Arthur happier than you are now. All hopes and fears and everything else are just tangled up inside you and you don't know what to do with it all. That is also one reason why I think you need to share this with Arthur. You deal with this better together than you worrying about this alone and Arthur wondering what is going on with you. Just remember that even if we are wrong, it will still be all right. You haven't been married that long and nobody, especially not Arthur, is expecting you to produce an heir right away."

"I know Arthur doesn't," Gwen agreed. "But some of the ladies have been measuring my waist with their eyes from the day we were wed."

"Only the ones who were thinking that you must have been pregnant already," Hilde muttered. "You pay no mind to them. They are silly old cows all of them."

"Hilde!" Gwen protested – though she did secretly agree with her maid.

"What?" Hilde asked. "Like you don't know it's true. But not to worry, I'm old enough to know when to hold my tongue; I won't be saying anything outside these rooms."

"Good," Gwen said. "I can definitely do without the discord that that would cause."

Just as Gaius was about to say that it was time for him to leave, Arthur came in to check on his wife. He saw Gaius and immediately looked worried.

"Nothing to worry about, Sire," Gaius reassured him. "But your Queen will fill you in on everything."

As Arthur turned his questioning gaze on Gwen, Hilde decided it was time to go to the Queen's dressing room and Gaius and Isolde withdrew to the anteroom where they found Merlin dragging Arthur's armor with him towards the armory to be cleaned.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed in surprise. "Is Gwen all right?"

"Yes," Gaius answered. "Isolde and Hilde just wanted me to make sure because she has been tired lately."

"Tired?" Merlin repeated. He mulled it over for a moment. "So she really is… you know?"

"Probably," Gaius nodded.

"You have suspected this?" Isolde frowned at them puzzled. "Why would…." Suddenly she remembered Aithusa's strange behavior with Gwen. "You think Aithusa was interested in her because of this?"

"He is young and curious," Gaius shrugged. "And Merlin tells me that dragglings are sensitive to the magic of life."

"I see," Isolde said. "Why did he breathe on Gwen, though? Is it something dragons do?"

"I have no idea," Merlin admitted. "I haven't had time to talk with Kilgarrah and with all the Dragonlords dead nobody knows much about dragons."

"You are a Dragonlord," Isolde reminded him.

"He is," Gaius confirmed. "But he wasn't raised as one. The power does transfer from Father to son, but the information still needs to be learned and Balinor wasn't around long enough to teach Merlin all that he knew about dragons."

"I'm sorry," Isolde muttered. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she gasped in shock: "Can dragons transfer magic?"

"I don't know," Gaius said right at the same moment as Merlin opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes they can," Merlin countered Gaius.

"They can?" Gaius was amazed.

"Remember Cornelius Sigan?" Merlin reminded Gaius. "Kilgarrah gave me the magic needed to win that battle."

"Cornelius Sigan?" Isolde asked.

"I will tell you that story later," Gaius promised. "But I do remember."

"I just don't know if it was possible because I have magic or because I was destined to become a Dragonlord," Merlin clarified. "I don't know if Dragons can transfer magic at will or only to someone like me."

"But if they can do it at will," Isolde pondered. "Then Aithusa may have done just that to Gwen's baby… No wonder you two feel you are running out of time to make Arthur accept magic. If he still feels about magic the way he does now, he will be devastated if his child turns out to have magic."

"He will worry enough even if he has accepted magic," Gaius sighed.

"But if he has accepted magic…" Isolde couldn't see the problem.

"There is still Morgana," Merlin pointed out. "She started out just fine until her magic became too strong to be denied. And you know what happened to her. Arthur will always worry that that might happen to his child as well."

"But surely Morgana turned to the darkness because of the secrets and lies and the fear she had to live under," Isolde insisted.

"Merlin here has lived under fear and secrets, too," Gaius stated. "I fear Morgana might have chosen the dark side anyway. There was always a need for power inside her and the dark magic does tempt those who want power, especially if they want it quickly."

"But surely Light wins eventually," Isolde was convinced.

"Yes," Gaius was also sure. "But for some people 'eventually' is not soon enough, especially when that may mean that somebody else is the one who has the power."

"You may be right," Isolde accepted. "So what can we do to help?"

"Just talk to Gwen as we asked," Merlin said. "Though we have to push this, we can't push too hard. Arthur is thinking of change now and he wants to make the position of the Druids safe and that is quite something already. Once we get that I can ask Isildur to help."

"Isildur?" Isolde repeated.

"One of the Druid Elders," Merlin answered.

"Don't forget we have nine months or so to get this done," Gaius declared. "Arthur has always had some doubts about Uther's magic laws and how they were applied. We need to go with the momentum now that he has accepted dragons and druids but we can't push too much or the results won't last. There will always be people who will use magic against him and if he hasn't accepted magic as it is, a tool that any able man or woman can pick up and use as his or her nature dictates, he will turn against it the same way his Father did."

"Well you're the one he wants to talk with about magic," Merlin reminded Gaius. "I better get to the armory because this pile of metal won't just polish itself."

"Really?" Isolde smiled raising her eyebrow.

"Fine, so it could," Merlin laughed back. "But it might not be very healthy for me so I better use some elbow grease on it."

"He is right," Gaius stated. "We can't risk him being accused of sorcery. Again."

"He has been accused before?" Isolde wondered. "During Uther's reign?"

"Yes," Merlin verified. "For some reason he found it impossible to believe that I was a powerful sorcerer." Merlin made his way out of the room – dropping half of his load on his way and having to clumsily gather all parts of the armor back in his arms.

"I may have an inkling why it was so hard to believe," Isolde noted dryly to Gaius before Gaius, too, left the Royal Chambers to get on with his work. Isolde remained in the anteroom waiting for Gwen to decide what she wanted to do this day.

From then on the day went pretty much as usual. At the end of the day Tristan waited Isolde near the Royal Chambers and they went to see Gaius before going home. Most often they went straight home, but Isolde was still worried about the effect Merlin's 'trial' had had on Gaius. He wasn't a young man anymore. They weren't going to stay long.

Gaius greeted them happily and assured Isolde that he was just fine and that Merlin was also looking after him.

"I know he is," Isolde responded. "But he also has his hands full with Arthur. He can't be in two places as one. Can he?"

"Not as far as I know, he can't," Gaius smiled. "And there are quite a few times when that ability would have been more than handy."

Before they could talk more there was a knock on the door and Arthur walked in.

"Sire," Gaius greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you something, if you have time," Arthur replied.

"We were just leaving, Sire," Tristan said in answer to Arthurs questioning look.

"Indeed," Isolde agreed. "We will probably see you tomorrow, Gaius."

They left and Gaius was alone with Arthur who seemed to have difficult time in finding the words to express the question he had wanted to ask.

"I trust the Queen is feeling well?" Gaius prompted him.

"Yes, no change from what you saw this morning," Arthur's answer was almost absentminded.

"There really is nothing wrong with her that I can find," Gaius repeated. "The likeliest explanation is that she is expecting."

"And if she isn't?" Arthur asked.

"I believe you originally assumed that her fatigue is the result of her new duties," Gaius stated. "Her life has changed quite significantly and though physically her duties aren't as arduous as those of a servant, she must feel anxious over meeting everybody's expectations of a Queen. That can explain everything as well."

"But you still think a baby is a better explanation," Arthur inquired.

"Yes, I do think that," Gaius confirmed. "I have seen similar cases before."

"Yes, I'm sure you have," Arthur muttered.

"Was that all?" Gaius asked. "Not that I don't have all the time you need, but Merlin is going to burst through that door any time and if you want to talk about something with just me…"

"Yes, you are right," Arthur seemed to pull himself together. "Dragons, I wanted to ask you about dragons."

"Merlin might know more than I do about dragons," Gaius pointed out. "But I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Lady Isolde was healed when a Dragon breathed on her," Arthur uttered. "So a Dragon's breath must be quite powerful. Can it do harm?"

"Of course it can," Gaius answered. "But if you question is about Aithusa and how he breathed on the Queen, then I am sure there was no harm intended. According to Merlin Aithusa is drawn to life and helping life because the imbalance in magic that the recent battles and resulting deaths have caused hasn't been rectified yet."

"Could," Arthur paused and started again. "I understand that the… that Aithusa didn't mean any harm to Gwen and I accept that whatever it did was well intentioned. But could there be unintentional harm?"

"All people and creatures can cause unintentional harm Sire," Gaius exclaimed. "I think you need to tell me exactly what is troubling you or I can't help."

"If magic was needed to have this baby, will Gwen survive?" Arthur asked bluntly.

"Yes," Gaius' response was immediate. "What Aithusa did will not make this pregnancy any more dangerous than any other, probably Gwen is safer than most expecting mothers."

"My Mother…" Arthur paused. "What happened to my Mother? You are the only one who knows. Yes, I know Merlin told me that it wasn't truly my Mother's spirit that Morgause showed me, and that all that I heard then was a lie, but there was some truth in it, wasn't there? Please, Gaius, I need to know."

"I promised to take this to my grave with me," Gaius sighed. "Sit down, my boy, this won't be easy." Gaius sat down himself and Arthur joined him on the bench. "Your parents were desperate for a child. Your Mother especially felt the burden heavily. She was the Queen and most people see that the only job a Queen really has is to produce an heir to the throne. Those days magic was freely used and eventually your Father decided to turn to magic to have the child they both wanted. He came to me first but I advised him against it. The magic he needed isn't easy and it has a very high price. He then turned to a Priestess of the Old Religion, sorceress named Nimueh. He promised her anything to have a child and she accepted. What she didn't do was to tell your Father what the 'anything' would be. Your Father told you the truth when he swore that he would never have intentionally harmed your Mother, he loved Igraine more than his own life. When he found out, that the price for you was Igraine's life he was devastated. He also felt betrayed, as he indeed was. Nimueh must have known that he would not have willingly sacrificed Igraine, but she may have assumed that he would have been fine with it once he had an heir. He wasn't. You do have to understand that in those days people had grown complacent about magic and used it indiscriminately, upsetting the balance of nature. There had been signs that Magic was trying to restore the balance and those signs were somewhat violent. Your Father decided that Igraine's death was one those signs and he decided that magic was evil and needed to be eradicated from Camelot. There were some powerful sorcerers and sorceresses who were using dark magic and he first went after those. I helped him because I had seen the damage they had caused. But Uther didn't stop there. He wasn't satisfied with anything else but completely magic-free Camelot."

"So he did kill even the innocents because he couldn't accept his own guilt over the death of my Mother," Arthur realized. "I was right when I accused him of that. Morgause did show me almost the whole truth. She just made it seem like my Father was the only one at fault."

"He wasn't," Gaius repeated. "He truly was betrayed by Nimueh."

"Why did Merlin think it was all a lie?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"He didn't," Gaius revealed. "But he knew that whatever the truth was you could not live with having killed your Father. And he also suspected that Morgause would not have had any other reason for her actions than to try and cause discord between you and your Father. That one he definitely got right."

"So all those lives…" Arthur didn't know how to go on.

"Are on your Father," Gaius asserted. "Not you."

"But all those times I attacked Druid camps," Arthur insisted. "The times I arrested people who had, quite often unknowingly, had dealings with sorcerers."

"You were just following the orders of your King," Gaius told him. "You had no choice."

"I could have refused the orders," Arthur said.

"Someone else would have followed them anyway," Gaius pointed out. "It would not have helped anyone."

"I could have tried to talk to my Father, got him to show more mercy," Arthur grieved.

"You might have been able to talk to your Father," Gaius maintained. "But your King would have thrown you in the dungeons. He did do it a few times, after all. And that was even after you had shown your loyalty to him and Camelot time after time. He really was not reasonable when it came to magic. And not all were innocent. Magic can be used to harm as well. It is only as good as the person who wields it."

"I need to make this right," Arthur vowed. "Camelot will have no future if I don't make this right."

"You will," Gaius declared. "You have already started the process."

"We need to talk about the laws tomorrow," Arthur stood up deciding that he was ready to leave. "They need to be abolished."

"I agree," Gaius stood up as well. "But you also have to remember that people in Camelot have been told for a very long time that magic is evil. When you change the laws you need to give people time to adjust."

"You will help me?" Arthur requested.

"Yes, as much as you want," Gaius promised.

"Good," Arthur nodded as he walked to the door. "Thank you Gaius."

Arthur left quickly and the sound of his steps died soon. But they only barely died when Merlin slipped in through the door.

"Where have you been?" Gaius asked. He had expected Merlin to interrupt his talk with Arthur at any minute.

"I heard Arthur's voice through the door and decided not to interrupt," Merlin confessed.

"How much did you hear?" Gaius wanted to know.

"Enough, I think, to know that magic now has a chance," Merlin said, though he didn't sound especially elated.

"You don't sound very happy," Gaius observed.

"Arthur is taking on guilt that was and should be his Father's," Merlin regretted. "He feels responsible because it was his birth that started all this. It will take some time before he comes to terms with his origins."

"He has Gwen," Gaius reminded Merlin. "And you. Neither of you will let him be crushed under this burden."

"Yes, you are right," Merlin realized. "And anyway, he is stronger than even he knows. It will be all right in the end."


	8. Issues of trust

**Issues of trust**

The Great Hall was full of people some to see the King some to see what complaints or issues people were bringing the King. There was also a rumour making rounds that the King was going to make a proclamation of some sort. Tristan, like all the King's knights knew what it was about, but they weren't telling. The King had told the knights to be present and mingle in the crowd – preferably setting themselves in strategic points in case somebody decided to cause trouble. The possibility of trouble was also one of the reasons why Arthur had told Gwen to stay in the Royal Chambers (the other reason was, that she wasn't feeling too well – it was becoming clear that Hilde and Gaius were right: she was expecting). Tristan, who was leaning against the wall near but to the side of the entrance, didn't think anyone would object to the proclamation. The people trusted Arthur. But it was always better to be safe than sorry, people had been told that magic was evil for so long, that today's proceedings were bound to cause some concern. Tristan looked at Merlin who was standing with him.

"So today's the day," Tristan smiled at Merlin. "Magic will be legal in Camelot again."

"Not all magic," Merlin corrected his friend. "Today Arthur is just re-establishing Druids to the position they deserve. Only they are allowed to practise magic."

"But it is a start," Tristan observed. "And he does mean to take it all the way."

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "It is a good start. People do trust the Druids and many have felt that Uther's persecution of them was unwarranted. Once people get a bit more used to magic, it will be easier for Arthur to change the rest of the laws as well. Though I do believe he will change the automatic death penalty, too, today."

"I understand that he wanted to do more today," Tristan queried. "That it was actually Gaius and you who convinced him to do this in stages to help the people to adjust."

"We don't want to cause panic and we really don't know how people will react to this change in Camelot's policies," Merlin admitted. "If magic is suddenly legal and all those who have hid their magic suddenly start to use it out in the open again, it could cause chaos. You can't expect people to change their lifelong views just because the King says so. It didn't work when Uther tried to eradicate magic, it won't work when we are bringing it back. People have the right to have some time to adjust. They won't rebel against Arthur, but they could take matters into their own hands and who knows what they might do if they are afraid enough. People could get hurt and if there are attacks against magical folks, they may defend themselves with magic and that won't make people feel more comfortable with magic. We can surely control it within the city, but on the countryside, people do what they feel they have to do to protect themselves."

"On the other hand," Tristan argued. "The folks outside the city have never taken to heart Uther's ban on magic. When they can't get to Gaius or any other trained physician, they go to the Druids and Wise Women."

"But that is still different from having your neighbour light fires with the flash of his eyes," Merlin insisted. "You trust Druids and the Wise Women, you might not trust your neighbour or you at least would feel that you need to walk on eggshells not to offend him. And that can create fear. I should know. I grew up in Ealdor, where the magic was not illegal, but it was still viewed with great caution. Why do you think I have needed to keep it a secret all my life?"

"I suppose you know more about it than the rest of us," Tristan had to accept. "If you can wait, then so can the rest of us. And at least today will give the people who have magic hope. They will know that things are changing for the better."

"Yes," Merlin smiled from ear to ear. "Camelot is entering its Golden Age."

"You never doubted that, did you?" Tristan found his friend's enthusiasm quite infectious.

"I never doubted that Arthur can bring it about," Merlin confirmed. "But sometimes I did fear he would not live long enough to get there. We are still in danger so we can't just take it for granted that he will fulfil his destiny, but every day brings us closer."

"Do the Druids know what is going to happen?" Tristan wondered. "Are any of them here today?"

"They know," Merlin affirmed. "I told them. But they didn't think it would be a good idea to be here today. After all, until the proclamation is made they are still forbidden to enter Camelot. And they, too, think it is best to proceed slowly with this."

"So you are basically acting as their eyes and ears," Tristan smiled. "You certainly have the ears for it."

"Very funny," Merlin nearly made a face at Tristan but managed to refrain. He wasn't eight anymore, after all.

The room was called to order and Merlin and Tristan settled against the wall to watch Arthur deal with his people. He heard complaints, requests for help, disputes between peasants, between nobles and even one case between some peasants and a noble. That one didn't go down well with the noble, though Arthur eventually decided on his favour. Lord Argon hadn't liked it that in front of the King the peasants had been treated with equality and the word of a noble wasn't automatically taken as the only truth that there was. He left with the distinct feeling that had there been no corroborating evidence to his claim he would have lost his case – even now he hadn't got quite what he wanted but the King had spoken so he had to be content. At least he could be sure his meadow would no longer be treated as common land even if he hadn't been able to claim any compensation for the grazing that had taken place there until now.

"That was interesting," Tristan observed. "I don't think any other King would have even listened to the peasants let alone entertained their view at all. Too bad Argon had the necessary documents to prove his claim."

"It doesn't really matter that the verdict went against the peasants," Merlin said. "As long as they know they were heard and that the King had a reason they could understand for his decision. Most peasants will always lose against nobles because the nobles usually do have documentation of their lands – though usually because of other nobles. But it is important that both sides are heard and treated equally because then, when the nobles do misuse their powers the peasants feel they can come to the King and be helped."

"Yes, I see what you mean," Tristan realised. "When a verdict makes sense, then the King is trusted even when you may be on the losing side."

There were still a few cases to be heard so Merlin and Tristan settled back against the wall to wait for the final case and then the King's proclamation. However, before the next plaintive could take his or her stand in front of the king, there was some disturbance at the door and one of the guards made his way to Leon, whispered something and Leon quickly went to Arthur to whisper something in his ear. Gaius, who was close, apparently heard what was said because he seemed very surprised and then shot a warning look at Merlin and concerned look at Tristan. Merlin was immediately alert to something unusual.

"Why did Gaius look at me like that?" Tristan wondered. But before Merlin could give him an answer, if he even had one, Leon had gone to the door to receive a delegation of five knights who wore black and gold with insignia of a wild boar. "What is Godwin doing here!" Tristan exclaimed quietly when he saw the knights.

"You know these knights?" Merlin whispered back – he begun to have an inkling why Gaius had looked at him like he had.

"Sir Godwin is one of my uncle's nobles," Tristan had time to answer before Leon announced the arrivals.

"Sire," Leon addressed Arthur. "Sir Godwin from Cornwall wishes to meet with you. He has a request."

"Sir Godwin," Arthur nodded at the knight. "Welcome. What news of Cornwall?"

"We bring the greetings of King Mark to Camelot and his best wishes on your marriage, Your Highness," Godwin bowed to Arthur as he stepped forward. The four knights with him remained near the door and stood at ease letting their commander take the lead. "King Mark hopes the cordial relations he enjoyed with your Father will continue now that You have ascended the throne."

"Those are my wishes, too," Arthur replied graciously. "But Sir Leon mentioned that you have a request?"

"Yes, Sire," Godwin confirmed. "King Mark is ailing and wishes to announce his successor and therefore he has sent us to find his nephew Sir Tristan of Cornwall."

The crowd reacted to the name with gasps, but Godwin didn't think anything of it as his focus was totally on the King. If this announcement caused Arthur to react in any way, nobody could see it. He kept his demeanour completely neutral. "And why come to Camelot?" Arthur asked Sir Godwin. "Surely the king's nephew is with his uncle at a time like this."

"Years ago sir Tristan was enchanted away from his uncle and his proper place next to his King," Sir Godwin explained – somehow managing to sound ingratiating. He clearly expected the word 'enchanted' to solicit a reaction from the King of Camelot. "We heard that he has been seen in Camelot. I am ashamed to say that the rumour indicated that he has joined a band of smugglers. I expect that to be the influence of the witch."

Tristan very nearly drew his sword and rushed to Sir Godwin, but Merlin placed himself in front of him in time. He pushed Tristan back against the wall and whispered urgently: "Don't do anything, stay exactly where you are until we know what is going on. Arthur will deal with this. I trust him. He is listening to all that Godwin is saying and so should you. Once we know the situation then we can plan what to do about it. If we even need to do anything about it."

"You hear what they are saying about Isolde," Tristan growled back.

"And you rushing forward and injuring knights who come from a kingdom that has friendly relations with Camelot and are here as guests will not restore her honour," Merlin reminded him. "Arthur knows her and trusts her. That is what matters. Not what unimportant people say about her. Especially as you know that they – and many others – have been saying those things and worse about both of you for quite some time."

"You are right," Tristan calmed down a little. He still didn't like the situation, but more information was needed. Meanwhile Sir Godwin and Arthur had gone on with their conversation. And Tristan wasn't the only one listening carefully; everyone in the room wanted to know how Arthur was going to react to Godwin's words – after all they all knew Tristan and Isolde and knew that Arthur trusted them completely.

"The witch?" Arthur inquired mildly.

"I believe Sir Godwin means Lady Isolde the Fair of Ireland," Gaius inserted. "Though this is the first I have heard her accused of sorcery."

"Gaius is the Court Physician," Arthur introduced Gaius to Sir Godwin. "He is also my chief advisor on all things concerning magic."

"Then I'm sure his views are invaluable," Sir Godwin stated. Merlin was beginning to seriously dislike the man; there was something oily about him. Something that reminded him of Agravaine.

"You know something about this Lady Isolde then?" Arthur turned to Gaius with an innocently inquiring expression, just like he had never heard the name before.

"For a few years there have been rumours about Sir Tristan and Lady Isolde," Gaius explained. "It is difficult to tell what it true and what is just pure conjecture or even malicious gossip. However, what little information can be put together from all the stories seems to say that King Mark was planning to marry Lady Isolde and the negotiations were under way with her parents, when the King's nephew and Lady Isolde fell in love with each other – some say because of magic some say it just happened – and after some harsh words and a falling out between the king and his nephew Sir Tristan and Lady Isolde left Cornwall together rather hastily. There have been all sorts of rumours about them over the years; some say they travelled to Ireland some say they went north but nothing firm is known."

"And now you believe that he is here, in Camelot," Arthur asked Sir Godwin.

"Yes, we believe that we finally have a lead to his whereabouts," Sir Godwin replied. "The word we received was credible enough that we felt that we needed to follow it up."

"And King Mark is willing to forgive his nephew then?" Arthur wondered.

"What is there to forgive when he hasn't been acting of his own free will," Sir Godwin suggested.

"So you have an antidote now?" Gaius wanted to know. "To free him from the enchantment, I mean."

"That is a good point Gaius," Arthur complimented Gaius – causing Tristan to relax against the wall. Anyone who knew Arthur could hear the insincerity in his voice and also the beginnings of anger. "After all, if he is enchanted he will not want to go back to Cornwall with you. At least not without his lady, and I am assuming that is not an option – given the history?"

"Oh no," Godwin exclaimed. "That is definitely not an option. But we have no other plans yet than to find out if Sir Tristan really is here in Camelot and we will have to go from there. Unfortunately we don't know how to break the enchantment; we don't have much experience with such things."

"So what you want right now is that I help you locate these smugglers that Sir Tristan may be leading," Arthur pondered. "And if he really is there you will capture him, take him with you and hopefully solve the problem of the enchantment once you get him home?"

"Yes, that is what we wish," Godwin bowed to Arthur. "However, we would not want to give the impression that Camelot needs any help with maintaining the order within its borders, so we hope your Knights will find the smugglers and apprehend them. If Sir Tristan is amongst them, we will then identify him and give him the option to come home."

"You do understand that if my Knights go after the smugglers there may be casualties," Arthur pointed out. "Are you willing to risk that? I will not put my Knights to unnecessary risk by telling them not to kill anyone."

"We can give you a description of Sir Tristan," Godwin said eagerly. "As long as he survives, we don't care what happens to the rest of the smugglers."

"Or the Lady Isolde?" Arthur wanted to be clear.

"Surely the King of Camelot would not feel any special need to spare a witch," Godwin finally showed his hand.

"Tell me, Sir Godwin," Arthur invited. "How ailing is King Mark actually? He is not dying, is he?"

"Oh no, Sire," Sir Godwin said. "But he is feeing his age. And his council is insisting that the succession needs to be confirmed."

"And this plan you presented us with is it his or the councils?" Arthur asked.

"The council advices the King," Godwin stated. "They do not dictate. I am acting completely under the orders of my King and my King only."

"Gaius?" Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow at his physician.

"I do believe he is telling the truth," Gaius judged. "He is acting on the orders of King Mark."

"Well at least something he says is true," Arthur sighed. "We really need to do something about my reputation Gaius. It seems that the idea of me being a half-wit has spread much wider than I expected."

"I am sure King Mark doesn't think you are dim-witted," Gaius reassured Arthur. "He just wishes to take advantage of your assumed inexperience."

"And my Father's prejudice against magic," Arthur agreed grimly.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you are saying, Your Highness," Sir Godwin was looking worried.

"Well, it looks like your King wants his former fiancée dead," Arthur stated bluntly. "But he doesn't want to draw the wrath of her father on him and Cornwall, so he wants Camelot to do his dirty work; in other words have Lady Isolde executed either as a smuggler or for magic. But I'm a little uncertain about what his plans are for his nephew. Does he think that once Lady Isolde is out of the way Sir Tristan will be happy to come back to Cornwall – assuming that he accepts that her death is all Camelot's fault – and take up his position as the heir apparent, or do you have additional orders for him?"

"What additional orders?" Godwin tried to look totally uncomprehending.

"If I help you to take Sir Tristan with you, will he make it to Cornwall or will there be an unfortunate accident on the way?" Arthur asked. "And if that is the case, will the story that reaches Cornwall be that I had my Knights kill him as a smuggler?"

"Sire, I do not know how you could have interpreted my King's intentions so wrong," Godwin did his best to appear offended – and he did a pretty good job, too. "But though I do admit that the death of the Witch would not grieve any of us, the intentions of our King and therefore us are honourable."

"You may be right," Arthur seemed to concede. "I don't know you nor your king well enough to be sure my conclusions are correct."

"We have heard all kinds of rumours about the initial difficulties you have had lately," Godwin ingratiated. "I'm sure it is not surprising that your first instinct is not to trust easily."

"I am so glad you understand the situation," Arthur smiled. "Fortunately I have someone in my court who does know you and your king much better. I'm sure he will be happy to advice me on this matter." Arthur kept looking at Godwin but he gestured Tristan to the throne.

Merlin followed Tristan but stepped to the side and went up the stairs the servant's way to stand just behind Gaius when Tristan halted just before the steps to the throne a few feet to the side from Sir Godwin who froze at the sight of Tristan in Camelot's colours. There was a less than friendly flash in his eyes and Tristan felt sure Arthur had read the situation perfectly: King Mark had given Sir Godwin additional orders. Of course, the mere fact that Mark had sent Sir Godwin who had always hated Tristan – feeling that was completely mutual – was quite telling.

"So tell me Sir Tristan," Arthur requested. "Am I completely off in my reading of this situation? Or is your 'enchantment' impairing your judgement?"

"Let me assure you Sire," Tristan said somewhat grimly. "I am totally disenchanted. And knowing my Uncle and Sir Godwin I can tell you with certainty that your take on their intentions and motivations is correct. I would need to be a simpleton to trust them."

"Tristan!" Godwin recovered from his surprise. "I am so glad to see you! I am especially glad to see that the story about you being a smuggler is untrue. Are you really free from the enchantment?"

"You know perfectly well there never was any enchantment," Tristan responded dryly. "As does anyone who has met My Lady."

"Your lady?" Godwin repeated casting a quick look around the room.

"Lady Isolde is not here right now," Arthur explained – with some glee in his voice. "She is with my Queen. They have become quite close. In fact my Queen would be most distressed to hear anyone falsely accuse Lady Isolde of witchcraft."

"I see," Godwin said. It wasn't completely true, he did not understand the set up in Camelot, but he was smart enough to know that his mission was over.

"Good," Arthur nodded. "You can tell your King that his nephew is healthy and quite happy and we expect him to remain so."

"I will," Godwin ground out from between his teeth.

"Leon," Arthur called. "You will see to it that Sir Godwin and his men are quartered for the night and can leave tomorrow morning without undue delay. Also give them an escort to the borders of Camelot; we would not want them to get lost on the way."

"Sire," Leon bowed and then gestured for the Cornish knights to leave the Great Hall.

"Sir Tristan," Arthur turned to his knight. "You never told me that you have a claim to the throne of Cornwall."

"I don't," Tristan insisted. "I was disowned when I fell in love with the woman my Uncle wanted for himself."

"He may have disowned you, but that does not change your lineage," Arthur reminded him. "You can still make a claim for the throne once King Mark is dead. If you want to."

"No," Tristan stated with certainty. "I've left Cornwall behind me. I am happy to serve you, Sire, for the rest of my days."

"Thank you," Arthur accepted simply. "I will not hold you to that but I accept your loyalty for as long as you want to give it."

Tristan wanted to argue, but decided against it. He was sure he would always remain Arthur's man but he wasn't going to argue it in front of everyone. He bowed his way back into the crowd though he didn't go all the way back to the wall.

"Any more people wishing to have a hearing?" Arthur asked Gaius who had been keeping a list of the petitioners.

"No Sire," Gaius consulted his list. "All those who asked to see you today have had their audience."

"Good," Arthur said standing up from his throne. "That leaves me with the final business of the day. People of Camelot, years ago my Father, Uther Pendragon, passed several laws outlawing magic in all forms. He had his reasons and from what I have learned magic was getting out of control at the time. However, I have come to the conclusion that his ban on magic was too all-encompassing. I have given this much thought and have consulted with my advisors and especially Gaius, who has been the courts advisor on magic for over two decades. My decision and decree is that from this day on the Druids are no longer banned from Camelot. The Druids have always been peaceful and even when Camelot has persecuted them they have never retaliated. They have shown that they can be trusted and that they do follow their own teachings of peace and using magic to heal. Therefore they are welcomed back to Camelot and allowed to practise magic within our borders. That also means that people of Camelot are allowed to consult them for help without fear of being prosecuted for it."

The crowd in the Great Hall was speechless for a moment, then they gasped almost unanimously and then the whispering started creating almost deafening sound. Arthur raised his hand silencing everyone.

"Good people of Camelot," Arthur continued. "Believe me when I tell you that I have considered my decision very carefully. If you fear that sorcerers will now disguise themselves as Druids and wreak havoc among us, let me tell you, anyone who harms my people, - and I don't care what means are used, magic, sword, shovel or even malicious gossip - will still face the consequences of their actions, even if they are real Druids and not other sorcerers in disguise. Just because I have now made it legal for Druids to practise in Camelot that does not mean that they are above all laws. Please trust me."

"Does this mean all magic will be made legal," A voice from the crowd cried.

"All magic?" Arthur repeated. "No. All magic will never be legal as Dark magic will always harm people - both the victims and the practitioners. If you ask will all the laws against magic be abolished, I can't say. Not yet. But I can say that the laws against magic are not the only laws I will review and maybe change. However, the safety and well being of all the people of Camelot will always be my main concern."

"I trust the King," another voice was heard – an older woman, possibly. "He hasn't let us down before. Not even when he was just a prince."

"I agree," yet a new voice stated. "He will protect us. And it's not like the ban on magic has stopped the evil sorcerers or witches so far. But the King has."

That statement seemed to garner agreement from most people and the crowd settled down to normal whispered conversations. Of course, not everyone in Camelot had been in the room, but now it was likely that the reports people took with them were supporting the king. Arthur left the Great Hall with Gaius and Merlin following him. The knights remained behind and – as they weren't needed for crowd control – spoke with the people about this change and declared their own trust in the King. Knowing that all the Knights who were responsible for protecting them trusted the King and his decision reassured those who were sceptical about even Druid magic. It seemed that "bringing back magic" was off to a good start.


	9. What about future?

**What about future?**

At the end of the day Tristan was standing on the parapet looking over the City of Camelot while waiting for Isolde. The sun was setting but there was still plenty of light for now to see the people of Camelot hurrying home and going about their last tasks on the way.

"So, you think you can just disown your Royal blood and that's that?" Tristan heard Arthur's voice from behind him and he turned to face his King.

"I didn't disown my blood," Tristan corrected. "I was disowned. There is a difference."

"Not really," Arthur insisted. "It makes no difference who tried to do it you still can't change what is running in your veins. And you really should have told me about it. I could well have landed you in very hot water there since I was working in the dark. Gaius' summary did help some, but you took quite a risk."

"I didn't think they would come after me anymore," Tristan shrugged. "I suppose I was overly optimistic."

"Isolde filled us in when I told Gwen about the visit," Arthur revealed. "I think you were very optimistic all things considered. I have received reports from Cornwall stating that King Mark is somewhat paranoid about his position. He seems to expect someone to try to take his throne. He would want to know where you are since you are in line for it anyway."

"There is no way I want his throne," Tristan stated with conviction. "I admit, I will not be crying over his death when that happens but I'm not interested in being a King. I was never raised to be a ruler."

"Neither was I," Arthur sighed.

"The Crowned Prince of Camelot not raised to rule!" Tristan laughed outright.

"No," Arthur confirmed. "I was raised to lead the Knights and obey my King – who also happened to be my Father. I was given lessons of all kinds that were supposed to teach me how to rule men. But when you are there, the King, the ruler, the one who basically decides the fate of every person in your Kingdom, you realise that you really don't have a clue. So many people depend on you, are affected by – sometimes – your smallest action that you almost feel paralysed; afraid to decide anything. Except that, too, will affect everyone and therefore isn't an option. You can gather all kinds of advisors around you but ultimately you are the one who decides. Nothing can really prepare you for that. You learn as you go and you just hope that your learning process doesn't kill too many of your people. You don't need to be born a King to become one. If I will be the kind of king Merlin sees in me, and sometimes I wonder what he has been drinking to see what he sees, but if I fulfil his expectations it won't be because of my royal blood and the way I was raised."

"If it isn't your royal blood and upbringing that will make you king, then what is it?" Tristan wondered. "How do you become the great king Merlin sees, if not because you're born and raised to be one?"

"Because I want to be the kind of king Merlin believes I will be," Arthur stated. "He has such a clear vision of this Great King in his mind that you can sometimes see it too. And you want to be that king. Most probably I will never be all he thinks a king can be, but at least I know what I'm striving to be. It won't be easy, and I will make mistakes on the way but if I learn to see the needs of my people and have those in my mind when I make decisions, then I may come close. If I can bring them peace and prosperity, if those of them who have dreams of education or knighthood or learning a trade or anything like that, have a chance to pursue their dreams regardless of their birth, then I have done my job right. Then I will be a good king. But in the end, no matter how much help I get, how clear other peoples' visions are and how helpful they are to me – or any would-be-king, nobody makes a King; the King has to make himself."

"I don't think many kings think that way," Tristan stated. "And I don't think many of them agree with you on how a King is made, at least not in the sense you mean it even if they might agree with your words. Mark certainly thinks that he is a King because he made himself; but he also thinks that since he has the might he also has the right. Mind you, Mark isn't a bad king as kings go; he does want his kingdom to prosperous and he prefers his people to be content and at first I did believe it was because of the Knightly Virtues that we are all raised to believe in. It wasn't until I was exiled that I finally realised that he, and most kings I have encountered, are interested in peace, prosperity and contentment of their people only to the extent that it affects them."

"Just because there are kings like that, does not mean you have to be one of them," Arthur said. "Royal Blood doesn't mean you are fit to rule – after all, Morgana has the same blood as I do – but it doesn't mean you are only capable of serving your own ends either. You are the kind of ruler you choose to be. I can understand that you don't want to be a king, Heaven knows I wouldn't choose this either, if I had a choice now. But you do have an obligation to the people of Cornwall because of your ancestry."

"They rejected me, why should I care about any obligations?" Tristan demanded.

"King Mark and his knights may have rejected you," Arthur pointed out. "But the people had no say in it. Like they have no say in who will be their next king. And that is where your obligation comes in. You know all those who could be in line for Mark's crown. Are you sure all of them are better fit to rule the Kingdom than you? Regardless of how you wish to live your life, if you are the best choice – even if only the best of bad choices – do you have the right to leave your people to the mercy of those who would be even worse Kings? You need to think about that. If you feel that you have given me an oath you can't break, let me tell you that having a friend on the throne of Cornwall would be good for Camelot, too. Whatever you decide, I will support that decision. Think about it."

"I don't need to," Tristan replied without hesitation. "I want to stay in Camelot and I know at least one who is in line for the throne of Cornwall who will be a better ruler. In fact, his mother is the one who ought to be sitting on the throne even as we speak."

"Really?" Arthur was surprised.

"Mark had an older brother, Prince Bouduin," Tristan explained. "He was supposed to inherit the throne after King Felix but he died before his father. However, he was married and had a daughter."

"Did the daughter die – no she couldn't have, you just said that she is the one who ought to be on the throne now. So why isn't she the Queen now?" Arthur asked. "Daughters do inherit titles in Cornwall too, don't they?"

"Yes, especially kingships," Tristan nodded. "But she was only twelve at the time and her mother took her to France with her when she went back home after Bouduin had died in a hunting accident. Nobody wondered about it at the time, they had been in love and everybody believed that she just couldn't stay in his home when he wasn't there. Later, much later, I realised that she had taken her daughter away for safety. Though nobody can prove anything."

"You think the accident was no accident but that Mark wanted the throne that early on?" Arthur concluded.

"Yes," Tristan confirmed. "When King Felix died, Mark had the council declare him the king. He claimed that his niece was too young, - though she was 22 and married -, and had lived in France for so long that she wouldn't know anything about Cornwall anymore and he convinced the council that the safety of the Kingdom required that an older man and an experienced knight should be the King. There was nobody there to argue the Princesses case, so he won. To be fair he did make a convincing argument that made real sense and it has only been in retrospect that anyone – and not just me, but even some of the very council members he convinced – has had any doubts about it."

"So what became of the princess?" Arthur wanted to know.

"As I said she was married and later had a son," Tristan told him. "She has publicly stated that she has no wish to rule Cornwall, but I think she does want her son to be the next king. Sir Bellangre le Beuse is eighteen now and the image of his grandfather. I have met him a few times – my cousin, his mother, kindly sheltered me and Isolde a couple of times before we came to Camelot – and he shows great promise. I believe he can become a very good king in time."

"Better than you?" Arthur queried.

"Yes," Tristan said. "I have too much baggage, too much bitterness towards all the nobles in Cornwall. I'm not proud of it, but it will be better if I won't have a chance to have them all at my mercy. I might well end up doing something that I would greatly regret on reflection."

"Yes, that is the problem when you are the king," Arthur sighed. "When you decide something and either order others to do it for you or do it yourself, you may end up regretting something that cannot be undone anymore."

"I don't think you would act hastily," Tristan doubted. "You come across as someone who thinks first and acts then – that is, if there is time to think. Sometimes you do have to make quick decisions and just hope you got it right."

"Merlin would most definitely disagree with you," Arthur laughed. "The times, and there are more than I care to remember, I have landed at least the two of us in hot water have always been as a result of my quick temper or propensity for hasty decisions. Or I have just refused to listen to him."

"They can't have been very serious cases," Tristan suggested.

"Once my actions brought on a famine," Arthur revealed. "And another time I started a war."

"Those are definitely serious consequences," Tristan had to accept. "But I find it very hard to believe that anything you would do would alone bring about anything that serious. You seem to be so conscious about the effects even your smallest decision can have. Just like you said just now."

"How do you think I learned that lesson?" Arthur asked. "The famine came about when I killed a Unicorn."

"A Unicorn!" Tristan exclaimed. "You've actually seen one and… You have the horn? I wish…"

"No, you don't wish you had been there," Arthur smiled ruefully. He could well understand Tristan's reaction as that had been his at the beginning. "Unicorns are not to be killed. They are creatures of magic and purity. And they have protectors."

"Protectors?" Tristan wondered.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Their Keeper will punish anyone who kills a unicorn. And if you think you'd be willing to suffer anything to have such a rare thing as a unicorn's horn in your collection, then remember, you might not be the one who suffers. Merlin tried to stop me from killing the creature and he was practically weeping the whole day afterwards. I thought he was being a girl – well, he generally hates hunting and killing anyway, though he won't shirk when it is necessary – but it turned out that, as usual, he somehow sensed more than the rest of us. The next day all the crops of Camelot perished. Fruits were rotten, the corn was black; every bit of harvest that we had expected was ruined one way or another. Then the water ran out, the wells yielded only sand. We knew we couldn't survive long like that. And then my father decided to ration the food and water we had."

"That was a sensible decision," Tristan frowned at the disapproval he heard in Arthur's voice. "You had to buy as much time as you could."

"The rations were for the people and men in the castle only," Arthur clarified. "The townspeople and the peasants were to be turned away."

"Oh," Tristan didn't know what else to say.

"Oh indeed," Arthur sighed. "I begged him to ask for help from the neighbouring kingdoms but he refused. He was of the opinion that if they heard of our weakness they would help themselves to our kingdom."

"But you survived," Tristan looked around at the prosperous city.

"The Keeper told me that I could redeem myself; if I passed the three trials he would set for me he would lift the punishment," Arthur stared at the distance, clearly remembering. "I passed the first one and we got water. I failed the second one – the one that goaded my pride – and we were doomed. The Keeper told me that I had failed and Camelot was to perish."

"And yet, here you are," Tristan noted. "Both you and Camelot."

"Yes," Arthur smiled ruefully. "Merlin went to see the Keeper and convinced him to give me one more chance. I may have redeemed myself in the end, but Merlin was the one who really saved us. That's what he does; when all seems lost he just won't give up. 'Defeat' and 'Hopeless' just aren't in his vocabulary."

"I have noticed that about him," Tristan, too, smiled.

"I don't often say it, but I am grateful for that," Arthur said. "At first, when we met, I thought he was weak because he looks so pale and skinny - and has a soft heart. But he has grit. And even then he had spirit and courage like none I had seen before. I couldn't understand it at first, but after I went with him to Ealdor the first time and saw the kind of life he had had – all the country folks in small villages have, I understood better. Life is very hard for most peasants; they barely grow enough to eat and sometimes the only way to survive a harsh winter is to decide that you just won't die. His mother was a single parent, too, so it must have been even harder for them until Merlin was old enough to help. Those who survive that kind of life, have quiet strength and determination worthy of any Knight, even if they don't have the fighting skills."

"Merlin is not defenceless," Tristan pointed out – though he figured it was best not elaborate on the defences Merlin had at his disposal.

"I know," Arthur nodded. "He may not have much skill with swords and weapons, but when his – or his friends' - life depends on it, he can fight. Half the time all you need is to be willing to use the weapon and kill if necessary. Determination goes a long way in most situations. And Merlin is determined."

"He is a good man to have on your side," Tristan agreed.

"Good man and a good friend," Arthur confirmed. "It is good to know you have someone who will be there no matter what happens, and who will tell you when you are being an idiot, even when you are the King. Your cousin's son may need someone like that, too."

"I'm starting to think you are trying to get rid of me," Tristan observed – secure in the knowledge that Arthur wasn't trying to do anything of the sort.

"You know perfectly well that you are a Knight of Camelot for life," Arthur pointed out. "I want men like you – and the rest of my Knights – with me when I need to defend Camelot and her people. But I am also conscious of the needs of the kingdoms near us. If they are stable and prosperous then we can have peace. Any upset and unrest in them can affect us as well. It would not hurt to make sure the Sir Bellangre has all the help he needs."

"I don't think I would be very helpful to him," Tristan pondered. "But it might be a good idea to get in touch with my cousin again, now that I have settled in Camelot with Isolde. She was good to us."

"You can invite them here if you want," Arthur offered. "There is plenty of room in the Castle and it can't be bad for us to make friends with the possible next king of Cornwall."

"Thank you," Tristan said. "But don't you rather have your plate full with changing the laws of Camelot without trying to direct the future of other kingdoms as well?"

"Being a King means you have to do several things at the same time," Arthur smiled. "You just hope and pray that everything turns out all right."

"I truly believe that bringing magic back to Camelot is a good thing and will benefit everyone living here," Tristan said seriously. "And I don't mean only because it will weaken Morgana's claim to the throne. There are already people who have magic and who support you but they don't dare come out because of the laws."

"Gaius once said to me that there were many kinds of people with many beliefs in Camelot who all supported me and were willing to work for the Camelot I could build," Arthur mused. "He said I didn't even know how much they had already helped me and what they had sacrificed."

"He was right," Tristan confirmed. "Not that I know of many, but the Old Warlock who saved Isolde was certainly one such person."

"I know," Arthur agreed. "It is time for Camelot to have peace with all the people who live here."

Tristan and Arthur stood there in silence for a moment, but then Isolde arrived and her and Tristan said their goodnights to Arthur and went home. Arthur, too, went back inside the castle and to his wife.

Tristan and Isolde walked home in companionable silence. When they arrived there Tristan set to lighting the fire and Isolde brought out some bread and cheese for their supper. She also found a bottle of wine and poured some of it in mugs. The fire was soon warming the room nicely and they sat down in the chairs in front of it.

"So what did you talk about with the King when you waited for me?" Isolde asked.

"About kings and kingdoms and responsibilities," Tristan revealed. "About what makes a king and what kind of king he wants to be."

"Really?" Isolde was surprised. "I wouldn't have thought Arthur is the kind of man who talks about something like that with anyone. Or almost anyone. I guess he talks to Gwen now. And probably Merlin too. But not any of his knights."

"He wasn't talking to a Knight," Tristan admitted. "He was talking to a fellow royal."

"I'm not sure I understand," Isolde stated. "He hasn't given me the impression that birth matters that much to him. I have never seen him treat any of his knights any differently regardless of their birth, only merit seems to matter to him and he trusts those who have proven worthy."

"It wasn't about Camelot," Tristan clarified. "He was trying to make me see my responsibilities towards Cornwall. He said that my royal blood means that I am obliged to think about the people I might govern if I were to become a king because of it."

"He was trying to convince you to aspire to become Mark's successor?" Isolde was surprised.

"Not exactly," Tristan said. "He said that I needed to think about the common people and make sure they would get the best king possible – even if that was me. Fortunately I do honestly think that Bellangre is a better choice, so don't worry. We are staying in Camelot."

"Good," Isolde was relieved. "Not that I wouldn't have followed you anywhere, but this feels like home."

"I agree," Tristan raised his mug to that. "Especially now that Arthur is beginning to fulfil the vision Merlin has always had."

"Merlin didn't come up with the idea," Isolde reminded Tristan. "Remember how Gaius told us of the prophesies about the Once and Future King and the Great Sorcerer Emrys. The vision has been in place for a long time."

"True," Tristan concurred. "But a prophesy is just a possible future, it is not set in stone. Anything can happen to stop it from becoming a reality and even if nothing actually stops it, it can still just fade away if people don't believe in it and work towards it. Merlin believes it and his conviction is so strong that he carries others with him. The stories Gaius told us seem to emphasise the Magic that Emrys has, but from what I have seen, the Magic is almost the least important quality Merlin has. Yes, he has used his magic to save Camelot and Arthur many times I understand, and without it there would be no 'Once and Future King', so in that sense Merlin's magic is important. But his greatest influence comes from who he is with or without the magic. His heart is what matters."

"You are right," Isolde realised. "Merlin really is the key to the future of Camelot. Of course, he can't force Arthur to do anything against his will – … can he? I mean he is a Warlock."

"I think he could," Tristan seemed to think about something very hard. "In fact, I think he has. The first time we met Arthur, he definitely wasn't himself. And I haven't seen anything since that would make me think he is that good at deception. He was much, much too compliant, like he had no will of his own."

"Now that you mention it," Isolde remembered. "I think you are right. But I don't think Merlin would have robbed him of his free will unless it was necessary. He probably didn't have time to convince Arthur to leave and he knew that if Arthur was killed then Camelot was doomed. For the good of Camelot Merlin would use a spell like that on Arthur, but only as an emergency and temporarily. But to use magic – or any other form of coercion – to get Arthur, or anyone else, to do what he wants, no he wouldn't do that. Not even when he knows they are about to do something wrong, or something they would regret later."

"No, Merlin wouldn't do that," Tristan was equally convinced. "He would see how wrong that would be. And it wouldn't be true; the Camelot that was built on such a foundation would not prosper and it wouldn't last long. And I dread to think how it would fall down. No, magic is not a factor in the relationship Merlin and Arthur have. Arthur listens to Merlin because he wants to and because he agrees with the vision Merlin has. Merlin is the key because he brought the dream to Arthur, but it will become reality because of the kind or man, and king, Arthur is and wants to be. From what I have heard, Uther was raising is son to be much different from what he has actually turned out to be. But Merlin's influence wouldn't have overridden his upbringing if Arthur didn't have it in him to become this Great King Merlin sees. Merlin has opened Arthur's eyes to see what a King can be and how everything a King does affects his people. But if Arthur wasn't willing to see, he would still be like most nobles, just blind to the needs of the people because they have convinced themselves that the common people are different as less important. They are both needed to bring in the Golden Age that the prophesies predict. Magic is almost a side issue. Though with Morgana still at large, probably, and other people who prefer Dark Magic still willing to attack Camelot and our King it is a good thing we have some Magic on our side as well."

"Merlin has a lot more than just 'some' magic," Isolde reminded Tristan. "And hopefully, now that the ban on magic is gradually being lifted other people who have magic will come forward in support of Camelot and Arthur as well."

"The people seemed to take Arthur's announcement rather well," Tristan observed.

"They trust Arthur," Isolde said. "And most people already trust the Druids and have felt that Uther was too harsh on them. Besides, Arthur made clear that any harm that is done with magic is still punished so there is no difference there to what was before. After all, the reason people fear magic is because making it illegal hasn't stopped unscrupulous people from using dark magic. I think he started this exactly right."

"How long do you think before Merlin can reveal his gifts?" Tristan wondered. "Of course he could do it right away as he just got a full pardon, but if he then has to use his magic before all magic is legal, Arthur would need to do something about it."

"Merlin's situation is a bit more difficult than just coming out as a Sorcerer," Isolde sighed. "He has been forced to lie to Arthur for years because of the laws of Camelot. And though Arthur will understand why Merlin kept it a secret, it may take some time and he will definitely feel hurt over Merlin's seeming lack of trust in him."

"You are sure Arthur will be ok with Merlin's magic?" Tristan asked – though he was fairly certain himself as well.

"You saw how he was with the dragons, and the Dragonlord thing," Isolde reminded him. "I see no reason why Arthur would react much differently to magic. He trusts Merlin, as well he should. Once they have had a chance to talk it over – though possibly Gwen may need to act as a mediator – it will be all right. I truly believe it."

"Maybe we could drop a few hints when we talk about magic," Tristan suggested. "Not mentioning Merlin by name of course, but just pointing out how difficult it is to tell friends you have magic when the law might take those friends to the pyre with you if you are caught."

"Or when those friends are the ones who are duty bound to put you on the pyre," Isolde added. "Yes, I think we may slip that opinion into a conversation or two if the opportunity presents itself."

"Nothing else we can do," Tristan concluded. "Not until the secret is out. Anyway, I think it is time for us to turn in. I'll bank the fire."

"Yes, time to sleep," Isolde agreed. "Tomorrow is likely to be as full as today. Will you be part of the patrol who escorts Godwin and his men out of Camelot?"

"No," Tristan stated. "Gwaine has that task. He'll report back to Arthur in the evening."

"Good," Isolde sighed. "And good riddance."

"I agree," Tristan smiled as he got up and went to the fire. Isolde got their mugs and plates, washed them quickly and put them away. They blew out the candles and turned in.


	10. Dinas Emrys

**Dinas Emrys**

Tristan was enjoying the fresh air and peaceful surroundings as the morning patrol was making its way back to Camelot. The trip had been uneventful even though the king was with them – often a sure magnet for trouble of some kind. Tristan was certain that Merlin was equally grateful for that, not that he was going to ask even though Merlin was riding right next to him – especially as Merlin was still acting like something was about to happen. He wasn't going to jinx it to actually making something happen by expressing relief too soon. Not when Merlin was almost visibly relaxing the closer they got to Camelot. It was good to know that all was well and they didn't need to slay beasts or capture bandits but could actually get back home before noon. The king would probably have liked a little more action, just a beast to slay maybe, but even he seemed happy to be returning home. He had been riding with the patrol more lately and Tristan suspected it was because he wanted to let Gwen rest in peace in the mornings. Or he just dreaded the morning sickness that had started to plague the queen this past fortnight. Isolde had informed Tristan that Gwen was actually having it easy compared to most women, especially those who were pregnant for the first time, but Arthur still preferred to be away for that part. Though, apparently, Gwen was happy to see him go as well. Which sort of made sense; the few times he had got a hangover Tristan most definitely hadn't wanted Isolde around watching him puke his guts out.

Tristan's musings were interrupted when the patrol suddenly halted. 'Trouble' was the first thing that came to Tristan's mind but when he looked ahead all he could see was a lone man, probably a druid judging by his robes, standing on the road quite clearly waiting for them. That didn't mean there wasn't an ambush waiting as well, but everything looked peaceful and the birds were still singing so it was unlikely that there were men hiding in the few bushes that were near enough to offer cover. Arthur – who had been riding in the middle – urged his horse closer and Merlin immediately rode to his side. Tristan moved his horse a little to the side to a better advantage point, in case there really was trouble, and he saw the other knights on the patrol do the same. It had been over two weeks since the King's announcement and so far there had been no trouble, but then, this was the first Druid they had seen since they and their magic had been declared legal in Camelot.

At first there were no words exchanged which felt a bit odd especially as the Druid was staring at Merlin with some intensity – and the look was returned. Had Tristan believed in such things he would have thought they were talking to each other without words. Of course, they both had magic so maybe some kind of communication was going on between them, especially since the Druid seemed to end the conversation with a nod. Merlin spoke up then.

"Sire," Merlin turned to Arthur who had been watching him and the Druid with some interest and budding impatience as well. "This is Iseldir, one of the Druid Elders."

"Iseldir," Arthur nodded in a way that conveyed the sense that Iseldir was a high ranking visitor or a diplomat. "Welcome to Camelot."

"Sire," Iseldir responded with a small bow accepting the place Arthur was apparently giving him and in return acknowledging Arthur's higher rank as the King. "I thank you for your welcome and for the change in policy concerning magic that you have initiated."

"I had come to realise that my Father's laws were too harsh," Arthur said. "Though people can do great harm with Dark Magic that does not mean all magic must be eradicated - if it even could be eradicated."

"Magic is in the very fabric of life," Iseldir stated. "You can eradicate it only by eradicating all life."

"That I do not wish to do," Arthur assured him. While they had been talking Arthur had looked at Iseldir's face with interest now he asked: "We have met before…?"

"Yes, we have, Sire," Iseldir confirmed.

"I fear the occasion can't have been very auspicious," Arthur sighed with regret.

"Your Father was still the king," Iseldir verified. "You were acting under orders."

"For some things, that isn't much of an excuse," Arthur suggested.

"You were raised to believe in what your Father believed in," Iseldir asserted. "And even then you sometimes went against your upbringing to do what you believed was right. You cannot be judged by what was before, only by what you are and do now that the power is yours. The son of a King has authority and influence most other people don't usually have, but he also has less room to move or to use his own judgement because he is the one person who cannot be seen to go against the King if order is to be maintained. We have no quarrel with you."

"You are most generous," Arthur thanked Iseldir. "I assume you were waiting for us right now, is there anything I can do for you?"

"We have lived in exile for a number of years now," Iseldir said. "The laws of Camelot have not been the only source of danger to us; our magic has been coveted by many and they have not always been satisfied with our refusal to join them. I have come to You, King Arthur, to find out if Camelot can help us find safer places to live in."

"I see no reason why we couldn't come to agreement," Arthur responded. "Do you wish to come to Camelot with a delegation or have you been authorised to talk with me alone?"

"My people are happy to let me do the talking. At least for now," Iseldir smiled a little ruefully.

"Were you the only one brave enough to test if the King of Camelot meant what he said?" Arthur asked. "I know the past does not encourage trust."

"No, that wasn't it," Iseldir insisted. "We knew that my safety was guaranteed. But the people of Camelot have been told to fear magic for so long that we felt it was best not to test it too much right away."

Tristan noticed that when Iseldir said that his safety was guaranteed he looked at Merlin, and it appeared that Arthur had noticed it too, as he gave a very curious look to his servant. But the King said nothing. Tristan and the knights had eased back to their original formation now that it was clear that there wasn't going to be an ambush, though they still maintained normal vigilance. Or at least tried to; the meeting between the Druid and the King was quite interesting.

"I thank you for your consideration," Arthur said. "Though my proclamation was peacefully received, the feelings of my people have not yet been tested with actual magic. I hope all will be well, but my advisors all agree that it is best to give people time to adjust to changes."

"Usually a wise course," Iseldir agreed. "When there is time to do so."

"Indeed." Arthur confirmed. "But they will not get used to druids if we keep meeting in the forest. Are you willing to come with us to Camelot where we can properly discuss this or do you wish to set a different time for the meeting?"

"I am happy to proceed as you wish," Iseldir stated.

"Do you have a horse?" Arthur queried.

"Unfortunately, no," Iseldir confessed. "But I can walk. It is not that far."

"Merlin can ride with me," Tristan offered immediately. "My horse can easily carry us both to Camelot as we are this close already."

Merlin jumped off his horse without waiting for confirmation from Arthur and handed the reins to Iseldir who seemed to think of protesting but, after a look from Merlin, decided to accept the offer.

"Thank you," Iseldir accepted.

"Good idea Tristan," Arthur approved nodding his thanks to Merlin as well. "We get to Camelot faster this way and nobody will mistake you for a prisoner, Iseldir, when you ride in next to me."

Tristan helped Merlin climb up behind him and they proceeded to ride back home. As they were close to Camelot Arthur rode in front – as was his want anyway, but sometimes the Knights managed to convince him that it was safer for all if it wasn't so apparent that the King himself was riding with the patrol – with Iseldir at his side. The knights followed in formation and Tristan rode last with Merlin.

"I got the impression that you and Iseldir were communicating without words," Tristan said to Merlin in a low voice once it was clear that nobody was paying any attention to them.

"Not without words," Merlin responded. "We just don't need to say them out loud. I don't know how it works but the Druids have always talked to me like that. It was a bit unnerving at first, but you get used to it. Especially as it is quite handy sometimes."

"I can imagine," Tristan mused. "Especially when you have secrets to share. Which reminds me, do the Druids know that Arthur doesn't know yet? About your magic, I mean."

"Iseldir does," Merlin affirmed. "That was the first thing he checked with me before he spoke."

"I think Arthur figured out that something was going on between you two," Tristan warned him. "Especially when Iseldir said that somebody had guaranteed his safety."

"He didn't exactly say that," Merlin corrected. "But yes, I did notice Arthur figuring out that I had something to do with this meeting. I suspect that he thinks Iseldir contacted me, or I contacted him, to arrange this and that I had managed to convince him that Arthur can be trusted."

"Possible," Tristan accepted. "But I think he will still ask you so have an explanation at the ready."

"I'll try," Merlin promised. "Now see, we're almost at Camelot. You can let me down and I'll walk the rest of the way."

"No you won't," Tristan told him. "Arthur will expect you to be there to take his horse, and Iseldir's as well. Which reminds me, why was Iseldir so reluctant about taking your horse?"

"That might have something to do with me sort of out-ranking him," Merlin muttered.

"Out-ranking a Druid Elder? How?" Tristan asked surprised.

"I'm supposed to be the saviour of magic," Merlin muttered. "Arthur and I are supposed to reunite Albion and bring back magic. So I'm sort of a Very Important Person for the Old Religion. I don't really know if I believe it all, but the Druids take it seriously."

"Yes, I can see how that would affect their opinion of you," Tristan muttered as they rode into the courtyard. He made sure his horse halted right next to Arthur's so that Merlin could jump down and hurry over to take Arthur's reins.

"Iseldir," Arthur invited the Druid. "Come, let us go to the Council Room. I will call the council together and we will see what we can do to help you and your people."

Tristan, who had been assigned as Arthur's personal guard for the day, followed them as soon as a stable boy had taken his horse. Merlin wasn't far behind as he, too, had handed the horses to the stable hands. Merlin did like taking care of the horses but as he was – still unofficially – one of the most important advisers to the King, he didn't do it as often as he had when Arthur was just the Crowned Prince. Tristan noticed that as soon as they got inside, Merlin disappeared for a few moments and then he joined them in the Council Room a little later. His disappearance was soon explained as first some refreshments were brought in and then Gwen – followed by Isolde – joined Arthur and Iseldir. Isolde came over to Tristan while Arthur introduced Gwen to the Druid.

"What is going on?" Isolde asked quietly.

"Iseldir is one of the Druid Elders and he has come to ask Camelot's help for his people," Tristan explained. "Arthur wanted to have the talks here to show people that he really does trust the Druids."

"What kind of help?" Isolde wondered.

"Safer living conditions," Tristan stated. "Their commitment to peace and non-violence can be inconvenient when living in a forest."

Merlin had apparently sent out servants to gather the Council together as well, as gradually all the Council members started to arrive into the Council Room. They didn't go to the King and Queen and thus weren't introduced to Iseldir right away; they remained in groups talking with each other waiting for all to arrive and then be apprised of the need the King had for them. Gaius was the last to arrive, but he was the first who just walked up to Iseldir.

"Iseldir!" Gaius exclaimed. "Good to see you. It has been too long."

"Indeed it has, Gaius old friend," Iseldir smiled. "Over twenty years."

"I am sorry," Gaius said with sincerity but no explanation.

"No need," Iseldir stated. "You got a word to us in time. More than that would have jeopardised your own life and you had sworn to serve Camelot."

"Thank you," Gaius accepted though he still looked sad.

"I'm sorry?" Arthur inserted.

"My apologies, Sire," Gaius recalled his manners. "It just has been a long time."

"When your Father decided to extend his campaign on magic to include us," Iseldir explained calmly and without any accusation in his voice. "Gaius sent us word and we managed to leave Camelot in time. That didn't quite stop King Uther, but most of us survived."

"So you weren't as whole heartedly against magic as my Father assumed?" Arthur realised.

"I'm afraid not," Gaius admitted. "I was and am loyal to Camelot and you, but sometimes I went against the letter of the law because I felt neither justice nor Camelot were served by obeying it."

"I understand," Arthur sighed – he remembered the conversation he had had with Gaius after Gaius had been kidnapped by Morgana's hirelings. "But we must leave that for now. Iseldir wishes to find safer homes for his people and we are going to help him."

Arthur called the council meeting to order and explained the purpose of the meeting to the council. The members were surprised and at first didn't have anything to say but finally Gwen started the discussion.

"What we have to offer rather depends on what you want Iseldir," The Queen pondered. "If you don't mind living apart, the recent war left many empty houses in many of our villages and the villagers would welcome Druids and their skills with healing and growing plants. If you all want to stay together, then we have more of a problem."

"I don't want the Druids dispersed all over Camelot," Arthur inserted before Iseldir had time to respond. "You wanted our help because you are in danger from some people who want your magic. If you are separated, it will be easier to possibly kidnap you and protecting you will be difficult. I'd much rather have you all in the same place or at least close to each other and close to town."

"I agree," Iseldir stated. "So far we have been able to protect ourselves by being difficult to find, but that will change once we settle among or even near people again."

"What about King Vortigern's Fort?" Geoffrey the librarian voiced. "It is in disrepair but it is still a very sound building, easy to repair. It is within an easy distance from Camelot - a day's walk - it's near a main road which will mean that travellers and tradesmen would welcome the safe lodgings it could offer. If you station a small garrison there they can protect the Druids and all visitors."

"That actually sounds possible," Arthur accepted. "Could that work for you and your people Iseldir?"

"Are you talking about Dinas Emrys?" Iseldir asked very deliberately.

When Iseldir said the words Dinas Emrys, Tristan saw Merlin's eyes go wide. He also got the impression that Iseldir was resisting an urge to look at Merlin.

"Why is that fort having that effect on Merlin," Isolde whispered to Tristan.

"Don't know," Tristan replied quietly. "We need to ask him."

"Yes, Dinas Emrys," Arthur confirmed. "Though we usually call it Vortigern's Fort or Fort Ambrosius."

"Whatever the other names of that fort are," Iseldir was smiling. "We, the Druids, would be most happy to reside in and near Dinas Emrys."

"Good, that is decided then," Arthur concluded. "We will talk about the details tomorrow. Tonight, I hope you will agree to be my guest at dinner?"

"I would be honoured," Iseldir accepted.

The meeting was closed and all went back to their work – or whatever it was they were usually doing when the King didn't need them. Tristan and Isolde followed Arthur and Gwen and Merlin seemed to disappear. He probably knew that Tristan had questions and was avoiding him. Never mind, sooner or later he would have to hear them. Tristan wasn't giving up any time soon.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful so everyone in Camelot had plenty of time to discuss Iseldir's visit and request. Everybody had an opinion about Druids in general, about Iseldir himself (even and especially those who hadn't even laid eyes on him), about his request and the idea of giving Vortigern's Fort to the Druids to live in. Opinions varied and arguments were made both for and against the idea (and Druids in general), but almost all discussions ended with people agreeing that the King had to know what he was doing and if he trusted the Druids then the people were going to trust them too.

Iseldir knew that his arrival was creating all kinds of controversy but he also knew that people had to take their time to adjust to change so he didn't let the idea of being the centre of such attention faze him. He had been shown to a room, but he saw no reason to stay there like he was hiding and therefore he took Gaius up on his invitation and spent the rest of the day with the physician talking cures and infusions and even accompanying Gaius to couple of patients to consult. He would have liked having Merlin with them, but Merlin was busy with Arthur.

Later that evening, after the celebratory dinner, people were mingling with each other in the great hall. Usually Arthur arranged some kind of entertainment – minstrels, jugglers or acrobats, or on a very short notice a wrestling match or a sword fight – for celebratory dinners but this time he felt that it was more important to give the courtiers and knights a chance to talk with Iseldir - or at least to listen to him talking with others. It didn't seem that many were anxiously waiting the chance. Geoffrey did exchange a few words with Iseldir but as they had had a long conversation in Geoffrey's library earlier on Geoffrey didn't want to dominate Iseldur's time – he knew that his conversations could make people yawn when he got caught in one of his favourite subjects and that was not what the King ordered for this night.

Merlin was relieved of his duties and finally had time to spend with Iseldir though they couldn't really talk – not even just mentally as that would have been rude and could possibly have revealed at least part of Merlin's secrets since Gwen and Arthur were also with them and naturally Tristan and Isolde were near the Royal Couple and not all of them could miss a lengthy conversation no matter how silent it was. Tristan, of course, already knew – which made it almost a sure bet that so did Isolde, but their very knowledge might, in fact, be what could tip Arthur off. Arthur was still surprisingly blind when it came to people he trusted (right or wrong) but he wasn't stupid.

"I noticed that you seemed very pleased with the idea of moving to Vortigern's Fort," Gwen ventured. "And I mean not just because you were offered a permanent place to live in but something about this place in particular pleased you. Could you tell us why?"

"That we can make our homes at Dinas Emrys we see as a very good omen," Iseldir said. "Our prophesies and stories have spoken of him for so long; The Golden Age of Albion has been a long time coming and much hardship has been suffered. Now that there is not only hope, but a real chance that it will happen, we welcome all good signs that come our way with joy."

"Who has your stories spoken about?" Gwaine asked – not exactly rudely but a bit abruptly – as he joined Merlin (and, incidentally the King and Queen as well) bringing the rest of the Knights of the Round Table with him.

"Emrys," Iseldir replied simply. "Our most important prophesies have been about him."

"And who is this Emrys?" Elyan asked with interest.

"There really is no easy answer to that," Iseldir said. Tristan thought for a moment that he was evading the question, but apparently that wasn't the case as Iseldir went on: "You must understand that prophesies reveal only possible futures not certain ones. Nobody can predict a future completely because every moment every action changes it. Usually the prophesies do predict times of change correctly, but even so, there are often at least two paths that can be taken and though our prophesies tell about Emrys and the Golden Age of Albion, that is only the future we hope for. Other prophesies predict a great Age of Darkness – if events unfold differently."

"So how is this Emrys supposed to bring forth either of these possible futures?" Gwen wanted to know.

"Emrys is our hope for the Golden Age and a United Albion," Iseldir explained. "The Age of Darkness would not be of his doing… I think I need to give you the bare bones of the prophesies – to tell you all of them and all the interpretations that have been given to them, would take weeks. The Purge, though not by that name, was foretold over a century ago and even before that a time of great peril for Magic was predicted. Those prophesies also talked about great hope that would come to Albion when all seems lost."

"This Emrys," Gwaine inserted.

"Shut up, Gwaine," Tristan told him. "There is more to this story, I'm sure."

"Indeed there is," Iseldir confirmed. "But yes, Emrys was part of it. You see, Emrys is essential for the Golden Age but the one who truly brings it about is the Once and Future King. Though Emrys helps this king become all he can be as a King, a Knight and a man, neither of them can fulfil their destinies without the other. Together they will bring Magic back to its full potential and lead Albion to a new Age of peace and prosperity. And justice. Emrys is the most powerful wizard that has ever lived, or ever will and the Once and Future King will become the standard that all kings will be judged against for all times. The omens so far promise that Light will win, but the Darkness is not far away and will shadow both Emrys and his King closely all their lives. If things go wrong Darkness may win; in fact it is predicted that there will be a great battle that will, in time, bring the Golden Age to an end. And if Emrys dies, magic will die with him."

"If he dies?" Isolde had to ask. "But he must die, eventually, like all people. He is human, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is human," Iseldir nodded. "But he is also magic. He is the only human ever to have been born with it. Most humans, who have magic, are just born with the ability and though magic will sooner or later become part of them, they still need to learn it. Emrys is magic, it is as much part of him as it is of Unicorns, Dragons and life itself. If he dies, magic will die with him."

"But wouldn't that mean the end of life?" Arthur wondered. "Didn't you say that life itself is and depends on magic?"

"Yes, that is what we have learned," Iseldir affirmed. "But the prophesied end of Emrys is unclear. Our most learned minds have tried to understand the riddles, but the best explanation we have is that Emrys isn't going to die the conventional way but be absorbed by the Magic. Though some of our Elders think that he will somehow be allowed into Avalon without death. A few of the prophesies talk about a Lady of the Lake who is a gatekeeper to Avalon and has some connection with Emrys. The prophesies are somewhat confusing."

Again Tristan saw that Merlin had a curious reaction to something Iseldir had said. In fact, he was sure those two were conversing again – though just briefly.

"You speak of this Emrys in present tense," Percival suddenly joined the conversation – almost startling everybody. They were so used to his silent presence that when he spoke, no matter how soft his tones were, people were surprised. Especially when he asked something because usually it was Elyan who was the curious one.

"Yes I do," Iseldir answered.

"So are you saying that these prophesies about Emrys and Albion are happening now?" Elyan asked. "That this, our time, is the time they talk about?"

"Indeed," Iseldir confirmed. "I cannot truly find words to explain what it feels like to live in these times, to see at least part of the prophesies to come true and to be part, however small part in the arrival of the Golden Age. To be able to work with Emrys and the King and help the Light to win. I know there isn't much we can do as the burden is on them, but still. It is amazing."

"But who is the king?" Arthur wanted to know. "It has to be someone from the Five Kingdoms."

"The King will be known by his sword," Iseldir smiled. "Excalibur. It is said that its fame does not come from the sword but from the King who uses it, because the King will not pick it up without a good reason and he will set it down before justice becomes revenge. That is why, when the sword was bathed in Dragon's breath, the words 'pick me up' on one side and 'set me down' on the other appeared on the blade."

"But those are the words on your sword, Sire!" Leon exclaimed.

"But I'm…" Arthur was stunned.

"I did say that prophesies foretell only possible futures, not unavoidable ones," Iseldir said gently, understanding the sudden trepidation that was showing on Arthur's face. "You will be the King you want to be. But do remember: you can be a Great King."

"Haven't I always told you just that," Merlin muttered to Arthur. Isolde thought that she detected a small amount of glee in Merlin's voice.

_Thank you Vuurvlieg, it was indeed a typo! Now corrected. And thank you everyone for reviews and reading this =)_


	11. Once and Future King

**Once and Future King**

Next morning Tristan and Isolde had breakfast with Gaius and Merlin. They had been invited, but Gwaine, Elyan, Leon and Percival had not – not that that had stopped them from bringing their own breakfasts with them to Gaius' chambers. It seemed they all had questions and they all figured that Gaius was the one to give them the answers. Or at least some of them as they didn't feel they could really accost Iseldir when he was the King's personal guest. So they had to make do with Gaius - and possibly Merlin since Merlin seemed to know Iseldir.

"Why doesn't anyone in Camelot know these prophesies?" Leon wondered. "I mean, we do know other stories from the old days and those do include stories about magic."

"Uther knew that it would be impossible to stop people from telling stories but anything prophetic was banned on pain of death," Gaius sighed. "Particularly anything that could be interpreted as predicting his death or the end of Pendragon dynasty was forbidden. He even told his librarian to destroy all books that contained stories that could fall under that category."

"He asked Geoffrey to destroy books?" Elyan was stunned. Geoffrey had been teaching in the town school when Elyan was a child and had been sent there to learn his letters and numbers. The only time Geoffrey had got really angry at the class was when they had got into a fight and had thrown books at each other. They never did that again.

"Geoffrey wasn't the King's librarian then," Gaius smiled. "And Uther wasn't asking. He was ordering. However, the library in Camelot is vast and has a lot of hidden rooms, so when Julius promised that he would make sure Uther would never see any such books ever again he wasn't talking of destroying them. However, the stories were never spoken again and only we Oldies remember any of them anymore. You youngsters have never had a chance to hear them."

"My Dad used to tell me some of those stories when I was young," Gwaine suddenly revealed. "But I was still pretty young when he died and I only remember bits and pieces."

"I remember my Mom telling me stories about the Once and Future King," Percival surprised them. "I liked how he was supposed to make our world safer. And there would be enough food to last all winter."

"Oh yes, neither you nor Gwaine grew up in Camelot," Gaius remembered. "You would have heard at least some of the stories."

"I grew up in Ealdor," Merlin complained. "Why didn't Mother ever tell me any of these stories?"

"Because there are dragons in them," Gaius said. "And you would have asked a lot of questions that she didn't want to answer for fear of putting you in danger."

"I had the right to know," Merlin muttered but with resignation. After all, there was no changing the past: what was done was done and what wasn't wasn't.

"So Arthur is this Once and Future King then," Isolde brought the conversation back to one of the topics that had brought them together this morning. "He didn't seem too thrilled with the idea though he will be the High King of all of Albion if the prophesies come true."

"Arthur has never been about power," Leon said. "He is King because he was born to that position, but he doesn't see it as a privilege or a 'right' like his Father did. He sees it as a duty and service to his people. Had Morgana shown herself to be a better ruler than him, he probably would have given the crown to her."

"I agree," Tristan said. "When I met him – well, as soon as he revealed his true identity, what struck me about him was that he didn't worry about having lost his crown, he worried about the people of Camelot. When we were planning the attack he was actually surprised to hear that people were following him, not just joining him to get their homes back. He can be arrogant and proud, but he is the only King I ever want to follow. And I do believe that he will be exactly the kind of King that the prophesies seem to expect him to be."

"He has grown up to be a fine man and a fine King," Gaius smiled. "He will accept the crown of Albion if he believes that he is the best person to take it, but right now he probably worries about the way the uniting will happen. He doesn't want war and Kingdoms rarely unite peacefully – except through marriage."

"He's already married so that way is not an option," Elyan pointed out.

"Exactly," Gaius confirmed.

"But magic could bring it about peacefully?" Gwaine ventured.

"No, not really," Merlin told him. "Magic could be used to avoid bloodshed, of course it could, but if Albion is united by any use of force – be it magic or sword – it cannot result in a Golden Age of peace and justice. The other kingdoms would basically be slaves and it is not right to rob people of their free will. The kingdoms have to choose to unite under one crown otherwise it cannot happen. Arthur won't want it to happen."

"So what use is this Great Wizard that is supposed to help him?" Gwaine asked.

"To keep Arthur alive," Percival inserted succinctly.

"He has a point," Leon agreed. "Uther made a lot of enemies among the people who have magic and they won't easily believe that Arthur is different - especially if Morgana is still out there stirring the opposition."

"But who is this Emrys anyway?" Elyan voiced the question the knights all wanted to ask.

"Didn't you say you've met him?" Isolde asked 'innocently'.

"They have?" Tristan was startled. Did the knights know about Merlin? And why hadn't Isolde told him.

"We?" Leon stared at Isolde with incomprehension. "When?"

"I distinctly remember telling you about this Old Wizard that sometimes wanders in and out of Camelot and you said that you know him," Isolde clarified.

"But surely he wasn't Emrys," Elyan exclaimed.

"He was the one who nearly got Gwen executed for sorcery!" Leon cried.

"He was the one who saved Gwen from execution by giving Uther another explanation for what he had seen than the one Morgana had tried to give him," Gaius corrected.

"Morgana?" Leon frowned. "She enchanted Arthur? But…"

"Nobody was enchanted," Merlin scoffed. "You know perfectly well that Arthur and Gwen had been in love for ages by then. It was Morgana who gave Uther the idea that there was some magic involved. She was the one who planted the pouch in Arthur's bed. She didn't need to do any magic just make it appear as if magic had been used. We just needed a real sorcerer to act as a scape goat to counter her plots."

"And this Emrys volunteered?" Isolde asked – though she already knew the answer, but with the knights there she felt it best not to reveal previously garnered information.

"Yes, exactly," Gaius confirmed.

"But if he had been helping Gwen and Arthur that time," Leon pondered. "Why did he threaten to kill Arthur when we met him?"

"Did he really?" Tristan was surprised.

"He said if we took him to the king he would kill him," Percival stated.

"Did he say it because he meant it or because he was trying to get away from you?" Merlin asked.

"And when and how did you actually meet him?" Tristan wanted to know.

The four knights exchanged glances - there was a definite air of embarrassment among them.

"Well over a year ago I think. In the forest," Gwaine muttered.

"He was trying to remount his horse," Elyan added.

"Needed a stepping stone," Percival said.

"I recognised him," Leon admitted.

"We tried to arrest him," Gwaine shrugged.

"He disagreed," Percival pointed out.

"He knocked us out," Elyan finally revealed.

"And threw us in a pile," Leon muttered.

"To help him mount his horse," Percival sighed.

"Not me," Gwaine insisted.

"He probably thought you were too weak to be of any use as a stepping stone," Elyan said.

"Anyway, that is how we know him," Leon divulged.

"Ah, no wonder I haven't heard that story before," Tristan concluded.

"So that was Emrys then?" Percival wanted confirmation.

"Yes he was," Gaius confirmed.

"No wonder you couldn't arrest him," Isolde consoled the knights. "He is supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer ever. It is lucky for you that he is also on Camelot's side."

"But how is he supposed to help Arthur to become this Once and Future King?" Gwaine asked. "Iseldir said that their destinies are joined and can't be fulfilled but together. This Emrys was an old man and could drop off any time. And surely it takes more to have joined destinies than occasionally saving Arthur's life. Shouldn't they have more to do with each other?"

"You do have a point," Tristan said – and only those who knew that he knew more heard the very slight note of falseness in his tone. "But I suppose there is much more to the story than we know. Maybe Emrys is a title, not a name, and will be passed from the most powerful sorcerer of the generation to the most powerful sorcerer of the next generation and that is how and why Emrys can't die – sort of."

"Nah, Iseldir didn't talk about him like he wasn't just one person," Gwaine doubted. "And what little I do remember of the stories it was just the one guy."

"The prophesies can be obscure," Gaius pointed out. "It is possible they talk about several people, actually, but if there are several 'Emryses' I believe Iseldir and the Druids mean the last one when they talk about the Greatest Sorcerer or Wizard because there are no references to him after the Once and Future King, though there are prophesies that reach the times after the Golden Age."

"So he will meet his end without really dying," Elyan pondered. "Possibly with the help of is this Lady of the Lake that Iseldir mentioned?"

"The Keeper of the Gates of Avalon," Gaius shrugged. "I really have no idea what that means. Any more than I have any idea how I'm supposed to get any work done with all of you loitering in here. Don't you have work to do already?"

"Arthur is talking with Iseldir this morning," Tristan revealed. "So he told us to show up later than usual. But you are right, time to go now."

He shooed all the knights out and made sure they also went all the way to the training field – except Percival who was supposed to guard the King today and had to go towards the Royal Chambers. Isolde waited for Merlin and once he was ready they walked together, also towards the Royal Chambers but at a slower pace than Percival.

"So who is this Lady of the Lake," Isolde asked. "Tristan noticed that you reacted oddly when Iseldir mentioned her last night and this morning you looked wistful."

"There is a lake that is said to be the gateway to Avalon," Merlin talked reflectively. "It is a very beautiful lake, surrounded by mountains and lush meadows. There was once a girl who loved mountains and meadows and lakes. She was beautiful, kind, young and cursed and died violently. The man who loved her put her in a boat, pushed her towards the centre of that lake and set the boat on fire. Somehow her spirit got tied to the waters of Avalon and she became the Lady of the Lake."

"You loved her?" Isolde whispered.

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "I loved her. And the idea that she may be there for me when my time comes, however and whenever that may be, is very comforting."

"So Iseldir was right," Isolde concluded. "There is a connection between the Lady of the Lake and Emrys. Did he know?"

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I haven't really been 'consorting' with the Druids that much. I've only met Iseldir three or four times in all and we had more immediate problems to talk about those times."

"And you probably wouldn't have talked about Her anyway," Isolde understood. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Merlin wondered.

"That you lost her," Isolde said. "I know how I felt when I thought I was dying and would never see Tristan again. And I can imagine how he felt. We have you to thank that we didn't lose each other."

"What are friends for," Merlin shrugged giving her his mischievous smile. Isolde understood that Merlin did indeed accept her thanks but they had no time to talk more as they reached the royal chambers and Percival. They all went in and started their day's work.

Arthur was not in the chambers with Gwen so Percival was directed to another room nearby that Arthur used as a study and small meeting room. He didn't go in but stationed himself outside. Isolde naturally joined Gwen and Merlin went about his normal duties with Arthur's armour and other things.

Inside his study Arthur had been talking with Iseldir for almost an hour. He had had the drawings of Dinas Emrys brought up from the archives as well as the latest reports about the state of the fort.

"These are couple of years old," Arthur explained as he showed them to Iseldir. "We need to actually go there and assess what work needs to be done there, but you get an idea of the state the fort is in. I expect that the most of the buildings in the bailey can be made habitable fairly soon, it's the keep itself that needs more work."

"We can live in the bailey and work on the keep," Iseldir said. "We are not afraid of hard work."

"I am certainly happy to let you work on the fort," Arthur accepted. "But it is a bigger project than what you can take on. Unless you have people skilled in stonework and building keeps?"

"No, that we don't have," Iseldir admitted. "We do have magic, but to even just repair a keep just with magic is not something we're willing to try. Not only because it might upset your people but also because it might upset the balance of Magic. Besides, I'm not sure we have enough magic to accomplice it. The last sorcerer who has ever used magic to build a castle was Cornelius Sigan when he built Camelot. And until Emrys he was the most powerful sorcerer that has lived."

"I'm actually happy to hear that you don't build castles with magic," Arthur smiled. "My Father disturbed the grave of Cornelius Sigan and the castle went crazy; the gargoyles became alive and attacked people. I still don't know how or why it stopped. Though now that I know about him, I suspect your Emrys had something to do with that."

"Most likely," Iseldir agreed – though he didn't know any more about the incident than Arthur did but he knew that Merlin was the only person who could take Sigan.

"Anyway, it is better to use ordinary men to build things," Arthur said. "People need work and the harvest wasn't that good this year because of Morgana. We need to buy food from our neighbouring kingdoms, which fortunately have plenty to sell, but people prefer to work for their food rather than just accept it as charity. This project will give them work, it will also give them a chance to get to know you while working with you. It will all be good for Camelot."

"I like the sound of that," Iseldir smiled. "I will tell all this to my people and if you agree I would like to bring a few more Elders with me to inspect the Fort and once we know the place a little better, we will start moving our people."

"Yes, that sounds quite acceptable," Arthur declared. "How does two weeks from now sound?"

"I think that would work well with us," Iseldir accepted.

"Good, then we have that settled," Arthur concluded the meeting.

"Was that really all you wanted to discuss with me?" Iseldir asked. He had been sensing that Arthur had been holding his tongue about something all morning. Even so Arthur gave him a guarded look that tried to convey puzzlement. Iseldir pressed on: "I got the impression last night that the idea of being the King who unites Albion was a bit of a shock?"

"I don't know why," Arthur sighed as he sat back down in his chair. "I'm not sure I believe in prophesies and even if I do, as you said, they tell about possible futures not certain ones. Merlin has been telling me for years that I will be a Great King, and though I don't know if I believe him, his faith in me makes me want to be the best king I can be. And really, no matter what anyone says or predicts or expects, I can't be better than my best."

"But your best can be better than you yourself believe," Iseldir suggested. "Merlin has been with you a long time, he – if anyone – knows you."

"He does," Arthur laughed a little. "He's been with me since when I was the prat he still sometimes calls me."

"Prat?" Iseldir was a little startled. Though he knew quite a lot about the Once and Future King and Emrys and had heard a lot about the King of Camelot and his manservant, the details were still new to him. "Your manservant calls you a prat?"

"Oh yes," Arthur realised. "I forget that this really is the first time you are here and meet us all together. Merlin calls me a lot of things, most of the time none of them are flattering to my ego. But when all seems to be lost, he is the one who I can count on to keep me focused. He is the one who will rekindle my confidence and gets me to believe in myself again. Sometimes he really makes me believe that I can be a Great King. Or die trying."

"He is a good friend to have," Iseldir stated.

"I don't know about this Emrys who is supposed to help me – if I **am** the Once and Future King – to become… just that," Arthur pondered. "All I know is that if I will be a good king, let alone a great one, Merlin is the one I have to thank most. I expect there will be other people, my wife for one, who will help me and even guide me, but if I hadn't got lucky enough to get Merlin as my servant I wouldn't even know how to listen to people, at least other than nobility. Merlin has never cared that I'm royalty; he will tell me what he thinks of me and my decisions. He is true and he is loyal. No matter how great this Emrys is supposed to be and how many times I may owe my life or the life of my people to him, I can't see how he could be more important to me and my kingship than Merlin."

"Maybe he doesn't have to be," Iseldir ventured. "The prophesies are riddles in many ways and difficult to interpret. And, as stated, predict only possible futures. Who knows, things may have already happened that change future even if the main events are still correctly predicted. That doesn't mean that you can fully fulfil your destiny without Emrys or he can fulfil his without you. There are still many magical threats you need to face and a powerful Warlock will be of great help."

"If Morgana is still out there plotting then I will certainly need all the help I can get," Arthur agreed. "But even with help, I don't know if I can bring about this Golden Age that is predicted. But if I fail, my people will suffer under the Age of Darkness."

"It isn't necessarily that either or," Iseldir explained. "First of all, you will not bring in the Golden Age alone, nobody can do that. And secondly, the Age of Darkness is not the only alternative. You do what you can and even if you only prevent the Darkness, then you have not failed."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Arthur concluded.

"Destinies can be difficult," Iseldir nodded. "But you are not alone in yours; your wife and your knights also have their parts to play. You have chosen good people to help you."

"Most of them were chosen by Merlin," Arthur smiled. "He brings good people to my attention. Like you for one."

"True," Iseldir accepted. "But you have accepted all the people he has brought to you. Many kings wouldn't."

"My Father certainly didn't," Arthur sighed. "But then, my Father made many other mistakes as well. Even if he was convinced he acted in the best interest of Camelot."

"You are not your Father," Iseldir insisted. "Allowing us Druids to return to Camelot is just one thing that proves it."

"But I will still make mistakes," Arthur replied standing up and starting to gather the papers together. It was time to end this meeting as his other duties were calling.

"Men do," Iseldir stood up as well. "It is unavoidable. But you will learn from your mistakes. That is a sign of a good king. Your people will respect you for that. As will we. And now it really is time for me to return to my people and tell them the good news."

Arthur walked to the courtyard with Iseldir and they said their goodbyes there. Gwaine escorted Iseldir out of town – just in case – and Arthur went to the training field to see how his knights were doing.

Gwen was already feeling better after a bout of morning sickness when Isolde joined her and the women left the Royal Chambers soon after to go and visit the town. Gwen liked to look into Gaius' patients to make sure that in addition to the medical care they got from Gaius they also had enough food and other help that they might need. She also had a list of people and families that might need help just in general for various reasons. Gwen did these rounds usually twice a week and Isolde was used to having people stop her to ask her help in solving little disputes – and sometimes not so little but the women, and it usually was women, who needed the help didn't think their affairs were important enough to take to the King's court. Arthur had authorized Gwen to settle any arguments she felt she could but Gwen often persuaded the parties to take the matter to the king as well. The system worked, the people felt that the Royal couple really cared about them and were accessible.

"So what are you going to do about these walks once you are big with child?" Isolde asked Gwen as they finally walked back to the castle.

"I don't know," Gwen sighed. "I can't really delegate them to any of the ladies in court because they don't have the knowledge of the town's people that is needed to settle the disputes. The knights won't do either, though they do know the people, but I can't imagine the women asking them for help. I could possibly delegate this to you, but I don't think Arthur will let me be without protection especially when I'm big with child. Gaius is getting old. I really don't know what to do."

"Do you think Arthur would let you hold a Queen's court?" Isolde wondered. "Now that people know that you care and are willing to listen to them, they would surely come to the castle to meet you if you set a time and place for it – something less formal than the Great Hall where Arthur hears the cases."

"That might work," Gwen was delighted with Isolde's suggestion. "And another thing we need to set up is some kind of permanent infirmary; and a school that can also board the children for the orphans. There are too many of them left again after the battles with Morgana. They have all found places with neighbours and relatives but winter is coming and it would be easier for the families if they didn't have extra mouths to feed. The parents died for Camelot, the least we can do is to take care of the children."

"The Druids could help there," Isolde proposed.

"Not this winter," Gwen replied. "People aren't used to magic yet, and it may take time before they all accept the Druids again. Later, I'm sure, we can ask the Druids to take in at least some of the orphans, but at least this winter we need to take care of them ourselves. I need to talk this over with Arthur. There aren't that many orphans in the town, thankfully, but if we gather the children who have lost one or both of their parents from the villages as well, the number will be much bigger. I don't think we can house them in the castle and there aren't big enough houses empty in the town."

"Ask Gaius," Isolde said. "He might have an idea. Or Geoffrey, he did come up with Dinas Emrys for the Druids."

"Now that's a good idea," Gwen smiled. "I might talk it over with Gaius first anyway. Arthur does have quite a lot on his plate right now."

"He did seem a little shocked at the idea of being the Once and Future King," Isolde remembered.

"Yes, it worries him," Gwen sighed. "I don't quite know what to say to him. I believe he will be a great King, but I have told him that before. And I have to admit that even though I believe in him, the idea that he will be the Greatest King ever; the standard that other Kings will try to reach is rather intimidating. How do you even promise to help and support someone to become that? It even sounds arrogant."

"I can imagine," Isolde nodded. "Though Arthur does have his moments of arrogance, basically he has too much humility to just accept the idea of being the 'Best King ever'. I suppose you just have to promise to be there for him. The future will be what it will be and all he can do is do his best. And we will all do our best to help him."

"And that may well be the way a Great King is made," Gwen concluded. "With a lot of help from people who believe in him."

"And of course Merlin," Isolde inserted.

"Yes, Merlin," Gwen agreed. "He may well be the most important help of all. If it wasn't for Merlin I would probably never have set aside my prejudice against Arthur and learned that there was a lot more to the Crowned Prince of Camelot than a royal prat."

"From the stories that I have heard, Arthur, too, needed Merlin to show him that there was a lot more to the Crowned Prince of Camelot than a royal prat," Isolde laughed.

"That is my husband you are talking about!" Gwen exclaimed pretending to be offended.

"My apologies, Your Royal Highness," Isolde responded.

"Accepted," Gwen stated with dignity as they reached the courtyard. "And I want to go through the kitchens. I'm hungry again."

"You could send a servant," Isolde reminded Gwen.

"This is quicker," Gwen stated. "Especially since I'm not quite sure what I want."

"Very well then," Isolde accepted defeat: the queen was going to serve herself – again. "Lead the way."


	12. No turning back

**No turning back**

It had been two weeks since the meeting between Arthur and Iseldir and now the King was on his way to Dinas Emrys with a handful of knights, two of his most skilled builders, three Druids and Merlin. Iseldir and the other two Elders had been given horses and the builders travelled in a cart that held their tools. They also had two pack horses that carried things they expected to need for the two days they were going to stay in Dinas Emrys assessing its condition.

Further research had revealed some interesting, but also worrying facts about the old fort. The records for the building of it were incomplete and in a way that suggested that somebody had tampered with the records long after the construction. Arthur suspected that there were mentions of magic and his Father had ordered those passages to be destroyed. There was no way of knowing if magic was part of the actual construction of the fort – though the Elders doubted that, Sigan was the only one they had ever even heard of who could build a castle with magic – or, as was more likely, if it had been used to help move the stones, keep the fires burning and other more mundane tasks. If magic was part of the building itself, then repairing it might actually be more difficult than expected – even if it wasn't in a very bad repair. In addition to possible magic being involved, it was also unclear why King Vortigern had abandoned the place. There were some references to parts of the fort being unstable but since the fort was still standing strong it was difficult to understand what the references could mean, especially as the castle was so close to Camelot that Arthur had visited it often enough and had never seen any signs of anything out of the ordinary. But for some reason it had been abandoned after only a few years of occupancy.

"What does it really look like in there," Merlin asked Arthur curiously as they approached the keep.

"That's right," Arthur suddenly realised. "You have never been inside. For some reason every time we have ended spending the night there you have been doing something for Gaius and have never been with us."

"Well you haven't really gone there that often," Merlin insisted.

"Not lately, you are right," Arthur accepted. "When I was training for knighthood the patrols stopped here more often. It used to be a popular hiding place for bandits – and people with magic, I'm afraid. But it is quite close to Camelot so lately there have been no reports about occupants."

"But what is it like inside?" Merlin repeated. "From a distance you would not think it was abandoned so many years ago. It looks untouched by time."

"From what I remember it was very sturdily built," Arthur considered. "Sure there are some loose stones and rotting timber here and there, but I truly do not understand why Vortigern abandoned it. I've seen a few castles and old buildings and Dinas Emrys looked good and stable to me."

"So you saw nothing that worried you?" Merlin queried.

"Nope," Arthur said. "Apart from a bandit or two, of course. But all in all it was just an empty keep and bailey. Of course it has been empty for a long time so we don't know what kind of animals have made their home there and all the wooden parts, floors and such are probably unsafe. But until we found the gaps in the records I had no reason to think there was anything unusual about Dinas Emrys."

"You think you Father had the records altered don't you?" Merlin ventured.

"There must have been something about magic in them," Arthur sighed. "I just wish I knew what."

"Well, we do have three Druids with us," Merlin consoled him. "Surely they will be able to figure it out. Besides, for all we know the parts that your Father objected to may have been just a prophesy saying that Druids will live there."

"That would definitely be something my Father would not have wanted to keep," Arthur smiled. "Let us hope it was that, or at least along those lines."

"I suppose we will find out soon enough," Merlin smiled back. "Usually when we two go poking, things happen."

"True," Arthur agreed ruefully. "And it's a miracle we are both still alive after all those 'things' that have."

"We are getting close," Merlin observed. "I better join Tristan at the rear. You'll want to be with Iseldir when you ride in."

Arthur nodded his permission and nudged his horse forward to join the Druids while Merlin slowed down momentarily for Tristan to catch up with him.

"What do you think then?" Tristan asked Merlin. "Is there magic in Dinas Emrys?"

"Too soon to tell," Merlin shrugged. "Though, as I said to Arthur, if it was Uther who changed the records, it may have been just about a prophesy saying that Druids will live there."

"But if it wasn't anything that simple," Tristan reckoned. "Then you will find it out. Right?"

"Depends on what kind of magic," Merlin explained. "I can usually sense when magic is actively used anywhere near me. If a place is steeped in magic, I can usually sense that, too, but some magic is too subtle. You won't know it's there until you disturb it."

"Are you worried?" Tristan asked.

"In a way," Merlin admitted. "I don't think the keep is dangerous; Vortigern occupied it for a number of years, after all, before it was abandoned. Sure he left much sooner than you'd expect anyone to vacate a perfectly good keep, but still he did live there and no great misfortunes were reported. Also there must be a reason why it is called Dinas Emrys. I think there is a connection to me there somewhere. I think I'm more worried about what the connection is and will it reveal my magic to Arthur than I am of anything truly dangerous."

"Arthur finding out about your magic before he is ready could be dangerous for you," Tristan pointed out the obvious.

"I know," Merlin agreed. "But that is a risk I'm living with every day I live in Camelot. I'll just have to hope for the best."

"I'll stand by you," Tristan promised, he also nodded towards a knight riding point at that moment. "As will Gwaine."

"Arthur is still the King," Merlin reminded him. "You have given him your oath to obey him. You cannot break it for me."

"I don't think we will need to," Tristan sounded sure. "He is a reasonable man; we just need to give him time to use his reason. Make sure he doesn't act hastily."

"I do hope you are right," Merlin sighed. "It would never do for you to seem to be more loyal to his servant than to him."

"Given that his 'servant' would never accept anything other from his friends but total loyalty to the King, I don't think it will ever become an issue," Tristan pointed out. "No matter how things might appear."

Merlin couldn't really think of a reply to that one, so they rode on in silence. Dinas Emrys was now properly in their sights. The river that ran at the foot of the hill was fortunately on the other side of the hill from Camelot, so they didn't need to cross it, which was good as the ford was much further away and would have added half a day to the journey. The plans had shown that on the side of the river there was a mooring site on the rock and steps to a gate that closed a tunnel that could be used to bring people and supplies from the river into the castle. The hill the keep stood on was rather rocky and steep and therefore fairly easy to defend. The road to the entrance was on the easier slope and easy enough for both men and animals. But it was the only easy access to the fort. It had been built for defence, but it was also a place where people had lived, so the top of the hill had been levelled to accommodate a fairly large bailey. The site on the left where the keep stood had been left a little higher than the area for the bailey and it was fairly easy to command the entire bailey from the entrance to the keep.

All this Merlin still knew only from the plans having never actually set foot in Dinas Emrys. In fact he was rather surprised to realise that he had never been anywhere close to the fort before. He had been all over Camelot with Arthur on patrol and travelling hither and thither, but somehow in all his years in Camelot he had never seen Dinas Emrys before. Odd coincidence that. Or so he thought. But this time he really was going there. He felt excited as the party left the main road and turned to the, now fairly disused but still good, road that would take them to the fort. They had barely all got to the road when Merlin realised that he was feeling something else too, not just excitement. Two minutes later he stopped.

"Merlin?" Tristan stopped next to him. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Merlin said. "My senses tingle."

"Your instincts or your magic?" Tristan asked.

"I can't tell the difference," Merlin told him. "My instincts are too tied up with my magic."

"Fair enough," Tristan accepted. "But do you think there are bandits waiting for us or is it something else?"

"Something else," Merlin stated for sure. "I don't sense danger. Just something odd."

"Shall we go on, then?" Tristan suggested. "Before we either stay too far behind or they think something is wrong."

"Yes, I think we better," Merlin agreed. He could see Iseldir and the two other Druids were proceeding without a pause and apparently feeling nothing, so everything was probably just fine.

They rode on until they were at the foot of the hill. Merlin's senses tingled harder the closer they had got and now he felt like hundreds of ants were running all over him – except the feeling wasn't unpleasant. Just strange.

"I don't think I better go on," Merlin whispered to Tristan. "I don't think there is danger but what I'm feeling can't be anything other than magic and since it looks like Iseldir and his friends aren't reacting to it, it affects only me. I can't risk exposure."

"What do I tell Arthur?" Tristan wondered with some sarcasm. "That you had a sudden urge to go to the tavern?"

"No," Merlin almost shouted but stopped himself in time. "That's the only excuse Gaius can come up with and Arthur already thinks I'm as bad as Gwaine. Or near enough."

"What then?" Tristan asked. "That you suddenly remembered that you had promised Gaius to get some herbs? That might work for a few hours but if you're not back by then, he will come looking for you. You can't turn back now."

"You can tell him that I panicked," Merlin babbled feeling really nervous and not quite in control of himself. "I saw something that I thought was a bandit and before you could talk me out of it I …"

Merlin's sentence was cut short. When he had been talking to Tristan he had been backing up his horse and they had both moved quite a few yards backward on the road. Just when Merlin was offering his story to Tristan there was suddenly a rumble: the hill shook. Not much, but enough to make itself felt. Merlin and Tristan stopped. The rumbling stopped.

"Now there's an excuse Arthur will accept," Merlin smiled. "The earthquake scared me and I refused to follow you."

With those words Merlin turned his horse and urged it to move back towards Camelot. The hill moved again, this time it shook a little harder. Uncertain and a little afraid for Arthur and the rest of the entourage that were already climbing the hill Merlin stopped and suddenly all was quiet again.

"It may have scared you," Tristan said seriously. "But you can't leave."

"Watch me," Merlin glared at him. Tristan grabbed his reins.

"You're not going anywhere," Tristan insisted. "You are causing the trembling. It started when you tried to leave it stopped when you stopped. You are somehow tied to this hill or this fort. You can't go back now."

"You think so?" Merlin didn't want to be convinced.

"Try to leave and see what happens," Tristan let go of the reins.

Merlin urged his horse to take a few more steps back the road. The hill moved again and this time it didn't stop when Merlin stopped. Only after Merlin had turned his horse back towards the hill and had ridden a few steps closer did the earthquake settle down.

"I think that was conclusive," Merlin sighed. "Just remember that I'm holding you to your promise. If Arthur finds out that I have magic it's your responsibility to calm him down."

Just then Gwaine rode back to them grinning like a maniac – as he always did when he felt something unusual was about to happen: "Are you two alright?" He shouted as soon as he saw Tristan and Merlin. "The princess sent me to see that Merlin isn't too scared to follow the rest of us. The builders and the druids were a bit shaken, but they have decided to keep on going. The druids think this shaking may have something to do with magic and the only way to figure out what is to go to the fort. Builders aren't happy, but they trust Arthur."

"We are coming," Tristan declared. "Merlin's horse got a bit skittish. You know he isn't the best rider at the best of times and with the ground shaking the horse wasn't happy. But he's calm now."

"Merlin or the horse?" Gwaine laughed.

"Both," Merlin told him succinctly. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Relax Merlin," Gwaine told him – still grinning. "A little shaking isn't going to kill you."

"You don't know that," Merlin muttered gritting his teeth and urging his horse towards the keep.

"What was that?" Gwaine asked as he hadn't quite heard what it was Merlin had said.

"Coming Gwaine?" Tristan asked him. "Or are we now to wait for you when Arthur specifically sent you over to hurry us?"

"I'm coming, no need to get snippy!" Gwaine rode up to Tristan and leaned a little towards him: "Surely Merlin wasn't really scared, was he?" He asked a little worried. "I know he can get skittish over all kinds of things, and oddly enough he is usually right when he does, but after everything he has faced with Arthur, surely a little tremor was nothing."

"It's not the tremor that worries him," Tristan sighed. "He thinks it wasn't a coincidence that it happened just when we got this close to the keep."

"You know, the druids said something like that too," Gwaine revealed. "Only they didn't seem worried. More like, I don't know, elated or something."

"Figures," Tristan sighed and urged his horse to move faster so that Gwaine couldn't ask more questions. At least not right now. Trying to stop Gwaine from asking the questions he wanted to ask was rather an impossible task. He got around to them sooner or later.

They reached the bailey without further incidents and got down from their horses – and cart – to examine their surroundings. It became soon apparent that the best place for lodging was the old stables. The floor was just a dirt floor so no need to worry about rotten floorboards causing accident. The roof had mostly given in but some of it was still intact and sturdy enough to provide some shelter and they had brought oiled cloth with them they could spread over the roof for more cover. The floor was covered with old straw and animal droppings but Merlin and the builders had soon swept it clean and with the help of the druids they had it covered with fresh leaves. A smith's forge was situated close to the stables and Merlin cleaned it to serve as a safe place for cooking. Once they had made camp, they were ready to go to the keep. The knights had already done a cursory tour of it, as they had of all the buildings in the fort, to make sure they didn't have any unexpected company – human or animal – and as they had deemed the place safe, now was the time to see in what shape and condition it was.

"How are you doing Merlin?" Tristan asked as they made ready to go in.

"Not that good," Merlin sighed. "The tingling hasn't stopped."

"Your magic is reacting to this place," Iseldir joined them in time to hear Merlin's words.

"Isn't yours?" Merlin wanted to know.

"No, not specifically," Iseldir replied. "I do sense it, but only to feel it. It isn't meant for me."

"You do understand that this could get Merlin killed," Tristan inserted.

"I doubt it," Iseldir stated. "King Arthur isn't his father. He will listen."

"But he may not completely understand," Tristan said. "This is not only a question of magic, but also of friendship. Trust."

"And that is something where even magic can't help," Iseldir agreed. "However, trust and friendship are really not as fragile as many people think."

"I sure hope so," Merlin said as they entered the keep.

"Getting worse?" Tristan asked.

"Stronger," Merlin admitted. "Unfortunately I still have no clue as to what it may be."

"I better stay on your side, then," Tristan concluded.

"I will try to keep the King occupied," Iseldir promised. "It might be a good idea for you to try and find the source of your disquiet while he and I talk with the builders."

"That is actually a good idea," Tristan recommended as Iseldir went to join Arthur. "Where do you want to go?"

"I think it is more a case of where don't I want to go," Merlin groaned. "But yes, we better try and find what this is all about."

As soon as they had all got into the keep, Merlin and Tristan left Arthur, the Druids and the builders to do a search of their own. Two knights settled on the door way – the rest of them were in the bailey looking after the horses or just resting. Gwaine had followed them into the keep, too, but he went his own way as soon as he was inside. Merlin suspected he was trying to find out if Vortigern had left behind anything to drink. Wine, of course, would be ruined after all these years, but some strong spirits could survive almost forever - unless Gwaine got his hands on them, naturally.

"Up or down?" Tristan asked Merlin – the keep was a narrow tower and pretty much had only one hall on each floor. You either went up or down when you moved from one room to another. The keep was an old fashioned fort that was built basically for defence not for luxury. This was why Arthur was thinking of housing the garrison in the keep and repairing the buildings in the bailey – and the few buildings that were outside the walls – for the druids.

"Down," Merlin told Tristan. "I think we need to go under the keep to the tunnels and caves they used for storage."

"We need a torch," Tristan said looking around.

"Here," Merlin gave him one and took another for himself. The knights who had first checked that the keep was empty had left quite a few hastily made torches near the entrance. "Let us see if we can find the stairs that go down."

It didn't take them too long to find them – it really wasn't a very large keep. The stairs were made of stone and were still in good condition but they still took their time. With every step Merlin felt the call of the magic grow stronger but it was also less clear where it came from. They stopped after one flight and looked around. They had reached some of the storage rooms.

"I think the magic I feel is in the foundations," Merlin whispered to Tristan. It didn't feel right to talk out aloud. "Until I got to the keep I felt clear direction where the magic was coming from, and then I knew that I need to go down, but now, it's coming from all directions."

"What does that mean?" Tristan questioned.

"I'm not sure," Merlin shrugged. "I'm working in the dark here, same as you. It is possible that someone did use magic when the keep was built and that is what I feel, but I see why it would target me."

"Hey guys!" Gwaine's voice made both Merlin and Tristan nearly jump when they heard it. "Come and see what I found!"

"We better," Tristan stated dryly. "Whatever it is he has found he's not letting us go before he can share." He pulled Merlin with him and they followed Gwaine's voice into one of the storage rooms to the left.

"So you found something to drink?" Merlin asked Gwaine good-humouredly.

"Alas, no," Gwaine mourned momentarily. "But I found something that might make the princess happy."

"And what might that be?" Tristan wondered.

"The castle records," Gwaine said triumphantly. "Or some of them at least. Too dark to really read them properly with just one lousy torch, but I'm pretty sure that is what these are."

Merlin and Tristan looked around and indeed the small room was full of shelves that in turn were full of scrolls and books. There was a small table there and a chair. Gwaine had opened one of the small scrolls and they could see it showed the tunnels and storage rooms under the castle.

"You know, Gwaine," Tristan observed. "You may not be quite as useless as you appear. Come, we better tell Arthur about this."

"We?" Gwaine pretended to huff. "I was the one who found them."

"Well, maybe you should go and tell Arthur then," Merlin suggested smiling. "Make sure nobody else takes the credit."

"Yes, I think I better do that," Gwaine agreed – seriously this time. "He will want to take all of these to Camelot and one man can still ride to Camelot before dark to get Geoffrey or his assistant to come here tomorrow and arrange the move properly." Gwaine took his torch and left the others with the scrolls.

"Your answer could very well be in these records," Tristan said. "But it will take a week to find unless we get very, very lucky."

"Or use magic," Merlin replied. "I think we need to find the record of the building of the keep, the one that Uther mutilated. I'm sure there is an original copy here somewhere."

Tristan heard Merlin mutter something under his breath – a language he didn't understand. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a small ball of bright light shot from his hand. It hovered in the middle of the room for a moment, lighting the whole place up, and then it zoomed to hover in front of one of the books on the shelves. Merlin took it down and opened it on the table.

"Neat trick," Tristan managed to say when he joined Merlin at the table.

"Thanks," Merlin smiled. "It's simple enough as spells go. Yes, this is the book we wanted: a complete, unedited copy of the building of Dinas Emrys."

"Just one thing," Tristan said. "How do we explain this to Arthur? You just got lucky and picked the one book we want even when it doesn't even stand out in any particular way."

"Normally I would just go with lucky, but this time," Merlin put the book back on the shelf. "I think I'll let Iseldir do the honours once they get here."

"Good idea," Tristan approved. "Though I do have a feeling we are not leaving this place without Arthur knowing about you, but that doesn't mean we can't try."

Gwaine had apparently found Arthur almost immediately as Merlin had barely had time to put the book back on the shelf and busy him with the scrolls – doing his best 'innocent' impression – when the king and the druids came down the stairs. Tristan had watched Merlin with an appreciative smile on his face when he heard the steps he joined Merlin to hold a torch for him.

"I can't believe that it was Gwaine of all people who found a library," Arthur marvelled.

"Hey!" Gwaine protested. "I can read."

"But you are much better at drinking," Tristan told him dryly. "Of course, you were looking for a drink when you stumbled on the books."

"Settle down," Arthur muttered to them. "Merlin, was Gwaine right? Are these the records?"

"I haven't really been here much longer than he was, but yes, these definitely look like the records of the fort," Merlin confirmed.

Merlin stepped aside to let Arthur look at the scrolls on the table and while Arthur's attention was on them Tristan saw Merlin exchange looks with Iseldir. It looked like they were conversing again. For some reason Merlin looked a little surprised but then he shrugged and Iseldir nodded.

"If these are the records of the fort," Iseldir spoke up. "We might find a complete copy of the book that describes the building of this keep."

"That would be helpful," Arthur replied. "But though this is by no means a large collection, it will take more than two days for us to find it. Unless we get very lucky."

"Or use magic," Iseldir suggested – making Tristan cover his mouth to hide a smile. This was so exactly the conversation he had just had with Merlin.

"Magic," Arthur mumbled.

"Not if you feel uncomfortable," Iseldir said right away.

"I've just recently made Druid magic legal in Camelot," Arthur sighed. "I might as well get used to it myself too. Go ahead. We really could use that book."

Iseldir nodded and then he closed his eyes, folded his arm and started to mutter something. Tristan found that strange – having just witnessed how Merlin did the same thing – and so he turned to Merlin just in time to see Merlin's eyes flash gold as he muttered the same spell he had used before and suddenly there was a small ball of light in the middle of the room. Again the light found the same tome it had done before but this time it was Arthur who took it down. He flipped through it to make sure it was the right book, as it naturally was.

"Very neat trick that," Arthur approved.

"Thank you," Iseldir bowed. Tristan felt that the 'thanks' were a little forced. Apparently Iseldir really didn't like taking credit for somebody else's 'tricks'.

"I think the rest of the records will be safe here until we can move them to Camelot," Arthur decided. "But this one we'll take with us so that we can see what it tells us about the fort."

With that Arthur led the way back up the stairs. Once they were outside Tristan held Merlin back. Iseldir saw that and slowed down, too, to join them.

"What happened down there with the magic?" Tristan asked. "You said it's a simple spell."

"It actually isn't," Iseldir answered for Merlin. "Merlin uses magic instinctively and though we can scry for things and there are spells for finding things, but to identify a single book – or some other item – among similar items is not something we have a spell for. It is one of those seemingly simple things that can't take much magic, but only someone who knows magic instinctually can do."

"Right," Tristan accepted. "Was that why Merlin looked surprised?"

"It never occurred to me that Iseldir couldn't do it," Merlin shrugged. "I've been doing it for years."

"Well, the main thing is that we have that book and will now find out what it was that got Uther so upset," Tristan concluded.

They walked away from the keep and when they stepped back on the bailey Merlin felt a tug and the hill trembled a little. They barely felt it and it didn't go on even though Merlin kept on walking. Tristan assumed that the magic was fine with Merlin leaving as long as he didn't leave the hill.

"We really need to find out what is causing these tremors," Arthur exclaimed. "I have never felt this before when we have camped here nor have I ever had any reports that something like this is happening here. I hope this book tells us at least where to start looking."

"So do I," Merlin muttered. "But I also hope that I get there first and manage to keep my secret while doing it."


	13. Courage and Magic

**Courage and Magic **

Tristan was sitting in the smithy where Merlin had cooked their dinner. Merlin was there with him enjoying the warmth from the forge though the evening was fairly warm too. The builders and some of the knights had decided to turn in early and were resting in the stables, where they also had the horses to help keep the space warm, but Tristan, Merlin and Gwaine had decided to stay up a little longer with Arthur and the druids who were examining the book they had found. Iseldir had illuminated it and was reading some of the passages that Uther had banned from the copy in Camelot.

"_And the dragon will turn his rage upon himself and be divided. And she shall transform herself and feigning shall wait for her father and brother but as soon as they are come she shall suddenly turn on them and she shall be crowned. Her reign will be of terror and therefore shall mountains be leveled as the valleys and the rivers shall run with blood. When these things happen the dragon shall be grieved but when his fatigue is over he shall grow strong for a boar of Cornwall shall give his assistance and trample the necks of their enemies under his feet. With wisdom shall he rule and Magic at his side and there shall be peace in his time and corn shall abound by reason of the fruitfulness of the soil. Look for these signs: the uninhabited will be inhabited again; the ground where it stands will tremble at the approach of Magic but Magic will calm it down; Courage will reconcile with Magic and the land of Albion will grow strong. The dragon in hiding will break its shell and the dragon of daylight will find darkness. And there will be a battle where light and darkness will both win and will both lose and kingdoms will be lost and will be saved."_

Once Iseldir had finished reading the passage nobody said anything for quite some time. Suddenly the eldest of the Druids made a very disparaging noise startling everybody.

"Rubbish," he grumbled. "Just rubbish."

Tristan turned a questioning look at Merlin who interpreted it correctly even though they couldn't converse with just their minds.

"Iseldir tells me that Trahaearn is the oldest of the Druids," Merlin whispered to Tristan. "He has forgotten more prophesies and remedies and history than most have even ever heard. It may take a moment, but he will tell you what he means."

"I'm happy to accept that prophesy as rubbish," Arthur said to Trahaearn. "But Vortigern must have had a reason to record it. He surely believed it."

"If you listened to it carefully you know there is truth in it," Trahaearn told the king. "But what I meant with the rubbish is that some idiot has put together at least two if not three different prophesies and mixed them up together."

"Well, I'd say part of it has already come true," Gwaine put in his two bits worth. "Tristan here is Cornish royalty so he obviously is the boar of Cornwall. Morgana definitely deceived her Father and brother to the point that you could say she killed Uther."

"There is no 'could say' about it," Trahaearn scoffed. "If you put a magic amulet on someone's neck to reverse any healing magic that might be tried, then I say that you are definitely to blame for the death."

"Trahaearn!" Iseldir and the other Druid (Tristan was fairly sure his name was Meirion) exclaimed. They tried to sound admonishing but in truth they sounded more just resigned.

"Amulet?" Arthur demanded.

"Trahaearn, really," Meirion sighed. "He wasn't supposed to know."

"Rubbish," Trahaearn said again. It seemed to be is favorite word. "The boy has a right to know. How can he be a King if everyone is mollycoddling and sheltering him? Yes, it is unpleasant and yes knowing it will hurt, but he has the right to know. Gaius should have told him; even if not right when it happened, but later."

"Maybe Gaius was waiting for the right time," Merlin defended his mentor.

"Is there such time for these things?" Trahaearn asked almost gently. "When will it hurt less? When will he feel less lied to? When will it ever be quite right?"

"So you are telling me that Morgana made an amulet that reverses magic," Arthur wanted to be quite clear that he had understood what had been told him. "And that was what killed my Father when I tried to have him magically cured?"

"Yes," Trahaearn said simply. There really wasn't anything else that he could say.

"How did she know to make one?" Gwaine wondered. "You weren't exactly shouting it from the roof tops that you had decided to use magic. This is the first I've heard of it and I hear everything that happens in Camelot."

"I told Agravaine," Arthur stated with heavy heart.

"Surely he had given you no reason to mistrust him then," Tristan tried to console Arthur.

"So I didn't know he was a traitor?" Arthur didn't look like he accepted that as an excuse. "What difference does it make that I trusted him when the whole point is that I shouldn't have trusted him. That both Gaius and Merlin cautioned me against him."

"We didn't know at first that he was a traitor," Merlin inserted. "We just thought his advice wasn't very good."

"And you mistrusted him," Arthur reminded Merlin. "Don't try to tell me any different; I was there. I saw how you reacted to him almost from the start. And even seeing that and knowing that you have surprisingly good instincts about people I embraced him. I gave him my unquestioning trust though I didn't really even know him. I hadn't seen him since I was a boy. I trusted him pretty much blindly and I told him what I intended to do, before we went to see the Old Sorcerer."

"It still wasn't you who killed your Father," Merlin was adamant. "He was dying. You decided to use magic as a last resort. You did everything you could."

"Except trust the right people," Arthur sighed.

"You are not to blame. You can't live your life without trusting anyone," Trahaearn stated. "Not even a King can do that."

There was a silence for a moment when people just didn't know what to say next. Fortunately silence was something Gwaine could never take for long.

"So what is this: _the ground it stands on will tremble_ or what did the prophesy say?" Gwaine mused out loud. "I think we got the Morgana part but that is past. What I'm interested in is present and I want to know if these tremors we have been having are those mentioned in the prophesy and how do we stop them. I mean, they are mild, but if they go on long enough and often enough they will affect the stability of these buildings. And I don't want to be in them when that happens."

"I don't think we need to worry about that yet," Meirion muttered glaring at Trahaearn who obviously wanted to say more, but then decided against it.

"The prophesy seems to suggest that these tremors have something to do with magic and that magic can stop them," Arthur pondered. "Are they somehow connected to you? Will they stop when the Druids take possession of Dinas Emrys?"

"I think they will stop before we leave here," Iseldir said. "I must ask you to just trust me."

"Just trust?" Arthur smiled ruefully thinking of the conversation they had just had.

"I know," Iseldir smiled back understanding the irony. "But this is not just about druids and our magic; some secrets still need to be kept for now."

"If you ask me there are way too many secrets being kept for no good reason," Trahaearn muttered.

"We are not asking you," Merion muttered back at him.

"Arthur is the king," Tristan said. "He needs to uphold the laws of this land. Difficult though the situation is, no matter what you do, it is better not to put a king in a position where he has to break the laws he has sworn to uphold."

"The king is the law," Trahaearn pointed out. "Whatever he does is right. Besides, it's not like this would be the first time he has pardoned people with good reason."

"But how many times is he supposed to do that?" Iseldir asked. "The king may pardon who he likes, but if he does that too often, it will appear that the law is one for some people and something else for others. That makes it difficult for people to believe in justice."

"You know the secret they are talking about?" Arthur turned to Tristan.

"I suspect I might," Tristan replied cautiously. "The old Warlock who saved Isolde told me some things and I've seen some things and if I put them together I think I know what at least part of the prophesy was about. But even if I'm wrong, there is one thing I do know: everyone involved is completely loyal to you and Camelot."

"And if I don't believe you, there is damn all I can do about it," Arthur concluded. "Fine, I'll let that be for now at least. I think it's time to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Arthur got up and the others followed suit. Meirion helped Trahaearn, who complained about his old bones but was still pretty fit for someone his age – Tristan assumed he was in his eighties. Tristan and Merlin were the last to leave the forge as they first checked that there was no danger from fire.

"So is Trahaearn who you used as a model for your Old disguise?" Tristan asked Merlin quietly as they made their way to the stables.

"No," Merlin replied. "I haven't met him before. But I do understand how he feels. It's no fun to be that old and aching all over and feeling that time is running out from under you. Of course in my case I was running out of time because I pretty much needed to be in two places at once, but I still have a good idea of what it is like."

"Are we searching the keep tomorrow?" Tristan asked just before they went inside.

"As soon as we can," Merlin nodded.

Merlin got his blankets and pushed some of the fresh leaves on the floor into a pile. He wrapped the blanket around him and settled down to sleep. But sleep eluded him. Though the feeling had settled down somewhat now that he was staying put, his magic was still reacting to the magic in the keep and it was difficult to ignore. Finally he gave up. He listened carefully and everybody seemed to be breathing heavily and steadily as people do when they are asleep. Carefully he rolled out of bed and moved slowly and steadily out of the stables. Trahaearn had chosen his spot near the door – he claimed that an old man's bladder need not disturb the others more than necessary and he didn't want to step on people on his way out at night – and he was the last one Merlin tried tiptoe around. Merlin found out that the old really are very light sleepers.

"You better take the king with you," Trahaearn said quietly. "He's awake and will probably follow you anyway once he realizes you have been gone too long for just a leak. And it's not like you can come back from the keep without anyone noticing."

"In that case I might join them as well," Tristan whispered from his bed getting up.

"Is anyone sleeping in here tonight?" Arthur muttered when he got up from his bed (fairly close to Trahaearn as it turned out).

"All the others," Trahaearn stated turning over to his other side. "I didn't think you needed too many people gawking on this expedition."

Merlin, Tristan and Arthur stared at the old Druid for a few blinks but then decided to leave it; they had better things to do.

"So if you're not going out to take a leak," Arthur turned to Merlin. "What are you doing and why did Trahaearn want me to go with you? Are you going to do something stupid?"

"You know, of the two of us, I'm really not sure I'm the stupid one," Merlin muttered. "At least most of the time."

"You didn't answer me!" Arthur spoke more loudly now that they were further away from the stables. Though it did occur to him that he could even shout and nobody in the stables would wake up – if what Trahaearn had implied was true.

"I'm going to find out what is there under the keep," Merlin stated marching on.

"Are you mad!" Arthur exclaimed. "He's mad." He said to Tristan as they followed Merlin into the keep.

"I'm just following you two," Tristan shrugged – indicating that he wanted to be left out of it.

"We don't even have any torches," Arthur muttered stepping into the keep. "There are some here at the entrance but we need fire for them. Merlin! Stop. We need to get light first before we go on."

Merlin stopped when he heard Arthur's words. It looked to Tristan like Merlin was debating something in his mind.

"Merlin?" Arthur wasn't used to Merlin being quiet for any length of time, so the silence worried him.

"Right," Merlin made a decision. "You're going to find out anyway and maybe Trahaearn is right. There is no good time to tell secrets so might as well make it now." Merlin turned to face Arthur, his eyes flashed gold and suddenly there was light.

"Ah," Arthur nodded. "I did suspect that you might have some magic, too, when we found out that you're a Dragonlord."

"Yes, you could say I have some magic," Merlin agreed. "Remember when you met that dwarf on your way to the Fisher King's castle? How he called you Courage and said that you needed Strength and Magic to complete the task?"

"I remember something like that," Arthur frowned. "I didn't pay much attention to him as he didn't make sense. But you weren't with me when I met him."

"True," Merlin admitted. "I just assumed he said the same things to you as he said to me. And Gwaine."

"Why do you bring that up now?" Arthur wondered.

"The prophesy," Merlin explained. "It talked about Magic, and Courage too. I'm pretty sure they are the same Magic and Courage that the Dwarf was talking about. At least I know for sure I am the same Magic."

"Hang on," Arthur could be smart when he wanted to. "Are you saying that **you** made the ground tremble?"

"The magic in this place is making me itch," Merlin sighed. "It's somehow tied to me. I don't know why but it got really uncomfortable just when we got to the road here. I tried to turn away."

"That was when the ground trembled the first time," Tristan decided that it was time to remind these two that he was there too. "It stopped when he stopped."

"You know he has magic?" Arthur asked Tristan.

"Yes," Tristan nodded. "And I also have a pretty good idea of how much magic."

"All the tremors we've had are the magic of this keep reacting to your magic?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't think the magic is in the keep, at least not all of it," Merlin said. "I think it is underneath, possibly in the caverns."

"And you think the middle of the night is a good time to go poking in those caverns?" Arthur asked. "You do know that we haven't had time to see if they are safe."

"There isn't much that can harm him," Tristan muttered. "Also, I trust him to keep us safe, too."

"Merlin? Keep us safe?" Arthur still wasn't quite getting the picture; the idea he had of Merlin as his clumsy servant was still too fixed.

"He has done so on numerous occasions already," Tristan shrugged. "Why would this time be any different?"

"Look, come with me or not," Merlin had had enough words; time to act. "I'm going down. The magic isn't letting me rest so I might as well see what it wants. You can wait here now that you know what I'm doing."

"But we don't know what you are doing. We don't even know if **you** know what you are doing," Arthur was quite serious suddenly. "What if the magic wants to harm you in some way? In the old days the Kings sometimes used blood sacrifices and magic together to stabilize the foundations of buildings – superstition, of course, but they did have some quite powerful magicians in their employ. What if Vortigern did something like that and it went wrong and this magic is now calling for your blood?"

"He has a point," Tristan got worried. "It might be better to let this fort fall down in peace and find the Druids some other place to live in."

"This is Dinas Emrys," Merlin refused to be deterred. "For some reason this Fort was dedicated to me. It is possible that it will need my blood, but not as a sacrifice. My life is not in danger here. I would know if that was the case even if the prophesy hadn't said that I will help Albion to prosper. I've felt danger from magic before and it has felt very different. Now then, I'm going. Are you two coming or not?"

Merlin turned on his heels and proceeded towards the stairs that were leading to the lower floors and cellars. The light followed him and Arthur and Tristan had to hurry up a little – once they got over their surprise at the very commanding tone Merlin had used – to catch up with Merlin and not be left in the dark.

"Did he say that this fort is dedicated to him?" Arthur muttered to Tristan.

"Yes he did," Tristan confirmed.

"But that…" Arthur paused for thought. "This fort is named after Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer ever to live, Iseldir said. For this fort to be dedicated to Merlin he would need to be this Emrys."

"You need to discuss that with him," Tristan advised. "But right now we better keep up or we'll get lost."

Arthur was slightly stunned but still capable of following a beacon of light so, to Tristan's relief, they soon caught up with Merlin and could fall in step with him. They made their way down to the entrance of the tunnel that came up from the river. Merlin stood in front of it for a moment, like he was listening to something, but then he made up his mind. He didn't go into the tunnel but turned left and walked into one of the caverns. It was a fairly large cavern and there were some signs that it had been used for storage. Or possibly the boats had been unloaded into it temporarily until the things brought in could be sorted into their proper storages. Merlin walked to the center of the cavern and when he stopped there, Tristan could feel the hill tremble. Not much, more like the whole hill had taken a deep breath and released it in satisfaction. Arthur felt it too and he looked at Merlin with dawning comprehension. The 'some magic' might well be a lot more than he could imagine.

"There is something underneath this floor," Merlin said. "But it's not the magic I feel in this place. It's something that is connected to the magic the same way I am."

"You think that something that has magic is hidden under the floor," Tristan ventured. "Is it something that the magic of this place is protecting or hiding?"

"Hiding and protecting, I think," Merlin replied a little absently. "I need to see what it is to be sure."

"So we're digging for it?" Arthur sighed. "We could have used more men then. The floor is solid rock."

"But not very thick," Merlin stated. "This shouldn't take long."

"If we had some tools…" Arthur started to explain but before he got anywhere Merlin lifted his hand, muttered a few words and blew a hole through the floor. Arthur just stared at him with his mouth open.

"He does have these tricks up his sleeve," Tristan said helpfully – though he hadn't seen anything like this from Merlin before.

"Water," Merlin exclaimed. "There is some kind of pond underneath."

"Is it just water?" Arthur wanted to know.

"I think so," Merlin mused. "But there is something in the bottom." Merlin brightened the light and as the water was crystal clear he could see to the bottom of the fairly shallow pond or spring. "Oh my!"

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"It's a dragon's egg," Merlin said. He held his hands out and in a few seconds the egg rose from the water and he caught it in his hands. "Isn't it beautiful!"

Tristan and Arthur stared at the egg. It was fairly big, bigger than the ostrich egg Tristan had once seen and it was more tear shaped than oval. It was mostly white but had also some red in it. It looked amazing.

"I've never seen anything like that," Tristan sighed.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Arthur asked – equally awed, but still a little suspicious about Dragons.

"Nothing for now," Merlin said. "I'll take it to Kilgarrah in due time and if he thinks it is a good time to have another draggling in the world I'll name it and it will hatch."

"Could this be the _dragon in hiding_ that was mentioned in the prophesy?" Tristan wondered.

"Could be," Arthur agreed. "But why was it here? And will finding it stop the trembling?"

"No, not entirely," Merlin said. "I feel a little better, but the itching hasn't stopped entirely. I think we need to study that book a bit more. But I'm sure this was part of the task."

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I do think I can sleep now," Merlin nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Tristan asked. "Tomorrow is a busy day and I for one do need my sleep. I'm not quite as young as I once was."

The three men smiled at each other and Merlin tucked the egg securely under his arm and they made their way back up and out of the keep. As they left, there was again a very mild tremor but it was quickly over and nobody had woken up to it when they made their way to the stable. Of course, it was possible that Trahaearn's sleeping spell was still working.

"You know we need to talk," Arthur said to Merlin seriously just before they separated to go to their blankets.

"Yes, I do know," Merlin agreed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Arthur watched as Merlin went to his bedding, put the Dragon's egg carefully into his bag and then settled down to sleep for the rest of the night. For a moment it looked like Arthur might remain standing there for the rest of the night contemplating Merlin but Tristan put his hand on his shoulder bringing him back to present.

"Arthur?" Tristan questioned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, just a little confused," Arthur sighed. "I always knew there was something different about Merlin. When I got to know him I thought it was his heart; his mettle. And I suppose I was right. But I just didn't … If Iseldir is right, and Emrys is the most powerful wizard who has ever lived or will ever live, then what is he doing being my servant? Even if he doesn't hate Camelot for all the persecution of people with magic, - and that alone is almost a miracle – why did he come to Camelot and why is he polishing my armor and mucking my stables?"

"I don't have any answers for you," Tristan said. "You have to ask him."

"I know," Arthur agreed. "We have a lot to talk about tomorrow."


	14. Two Queens and a Princess

_Thank you for reading – and reviewing. I'm a bit slow with the updates now as my schedule is rather full with other things as well, but I have not abandoned this story. So if you'll just hang in there I will update when I can._

**Two Queens and a Princess**

The day that Arthur (and all his entourage) left Camelot to go to Dinas Emrys to check the condition of the fort, Gwen and Isolde had arranged to meet with some women of the town to start the arrangements for the orphanages Gwen was planning. They were basically supposed to be schools, but as the children were going to live on the premises Gwen wanted some motherly – or grandmotherly – women to be there to look after them after classes and living on the premises. She would have liked to have a married teacher living in the school, but all the teachers that were currently working in Camelot were either unmarried or had houses of their own and weren't willing to move (not that they would have said 'no' to the queen, but Gwen had first made indirect inquiries and as a result of them wasn't going to ask). She was hoping that the women they were meeting – Enid especially, as she was the one people often went to for advice anyway – would know other women who needed a live-in position. The recent war with Morgana, short though it had thankfully been, had left quite enough widows in its wake and few of them weren't able to support themselves without either help or employment. Arthur did his best to try and find the ones in need and give them a pension, but the idea of a pension for a widow or an orphan was so new that not all who would have qualified for it, knew to make their plight known to the king. That was one more thing for Gwen to organize as well as having a census on the orphans.

Not that Arthur expected Gwen to organize any of it, he was rather more concerned that Gwen didn't take on more than she could do, but Gwen was good at organizing things and she liked working with the clerks and stewards and knights and the people of Camelot. What she didn't like, was having too much to do with the noble ladies of the court. Many of them – especially the younger ones – had accepted her (even if not without a murmur but definitely without protest - even a silent one), but some of the older ones, and all of the 'traditionalists' definitely made it clear that had Arthur been even a smidgen less devoted to her they would have done their best to subtly slight her. Though the ladies didn't dare to do anything of the kind (knowing that it would get to Arthur sooner or later if through no other route then definitely through Gaius and Merlin) Gwen was still keenly aware of their opinion and preferred to get on with practical things she could do to improve the lot of her people (as they now were) and helping Arthur. Arthur didn't know exactly how his court had reacted to his marriage, Gwen had made as sure of that as she could, but he was no fool. He knew that his marriage to a commoner (not that there truly was anything common or ordinary about Gwen) was a shock and cause for concern with his court. The servants had accepted Gwen readily as had the people of Camelot; they had known her all her life and they had all lived their romance with her, much more so than the nobles who had never even noticed that there was anything going on between Arthur and the smith's daughter. But the long and the short of it was, that Gwen wasn't going to be a 'traditional' queen, and she preferred to get on with it and the ladies of the court could either like it or lump it.

It was already afternoon when Gwen and Isolde finally made their way back to the castle. The meetings had gone well and they had several names for their consideration – either for a post at the school or for a widow's pension – and Gwen was very happy with the progress they had already made. She was discussing it with Isolde when their attention was drawn to the castle gate: a travelling coach surrounded by knights was arriving. Gwen was already standing on the castle stairs and turned to go back down when Leon came to her with four other knights under his command and surrounded her – not obviously protectively but more like an honour guard – preventing her from going down. Isolde turned with her and stepped forward to stand next to Leon a couple of steps lower. The carriage stopped and two knights dismounted to open the door when a servant jumped from his place next to the driver and set a step down to help the lady emerging from the vehicle to step down on the pavement.

As the lady straightened up Gwen heard Isolde gasp.

"You know her?" Gwen asked almost whispering.

"She's my mother!" Isolde gasped; her body was leaning slightly forward like she was ready to fly to her mother, but duty kept her in her place.

"Go on," Gwen immediately told her. "Go and greet her. Family comes first; we can wait a few minutes for the formalities."

The words were barely out of Gwen's mouth when Isolde flew down the stairs. Isolde's mother had just stepped down and was looking around getting her bearings when she saw Isolde run towards her and her – until then tired – face lit up and she opened her arms to receive her daughter. They hugged long and hard with tears flowing down from their eyes. Gwen watched for a moment and then made a move to go down the stairs to them. Leon stopped her.

"Don't you move," he hissed at her.

"I beg your pardon!" Gwen whispered back greatly surprised.

"You are the Queen," Leon stated. "Only the King is above you and when he is away you are the highest authority in Camelot. People, even visiting royalty, come to you; you don't go to them. At least not when they are not expected."

"Since when have you become such an authority on protocol?" Gwen muttered at Leon and there was a drop of vinegar in her tone. She saw how Leon's ears turned red. "Leon?"

"When you became the queen," Leon muttered back. "I asked George."

"Why?" Gwen was curious.

"The stupid biddies have enough to talk about with just their imaginations feeding them," Leon groused. "They don't need anything real to discus, no matter how insignificant."

"Leon," Gwen stared at him amazed. "Are you trying to protect me?"

"I've known you all your life," Leon muttered – and his ears were getting redder by the second. "Of course I care what happens to you and want to help you. I believe you will be a great queen, you are already doing a good job."

"Oh," Gwen took a moment to digest the information she had just received. She had known that all the knights were on her side – especially after the bracelet had come to light and they all felt bad about having condemned her so thoroughly – but she hadn't expected them, even Leon whom she had known all her life, to be willing to go to such lengths for her. George was a very scary person, after all. "Thank you." Was all she could think to say. And she stood still.

Isolde hugged her mother like she never wanted to let go, but eventually she had to. Even if the Queen of Camelot had not been waiting, she still needed to ask her mother a thousand questions.

"Oh my girl," Isolde the Elder smiled. "I have so missed you and been so worried."

"I'm sorry I caused you and Father worry and pain," Isolde admitted. "But I couldn't do anything else. I love him."

"I know," her Mother accepted. "So did your Father."

"Did?" Isolde, who had been about to ask after her Father, knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Yes," her Mother took Isolde's hands into her own. "I bring sad news: both your Father and your brother were wounded in battle and I only managed to save your brother. Your Father was beyond help and he passed away after a few days. Your brother has been confirmed as the king now and he sends his love to you. And also he gave me messages to give to the King of Camelot."

"The King is away for a few days," Isolde wasn't sure she quite understood the news she had just received. "Dead? What battle? There has been peace in Ireland for so long!"

"Iollan mac Dunlaing didn't want to wait for a chance to try for the kingship the normal way," Isolde's Mother explained. "So he staged a rebellion but it wasn't as successful as he had hoped. Now Feidlimih has been elected as the new king. But the letter came in time; your Father knew that you were in Camelot and that you were well and happy. He told me to tell you that he forgives you and he understood. He said that had we, him and I, been expected to separate the way you and Tristan were expected to do, he doesn't know that he wouldn't have done exactly what you did. He loved you and just wanted you to be happy and he was happy for you."

"Thank you, Mother," Isolde smiled through her tears. "You don't know how much that means to me. But I think I have tried the Queen's patience quite enough. Come, let me introduce you to Queen Guinevere of Camelot."

Isolde gestured her Mother to precede her and they made their way to Gwen. Queen Isolde greeted Queen Guinevere quite formally indicating with her words and gestures that as she was the widowed Queen of Ireland she was slightly lower on the protocol than Gwen, who was the wife of a ruling King. It was done very nicely and Isolde wondered if her mother knew about the situation in court because the 'biddies' had gathered at the windows and doorways to observe the arrival of this guest. Gwen hesitated a moment, but then decided that she wasn't going to change for anyone, so she responded warmly expressing her sympathies over the death of King Angus, making it quite clear that to her Queen Isolde was equal and welcome – and not the least so because of her daughter. She then looked around and – pretty much as expected – found George standing expectantly nearby.

"George?" Gwen only needed to indicate that George was free to speak, and George spoke.

"The rooms are waiting for Queen Isolde," George stated deferentially bowing just the right amount. "I have taken the liberty to appoint two maids to serve her and I have also arranged quarters for her men and servants. Refreshments will be brought to her anteroom within half an hour if that is acceptable?"

"That would be most welcome," Queen Isolde accepted with almost an awed smile.

"You are a marvel George," Gwen approved. "But could you also see to it that Lady Isolde has a room near her mother? I'm sure she would like to stay close at least until sir Tristan returns with the king."

"I will see to it immediately Ma'am," George bowed his way up the stairs and disappeared to arrange the room. At the tops of the stairs there was one of the castle's maids waiting to escort Queen Isolde to her rooms.

"Mother," Isolde suddenly remembered something that she hadn't asked right at the time. "You said 'the letter' arrived in time. What letter?"

"The letter the court physician of Camelot wrote to let us know that you were here," Queen Isolde said. "Didn't he tell you he was writing? It arrived just after the battle and was of great comfort to your Father."

"Gaius wrote to you?" Gwen exclaimed. "But we have only known about Isolde's family for about a month. Surely there hasn't been time."

"The letter arrived a little over a month ago," Queen Isolde stated. "I don't know how long Gaius has known but Isolde does look a lot like me, so he may have just figured it out before others."

"He knew about us before it was public knowledge," Isolde admitted. "But that was because we told him. How would he know about the resemblance? Do you know him?"

"We met over twenty years ago," Queen Isolde explained. "Your Father and I visited Camelot a couple of times before… Well, when we were young. Once we had children and the state matters took up more time and all that, we didn't travel as much and as far as we used to."

"If you mean that you stopped coming when King Uther turned against magic," Gwen assumed. "I quite understand. Isolde has told me that you are a healer and use magic when necessary. Please, do not worry. My husband has different views about magic than his Father had. We are in the process of making magic legal in Camelot again. So far my husband has re-established the Druids who are now allowed to use magic and he wants to make all magic legal – as long as it is not used to harm anyone or anything. We are not quite there yet, but people seem to trust him and the law about Druids has been well received so maybe we can proceed faster than the council assumed."

"I am glad to hear that," Queen Isolde smiled. "I never understood how Uther expected to eradicate magic! It is such an impossible task. And I promise that I will leave all healing to your physician's capable hands."

"Gaius has served us well for a very long time," Gwen agreed. "But if he asks for your help, please don't hesitate; you are a Royal visitor to Camelot, the laws don't apply to you quite as bindingly as they do us. Gaius has my complete trust; he would never ask anyone to do anything that might bring harm to anyone in the long run."

"You do understand about the balance that magic requires?" Queen Isolde observed.

"Gaius has been educating me," Gwen revealed. "As has Merlin."

"Merlin?" Queen Isolde asked.

"I will explain to you later," Isolde inserted. "You need to rest and refresh yourself after your journey and we can talk later."

"Your daughter is right," Gwen inserted. "Please, let Muireann show you to your rooms. We will see again after you have rested. And Isolde, I'm going to my rooms to rest as well, so if you want to accompany your mother that will be fine. Leon will see me to my rooms."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Isolde accepted and they went their separate ways.

Though Isolde followed her Mother they didn't really talk until after Queen Isolde had washed the worst of the travelling dust off her and partaken of the refreshments George had sent to her rooms. The fire was lit in the anteroom – it was summer, but the flames were soothing and the day wasn't so warm that the weary bones of a lady who wasn't so young anymore didn't appreciate the additional warmth from the fire – and the two Isoldes sat in comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Are you happy here?" Queen Isolde asked her daughter.

"Very," Isolde smiled. "Happier than I have been in a long time. We have finally settled in one place and can actually build a life together. We have friends and work that we believe in."

"You are one of the Queen's ladies?" Her mother asked.

"Me!" Isolde laughed out loud. "No way. I act as her bodyguard. Tristan is one of the King's knights. Neither one of us are too comfortable with traditional court life. Fortunately both Gwen and Arthur don't care too much about it either."

"Gwen and Arthur?" Queen Isolde felt a little confused.

"The Queen and the King," Isolde clarified. "I do address them formally most of the time, but they are also friends and when alone or talking to family I tend to be more informal."

"You are actually friends with the King and Queen of Camelot then," Queen Isolde observed. "So much for King Mark's message that you two were in cahoots with a band of smugglers."

"Well, if I'm honest," Isolde mumbled. "That wasn't a complete fabrication."

"What do you mean?" Her mother was puzzled.

"We did smuggle things," Isolde admitted. "For a year, or so, until we ran into Arthur and Merlin when they were running from Morgana – after she had used his uncle to invade Camelot. It was a surprise attack and with her magic and everything they didn't have a choice, they to escape to regroup and take the castle back. Merlin … Merlin was leading him to Ealdor – he was born there – and on the way they met us but Morgana's men were close and we had to fight and we sort of had to run with them and with one thing and another, we ended up joining in the fight and we helped Arthur to get Camelot back."

"Who is this Merlin?" Queen Isolde focused on the one thing that seemed to make any sense in her daughter's narrative. "You mentioned him once already. Or was it the Queen? Somebody mentioned him earlier today."

"It was Gwen," Isolde remembered. "Yes, Merlin. I don't quite know how to explain him. He may be the most important person in Camelot."

"Surely the King is the one who is the most important person in his kingdom," Queen Isolde smiled sceptically.

"Yes, and no," Isolde pondered. "We expect great things form King Arthur but he wouldn't be the king he is, and he most certainly would not become the king he will be without Merlin."

"So he is a 'kingmaker'," Queen Isolde concluded. "Has he been with the king for long? A tutor of his or a relative?"

"No," Isolde smiled amused. "He has been with Arthur for a number of years now and Arthur – I suspect – has learned a lot from him, but Merlin isn't a tutor. Or a relative. Or anyone you would easily think as someone important. He is the king's servant. Uther appointed him to be Arthur's servant after Merlin saved Arthur's life. It was supposed to be a reward but neither of them saw it that way at the time. Or so I'm told. Now, however, they are best friends. Though both of them will deny that almost to their dying breaths. But everybody knows."

"A servant?" Queen Isolde wondered. "If my recollection of Uther Pendragon is at all accurate, I can't believe that he liked seeing his son make friends with servants."

"No, by all accounts Uther Pendragon didn't put much value on servants," Isolde agreed. "Gwen definitely almost got her head chopped off. Of course, it wasn't a friendship that was going on between her and Arthur."

"The Queen was a servant?" Queen Isolde was astonished. "We did hear something in Ireland about Prince Arthur and a serving girl, but that was due to an enchantment, wasn't it? Though later we got the news that King Arthur was going to marry the town smith's daughter, but even that was cancelled – I think."

"The course of true love never did run smooth," Isolde sighed and settled down to explain to her mother what she knew about the romance of Arthur and Guinevere. It took some time and after she was done both her and her mother felt out of breath. And Isolde hadn't even included everything about Merlin in the narrative.

"I don't quite know what to say," Queen Isolde sighed. "There have definitely been some changes in Camelot since my last visit. But the reports we have heard of King Arthur have been good and I do think he will be a better king than his father was."

"He will be," Isolde stated. "We all believe so. In fact, that is why Tristan and I decided to stay. Merlin was the one who first got us willing to give Arthur a chance, but once we got to know the king we knew he was different from any other king that is around. Tristan especially was very sceptical about nobles in general and kings in particular, but now he is proud to be a Knight of Camelot and a friend of the King."

"And you are friends with the Queen," Queen Isolde said. "I am glad that you have found your place in the world. Now, though I would very much like to stay here and talk with you forever, the Queen did ask us to join her before dinner and I see it is already fairly late so once I have changed and once you have changed it is time to go to her."

"Yes, you are right," Isolde gave her mother a smile and left the room. As soon as she had closed the door behind her she broke into a run.

Isolde burst into the Queen's rooms like she was running from the hounds of Hell. Hilde was already in the anteroom but Gwen came from her dressing room to see what was causing the panic.

"Mother expects me to dress for dinner!" Isolde exclaimed eyes wide with fear.

"I am assuming that you don't mean that she expects you to be wearing clothes but that you mean an actual dress, as in a gown?" Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I don't have any gowns!" Isolde cried out.

"Hilde?" Gwen turned to her maid. "Anything you can do?"

"Absolutely," Hilde replied calmly. "We are not in the habit of throwing away good gowns just because they are no longer used for one reason or another."

"Something in my size?" Isolde wanted to know. "This is a short notice."

"Yes," Hilde said. "Gwen will probably recognise the dress I have in mind, because she used to handle it so often, but when Morgana was expelled from Camelot the first time we took her dresses and simplified them and altered them to work as replacement gowns for those who might need them. People do come to Camelot for help – like Lady Catherine did, or actually she was a troll in disguise, but had she been real, well you know what I mean. And sometimes the widows and daughters of the Knights need a helping hand. We have a good closet of clothes that can be used – and not just Lady Morgana's gowns. If you'll help Gwen to get into her dress – she only needs to be laced up – I'll go and get the dress I think will fit you and then I'll help you into it."

"Thank you," Isolde was most relieved. "Thank you Hilde."

Some time later Isolde followed Gwen to the Great Hall where the meal was to be served in honour of Queen Isolde. The tables were set up but nobody was sitting down yet – obviously not as neither of the Queens had arrived yet – people were standing around both in the Great Hall and the corridor outside. Gwen had timed her arrival – with the help of the incomparable George – to coincide with Queen Isolde's arrival. Normally with visiting dignitaries the King escorted the visiting Queen in and the Queen was accompanied by the visiting King, but as now there were only two Queens present they walked to the table together with Isolde (in her new green dress) in their wake – not as the Queen's bodyguard this evening but as the visiting Queen's daughter. They sat down at the head table leaving the King's chair empty. Normally Queen Isolde would have sat next to the King on his left side, but this time, for convenience, Queen Isolde sat down to Gwen's right side and Isolde took the place left to the King's chair. The ladies all sat down together and Gwen nodded her permission for all others to sit down. Before she could give the servants a signal to start serving there was some noise at the door. One of the guards came up to the head table to explain what was going on.

"Your Majesty; the King has sent a messenger," the guard explained. "Do You want to see him immediately or will I tell him to come back after the meal."

"Is his message urgent?" Gwen asked.

"No, Ma'am," the guard replied.

"If you are hesitating because of me," Queen Isolde inserted quietly. "Please, don't. We have not started the meal yet and I don't mind waiting a few minutes."

"In that case I would like to see this messenger right away," Gwen told the guard. "And thank you Queen Isolde, for your understanding."

"You allowed my daughter to greet me when I arrived," Queen Isolde replied. "I can wait for my dinner while you listen to a message from your husband."

The Messenger approached the table, went down on one knee and asked for permission to approach. Receiving the permission he set a sealed letter on the table in front of Gwen and then stepped back a little.

"Your Majesty," the messenger said. "His Majesty sends his greetings and asks me to inform you that he is well. We reached Dinas Emrys as expected and found the fort in reasonable condition. The reason his Majesty sent me back, is that Sir Gwaine found the fort library and his Majesty would like it to be transferred to Camelot. He would like Your Majesty to arrange for the transfer and send an archivist to supervise the move."

"Sir Gwaine found the library?" Gwen had to repeat in disbelief.

"It was situated in the caverns under the fort," the messenger explained. "The storage rooms are there, too."

"Ah, I understand," Gwen smiled. "I'm sure Geoffrey can choose a suitable person from his staff for the task. I assume my husband wants the move to take place as soon as possible?"

"Yes Ma'am," the messenger nodded.

"So the Druids were satisfied with the condition of the fort?" Gwen asked. "Nothing unexpected or untoward there at first glance?"

"The Druids didn't seem worried," the messenger replied keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Caddoc?" Gwen could tell when someone was not completely open in his answers. "Are you saying that you don't quite agree with the Druids? Was there something there that other than the Druids found dangerous?"

"Not exactly dangerous," Caddoc – who was surprised that the Queen remembered his name as he was fairly new to Camelot – tried to find the right words. "It's just that the hill trembled a few times when we were there. The Druids didn't seem to worry about it. The King consulted with the builders and they came to the conclusion that the tremors weren't strong enough to be dangerous yet. They will try and find the cause and how to stop it. The Druids seem to think that Emrys will be the key to stopping them."

"That should be fine then," Isolde said.

"Emrys?" Queen Isolde wondered. "The druids have waited for him for a very long time. What makes them think he will be here in time to help before the fort collapses? Even small tremors, if they go on for long enough, will eventually break buildings."

"Emrys is already in Camelot, Mother," Isolde told her Mother. "The prophesies are being fulfilled."

"How do you know this?" Queen Isolde asked.

"Iseldir, one of the Druids with my husband," Gwen answered. "He told us. And I believe your daughter has met this Emrys."

"Isolde?" Queen Isolde turned questioningly to her daughter.

"Yes, Mother," Isolde replied. "He saved my life. And he is more than capable of making one little hill stop trembling. There really is no need to worry."

"So you think he knows about this problem with Dinas Emrys?" Gwen asked Isolde.

"Oh yes, I'm quite sure he is aware of the problem," Isolde answered. "The King has nothing to worry about. The Druids have good reasons for their confidence."

"That is good to hear," Gwen stated – though she was a little curious how Isolde could be so sure. "Thank you Caddoc for the message and please go, eat and rest. You can take a message from me to His Majesty tomorrow when you go back with the archivist."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Caddoc bowed himself out of the hall.

Gwen nodded to the servants and the food and wine was served.

The dinner didn't last very long and though Queen Isolde was curious about Emrys and the druids the conversation was mostly about the situation in Ireland and what changes had taken place in Camelot since Uther's reign. The evening was pleasant and the ladies retired very much in accord with each other and looking forward to seeing each other again the next day. Though both Isolde and her Mother did stay up a little while longer catching up some more they didn't stay up very late. They figured they had plenty of time to catch up later.


	15. Morning discussions

**Morning discussions**

The previous night Isolde hadn't seen Gaius as he had been with a patient. This morning she knocked on his door and went in. Gaius was just clearing the table after having had breakfast and he smiled welcomingly at Isolde.

"I hear your Mother arrived yesterday," Gaius greeted her.

"And I hear I have you to thank," Isolde responded going to Gaius and hugging him hard. "Thank you. I don't think you can even imagine how much this means to me."

"Oh I have a pretty good imagination," Gaius said returning the hug. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Isolde stated. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I also heard about your Father," Gaius explained gently. "I am sorry."

"I…" Isolde seemed to close up a little and she stepped away from Gaius, though not very far even if she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I don't quite know how I feel about that. It feels unreal. I mean, it has been years since I saw him and when I ran away with Tristan I quite expected never to see either of my parents again and find out about their demise through rumour only. I just don't know."

Gaius understood what Isolde was saying. Sometimes even witnessing the death of a loved one felt unreal for several days until the mind was ready to process the information. So he decided to ask after Isolde's mother for now: "How is your Mother doing then? Finding you and seeing you after all this time must be a comfort but if what I heard was right she lost her husband only about a month ago."

"I don't know how she is doing either," Isolde frowned in confusion. "As you said it has only been a month and it can't be as unreal for her as it is for me: she was there when it happened. But she is almost acting like I'm the only one who should be affected by this. Why is that?"

Though Isolde's question was more rhetorical, Gaius still responded – with a snort: "Nobility!" Gaius shook his head. "Uther was all for supressing any expressions of emotions too. Like it could make things better. Had he had a good cry over his wife he might not have gone so crazy with his vendetta against magic. Nor would Arthur had had such a difficult childhood had his father even once been able to tell him that he loves him and is proud of him. But oh, no, mustn't make the boy soft. And he wasn't much better with Morgana; she was supposed to set an example as well. No wonder she went crazy. Duty first no matter what you feel, keeping up the appearances; not letting emotions dictate your actions - like Uther ever did anything that wasn't dictated by his pride or hatred of magic. Well, to be fair, he did do a few things for the love of his children, but those he did pretty clumsily. I really have no patience with that kind of thing. Of course there is a time and place for everything – can't stop to cry over one patient when there is another one waiting to be saved – but you have to give room for feelings too."

"Oh," Isolde was stunned and only managed to gasp one syllable in response to Gaius' rant.

"I'm sorry dear," Gaius calmed down. "You can't help the way you were raised. It's not fair of me to subject you to my rantings. I just hope you and Tristan are able to be open with each other about your feelings. All of them."

The idea of being able to tell Tristan about her father and having his arms around her in comfort was enough to make Isolde blink away a tear. Gaius saw it and nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, was there anything I can do for you child?"

Isolde smiled. Gaius was old enough to call her a child, but it still amused her – in a very good way. "No, I just wanted to thank you for writing that letter to my parents. And especially not asking my permission to do so as I would most probably have told you no and that would have been wrong. Thank you."

"You are welcome," Gaius smiled back. "Now then, I think I will take this potion to your Mother. I know she is a good healer, but if memory serves me right, she wasn't too good at taking care of herself. Common enough fault with healers. I'm fairly sure she has all kinds of medicines with her to take care of the knights and servants on the journey but nothing that will help herself deal with the aches and pains of long travel."

"I suspect you are right," Isolde admitted. "She is still in her rooms. I had breakfast with her but she said that she was taking the morning leisurely. I think I heard her joints creak."

"Not surprised," Gaius said. "Come on then, I'm sure Gwen is expecting you already. And if she wants to give you the morning off to be with your mother, don't hesitate to accept."

"I promise," Isolde submitted. She felt that she had been scolded enough for one morning.

In Dinas Emrys the dawn had arrived with very light rain. The shelter they were sleeping in held well against it, but the cold woke most of the men. Merlin went first into the forge and got the fire going. He warmed some ale and got some bread and cheese ready for people to eat and one by one most of them got there to enjoy the warmth and the simple meal. Tristan was in no hurry to go to the forge, he knew Merlin would make sure there was still bread and cheese left and though it had been quite a few months now since he had lived in the rough, Tristan still didn't mind the cold in the morning. He felt he woke up faster and more alert in the cold than in the warmth of his own cottage. Of course, having Isolde there in the bed with him wasn't exactly a reason to get up. Tristan got up quickly, rolled his bedding into a bundle and took his sword to swing a few practice moves to get the blood going and to work out any kinks in his shoulders that the hard floor might have caused. He looked around and saw Gwaine – a late riser whenever his life didn't depend on it – kneel down next to Merlin's place and pull Merlin's bag towards him with the clear intention of rummaging through it.

Gwaine had woken up hungry. He knew that Merlin had breakfast ready next door in the forge, but he wanted an apple and Merlin usually had one or two in his bag so Gwaine decided to look for himself. However, hardly had his hand touched Merlin's bag when a sword appeared under his chin seemingly from nowhere. Gwaine froze – the only sensible thing he could do because the sword was sharp and any movement would result in way too close a shave.

"That is Merlin's bag," Tristan told Gwaine mildly.

"I know," Gwaine relaxed. It was only Tristan, not some exceptionally silent and invisible bandit who had sneaked up on him unawares. "He usually has apples in his bag and I want one."

"It would be polite to ask him first," Tristan didn't move his sword from Gwaine's throat.

"He won't mind," Gwaine was starting to feel indignant. It wasn't like he was stealing anything. Merlin had those apples in his bag for both of them. True, mostly he shared them with Gwaine because Gwaine still hadn't figured out a way to eat and speak at the same time (though it wasn't because of lack of trying), but still, Merlin wasn't stingy. And he was going to ask Merlin's permission anyway – even if after the fact, but still.

"Maybe so," Tristan agreed – knowing full well that Merlin was normally quite happy to share his food. The problem was that this time there was more than apples in the bag. "But I still think you should ask first."

"Ask first what?" Arthur came back to the stables just then and wanted to know what was going on.

"Gwaine is looking for apples in Merlin's bag," Tristan explained. "But I think he should ask first and search only if he gets permission."

"And I don't see why," Gwaine complained. "Merlin knows I'd never take anything from him he isn't willing to share. And I was going to tell him afterwards. I don't see why Tristan is kicking up such a dust over this."

"Well, you're not the tidiest of people I know," Arthur pondered. "Maybe Tristan thinks Merlin prefers to have his things in the order he packed them. Also, Merlin may be my servant, but even so he still has a right to his privacy."

"Like what secrets would he have in his bag!" Gwaine exclaimed – though he did give up and back away from Merlin's things. Tristan wasn't backing down and now that Arthur was also against Gwaine he knew he had to go to the forge and ask for any apples Merlin might have with him.

"Dragon eggs," Arthur suggested.

"That was only once," Gwaine insisted. "It's not like you can find them in every nook and cranny of the kingdom."

"But he did have one in his bag once," Tristan lowered his sword but didn't move away. "Had you found it then, would you have kept your mouth shut about it?"

"I know how to keep a secret," Gwaine was offended.

"True," Arthur conceded. "But only when you know it is a secret that needs to be kept. You're not exactly the most tactful person in Camelot. If Merlin wants to share – secrets or apples – he will, but you have to ask."

"Fine, princess," Gwaine rolled his eyes. He was too old to have lectures in good manners, especially from his fellow knights who weren't (in his opinion) much better than he was anyway. "I'll go ask Merlin."

"That was close," Arthur noted as Gwaine entered the forge. "Good thing you were still here."

"I don't think there would have been much harm done even if Gwaine had found the egg," Tristan mused. "After all, we only have knights who are totally loyal to you and druids who are loyal to Merlin with us."

"And two builders," Arthur reminded Tristan. "I'm sure that Bran and Geary trust me and are loyal to me, but I still prefer to keep Merlin's abilities a secret as much as we can."

"Yes, I forgot the builders," Tristan realised. "So what are we doing this morning then? Still searching the buildings and surroundings to make sure they are safe?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Arrange the knights in groups of two and make sure there are no enemies – beast or human – nearby. The builders will do their preliminary evaluation of the buildings and the druids will try to find out how we can stop the tremors. There has to be something in that book we found."

"And what will you do, sire?" Tristan asked.

"I will have a word with Merlin," Arthur sighed. "It seems he has quite a few things to tell me – at long last."

"Are you…" Tristan didn't quite know how to express his worry.

"Am I likely to react badly to whatever he will tell me?" Arthur completed for Tristan.

"Something along those lines," Tristan shrugged. "I suspect that he has quite a tale to tell and, chances are, not all of it will be to your liking."

"Are you forgetting that he is a rather powerful sorcerer?" Arthur smiled ruefully. "He can probably take me apart with less than a single blow."

"I am sure he can," Tristan affirmed. "But I am also quite sure that he will not. No matter what. If, once he has told you everything, you sentence him to death then die he will. He is your loyal servant."

"I don't think he would take loyalty quite that far," Arthur doubted. "But don't worry, I'm not going to put that to a test. I don't know how angry he will make me, but he is my friend and I will not forget that. He has always been loyal to me and Camelot. That I have never doubted and I don't intend to start now."

"Fine," Tristan accepted with a nod and he left the stables to get his breakfast and to organize the knights.

Once the builders were in the fort examining the structure and the knights were searching the fort and its surroundings in greater detail than they had had time to do the day before, Arthur went to the smithy to find Merlin.

Merlin was cleaning after breakfast and making sure the forge was safe when Arthur walked in. Merlin knew very well that the time for 'the talk' had arrived and he took a last look around to make sure everything was tidy and safe. Not that there was any need for that as the Druids were in the forge – and were going to stay there. They were studying the book they had found and Trahaearn didn't see any point in not staying in a warm place when they were doing it. Gwaine had asked why he didn't just use magic to keep warm, but Trahaearn had informed him that magic wasn't something you just whipped out at whim, it needed to be used responsibly or, in time, you could find yourself in real pickle. Though Gwaine had looked greatly disappointed (possibly partly because Merlin hadn't had any apples to give him) the druids still decided to stay in the smithy and so Arthur and Merlin decided to take their discussion elsewhere.

"You better take your bag with you," Arthur advised. "Tristan just stopped Gwaine from finding the egg. Who knows who else will think to search it in the hope of finding an apple or something."

"I told Gwaine that I have no apples anymore," Merlin stated. "But even so, I already agreed with Iseldir that he will take the egg for now. Nobody will think to search his bag."

"Good," Arthur approved. They walked a little further until they found a sheltered corner near the fort's kitchens. It looked like there had been some kind of herb garden there, though whatever had grown in there had now either perished or gone completely wild. Arthur walked to lean on a low wall and look towards the river. "Last night I expected to stay awake the rest of the night and just think about you and magic. I dropped off almost the moment I got down."

"Trahaearn's doing probably," Merlin assumed.

"That's what I figured," Arthur agreed. "However, it seems that I did a lot of thinking in my sleep. When I woke up my mind was clear. It seems that I know hardly anything about you and your life; you have kept secrets from me for years and broken more laws than I even suspected when I found out about the dragonlord thing, but you have been a good friend to me especially when I have most needed one. And your loyalty to Camelot and me is unquestionable. You have proven your worth and your character so many times that to doubt you would be like doubting myself. In fact, I'd sooner doubt myself than you. So no matter what you will tell me about the secrets you've been obliged to keep, I want you to know that I trust you."

"I'm glad," Merlin replied seriously. "I have hated keeping secrets from you."

"So tell me." Arthur prompted.

"What exactly do you want to hear?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Arthur sighed. "Everything, I suppose, but I really don't know what to ask; there are so many questions. Maybe: when did you start learning magic?"

"Never," Merlin stated. "Iseldir was right when he said that Emrys – in other words me – was born with magic. I moved things with my mind before I could speak. Mother had the hardest time to keep my abilities a secret. When I got older my powers grew and I couldn't stay in Ealdor so she sent me to Uncle Gaius because he was the only one she knew who could possibly teach me to control my powers."

"Uncle Gaius?" Arthur wondered.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed. "We didn't think it would be a good idea to let people know. Gaius was one of the few people that your Father called a friend. He might have been curious about Gaius' nephew and ask a lot of questions about my parents."

"And rather than lie you kept quiet," Arthur understood. "And now I know why you came to Camelot. But why take a job in the Castle? As my servant, right under my Father's nose? Didn't either of you stop to think about the danger?"

"Of course we did," Merlin shrugged. "But where better to hide than in plain sight? Besides, by then I had already met Kilgarrah and he had told me that my destiny is to make sure you become a king. As your servant I was in a perfect place to keep you safe."

"So how many times have you saved my life?" Arthur wanted to know.

"I lost count quite a few years back," Merlin replied.

"Can't have been that often," Arthur laughed. "You make me sound helpless."

"You are good with a sword," Merlin stated. "But against magic you have no other defences than me. And you really have no idea how many magic users wanted to get back at Uther by killing you. At one point there was an attempt on your life almost once a week. Or if it wasn't someone trying to kill you then they tried to control you to cause war or take over Camelot. No, you are not helpless, but your father's policy against magic made you, and Camelot, vulnerable."

"So in addition to being my servant and Gaius' assistant you were also fulltime protector of Camelot against all things magical." Arthur reckoned.

"Somebody had to do it," Merlin shrugged. "You are Camelot's best hope of a Golden future and my job is to see to it that you live long enough to fulfil your destiny."

"So the prophesy about Emrys and the Once and Future King is about you and me," Arthur sighed. "That's a big destiny."

"Tell me about it," Merlin agreed.

"When we get back to Camelot you need to tell me and Gwen exactly what you have done for us and Camelot," Arthur decided. "I want all the details but I suspect it will take a few nights to tell the whole tale. For now I'd like to know exactly how powerful are you?"

"I have no idea," Merlin said. "My powers are still growing and until now my main concern has been hiding them, not finding out what it is I can do. When stealth is an issue, you try to do the maximum good with the minimum force."

"Thus all the bumbling idiots that have attacked us?" Arthur asked. "All those bandits who choose weak branches to sit on or don't know how to move in a forest without stumbling over rocks and roots." Suddenly Arthur gasped. "And all those convenient rock falls! You forced me to leave you behind when you got wounded in that attack Agravaine and Morgana had arranged. You had tried to make me leave you behind and when the mercenaries found us in that ravine, you caused those rocks to fall so that I could escape. What truly happened to you?"

"Morgana took me captive," Merlin revealed. "She used dark magic to take control of my mind and she turned me into an assassin."

"You?" Arthur was horrified. "Who did you kill?"

"You," Merlin replied. "Or that was what I was supposed to do. Something in me fought the enchantment and every time I tried to kill you I botched it somehow. Mostly through clumsiness, but couple of times you just got lucky. Gaius and Gwen figured it out and saved you a couple of times too. Gwen wields a mean bucket when necessary. Anyway, Gaius figured out a way to temporarily get me back to my senses and I managed to get back to Morgana's hut and destroy the source of the spell and free myself."

"I'm glad you did," Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder briefly. "Not only because I'm happy to be alive but had you succeeded it would have destroyed you."

"Yes, I think it would have," Merlin assumed. "And I don't mean because I would have been executed for it. I hate killing even when it is necessary."

"You killed Agravaine, didn't you?" Arthur realised. "I know you had to be the one who called the Dragon that burned most of his men, but Agravaine and a handful of his men were found in the caves, dead."

"I'm afraid so," Merlin admitted. "He didn't give me a choice."

"I am sorry," Arthur sighed. "I am sorry for all the things you have needed to do to protect me and Camelot. Knights have been trained to defend and do what is necessary, but you were just thrown in cold. I don't know why you don't hate us all."

"I could have chosen not to do anything," Merlin shrugged. "A destiny may seem inevitable but it isn't. I chose to accept it and all that it entails. I hate the things people do to each other; I hated the way your father persecuted those with magic, I hated what Morgause did and I hate everything Morgana has chosen to stand for; but hating people themselves. That serves no purpose. Hate harms the hater more than it could ever harm the hated. It eats away your soul."

"How did you get so wise?" Arthur asked almost with awe.

"It's a gift," Merlin grinned.

"Idiot," Arthur grinned and slapped Merlin's head – very gently. "So you have magic and you have used it all the time you have lived in Camelot. I really need to make magic legal before I need to sentence you to death and the pardon you again."

"I'm not the only reason why you need to make magic legal," Merlin said seriously.

"What is it?" Arthur was immediately worried; Merlin didn't get this serious often.

"When Cornelius Sigan's curse was affecting Camelot and animating all the gargoyles Kilgarrah transferred the necessary magic to me so that I could win over him," Merlin explained. "I don't know if dragons can transfer magic only to dragonlords and their families or if they can do it at will, but there is a small possibility that Aithusa gave magic to the child you and Gwen are expecting."

"You mean my child could be like Morgana," Arthur turned pale.

"NO!" Merlin protested immediately. "Your child would never be like her because you will love your child and accept her and see to it that she will learn how to control her magic and how to use it for the good only. But you can't do that unless magic is legal."

"Yes, I see that," Arthur considered Merlin's words. "Is why you finally chose to tell me the truth about dragons and magic?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "And though most of the details can wait until I can tell it to you and Gwen together there are two things you need to know now."

"I'm not going to like them am I?" Arthur figured.

"No," Merlin confirmed. He swallowed and then went on: "The old warlock who first got Gwen out of the sorcery charges and then tried to heal you Father…"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "I remember him. Trahaearn said that he would have saved my Father had Morgana not interfered. And Gaius once told me that I should trust him, that there were many people of different beliefs in Camelot who were working to help me and one day I would see it. You know the old man then? Is he related to you? Because he seemed familiar for some reason and I couldn't figure out why."

"In a way he is related to me," Merlin muttered. "He was me. I used an aging spell to disguise myself because I had to use magic openly."

"What?" Arthur was stunned. "You were.. You are the old warlock! You! You…. You made me carry you! When you were quite capable of walking on your own perfectly good feet!"

"No I wasn't," Merlin shrunk back a bit when Arthur started to yell but other than that he didn't back down. "I used the spell to disguise myself, but it is a true aging spell. I really was eighty and trust me I got a much better understanding of what Gaius is going through with all the aches and pains that come with age. But yes, I did take a little bit of revenge for all the goblets and pieces of armoury you have tossed at my head over the years."

Arthur stared at Merlin for quite some time trying to decide how he felt about this particular revelation. Yes, knowing that the grumpy old warlock had been Merlin and he had actually carried his servant… Yet, Merlin had saved Gwen and he had tried to save Uther. On the other hand Merlin had said that there were two things he needed to confess; maybe it was better to wait and see what the other thing was before he decided how to react. "So what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"This is actually a bit more difficult," Merlin sighed. "You have to understand that what I did was the only thing I could think of. I would not have done it otherwise and it is not something I would ever want to do again."

"Now I'm getting nervous," Arthur confessed. "What could possibly be worse than letting the Dragon free or poisoning Morgana?"

"I stole your will," Merlin blurted out.

"What?" Arthur was completely confused.

"When Morgana stormed Camelot and Agravaine opened the gates for her," Merlin clarified. "You didn't hit your head. What happened was that you weren't leaving the castle and had Morgana found you she would have killed you. We had to get you out to have any chance to regain Camelot. I asked Gaius to knock you out but he didn't have any of those potions with him so I had to rob you of your free will."

"What exactly do you mean?" Arthur couldn't believe his ears.

"I mean that I robbed you of your free will," Merlin decided that this time it was prudent to take a step back away from the King. "I made you willing to comply with any suggestion given to you. That was the only way we could make you leave Camelot. When the spell wore off we were nearly at Ealdor."

"And the spell was why Tristan and Isolde thought I was a simpleton?" Arthur asked – with danger in his voice.

"Yes," Merlin ventured.

"And had Agravaine or Morgana caught me I would have told them every secret of Camelot and then fallen on my own sword?" Arthur ground out from between his teeth.

"You already had no secrets from Agravaine – and thus neither from Morgana," Merlin decided to point out. "And by refusing to leave Camelot you were pretty much falling on your sword as well, so I didn't really see where the risk was. Besides, I wasn't going to let you go with anyone else but me and I knew I could keep you safe."

"You…!" Arthur didn't get any further before Iseldir walked through the stone arch and into the small garden where the King and his servant were talking.

"Ah, good, you are both here," Iseldir said – apparently quite oblivious to the atmosphere between the two men he had come to find. "I think we found out what is wrong with the fort."

"Excellent," Arthur responded after taking a deep breath. He was still sending glares Merlin's way. "Can it be fixed?"

"I believe so," Iseldir divulged. "You see, King Vortigern had quite a few sorcerers in his employ and they came across a prophesy – not the one we found first, but another one that seemed to suggest a way to make the fort strong and practically impregnable. However the prophesy was misinterpreted, or at least that is what Trahaearn says, and the magic went wrong actually starting the tremors. They tried to stabilize the structure with the Dragon's egg but it only worked partially. We studied this all morning and we are fairly sure that to stop the tremors we need blood."

"A blood sacrifice?" Arthur frowned. He didn't like the idea, but then he looked at Merlin and muttered darkly (though without real feeling in it): "Well, that could be arranged."

"No, not an actual blood sacrifice," Iseldir corrected immediately. "We would not want to live here if that was the case. Not that, just blood - from both of you."

"Us?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes," Iseldir smiled. "From Emrys and the Once and Future King."


	16. Trusted?

**Trusted?**

"So why is the princess glaring at you like a barmaid you just groped but then ditched for her prettier sister?" Gwaine asked Merlin as they were standing at the main entrance to the fort where the Druids were now searching for the proper place to perform the blood ceremony. Tristan was with them as well. Arthur was standing a little further away talking with the builders and glaring at Merlin every now and then.

"Gwaine!" Tristan groaned. "You're supposed to be a knight of Camelot; you know - an example of chivalry and all that."

"I wasn't referring to personal experience," Gwaine protested. "I'm perfectly capable of keeping both sisters happy. I was merely referring to something I've seen, not experienced."

"I'm sure," Merlin muttered sceptically.

"Well, believe what you want," Gwaine shrugged with good humour. "But I'm still waiting to hear what you did?"

"I told him how I got him to leave Camelot when Morgana attacked," Merlin admitted.

"That would do it," Tristan nodded sagely. Merlin gave him a surprised look but said nothing; Isolde had always been good at putting two and two together and she and Tristan never had any secrets.

"Are you telling me that you were the one who hit him on the head and addled him into compliance?" Gwaine was surprised. "How could you be sure the effect of the head injury would be what it was? Though come to think of it, unconscious would have worked almost as good. However, in that case I would have needed to come with you and Gaius would have been alone. That would not have been good."

"No, it most certainly would not have," Merlin replied. "And I don't think I can ever sufficiently thank you for keeping him alive until we could rescue you all."

"Hey, don't mention it," Gwaine shrugged off the thanks – gratitude always made him uncomfortable. "I had fun beating the crap out of Morgana's men. But you still haven't said, was it you who hit Arthur?"

"I've hit him before," Merlin shrugged. "He would probably have been fine with that. No, I didn't hit him. I used a spell to rob him of his free will."

"You mean so that he was happy to do whatever you told him to do?" Gwaine remembered how politely Arthur had agreed when he was told that leaving now was a good idea. "I did wonder about his behaviour, but head injuries can be tricky and since he was doing what we wanted him to do I wasn't questioning it then. But why is he so mad? You did what you had to. I'm sure if Gaius had had a suitable drug with him he would have done what you did. Or is it the magic? Surely he figured out that you must have some magic when you told him you're a Dragonlord. The rest of us sure did."

"Would you be happy with someone else taking control of you in a way that you can't fight?" Merlin asked Gwaine. "I took his ability to think, to choose for himself from him. Yes, I had a good reason and I didn't abuse the situation – much – but as he said, had Agravaine or Morgana caught him, they could have ordered him to fall on his sword and he would have done that."

"He was pretty much falling on his own sword by refusing to leave Camelot," Gwaine dismissed.

"He didn't appreciate that argument," Merlin laughed.

"I'm not surprised," Tristan agreed. "It would not sit easy with me either. Also it is disconcerting to know that someone can do that to you. It's a pretty big test of trust. How sure can you be that your decisions will be respected and not overridden with magic."

"Hmm, I suppose that could be a problem," Gwaine agreed. "In general I mean. Not with Merlin. He would never do something like that unless it was absolutely necessary. And if the princess doubts that, he only has to think how many times Merlin has NOT stopped him from doing something stupid."

"I do think he still trusts me," Merlin stated. "He's just angry. And since I also had to tell him about the aging spell, I'm not surprised. Both things together were a bit much."

"True," Tristan nodded. "But at least he isn't calling for an execution."

"He did offer me as blood sacrifice to stabilise the fort," Merlin revealed.

"Like he didn't know that Iseldir would never accept," Gwaine snorted. "But what aging spell?"

"There have been a few times when I have needed to use magic openly," Merlin explained. "So I used an aging spell to disguise myself as an eighty year old sorcerer."

"An eighty year old sorcerer?" Gwaine didn't look too amused now. "Long white hair, long white beard, red robes and sarcastically belligerent attitude?"

"That would be him," Tristan on the other hand was getting very amused.

"You knocked me out!" Gwaine accused Merlin. "You taunted me and then you knocked me out and then you pushed Leon, Elyan and Percival into a pile and walked all over them to mount your horse!"

"Well, you were going to arrest me," Merlin defended himself.

"Leon recognised you as a convicted sorcerer," Gwaine dismissed Merlin's argument. "You could have told us who you were. Or, I don't know, whatever. You didn't need to … You knocked me out!"

Gwaine decided that he didn't want to discuss the matter further. He stormed off to stand next to Arthur and send his share of glares at Merlin.

"It seems that the number of my friends is dwindling," Merlin observed ruefully. "Are you sure you want to stay with me Tristan?"

"I'll stay," Tristan smiled. "And I'll have your back until those two idiots remember how many times you have saved their respective hides."

"Thanks," Merlin accepted the support gratefully.

Just then the druids came out of the fort and Iseldir approached Arthur. Merlin and Tristan moved closer as well to hear what had been found.

"We found the 'blood stone' or whatever you might want to call it," Iseldir informed them. "We can perform the necessary ceremony today at noon and after that we should have no more tremors."

"That is good," Bran – one of the builders accepted. "I can see nothing fundamentally wrong with these buildings yet so if the tremors stop we can easily repair the fort and I will have no worries for it falling on anybody's head for the next two hundred years or so."

"Thank you Bran," Arthur accepted. "The ceremony will be held at noon then, and after that we will stay the night and head back home tomorrow." Arthur nodded his dismissal to the two builders who were quite happy to go back to checking the buildings in the bailey now that they knew the druids had figured out a way to stop the earthquakes – even if they didn't know exactly what the way was.

"What about the library?" Iseldir asked.

"The archivist I requested from Camelot should be here soon after noon," Arthur said. "Unless he finds something that needs unusually careful handling, we should be able to load up the tomes today and be ready to move tomorrow. If we need more time I will leave Merlin and a couple of my knights here with the archivist and they can follow us as soon as they can."

"So what is this ceremony you're talking about," Gwaine wanted to know.

"The foundations need to be stabilised with blood," Iseldir started to explain.

"What! You mean there really is going to be a blood sacrifice?" Gwaine exclaimed. And without a moment to think he moved to stand next to Merlin – slightly to the front of him and quite apparently ready to fight if need be.

"Not a blood sacrifice," Iseldir didn't show it but he was happy to see that whatever it had been that had made Gwaine angry at Merlin it wasn't serious enough not to be forgotten the minute there was even a slight threat to Merlin. "We would never stand for that. We need a few drops of blood from both Emrys and the Once and Future King to be dropped on the blood stone, a simple enough incantation – at least it will be simple for Emrys – and the foundations should be stable from then on."

"And how do we get this Emrys fellow to agree to the ceremony?" Gwaine asked only to be answered with a bit awkward silence – until the penny dropped and he turned to stare at Merlin with wide eyes. "Oh, the old… the aging spell. You mean…"

"Yeah, he has 'some' magic," Tristan confirmed.

"So I suppose knocking someone out or robbing someone of his free will would be simple enough for you then," Gwaine sighed.

"Oh no," Iseldir protested. "Robbing someone of his free will even momentarily is not a simple thing to do. I don't think even Emrys could do it just like that. Free will is tied to the human soul, it is one of the hardest things to override or take. Yes, there are ways but they are far from simple."

"What kind of ways?" Arthur asked with interest – he did have a good reason to want to know, after all.

"There are some magical creatures that can take you over, like Manticores, but you would need to willingly call them first and even then it needs long time exposure for it to take you over. There are some beings that can put you in a trance, but they are not really tampering with your will, more like stunning you for the killing blow. There are one or two beasts of the darkest magic that have been used by the priestesses of the old religion to control their chosen victims, but calling the creatures is not easy and they have to be inserted into the victim to possess him." (At this point Merlin visibly shuddered). "You can fashion amulets to bend someone to your will but then you need to get your victim to wear the amulet constantly. I can't think of any easy way to rob someone of his free will, definitely nothing as simple as you would use to just knock someone out."

"Trust," Trahaearn stated succinctly from the doorway where he had sat down on the stairs to rest his old bones in the sun.

"I'm sorry Trahaearn," Iseldir turned to his old companion. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"When I was a young man, my mentor took me with him to a meeting," Trahaearn turned his face to the sun, closed his eyes and remembered. "It was a glorious meeting; in Camelot of all places. It was a couple of years before Vortigern died, probably forty years after he abandoned this fort. Vortigern wanted a last show of his might or the final deed that would seal his fame so he arranged for a Parliament of Magic. Druids, Priestesses of the Old Religion – favouring both Dark and Light magic – Catha, Healers and anyone who had magic were gathered together to talk."

"The Great Meeting!" Iseldir exclaimed. "You were there? You have never said!"

"Talk about what?" Gwaine wanted to know.

"Magic, of course," Trahaearn answered. "There were talks about the ethical use of magic, talks about new healing spells, new uses for herbs; talks about prophesies and the limits of magic and everything anyone could think of. The meetings lasted two weeks and the negotiations that had taken place before that had lasted months. But Vortigern succeeded: he got us all to meet in peace. And the peace lasted the entire two weeks - and let me tell you that did take some doing because some of the attendants hated each other with vengeance. Yes, indeed, I was there. I just haven't wanted to think about it for years because all hope for magic seemed lost and it hurt to think of those days when we were free. But now I can see hope again and I remember."

"I want to hear more," Iseldir said.

"Oh you will," Trahaearn nearly laughed. "You know me."

"You spoke about how a man could be robbed of his free will?" Tristan wondered.

"Yes," Trahaearn focused his mind. "I was too insignificant to participate in any of the talks, but my mentor took me with him to keep notes. One of the meetings was about the limits of magic and free will came up. You can make people do things against their will, coercion, blackmail, possession even but it is extremely difficult to make people give up their own will entirely. The meeting came to the conclusion that in reality it is impossible but theoretically it might be possible if there was trust."

"Are you saying that anyone I trust could, if they have magic, take me over or something?" Arthur asked.

"No, not at all," Trahaearn shook his head. "Trust is not that simple. Not the kind of trust needed here. Free will is a quality that human beings have in their mind, heart and soul; trust is also tied to your mind, heart and soul and only if the trust is complete then it can be a key to the enchantment; also it has to be mutual. Not only do you need to trust the person who might enchant you, he has to trust you too."

"So Isolde – if she had magic – could bend me to her will, if she needed to?" Tristan queried.

"Why would she want to?" Arthur questioned.

"Maybe if he was being particularly pig headed and trying to get himself killed," Merlin suggested tartly. "You know, she might want to keep him alive to fight another day with better odds and actually win."

"It would indeed need to be a desperate situation and even then it would take a very special affinity with magic for it to work," Trahaearn explained. "I truly think Emrys is the only human who has that kind of magic. And the bond between you and your servant is not something that has happened overnight. It has been tried more than once and it has proven to be true. It is a rare bond and even though you may be angry at him now, you do know that he would never betray you. You would still trust him with your life without hesitation."

Arthur stared at Trahaearn without a word for a long time. He didn't want to agree with him, but he knew that Trahaearn was right. Merlin was still his most trusted friend. Arthur sighed and turned to Merlin: "I really should sentence you to the stocks."

"You'd have to explain to Gwen why," Merlin pointed out. "And I'm fairly sure she prefers you alive, so you might have some difficulties in convincing her to agree with you."

"I'm still the king," Arthur insisted.

"And she is pregnant with your child," Merlin pointed out.

Arthur knew when he was defeated: "Fine. Just never do that again!"

"I don't think I could," Merlin grinned. "First of all you are now too suspicious and second of all I don't remember how I did it the first time."

"So if the meeting was so Grand," Gwaine wasn't interested in Arthur and Merlin making up as long as Arthur wasn't killing Merlin. "Why don't we all know about it?"

"Because Vortigern may have wanted to make his mark in the world with it," Trahaearn smiled sadly. "But he wasn't taking kings like Uther Pendragon into account. Uther banned all talk of magic and he destroyed every record of the meeting he could get his hands on. And even if he hadn't – well, the Parliament of Magic was a Grand occasion, but it didn't accomplish much. It was a historical meeting but it didn't make history. Nothing changed, nothing was accomplished. I was overwhelmed and awed when I was there thinking that I was privileged to witness such an important meeting, but in truth it was just pomp and circumstance that pales in comparison to today. The ceremony that will take place today is small, there are hardly any witnesses to it and most likely it will be forgotten but today history will start to change. If I have learned anything in my years it is that it's small steps that truly make history. Steps like one king accepting that not all magic is evil and that he really can be friends with the most powerful Warlock that has ever lived, or will ever live."

"I'm not so sure about the 'friends' part," Arthur muttered feeling still a bit sore. "With a friend like Merlin what do I need enemies for."

"Tsk, tsk," Trahaearn mildly scolded Arthur. "You know perfectly well that you need him."

"It's noon soon," Merlin reminded everyone. "What is this incantation that I'm supposed to use?"

"Yes, that," Iseldir got back to business. "It is in the book. We found a passage about using magic in the building the fort. The incantation they used is there."

"What kind of magic?" Merlin asked. "Blood sacrifice?"

"That was the intention," Iseldir sighed. "They found a prophesy they assumed to mean that if they combined the bloods of 'one who was born with magic and one who was born of magic, one who was kin of dragons and one who was from family of dragons' they would have an impregnable fort. They assumed that the prophesy was talking about a dragon and someone who was born to a family strong in magic."

"They sacrificed a dragon?" Tristan exclaimed.

"They didn't sacrifice anyone," Iseldir replied. "The magicians got everything ready, did all the preparations – a proper blood sacrifice takes three days – and when they got the boy they had found and the dragon they were going to use the dragon told them that they had got it all wrong."

"I would think he would say that if they were going to kill him," Gwaine assumed.

"They weren't going to kill him," Iseldir clarified. "They just needed blood from him. The boy they were going to kill. However once the dragon had convinced them that finishing the ceremony with the wrong blood would be worse than leaving it unfinished they didn't kill anyone. The dragon advised them to use a dragon egg to help stabilise the fort. He also said that the egg would, in time, call the right men to the fort to finish the ceremony."

"And you are sure Merlin and I are the right men?" Arthur asked.

"Family of dragons – Pendragon, kin of dragons – a Dragonlord," Merlin interpreted. "Born of magic and born with magic. Yes, that's us for sure."

"That is what we think, too," Iseldir confirmed.

"So you have the book?" Merlin asked. "I don't have long to learn the incantation."

Iseldir took the book from Meirion and gave it to Merlin who found the incantation with no trouble – he saw fit to use a spell to find it quickly. It was indeed a short and simple spell, but then it would have been as it was just the end of a long ceremony that had started over a hundred years ago. Merlin read it and committed it to memory easily.

"Right, shall we go then?" Merlin nodded towards the fort and the Druids went in showing the way and Merlin, Arthur, Tristan and Gwaine followed. They went down a flight of stairs and found an octagonal stone on the floor. Merlin figured it was in the centre of the floor and he was also fairly sure it was above the cave where he had found the Dragon egg. The stone was actually fairly small; only one man could possibly stand on it. Iseldir stepped to one side of it and indicated that Merlin and Arthur should face each other over the stone in front of him. Iseldir took a small knife and drew it across Arthur's palm to make him bleed. He then did the same to Merlin and pressed both bleeding palms together over the stone and waited until some blood had dropped on the stone. He nodded to Merlin who recited the incantation. Once a few more drops of blood had stained the stone everyone could feel a slight tremor, like a deep breath, shake the building and then it settled. Merlin and Arthur stepped back and Iseldir quickly healed their wounds with a healing spell closing the wounds he had made.

"I think it worked," Merlin stated. "I'm no longer itching."

"If you want to make sure you can always try to leave the fort," Tristan smiled. "If it doesn't come down then the ceremony definitely worked."

"I think we can wait until we all leave together," Arthur stated dryly. "Right, let's get back up and outside. The men from Camelot should be arriving soon and I'm sure the archivist will be anxious to get his hands on the library."

"I am rather interested in the finds as well," Iseldir confessed.

"It will take Geoffrey a while to catalogue everything," Arthur said as they climbed the stairs. "But you are most welcome to either stay in Camelot or visit when convenient. I am sure there are many tomes in Camelot library that you will find interesting, not just the records of Dinas Emrys."

"Are you keeping the records in Camelot?" Iseldir asked.

"Yes, I want them to stay in Camelot," Arthur replied. "But I will have copies made and those will return to Dinas Emrys."

"Can't they talk about anything but books," Gwaine complained to Tristan as they plodded on after Arthur, Merlin and the druids. "There are so many much more interesting topics, after all."

"Like what Tavern in Camelot serves the best ale or has the prettiest barmaids?" Tristan asked.

"Those are good subjects," Gwaine accepted. "But right now I'm more interested in the dragon egg that Merlin had in his bag this morning."

Tristan thought that Gwaine sounded a little hurt, and he could understand it but there was no help for it. "So all that drinking hasn't quite pickled your brains yet. Good."

"Yeah, I'm smart enough to figure that if there is a dragon egg around, as Iseldir said, then Merlin is the one to have it since he is a Dragonlord," Gwaine's voice was a bit heavy on the sarcastic side. "Never mind that Arthur basically told me that that was what you two were protecting. Like I would have hurt it!"

"We weren't protecting the egg against you as such," Tristan told his fellow knight. "Just against your mouth. The builders were still in the forge and we couldn't be sure you wouldn't have just barged in there and demanded to know where Merlin found yet another dragon egg. You are not exactly discreet. It doesn't matter when it's only us, but though Arthur does trust the builders, the only way to keep Merlin's secrets is to make sure that as few as possible know them."

"I would never endanger Merlin," Gwaine exclaimed offended. "What do you take me for!"

"An idiot," Tristan answered kindly.

"Pff," Gwaine made a rude noise, but left the subject alone. He knew Tristan could come up with quite an impressive list of idiotic behaviour to back up his point and Gwaine really didn't want to go there today.

As they made their way to the bailey they found that the archivist had indeed arrived from Camelot with a couple of boys to help him and two rather large carts. Arthur and the druids were talking with him and then Arthur left them to the druids. He wasn't needed here as the experts were perfectly capable of dealing with one library on their own. He walked to Tristan and Gwaine and Merlin joined them as well.

Merlin noticed that Arthur was sort of worrying his left hand; opening and closing the palm and looking at it every once in a while. "Didn't your wound heal?" He asked.

"It's fine," Arthur said a little absently. "Not even a trace that Iseldir cut it open just now. Not even a scar."

"But is it hurting?" Tristan wondered aloud.

"No," Arthur denied. "It did tingle a little during the ceremony, but no pain at any time. But Iseldir cut my palm open, completely all across. Now there isn't a trace that it ever happened. No scar, not sign at all."

"So what's your problem?" Gwaine was at a loss.

"I'm just wondering how many times I've actually been wounded," Arthur stated.

"You are a knight," Tristan wasn't sure what Arthur was getting at. "I'm sure everyone has lost count."

"Yes, I know I have," Arthur smiled a little. "But I'm wondering about those times that I haven't known to count. Can you help me with those Merlin?"

"I don't think I can," Merlin replied cautiously. He wasn't sure Arthur really had quite forgiven him for the addling of his brains – or the old sorcerer.

"I think you can," Arthur insisted. "Because I remember at least one time when we were running from bandits and I got an arrow in my back. I lost consciousness and a few hours later I wake up perfectly fine, unwounded and you tell me that my armour deflected the arrow and I just knocked my head when I fell from the impact. I couldn't come up with a better explanation at the time, but it sure didn't feel like my armour had deflected the arrow."

"I'm not the one who healed you that time," Merlin sighed. "In fact I'm not much good at healing at all. If Gaius can tell me what spell to use, I can do it, but I don't have similar affinity with healing as I have with magic in general. That time we ran into the Valley of the Fallen Kings, and you said yourself that it is full of magic. We met a healer, Talesin, who has been dead for 300 years. He healed you. Yes, it probably was my magic with the magic of the valley that made the meeting possible, but he was the one who healed you. I didn't think you would have liked that at the time so I came up with a more plausible story."

"Have you any idea how difficult it is to understand what you are," Arthur mused quietly. "How deep the conflict is between what I thought you are and what you truly are. You have always been this Emrys, but for years I have just seen … I don't even know anymore."

"I'm still just me, Merlin. Just Merlin," Merlin told Arthur with some sadness.

"I don't think you have ever been 'just' anything," Arthur observed.

Merlin stepped closer to Arthur and took his hand – the hand Iseldir had cut just recently – and he placed his and Arthur's palms against each other as they had been during the ceremony: "This is just me, Merlin. Just like this is just you, Arthur. Just you and me, just Arthur and Merlin. No kings and subjects, no masters and servants, no Once and Future King and his Mighty Warlock. Just us. This is what we must always hold onto. This is our core, this is what we are. The rest is just trappings, just roles we need to play. If we hold onto our true selves then we can fulfil our destinies and Camelot will enter its Golden Era. But if we forget ourselves, if we let our roles, the trappings trap us, we may well bring in the Age of Darkness without any help from Morgana. Your Father had the best of intentions, but for most he was still an unbending tyrant. We have power, together we have unimaginable power, and power can corrupt. But if we remember that we are 'just' us, just human beings, then we will be fine."

"And again I have to wonder how you got to be so wise," Arthur sighed.

"I read a book," Merlin grinned.

"Must have been some book," Gwaine muttered to Tristan.


	17. Back in Camelot

**Back in Camelot**

"Right," Gwaine decided to shake things up a bit as it looked like Arthur was getting too pensive again over his 'destiny' and all that. "Now that you two are married, who is going to break the news to Gwen?"

Arthur turned away from Merlin and gave Gwaine a dirty look. However, he decided not to dignify Gwaine's suggestion with an answer. But he did remember something: "Gwen, yes. She sent me a letter!" Arthur took the letter from his belt where he had tucked it and stepped away from his knights and servant to read it.

"Sorry Merlin," Gwaine commiserated. "Looks like he is still in love with Gwen. You're just out of luck."

"Shut up Gwaine or I will tell him your secrets as well and not just mine," Merlin threatened mildly.

"You'd never do that," Gwaine scorned. "Not you. Anyone else, yeah, I'd believe it, but not you."

"Are you telling me that you actually do have secrets?" Tristan asked with interest. "I would have thought you incapable of keeping anything about you to yourself."

"And Arthur was for the longest time of the opinion that Merlin couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it," Gwaine shrugged. "If it is important enough anyone can keep a secret."

"Hmmm…" Tristan paused for a thought. "I seem to remember something the 'old warlock' said to me when I first met him, about someone he knew that was like me. Nothing specific, you understand but I just may have an idea what your secret might be."

"So…" Gwaine started to look like he was going to start a fight but before he could do anything Arthur came back.

"Tristan, there is something you need to know," Arthur said.

"Isolde!" Tristan was immediately concerned. "Is she all right?"

"She is in no danger," Arthur replied immediately. "Gwen wrote this letter to inform me that Isolde's Mother is visiting."

"Queen Isolde?" Tristan exclaimed.

"The Dowager Queen," Arthur corrected with emphasis.

"Isolde's Father is dead?" Tristan asked.

"Yes," Arthur confirmed. "It seems that Gaius took it upon himself to inform Isolde's parents about her whereabouts. The letter reached them in time but there had been a battle – a rebellion against the elected king – and King Angus was mortally wounded. He died about two months ago."

Tristan closed his eyes. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't even know what to say, but he was sure Isolde was devastated. "Thank you for telling me," Tristan forced the words out of his mouth.

"If you leave now, you will be in Camelot well before dark," Arthur stated matter of factly.

"Leave?" Tristan wasn't sure he understood what Arthur was saying. "I… Weren't we supposed to leave tomorrow morning? Not today? There is no way the library can be packed in time."

"I didn't say we," Arthur spelled out. "I said you. Only you. Isolde needs you."

"I know," Tristan agreed. "But my duty is to you."

"And I am relieving you of that duty for now," Arthur explained slowly and clearly. "We are here to retrieve a library and to see if this fort can be made habitable. This is not war, this is not patrol, this is not even hunting. I don't need you here now. The knights that came with the archivist will amply replace you and if we really come across something dangerous, I suspect Merlin can handle it."

"But…" Tristan was confused. It had never occurred to him that any King would give his knights something you might call compassionate leave. Of course, Arthur was right: this wasn't war or anything else where Tristan's presence was truly required, but it was still unheard of.

"Fine, if it makes you feel more comfortable, wait half an hour and I will write a letter to Gwen in response," Arthur smiled. "Will that help?"

"I am, and always will be at your command," Tristan managed to respond – with true gratitude.

"See, he isn't always such a prat after all," Merlin whispered – loudly – to Tristan.

"Merlin, go get my writing box," Arthur ordered Merlin. "Today, if you can manage it."

"As you command," Merlin rolled his eyes. "Tristan, what I just said: forget it."

"I'll go help him," Gwaine said as he followed Merlin. In a sudden mood of sensitivity he figured that Tristan wanted some time to collect himself.

"Go get your horse and pack ready," Arthur told Tristan. "It won't take me long to write the letter as I'm saving all the interesting details until we can talk face to face."

"You mean like the dragon egg and Merlin's magic and all that?" Tristan smiled weakly.

"Yes, all that," Arthur nodded. "So don't go telling tales out of school before I get home. Alright?"

"I won't," Tristan saluted and went to get his horse and things.

It didn't take Arthur long to pen a letter to his Queen and Merlin took the sealed missive to Tristan in the stables. Merlin was there with Tristan helping him to get everything ready.

"Right, here you are then," Arthur said giving Tristan the sealed letter. "Gwen wrote that Isolde is staying in the castle for now, so you probably won't find her home. Since she has a room near her mother, it will – no doubt – be big enough for you, too, if you decide to stay there."

"Near her Mother…" Tristan sounded unsure.

"Not fond of your Mother-in-law?" Merlin quizzed.

"Well, that is actually it," Tristan sighed. "Isolde and I… We have made our vows to each other, but we didn't have any witnesses."

"But you have been together for a number of years already," Arthur frowned. "Surely the fact that you have only - what might be called a private marriage doesn't bother you now?"

"Shouldn't," Tristan agreed. "But this is her Mother. She might think that I don't love and respect her daughter enough."

"All who has seen you two together know that you have a very rare kind of love," Merlin defended his friend.

"Thanks," Tristan smiled. "But Queen Isolde hasn't really seen us together. And when we believed that neither of us would ever see any of our families again, it didn't matter. Nobody mattered but us. But it kind of does now."

"But you have been together for so long," Merlin said. "Doesn't that make it official? In the village nobody bothered with hand-fasting or ceremonies. They just moved in together and if they were still together when the harvest festival came they were knotted and that was that."

"Knotted?" Arthur was momentarily distracted.

"Paper costs money," Merlin shrugged. "Those villages that keep records use knots. Each household has a knot that is used to keep records: children, cows, valuable tools and son on. It's surprisingly accurate when you know what the knots mean."

"So no marriages, as such?" Tristan asked.

"We considered them married," Merlin shrugged. "Gaius says that it's mostly nobility who bother with proper ceremonies and records as they need to worry about property and inheritance and all that."

"You know, you might have something there Merlin," Arthur pondered. "If it really bothers you Tristan, go talk to Geoffrey. There must be something in the ancient laws about the kind of marriages they have in the villages. The people there can rarely afford to record the marriages or even celebrate them so there must be something in the laws about acknowledging those unions. And if not, then Geoffrey can do the hand-fasting for you if Isolde wants it."

"I'll do that," Tristan accepted. "Thank you. And now I better take this letter to Camelot. Look after Merlin for me."

"What!" Merlin exclaimed. "I'm the one who has to keep saving his royal backside!"

"Don't worry," Arthur told Tristan. "I'll make sure he will come home intact with us tomorrow. Just one more thing: Gwen wrote that Isolde is now wearing a skirt, so you might not recognise her immediately."

"Thank you for the warning," Tristan acknowledged. "But I've seen her in a skirt before. And I would recognise her in anything anyway."

Tristan got on his horse and rode out of the bailey. He waved to the knights on his way but didn't stop to talk or say anything. After all, they were all coming back to Camelot just a day after him. He rode on at good travelling pace stopping twice to give the horse a rest and to drink and eat some bread, cheese and an apple. As he munched his apple he smiled: Gwaine would be so angry if he knew that Merlin had had an apple somewhere among the supplies after all.

It was very early evening – or very late afternoon – when Tristan saw the towers of Camelot in front of him. The sun was going down, but it would still take couple of hours before it reached the horizon. Tristan paused for a moment feeling a rush of contentment wash over him. He was coming home. It felt almost strange and he wondered at it a little, but then he realised that Camelot really was home. The first one he had had since running away with Isolde. He was sure he had felt like this about Camelot for some time, but until now he had always approached Camelot with others, talking, joking or with just something preoccupying his mind. This was the first time he was coming home alone, at his own speed and with nothing more pressing in his mind than to get the letter to the Queen and finding Isolde. This time he had time to figure out what he was feeling. It felt good. And he couldn't wait to get there so he spurred on his horse and rode the rest of the way at full speed – or as close to it as he felt comfortable since his horse had been travelling quite a distance. However, the horse was happy to get home to his usual stable and evening feed, so Tristan didn't need to encourage him much to make best speed home.

Isolde was indeed changing into a skirt as Tristan was riding towards Camelot. There was still plenty of time before dinner was served in the Great Hall, and after the first night it was going to be much less formal now, but her mother did like her in a skirt and Gwen had dismissed her early to give her time with her mother so Isolde figured that it was better to change now and get it over with. Skirts felt strange after all this time. And even more strange was the attention she was getting from men while wearing them. You would think that in her normal trousers she would attract more attention as it definitely showed much more of her body, but no, that wasn't the case. Once she was wearing a dress, the men seemed to be coming out of the woodwork. Not that they were in any way disrespectful or even pushy, but there was definite 'in case you want to know, I'm interested' tone to their conversation and behaviour. She had made a remark about it to Gaius the previous night and Gaius had laughed. He had told her not to worry, everyone was well aware that she and Tristan were together, but it was just the nature of men to give it a try. Especially now that she didn't look so much like someone who would thrust a dagger into their guts if they so much as looked at her sideways. Well, maybe her normal garb was rather fierce and her skill at sword and dagger a little intimidating, but since she was the Queen's bodyguard, that was only a good thing. However, now was the time to wear a dress.

Hilde had found a second dress for her and Isolde was able to change into it without help. This one was simpler than the one she had worn the night before, but still a gown for a noblewoman. Isolde didn't feel quite at home wearing it, but she was getting used to skirts. Her mother was with Gwen and Isolde decided to walk to them using the long way, through the courtyard. She had just reached the main stairs up to the castle door when someone rode in. She turned to look and immediately recognised Tristan. She waited until he had stopped his horse and then walked to him to greet him.

Tristan rode home. The sound of his horse's shoes on the stones of the courtyard was comfortingly familiar. He looked around with contentment and saw Isolde walking towards him. He had been right, he recognised her immediately though she was wearing a skirt and her hair was free and brushed to shimmering gold. She looked lovely and so much softer than she usually did -not that Tristan didn't know that Isolde had her soft side as well as her fierce and strong sides, but he rather liked actually seeing it again. He jumped down to greet her. She was about to embrace him but he took her hands and stopped her with a smile.

"I'm covered in dust and I'm sure I don't smell that nice either," Tristan told Isolde squeezing her hands.

"I don't care," Isolde pouted at him.

"And how many dresses do you have exactly?" Tristan asked.

Isolde looked down at her light green dress: "Drat it. You are right. But I want to kiss you!"

"That we can do," Tristan bent towards her. "Just no hugging."

Isolde didn't reply with words, she just leaned to close the distance and they exchanged a deep kiss right in the middle of the courtyard. Nobody paid any mind. Since Arthur had married Gwen, public kissing – especially in the courtyard, was almost a daily occurrence. The older generation frowned a little at it – well many of them did – but the younger generation was happy to follow suit. Within reason, of course, the couple needed to be betrothed at least to not meet with censure.

"It's good to be home," Tristan sighed as he let go of Isolde.

"Good to have you home," Isolde replied.

"I heard," Tristan said seriously taking a stronger hold of her. "Gwen wrote to Arthur. I am so sorry about your father."

"Thank you," Isolde didn't dare say anything else and she had to bite her lip to keep her emotions in check.

"We will talk later," Tristan understood perfectly. The courtyard was not the place for this, not with Isolde. "I need to deliver the King's letter to the Queen, and then I need to wash and change."

A stable boy chose that moment to run from the stables to take Tristan's horse and he gave the reins to the boy. Tristan took his bags and bedroll from the horse and gave them to a serving boy who happened to be close telling him to take them to Isolde's room in the castle. "Or do you want to go back to our house now that I'm home?" Tristan asked.

"If you are willing to stay here, I would rather like to remain close to my Mother for a little while longer," Isolde replied. "I don't know yet how long she can stay, or even how long Gwen and Arthur are willing to let her stay, but for now I'd like to stay close."

"And that reminds me," Tristan sighed. "Has your mother asked about us?"

"In what way?" Isolde was confused. "She wanted to know if I'm happy and how we like Camelot and all that, if that is what you mean."

"No, not that," Tristan clarified. "It just occurred to me that our marriage might not meet with her approval. The manner of it I mean."

"As we didn't have witnesses you mean," Isolde realised. "That hasn't come up yet. And I see no reason why it should."

"We might still consult Geoffrey about it," Tristan said. "Arthur said that there might be something about it in the old laws as most villagers can't afford proper recording."

"Might be a good idea," Isolde agreed. "It would mean we don't need to avoid the topic with Mother."

They didn't have time to discuss the matter more as they had reached the Queen's day room where Gwen and Queen Isolde were sitting. Gwen was embroidering a small jacket for a baby and Queen Isolde was writing a letter to her son. Both looked up and stopped at their tasks as Isolde brought Tristan in.

"Tristan!" Gwen exclaimed surprised and a little worried. "Did my husband send you for…"

"The King will be back home tomorrow Ma'am," Tristan replied immediately. "He sent me to bring a reply to your letter."

"Is everything all right with the fort?" Gwen asked.

"We had a problem but the Druids were able to find a solution," Tristan answered. "The King wishes to tell you all about it himself. It did get a little complicated there for a moment. But all is well."

"Good," Gwen smiled and took the letter Tristan handed her. "I'm sure you don't mind if I read this right now. You can talk with Isolde and her Mother for a while."

"I would like that," Tristan lied. "But only for a moment. I wish to make myself a little less offensive by having a wash and a change of clothes as soon as possible." He bowed himself away from Gwen and closer to Isolde and her Mother.

"Tristan," Queen Isolde nodded graciously in greeting. "It is good to see you."

"Likewise," Tristan responded. "Though I am most happy for Isolde: she has missed you. And my condolences on the passing of your husband."

"Thank you," Queen Isolde almost sounded cold, but Tristan could hear the small catch in her voice and see the brief flash of pain in her eyes. He wasn't going to push that, though. He knew when someone wanted her privacy.

"My apologies for my dirt, but I wanted to deliver the King's letter as soon as possible," Tristan was surprised at how easily the manners of a courtier came back – but he was also grateful for it as conventions were an excellent way of getting pass possibly awkward pauses or subjects.

"I don't mind," Queen Isolde assured him with a smile. "I am rather used to an all-male household. I'm just happy to see you have found a place for yourself and you and my daughter are finally safe and have a home."

"He is taking good care of me Mother," Isolde inserted. She wasn't quite sure how this meeting with her Man and her Mother was going.

"Just like you are taking care of me," Tristan reminded her.

"Right," Gwen said folding her letter. "It seems that everything is going according to plans and though I do have questions, they are about things that Arthur would rather tell me himself."

"Good," Tristan bowed his head slightly. "If you allow, Ma'am, I'd like to go and get rid of the worst of my dust."

"Of course," Gwen nodded her permission. "I presume you are staying in the castle for now?"

"Yes, Isolde wants to be near her mother," Tristan stated. "But now I'm going to the knights' quarters to wash and change. I think I have a change of clothes there but if not, I'm sure Leon will help me out. If you excuse me, ladies." Tristan bowed himself out of the room.

Once he closed the door behind him, there was a small silence and then Isolde turned to her Mother: "Mom?"

"I do like him as a man," Queen Isolde sighed. "But I still resent him a little for taking you away from me."

"The plan was for me to marry King Mark," Isolde pointed out. "You wouldn't have seen me much more often then either."

"I know," her Mother accepted. "But I would have known where you are and you would have been safe."

"I'm not so sure about that," Gwen inserted. "The reports we have had from Cornwall aren't very reassuring."

"Yes, we heard some rumours too," Queen Isolde admitted. "Don't worry Isolde, I'm not against Tristan. Just a little jealous."

"You know I love you," Isolde said hugging her Mother.

Tristan made his way to the knights' quarters had a quick wash and changed to a set of clothes he had there. He felt refreshed, but not ready to meet with Isolde's Mother again. He didn't think the queen was hostile towards him, but not exactly friendly either. He decided to go to the library and ask Geoffrey about the marriage laws of Camelot.

Once Tristan had apprised Geoffrey of his problem, the librarian was more than happy to investigate the matter. Geoffrey couldn't put his hand on the relevant laws immediately, but he was sure there was something about de facto marriages in the laws. Tristan left him to his research and as dinner time was near he went back to collect Isolde. The Queens walked to the hall together again, though the occasion wasn't a proper formal dinner. After the dinner – where Isolde sat between her Mother and Tristan – Tristan left to get a few things for himself from their house and Isolde escorted her Mother to her rooms where they sat together talking for a while.

Once Isolde left her Mother to retire Tristan was already back from their house and waiting for her in their room. He didn't say anything, just opened his arms and Isolde walked into them to bury her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your father," Tristan whispered into her hair. And he held her while she cried her heart out.

It was a good while later that Tristan helped Isolde to the chairs in front of the fire place and handed her a moist towel to wash her face with. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes," Isolde nodded. "I feel like I had been holding those tears for weeks. I still can't quite comprehend that he is gone and I won't see him again. I know it sounds silly, since I never expected to see him again anyway."

"It is not silly," Tristan told her. "He was your Father. As long as he was alive there was a chance, a very small one, but still a chance that you could meet. King Mark could have died and it wouldn't have mattered if your parents publicly forgave you. Anything was possible. You are entitled to grieve both losses: the death of your Father and the loss of any chance of seeing him again. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Thanks," Isolde sniffed. "I've tried to tell myself that I shouldn't be this upset, but Gaius has been lecturing me about how I need to grieve and how stupid it is to deny feelings. I didn't want to listen, but you are both right. He was my Father. I do have the right to grieve. I just wish Mother could let herself grieve too. She has been most stoic; like the princess and Queen she was raised to be."

"I take it that Gaius doesn't approve of that either?" Tristan assumed.

"No he doesn't," Isolde smiled.

"Your Mother does hurt," Tristan said seriously. "I saw it flash in her eyes. But I suppose the teachings of a lifetime won't let her show it. I don't know what you can do to help her; Gaius might have an idea, though. Talk to him about it."

"I might," Isolde agreed. "But how was Dinas Emrys? What were the complications you mentioned earlier?"

"The complications," Tristan chuckled. "Merlin, what else."

"Merlin?" Isolde repeated. "How?"

"When we got to the Fort we started to experience local earthquakes," Tristan explained. "Nothing major but worrying nevertheless. Nobody else notices, but they were tied to Merlin. When we approached the hill, he started to feel the magic that had been used to build the fort and he didn't quite like it. He tried to turn away and that was the first time the hill trembled."

"You mean he is stuck in the Fort and can't come home now?" Isolde was appalled. "But that isn't right!"

"No, it wouldn't have been," Tristan accepted. "But fortunately the Druids figured out what had happened. Though that was after Merlin found the dragon egg that was buried under the fort."

"A dragon egg?" Isolde's eyes grew big. "There is another dragon now? A third one?"

"There will be," Tristan stated. "Merlin hasn't named the dragon yet. He wants to talk with Kilgarrah first."

"I suppose that makes sense," Isolde pondered. "How did Arthur take the egg?"

"Well, I don't think he really cared about the egg one way or another by the time we found it," Tristan revealed. "He was too busy trying to understand that Merlin has magic. And a lot of it."

"He knows about Merlin?" Isolde was surprised. "I mean really knows. Because he must have suspected that Merlin had some magic, but does he know about Emrys?"

"Yes he does," Tristan nodded. "He had to find out about it anyway. The Druids found out that they needed blood from the Once and Future King and Emrys to stop the earthquakes."

"How did Arthur take it?" Isolde was worried.

"At first he was angry," Tristan disclosed. "But that was more because of his meetings with the Old Warlock and robbing him of his will when Morgana attacked Camelot."

"But he got over it?" Isolde prompted.

"Yes," Tristan stated. "He got over it. They are friends again."

"Good," Isolde approved. "Camelot needs them both."

"I couldn't agree more," Tristan stated. Isolde yawned. "And you need to get to bed."

"You too," Isolde muttered sleepily. "You met my Mother again today. You must be exhausted."

"Now that you mention it," Tristan laughed. "I am."


	18. Peace plans

**Peace plans**

Isolde had breakfast alone with her Mother. Tristan had declined the invitation.

"But I do want you there," Isolde had insisted.

"I know," Tristan had acknowledged. "But your Mother needs to get used to me first. She needs to see that I don't resent you spending time with her, nor am I afraid that she will turn you against me. I know we are about ten years late with all this, but when all is said and done, she has only just met me."

"She met you in Cornwall," Isolde had pointed out.

"I have changed since then," Tristan had told her gently. "As have you. We need to give her time."

So Isolde had breakfast with her Mother - without Tristan. Afterwards Isolde took her place with the Queen and her Mother joined Gaius to discuss healing. The morning was fairly uneventful and in fact seemed to crawl, especially for Gwen who was quite anxious to hear what really had happened at Dinas Emrys. But time has a way of passing, even when it seems to stand still – unless you're Merlin, who could actually make time stand still or near enough, but Gwen didn't know that yet and even had she known, it made no difference as she was not Merlin. So eventually it was past noon and Gwen could realistically expect to see Arthur and his knights ride in through the gate. She did know that the carts would slow them down and she tried to be patient but she remembered only too well all the times that Arthur had left the castle for seemingly the simplest errand and come back either wounded or at least beaten up. She needed to see him.

It took three more hours before Arthur and Merlin rode into Camelot. The Druids had used magic to get the carts loaded in time, but even so they couldn't leave that early and the carts were slow. Arthur was quite ready to see his wife by the time they rode through the town gate but he couldn't spur on his horse as the streets were crowded and anyway having the knights gallop through the town would have caused unnecessary alarm. So he rode decorously through the town and through the castle gate, smiled and waved at Gwen who was standing on the castle steps and then he got down from his horse, turned to go to his wife but didn't have to as Gwen run into his arms the moment he got down.

Merlin just grinned and got the King's horse. Nobody was paying much attention to the Queen greeting the King as everyone in Camelot was used to seeing them kissing quite publicly whenever one of them had been away for more than a day. And sometimes even when they hadn't been apart. Queen Isolde did raise an eyebrow at the display of affection but when her daughter assured her that this was the norm for Camelot she just shrugged and accepted it. In due course Gwen did take Arthur to meet Queen Isolde and the meeting was cordial.

"I must thank you for giving my daughter a safe place to live," Queen Isolde told Arthur.

"No need for thanks," Arthur said. "I was happy to do so as I do owe her my life."

"According to her she was just returning the favour," Queen Isolde pointed out.

"Nobody's keeping score," Arthur smiled. "Not among friends."

"I am glad she has found such friends," Queen Isolde accepted.

About an hour later Tristan was escorting Queen Isolde out of the castle to tour the town. She had seen something of Camelot with Gaius, but this time Tristan was supposed to show her around properly – her and two of her knights who followed at a discreet distance. Isolde had originally wanted to come along, but Tristan had convinced her to stay with Gwen as Tristan felt that it was time for him and Isolde's Mother to have a proper conversation. Maybe it was about ten years too late, but he didn't think that made any difference to Queen Isolde. Isolde had been reluctant to leave Tristan alone with her Mother, but Arthur had arranged to meet with Gwen, Merlin, Gwaine and Iseldir to discuss Dinas Emrys and Isolde really wanted to be present there to see for herself that Arthur was fine with Merlin's magic.

Gwaine and Merlin were on their way to the meeting when they saw Tristan and Queen Isolde leave the castle.

"Now there goes possibly the bravest man in Camelot," Gwaine observed dryly. "I don't think anyone could get me to voluntarily spend time with my Mother-in-law."

"You'd have to have a wife first," Merlin told him succinctly. "And I can't imagine a woman who would put up with you for long enough to even introduce you to her mother let alone make her your Mother-in-law."

"Oh, Merlin," Gwaine exclaimed. "That was unfair. I'll have you know that ladies love me!"

"In very small doses they do," Merlin agreed. "And only if they don't make the mistake of taking you seriously. If they ever do, you usually end up being beaten up by their Dads of brothers – or all of them."

"You left husbands and boyfriends out of that list," Gwaine corrected ruefully – fully aware of his record.

"Come on Gwaine," Merlin sighed. "Arthur is waiting for us and I'm sure Gwen is getting really impatient with being the only one who doesn't know what is going on."

Tristan did first the 'tourist' route with Queen Isolde: the market, the school, the shops that sold things that ladies liked, but then he also took her to his and Isolde's house, introduced her to the neighbours and lastly took her to the best inn in town.

"Rowan serves the best mulled ale in Camelot," Tristan explained as he gestured for his Mother-in-law to enter the establishment. He followed her and asked Rowan – who had come to meet them – for a private room. Queen Isolde's knights remained in the common room, but Rowan showed Tristan and her into a small parlour that usually served as a private sitting room for the wealthier of his customers (usually merchants and such because visiting nobility usually stayed in the castle).

"I would have thought the best mulled ale would be served in the castle," Queen Isolde wondered.

"It is," Tristan smiled. "Rowan's brother Mason is in charge of the Castle Brewery. They share a family recipe but both have changed it over the years. And even though everyone can tell which is which, nobody can decide which is better."

"It does sound like it would be a shame to miss a chance to compare the brews," Queen Isolde agreed as she sat down at the table near the fire that Rowan's boy had just lit. It wasn't a cold day, but having spent near an hour outside she was happy to warm up. She really wasn't as young as she used to be.

Tristan went out of the room to get the ales – and to give the Queen a moment to herself. When he got back he set the tankards on the table and sat down facing his Mother-in-law. He drank deeply – having chosen normal draught for himself – and then set his tankard down. He placed his hands on the desk, looked his companion straight in the eyes and turned his palms up raising an eyebrow at the same time as if saying: have at it; now is your time.

"Have you any idea how worried I have been all these years?" Queen Isolde took him up on his invitation.

"Not quite," Tristan responded. "But I can imagine all the things you must have feared."

"I doubt that," she muttered angrily.

"The best case scenario, in your mind I suspect, was that we realised that our love was just infatuation and she really did take up the veil some rumours claim she did," Tristan started. "Worst case would have been that I got tired of her and abandoned her to live in squalor but too proud to admit her mistake and come home. Occasionally you must have entertained the idea that we truly did – and do – love each other and will stay together, but even then you were afraid that my Uncle's men might catch us and kill us. Or just kill me and sell her to slavery or any number of dismal options that can plague your mind in the early hours of the morning when you find yourself unable to sleep."

"Maybe you do have an idea after all," she had to accept. "But why would you? You didn't abandon her and you seem to be as much in love as when you first met."

"More," Tristan claimed. "I love her more now than I did then. Or ever have before. But though we were planning on staying together till death, there was still the chance that Mark could find us and what he would do to us … Well, that gave me many a sleepless night."

"You really do love her," it wasn't a question but a clear statement. "I already know that she loves you. I can't say that I really like you for having taken my daughter away from me, but you love her and you have made her happy. I am sure I will eventually forgive you."

"That is good enough for me," Tristan stated. "But Isolde needs more."

"She has you," Queen Isolde replied with some resentment.

"Don't you want her to have you too?" Tristan asked. "You are her Mother."

"You are the love of her life," was the answer.

"Not mutually exclusive," Tristan smiled. "Quite the contrary in fact. We both love her and for her we can pretend to get along better than we do – until we actually do."

"You are suggesting a truce?" she asked.

"No," Tristan denied. He extended his hand over the table offering it to his Mother-in-law: "I am suggesting peace."

"You haven't even married her," Queen Isolde argued, though she did extend her hand – just didn't take Tristan's yet.

"We have made our vows to each other," Tristan explained. "And we have stayed together from harvest to harvest – several in fact. The laws of Camelot acknowledge that as a legal marriage. But if it will make you feel better, we can do it again, with witnesses. Just not a lot of pomp, please. We are both rather unused to being royalty anymore."

"If you do that, I am amendable to peace," she said and took his hand.

"Deal," Tristan accepted.

"Good," Queen Isolde nodded. And it was settled.

Having watched Tristan and Queen Isolde leave the castle Merlin and Gwaine made their way to the meeting. Arthur and Gwen were already there discussing the events of the last few days with Iseldir. Isolde was standing near but only listening – and feeling relieved that Arthur seemed to accept Merlin's magic. They all had been waiting for Merlin. Almost as soon as he arrived with Gwaine Iseldir handed him a bag.

"I think it is time you take this back," Iseldir said.

"Thank you," Merlin smiled and took the dragon egg out of the bag to examine it. "You've taken good care of it."

"Is that…" Gwen stared at the egg.

"The dragon's egg," Arthur confirmed.

"Merlin seems to keep on stumbling over them at regular basis." Gwaine explained.

"What are you going to do with it Merlin?" Gwen wanted to know.

"I'll take it to Kilgarrah and we will decide together if it is the right time for it to hatch," Merlin said then turning towards Arthur: "Which reminds me; it's time you and him met."

"We have met," Arthur stared at Merlin in disbelief. "It wasn't exactly cordial."

"You were trying to kill him," Merlin pointed out. "And he was seeking revenge for the killing of his kin and having been kept a prisoner for twenty years. Of course it wasn't cordial. But now is the time to make peace. You with him and him with Camelot."

"And you think he will be willing to do that?" Arthur doubted. "With me?"

"He helped us when we were running from Agravaine and his men," Merlin reminded him.

"Because you ordered him to," Arthur replied – to which Merlin gave him a very Gaius like eyebrow. After a short significant silence Arthur realised: "And you can order him now as well."

"Do you think we could get to go to the meeting with the dragon?" Gwaine whispered to Isolde. They were standing together near the window and out of the way.

"I'm sure Gwen will want to be there so as her body guard I will be there, but I really see no reason why anyone would bring you with," Isolde replied snootily – with a twinkle in her eye that Gwaine didn't see.

"Arthur will need a body guard too!" Gwaine insisted.

"He has Merlin," Isolde pointed out. "Now shush, before they decide that we are not needed here."

"I don't like to order him," Merlin told Arthur. "But he knows you are the Once and Future King and that you have proven to be a very different kind of king than your father. I don't need to order him to do anything. With you he will make peace."

"I'll think about it," Arthur muttered. Merlin was speaking with conviction that was hard to deny, but Arthur wasn't going to be rushed into anything, especially not when it was about dragons. "But now we need to talk about Dinas Emrys. Gwen has got the short version of what happened and you will tell us tonight a lot more about your 'secret adventures' in Camelot, but right now we need to make some decisions about the fort."

"Well, it is a sound building and since it didn't crumble down when I left, I don't see any problems in getting it ready for the druids," Merlin shrugged.

"I concur," Iseldir said. "The builders told us that the buildings in the bailey will be habitable as soon as the roofs have been repaired and the fireplaces and chimneys are checked and cleaned. It will be rough at first, but better than living in caves."

"So you think your people can start moving there immediately?" Arthur wondered.

"I think so," Iseldir nodded. "At least those who live in our group. We will send word to others that Camelot is safe and the numbers will increase, but I still believe that with your help the bailey will be winter proof by the time most of us need shelter from the cold months. Food will be something of a problem, though we do have some stores, but if we move and use our time to build and repair then I don't know when we have time to gather supplies from the forest."

"That won't be a problem," Arthur said immediately. "Because of the war with Morgana we lost some of our harvest even if less than I feared, but this would have been a very good year otherwise so our neighbours will have plenty and can sell us what we need. I have already sent negotiators to broker deals for grain. Fruit and vegetables we have and I and the knights will go on hunts as often as we can to have meat to cure to add to what we get from the livestock. Nobody in Camelot will starve."

"And I want you to send any families with small children or old or ill people to take care of here to Camelot," Gwen inserted. "This castle was built to take in the townspeople in case of war or siege; the quarters will be crammed but comfortable enough until Dinas Emrys is ready for proper habitation."

"You are most kind," Iseldir expressed his gratitude with a wide smile. Things had indeed changed in Camelot.

"Least we can do to repair the harm my Father's obsession with magic has caused," Arthur sighed.

"You are doing more than most kings would," Isolde endorsed. "I know of no other king, - and I have seen quite a few -, who would even try to offer reparations for what your Father's policies did. Most kings would just shrug their shoulders claiming that they were not responsible for the actions of previous kings - that is, if they even agree to change the laws."

"Most kings change the laws only if it suits them, not because it is better for their people," Gwaine added.

"I'm not completely innocent of that either," Arthur tried to defuse the sudden glow of admiration that was coming his way. It felt uncomfortable to receive thanks for righting a clear wrong that he himself had helped prosper, even if through ignorance. "Merlin informs me that Aithusa's behaviour may mean that our child will have magic."

"Merlin thinks that is why Aithusa was so interested in me?" Gwen spread her hands protectively over her womb.

"I fear so," Merlin replied. "Mind you, that will not be a problem once magic is legal. She can receive proper instruction in the use of magic and how to control it. And of course, how to use it only to benefit people."

"She?" Gwen latched on that one word and didn't really hear the rest of Merlin's speech.

"Or he," Merlin corrected quickly. "I don't know. Either or."

"He or she," Iseldir stepped in. "I would be most willing to help with your child's magical education and the ethics of using it, if you wish to honour me with the task. After the purge the biggest harm that Uther caused was the fear and need for concealment, which resulted in hate and resentment and more people turned to dark magic than would have otherwise."

"Unfortunately that result also fostered his belief that all magic is evil," Arthur sighed. "And also prevented me from seeing it differently for a very long time. I don't know if anyone but Merlin could have opened my eyes to the truth."

"I didn't do it alone," Merlin stated. "Gaius was the one who finally succeeded in making you listen, which reminds me, there are medicines I need to deliver for him. And I need to take this egg to the safety of my room too."

"Very well, I will expect you in our rooms tonight. You have a story to tell," Arthur agreed with a smile as Merlin left with the egg. "And I will gladly accept your offer, Iseldir, not only for my child but all magical children of Camelot. We can't just suddenly make magic legal and not give people some guidelines about it. In the old days the knowledge was passed from generation to generation but now there is a gap and we need to bridge it or people will end up doing harm through mere ignorance."

"That is true," Iseldir nodded. "What do you suggest?"

"I think for now we can sent anyone who has magic and wishes to learn more to Dinas Emrys to learn from you," Gwen ventured. "If that is acceptable?"

"Would they dare confess to magic this soon?" Iseldir wondered. "It will take some time for people to be comfortable with it."

"Aren't you recruiting people to work on the fort?" Gwaine asked Arthur. "If some of those people are there for some other reason than just rebuilding the place, who can tell."

"Those who come to you for magic would be lost in the crowd," Isolde agreed. "And I'm sure quite a few non-magical people will want to live in the fort as well. It is on the route to Camelot so there is an opportunity for trade and other services."

"I hear the guilds in Town are rather full," Gwaine added – being the one who heard all the talk and gossip in every tavern in town. "There are several young men who have finished their apprenticeships but can't open a shop here. Especially younger sons who can't even inherit their father's business are getting restless."

"Yes, the guilds have been discussing that lately," Arthur remembered. "Though maybe not very constructively as the members are the ones who have their shops and aren't too keen on more competition. But there are a few reasonable heads there, too. I will approach them and see what happens. Good thinking Gwaine. And Isolde."

"We would most definitely welcome them," Iseldir smiled. "It will be nice to be part of normal society again."

"Really?" Merlin queried. "Didn't you use to retreat from society even before the purge?"

"Some of us do prefer quiet life or even living as hermits," Iseldir admitted. "But most of us need quiet only occasionally and when we do, we can go back to the caves for a time."

"Once magic has been accepted again and you know you are safe, or at least as safe as anyone," Gwen mused. "You can establish better retreats than just caves."

"And that reminds me," Arthur said. "I need your help Iseldir, when I choose the men to garrison the keep. I need to know that they can work with you, even obey you if there is a magical threat, though hopefully if anything like that happens there is enough time to make proper plans and the

Knight in command can give the orders. But I need men who are willing to accept magic and I really don't know how else to test it than seeing how they accept druids."

"Yes, that does sound reasonable," Iseldir agreed. "Besides, I don't think it would be very comfortable for us either, if the garrison was full of men who viewed us with suspicion."

"Agreed then," Arthur smiled. "How long do you need to organize the move or your people?"

"I think two weeks will be enough," Iseldir estimated. "I don't need to be there myself, after all."

"Good," Arthur nodded. "I will start organising the renovations and garrison. This will be a long project all in all, but we will do it in stages and make sure that everyone will be safe and housed before winter comes. Which means we don't have that much time."

"We are used to cramped quarters," Iseldir assured him. "Warm and safe is what we need first. More room is something we can get later."

"And as I said," Gwen added. "I want those most in need of caring stay here for the first winter. We will also need to spread the word that anyone who has magic can go to the druids to learn more about both magic and how to control it."

"I think I can help there," Isolde said. "I know a few people in the town who can spread the word discreetly. Once the word is out, it will spread fast. However, magic needs to be legal first. And not just Druid magic."

"She has a point," Gwaine agreed. "I can put the word out in the Taverns but with the way things were during your Father's reign, nobody is going to come forth if you haven't clearly declared magic legal."

"I intend to do that soon," Arthur revealed. "I do worry that this may be too soon, but I don't want to put it off any longer. I know Merlin needs to keep his identity as Emrys and a Dragonlord secret, but given what he has told me so far it is a miracle he hasn't been caught doing magic yet. I don't want to be a hypocrite who condones magic privately but won't say it out loud. The law needs to be changed; just having magic doesn't mean anything. What you do with it is what matters and if you do harm, then there are laws that cover that without making a special point about magic being the instrument."

"I am so very glad to hear that is how you feel about it, Sire." Iseldir stated. "It is high time that Camelot has peace with all her people. We need peace after all these years."

"I can't promise that," Arthur sighed. "Morgana is still out there and most certainly she will not be happy until she is sitting on the throne of Camelot."

"She won't be happy even then," Gwaine muttered. "She sure didn't look happy the last time I saw her there."

"I fear her bitterness has twisted her beyond redemption," Gwen mourned. "She will never be happy again no matter what."

"Nobody is beyond redemption," Iseldir insisted. "But it is true that Morgana Le Fay probably will never mend her ways, but even with her there is a chance."

"I hope so," Arthur said. "But I am not counting on it."


	19. Time to tell

**Time to tell**

Merlin had the day off. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing all things considered. Gwen had made the decision that George was too efficient at his present station – as the one in charge of the visiting dignitaries and training servants and all that – so she had invented an impressive title for him (that Merlin couldn't remember as he wasn't very impressed, with the title, that is, he had always been impressed with George, even if not always in the best meaning of that word) and made him an ineligible option for Arthur as his next personal servant. And that meant that Merlin couldn't hold George over Arthur anymore and therefore he very much feared that this time he wasn't going to avoid promotion. Especially after the night before.

Once Merlin had taken the egg back to his room his day had been much as any day in his life – any of the ordinary days when he didn't need to save Camelot or Arthur or Gwen or anyone – but that evening he presented himself in the royal chambers ready to tell all, as ordered. Arthur and Gwen had naturally been there, but so were the knights: Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival. Tristan and Isolde were with Isolde's mother, but then they knew a lot of the story already. But even without Tristan and Isolde – or possibly because they weren't there – the audience looked very impressive, if not intimidating. Having Gaius there for support didn't help as much as he would have liked.

Merlin was quite sure that Gwaine had already told his fellow knights everything he knew but that still left a lot more untold and Merlin wasn't too confident that he wanted to relate everything to them at all. Yes, Arthur was on his side and had accepted the worst and forgiven him; Gwaine had forgiven him for knocking him out and if he hadn't told the other knights about that, Merlin wasn't going to as Arthur already knew about the aging spell and therefore that part of the story didn't need retelling. But some of what he had done he found hard to believe himself though he had been there; how was he going to tell all that to others? Especially as they would find it hard to believe that half of the dangers he had defeated were even real. When he had asked Geoffrey about Manticores, the librarian had told him that they didn't exist! And Geoffrey had been around before the purge so he knew about magic, unlike Leon or Elyan who had been raised in the belief that all magic was evil and that Uther had erased it from Camelot and therefore there was no need to even talk about it.

The anteroom where they were meeting – because it was the biggest room in the royal suite - was usually almost bare; there was a fireplace to keep it warm but since the purpose of the room was to make sure that the royal couple had their privacy, it wasn't exactly furnished. Now, though, Gwen (most likely, because Arthur wouldn't think about things like that) had arranged a table and benches to be brought in and they all sat down with Arthur at one end and Gwen on his right side. Merlin sat down next to Arthur, opposite to Gwen, and Gaius took his place next to Merlin.

"You know," Arthur mused. "We need to bring the round table from the Old Castle here. It would be more convenient for these meetings."

"Not in our rooms though," Gwen stated immediately. "Once is fine, but we will not make a habit of this."

"No, not here," Arthur agreed. "We need to find a bigger room where we can be sure that nobody can hear us. We can clear the corridor from guards and servants once in a while but if we do make a habit of this, we need to make sure we can speak freely without any elaborate precautions."

"And what is it exactly that we would make a habit of?" Gwaine wanted to know.

"Talking," Arthur said. "As equals."

"Can you handle that princess?" Gwaine asked with a smirk.

"Unless you decide to dominate the talks with your prattle," Elyan inserted. "I can't see why not."

"Shutting him up may be a problem," Percival muttered.

"No more than getting you to talk," Leon suggested making everyone smile. Percival didn't reply, though he did smile.

"Now, boys," Gwen admonished them. "We don't have all night and I suspect Merlin has quite a tale to tell."

"I'm in no hurry," Merlin muttered.

"I can imagine," Gwaine uttered.

"No, Gwaine, I don't think you can," Gaius stated. "Because it is quite a tale. Go on Merlin. Trust your friends."

"You have already told me the worst," Arthur agreed. "And we heard some of it already when you explained about Kilgarrah. Though now I do suspect that you left a lot out in that explanation. But even with the little we do know we know that you have saved us and Camelot a few times. Just talk. We will listen. Even Gwaine will shut up – or else Percival will make him."

The last sentence was said with a mischievous smile and a nod towards Percival, who immediately took it as a permission to wrap his arm around Gwaine's neck and squeeze gently. Gwaine protested breathlessly but promised to hold his peace and Percival released him. And so Merlin had begun his story.

The tale – even the short version – took two hours because Arthur wanted to know everything. Merlin didn't even remember all, so Gaius had to remind him sometimes. There were two things Merlin didn't reveal: the origins of Excalibur – which meant he couldn't tell how Uther had actually defeated the resurrected knight, nor could he tell how he had used the sword to get to the cup of life. Fortunately the defeat of the Black Knight could be left as a mystery and out of the story Merlin was now telling, and he didn't need to be specific about what magic he had used to get to the chalice since all the men whose blood was in the cup died the moment the cup was emptied. The other thing Merlin didn't talk about was Freya. There was no need as he hadn't used magic to defend Arthur or Camelot and Arthur didn't need to know about Merlin's feelings towards her. Maybe later when there were no other people to listen in, but for now Merlin kept Freya to himself.

"So you are stronger than Morgana?" Elyan asked once Merlin had finished his tale and everyone was feeling stunned – to a different degree but still.

"I'm supposed to be," Merlin nodded. "But she has been practising more. I have needed to conceal my magic for so long that **that** is now almost more of an instinct than to use it –at least to use it like I did when I was a kid. I didn't know fear then."

Merlin's last sentence struck his audience almost like nothing he had said before, though it was said so matter-of-factly, like it was nothing important. And indeed, Merlin didn't see it as anything particularly important. What worried him was that he was out of practice compared to Morgana; why that was the case didn't really matter to him as what had been had been and there was no magic that could – or indeed should – change the past. He had had enough trouble when he tampered with future, past was definitely out of limits.

"I am sorry," Arthur said gravely. "You did once say to me that all you – and all the people with magic – ever wanted was to be free, to be able to live without fear. So far Camelot has failed to provide that and it is wrong. All the people who live in Camelot – no matter what their creed or beliefs are – should be able to live without fear."

"You are not responsible for what your father did," Merlin stated seriously. "Only for your own actions and you are changing the laws and making Camelot safe for all."

"I never understood what the magic laws really did to people," Leo sighed. "I knew we all feared being accused of magic because that was the one thing that Uther was obsessed with, but ever since I was a child I was told that magic is evil and anything that was done to protect us against it was to be tolerated. Even the loss of an innocent life once in a while. Now… We all lived in fear, and I can't see how that was good. I know that magic can be used to commit crimes, I've seen it often enough, but now I know that good people can have magic and can use it responsibly. Have in fact used it to save us and Camelot. It is not just the people with magic that need to be free of fear, all of us deserve that."

"You are right," Gaius agreed. "I am so happy that Arthur is willing to listen to other points of view and is changing the laws."

"I should have done this sooner," Arthur bemoaned. "I've been the king for a while now. I could have…"

"No you couldn't have," Gwen took his hand. "You, just like Leon and I, was raised to hate magic. It takes time to learn differently. It is to your credit that you were able to even open your mind enough to listen and to accept different ideas."

"Don't blame yourself Arthur," Merlin supported Gwen. "Past is past, what you do now is what matters. Besides, you do need to give people time to adjust as well."

"I'm revoking the laws against magic tomorrow," Arthur declared. "Yes, I will make sure people understand that if magic is used to harm, there will be consequences but magic itself will be regarded as a tool, just like a sword or medicine or anything else that can be used both for good and evil."

"That is good," Percival approved – in a rare fit of loquaciousness.

"I agree," Leon stated.

"Not a bad idea," Gwaine voiced.

"I think it is time," Gwen smiled. "As it is time to end this meeting. It is late and we all have things to do tomorrow."

"Not you," Arthur immediately inserted. "You will rest tomorrow, as much as you can. And I'm telling Isolde to see to it, so don't try to exert yourself. You are looking exhausted again."

"I'm fine," Gwen insisted. "I'm pregnant, not ill."

"But rest is still a good idea," Gaius supported Arthur on this. "If you can't be totally idle, I'm sure you will find a lot of paperwork that you need to deal with. You have been busy with all your plans and it might be a good idea to – literally – sit back and see where you are."

"Fine," Gwen capitulated. "I suppose I could do that."

"If it makes you feel better I will also give Merlin a day off, so he can rest too," Arthur sweetened the deal for Gwen.

"I like the sound of that," Merlin perked up.

"I need to do some thinking about you and your position in the court," Arthur elaborated – deflating Merlin's good mood immediately.

And so it was that after a night's sleep – and he did sleep soundly – Merlin found he was free to do what he wanted and it seemed that what he wanted was to worry about his position in the court. He really didn't want to become the King's advisor nor anything else important, at least not by title. He was happy to be Arthur's servant and friend, but maybe it was time to accept change. But where was he going to find a replacement servant for Arthur he couldn't imagine! Even if George was no longer an option Merlin still couldn't think of a single servant in the castle that wouldn't be seriously subservient were they given the chance to serve the King.

"You seem worried," Merlin heard Tristan's voice from behind him as he was making his way through the town.

"Not really," Merlin shrugged as Tristan fell in step with him. "More like vexed."

"Didn't last night go well?" Tristan wondered. "The reports I heard from those who attended didn't say anything of the sort. They were all very impressed with you and supportive."

"It's not the knights I worry about," Merlin said. "It's Arthur. He is going to promote me I'm sure."

"Ah, Court Sorcerer or something?" Tristan asked.

"He didn't say but if that is what he is thinking I need to tell him no," Merlin frowned. "One of the reasons why I have been able to protect Camelot has been because nobody pays any mind to me. Both Morgana and Aggravaine underestimated me because I was just a servant. I know I can't be that anymore if Arthur decides differently, but it would be better if my secrets remain just that for as long as possible."

"Have you talked about it with Arthur?" Tristan wanted to know as he steered Merlin into his and Isolde's home. Merlin sat down gratefully as they got inside and Tristan got a jug of ale and mugs for both of them.

"No," Merlin poured for both of them. "Arthur just informed me that he has things to think about and that I have the day off. Come to think of it, are you having a day off too?"

"Not really," Tristan replied. "I'm not on duty today with the king and there is no practice either as he is closeted with his scribes and Geoffrey and couple of other men who know the laws of Camelot. I understand he is finalising the details for repealing Uther's laws against magic. So I just decided to come see what you were doing and as I saw you leave the castle I just followed. And I think we better talk here than in the open, just in case."

"You are right," Merlin realised. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Tristan shrugged. "Just tell me how did last night go? Both Gwaine and Leon already told me their version – and they were impressed with you – but I'd like to hear what you think as well."

"Are they really fine with me being a warlock?" Merlin wanted to be reassured. "I mean I know Gwaine is, has been since Dinas Emrys, at least for the most part, but it can't be as easy for Leon to accept the news."

"Leon is fine with you," Tristan assured his friend. "Firstly he trusts Arthur; secondly he knows you and knowing that you are a warlock doesn't change his opinion of you. At least not the 'trust you' part. But he did seem pensive; like something was weighing on his mind. He wouldn't talk about it, though."

"He didn't give you any explanation for his mood?" Merlin asked.

"He did say that he needs to rethink a lot of things that he used to take for granted, but that was all," Tristan revealed. "But I definitely got the impression that whatever his problem was it wasn't you."

"I hope you are right," Merlin said. "Leon is one of Arthur's most experienced knights and he has a lot of influence with the younger men. If he accepts magic, and not just mine but magic in general, the others will find it easier to follow."

"The thing is, it doesn't really matter if people accept magic," Tristan mused. "If Arthur changes the laws then people will have to change."

"No they don't," Merlin shook his head. "The King can't be everywhere. Especially people living in small and remote villages will go on doing and believing exactly as they have done before. In a way that is a good thing, because they have never been as against magic as the town has been, on the other hand, it is really up to the elders of each village how they view magic and people who have it. If they are against it, then the village will be against it regardless of the will of the King; and if they accept magic then magic is acceptable for all living in the village. But strong magic is and always will be suspect. I grew up in Ealdor, outside Camelot where magic wasn't banned, but I still needed to keep my magic a secret though the villagers were quite happy to turn to the Druids for healing. My magic was too strong, too different from what people were used to. People would have feared me."

"Were you afraid of them?" Tristan asked.

"My Mother was," Merlin answered. "I didn't know enough then to be afraid. I knew I had to keep it a secret because Mother told me to; I was obeying my Mother, not fearing for my safety. She did explain to me that if people knew what I can do, they would want me to do things for them and that would be wrong. People need to rely on themselves and their neighbours and working together, not on magic or powers that cannot be there all the time anyway. Later, when I was better able to understand, she did tell me that people would fear me and might even turn against me. But until I arrived in Camelot and actually saw someone being executed for magic, I didn't truly understand what she meant nor did I truly know fear."

"People think that the servants for the royal family have it easy," Tristan mused. "At least compared to other servants. But you have lived in fear all your time in Camelot. Yet you made friends with the Crowned Prince who then became the King. And saved Camelot times innumerable while you were at it. You most certainly have not had it easy. I am in awe."

"Aah, come on," Merlin scoffed smiling. "You make it sound like something unusual. I'm sure there are plenty of people in Camelot who have magic, even if not as much as I do, and who have lived all their life here."

"But not right under Uther's nose," Tristan pointed out.

"Except Morgana," Merlin reminded him.

"Yes, Morgana," Tristan accepted. "She did live right under Uther's nose. But I don't think she is quite comparable. Unlike you, she let her fear and bitterness turn her against her friends and family. You, on the other hand, keep making more friends."

"I sort of figured that your friends are less likely to execute you," Merlin muttered with irony. "Of course that was before I saw what Uther was willing to do to Gaius, his oldest and most trusted friend."

"When?" Tristan didn't know what Merlin was talking about.

"I made a mistake once," Merlin sighed. "I did some minor magic when I thought I was alone. I made a puff of smoke look like a horse. The smoke was seen and Uther called in a Witch Hunter. The man had it in for Gaius – I don't know if it was for old time's sake or because he figured that Gaius would eventually have exposed him for the fraud he was. Anyway, he convinced Uther that Gaius needed to be questioned."

"From what I hear about Witch Hunters 'questioning' is just their word for torture," Tristan sounded grim.

"Let's just say that they rarely get answers they don't want," Merlin confirmed with equal grimness. "Gaius confessed mostly because he hoped that would be the end of it, but that wasn't going to be the case."

"I can imagine," Tristan said. "If the Witch Hunter was trying to make himself indispensable to Uther he needed to show that magic was running rampant right under his nose."

"True," Merlin nodded. "He had planted the evidence that got Gaius in trouble and there seemed to be no way out."

"So how did you save the day?" Tristan asked. "Gaius is still here after all."

"Gwen talked Arthur into stopping the execution and I made a case against the Witch Hunter – having planted some irrefutable evidence myself," Merlin smiled.

"But even after that you didn't stop making friends and saving Camelot," Tristan observed.

"I had faith in Arthur," Merlin smiled. "And he is proving me right."

"Except that now he keeps wanting to promote you to King's Advisor or something," Tristan laughed getting Merlin all nervous again.

Before Merlin could say anything to that, there was a knock on the door and when Tristan opened it Leon walked in.

"Here you are Merlin," Leon exclaimed. "Arthur wants you present when he makes his announcement about legalizing magic. I'm supposed to make sure you will be there."

"Oh no," Merlin groaned. "He is going to do something stupid isn't he?"

"Like what?" Leon was mystified.

"Merlin here fears that Arthur will name him the Court Sorcerer or something," Tristan explained.

"Oh that!" Leon understood.

"He is going to do it then!" Merlin was wide-eyed with fear now that Leon hadn't shown any surprise at the possibility.

"No he isn't," Leon reassured his friend. "I don't know what he was planning, might have been that, but Elyan told me that Gwen had been against it so they will talk with you first before making any announcements about you. But I'm fairly sure your days as Arthur's servant are over."

"I rather suspected that," Merlin revealed. "But I'm still hoping Arthur won't do anything to conspicuous."

"I think that is what Gwen was worried about," Leon replied. "Elyan said that she is worried that you being a Warlock is as dangerous for you as you being a Dragonlord. There is no end of people who would want to get you on their side – and that's not just Morgana but pretty much any King or Queen in the land."

"She is not wrong," Tristan agreed as he gave a mug full of ale to Leon. "Of course, we can't keep Merlin a secret forever, but we need time so that people will be more accepting of magic and also time to plan how we will protect Merlin."

"I am rather good at protecting myself," Merlin muttered.

"Because nobody has really tried to get you until now," Leon pointed out. "Sure you have been captured with Arthur couple of times and to get to Arthur a couple more, but nobody has tried to get you for you. How long do you think you can foil every plan against Arthur and yourself if both of you are of equal value to those trying?"

"He has a point," Tristan supported Leon's view. "And you do know it. That is why you'd rather be just a servant."

"I'd rather be just a servant because it is easier to protect Arthur when nobody pays much attention to me," Merlin stated. "Also being a servant is all I know. I don't want to be something grand with a stupid title."

"You think titles are stupid?" Leon sounded mildly offended – after all, Knight was a title too.

"Not when they are earned," Merlin explained.

"You don't think you have earned any titles?" Tristan raised an almost Gaius-worthy eyebrow at his friend. "Defender of Camelot, Protector of the King?"

"But it's just so no me!" Merlin practically wailed.

"When you befriend a King," Leon explained patiently. "You also run the risk of being rewarded, sometimes even with titles. You just learn to accept them with good grace and live with it. Just like Gwen is learning to live with being the Queen. Besides, you don't know what title he is thinking of bestowing you. You might like it."

"You think?" Merlin couldn't have sounded more sceptical or scornful had he practised for a year. No way was Arthur going to come up with a title that wasn't equally embarrassing as it was lofty. The only consolation was that it would most likely be a private joke and most of Camelot would only see the 'lofty' part. "Oh well, at least Gwen has managed to postpone it. Shall we?" Merlin emptied his mug and indicated that if they wanted to make it to the King's announcement they better start moving.

The announcement was well received; the people did trust Arthur and he had made it clear that magic wasn't going to be allowed to run rampant just because it was now legal. Merlin was happy, too, since Arthur had kept his promise to Gwen and no mention was made of Merlin or his position in the court during the announcement. Afterwards he stood with Arthur, Gwen, Isolde and the knights talking about how the people had reacted.

"I think it went well," Arthur sighed with relief.

"It will still take time," Gwen reminded him.

"Not that much," Leon stated. "The heralds left as soon as the announcement was ready and copies are being read all over Camelot even as we speak. The word will reach even the most remote corners of Camelot before the week is over. And the news was sent to neighbouring kingdoms as well."

"It will still take time for people to accept the new order," Elyan sighed. "But once they see that the sky isn't falling on them or anything else too drastic isn't happening, they will be fine with the change."

"There are plenty of old people still who remember the time before the purge," Gwaine said. "They were able to live with magic then and can tell the younger generation that magic can be used for good things as well. Besides, people in the remote villages turned to the Druids for healing even during Uther's reign. I don't think the change will take long."

"I hope not," Merlin smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tristan asked Merlin. "Are you going to let people know you have magic? Even if not revealing how much magic you do have."

"I haven't given that a thought really," Merlin realised.

"We need to talk about that," Arthur told Merlin. "Tonight."

"Not tonight," Merlin said firmly. "I mean to meet with Kilgarrah tonight. And I want you to come with me."

"I'm sure that can wait," Arthur tried to refuse.

"No it can't," Merlin stated. "In fact, I think it is time for you all to meet him."

"Sure," Gwaine was more than ready.

"I'm willing," Percival said calmly.

"Tristan has already met him, but though he has seen me, I was unconscious, so I definitely want to come," Isolde insisted.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Gwen smiled. "I fear you are outvoted. We are going to meet a Dragon tonight."

"Fine," Arthur knew when he was defeated. "I'll be sure to write my last will and testament before that."

"Come now," Merlin laughed at him. "You know perfectly well Kilgarrah won't do anything to you when I'm there. You are all quite safe."


	20. Here be dragons

**Here Be Dragons**

That night Merlin met the King, the Queen, the Queen's bodyguard and the Knights just outside the town. They had all made their way there separately using hidden doors or old excuses – in Gwaine's case the tavern. Of course, they could all have just ridden out of the courtyard with the King and the Queen, since who was going to question them! But given the meeting they were going to, they felt that secrecy was necessary. They were fairly sure Morgana didn't have spies in Camelot at this time, but you could never be too careful. Especially as Morgana was hardly the only one who wanted to know about Camelot's defences and weaknesses.

"You know, we really need to start training the guards better," Arthur muttered to Leon as they all got ready to follow Merlin who was checking if the coast was clear.

"Maybe they just didn't want to stop the King and ask what business he had sneaking around," Leon suggested – though he wholeheartedly agreed with Arthur. Leaving the Castle without being seen had been a little too easy.

"So you think that when they see a cloaked figure sneaking through the corridors they naturally assume it is me?" Arthur scorned. "If they do, then they need even more training than I thought."

"They have caught you sneaking around in a cloak before," Gwen reminded Arthur with a smile.

"Not since you and I married!" Arthur reminded her. "And I would have thought they'd want to impress me with their alertness."

"How exactly do you think we can train them to guard better?" Elyan wondered. "More guard duty?"

"I'm not quite sure," Arthur accepted. "But we need to figure out something."

"Hush now guys," Merlin said as he came back. "People have mostly retired now and if we don't make much noise we can leave town unnoticed. Follow me."

Everybody did as Merlin had instructed them and soon enough they were out of town and a little later they reached the clearing that Tristan remembered well. Again Merlin told them that they would need to wait a little longer to make sure Camelot was sleeping and no adventurous souls – apart from themselves – were up and about in the woods. Everyone tried to make themselves as comfortable as possible using their cloaks and the fallen tree trunks. Merlin made a fire – using magic, which drew a small gasp from those of his companions that hadn't yet seen him use magic.

"That's handy," Gwaine admired.

"Could have used that a few times," Percival was surprised enough to offer a comment.

"I suspect he might have used it," Elyan mused. "We just didn't notice before. I sure was always impressed how he managed to light even wet wood."

"Now that you mention it," Leon realised. "So was I. I just took it for granted until now."

"You did that in Ealdor when Morgana couldn't light the straw didn't you?" Gwen remembered.

"I did," Merlin confessed – having forgotten to include that particular instance of magic from his story the night before.

"I suspect that is not the only time you have used magic and forgot," Arthur suggested. "Don't worry. I do understand that you couldn't possibly have told us about every single time you performed some magic in all the time you have been in Camelot."

"I did try to remember all the important ones," Merlin offered.

"You know, about guards," Isolde decided to change the subject. "You really could train, or at least use them better. Just think, Tristan, what was always the first thing we did when we tried to avoid guards or patrols for whatever reason."

"We watched them to see what the routine was," Tristan replied. "Guards and Patrols usually do rounds the same way and in pretty much the same time always."

"That is the main weakness in them," Gwaine agreed. "You avoid them easily if you know their schedule."

"You think we need to vary the routes and times?" Leon pondered. "That could work. But how do we do that without making that into a routine as well or without leaving places unguarded?"

"You could work out routes that cover all the places but in different order and also use different intervals between rounds," Tristan suggested. "Most thieves have only a few hours to learn the routine and that alone will deter them fairly effectively. Assassins and spies may observe a place for a week, sometimes longer, but if you have seven different routines then it will take them a week to even realise what is going on and then if you do the routines in different order every week, you again have a better chance at catching them. It will also keep the guards more alert because the routine changes more often."

"Open doors," Percival suddenly added into the conversation.

"That is a sound idea," Arthur approved. "If even one patrol each night looks into possible hiding places as well, that will change the time the round takes and confuse the schedule. And possibly reveal anyone hiding. Good ideas all. Leon and Tristan? Do you think you could work at training the guards and changing the routines?"

"Sure," Tristan agreed.

"Yes, I think Tristan will be of great help," Leon accepted. "Would be even without his nefarious past." Leon grinned at Tristan teasingly.

"I don't know if Camelot is asleep," Gwen muttered from the shelter of Arthur's arms. "But if you don't call the Dragons soon, Merlin, I most certainly will be."

"And that would be a shame," Merlin laughed. "You coming all this way and then sleeping through the main event. Well, since I'm with the King this time, I think I can risk it even if somebody is still skulking home from a clandestine meeting and happens to stumble on us."

"Has that happened to you often?" Elyan laughed at Merlin.

"Usually it has been me who has been skulking," Merlin shrugged. "And then stumbled on some plot or another against Camelot or the King. This is the first time I haven't needed to skulk and I sure hope I won't stumble on any nefarious plots either. You just stand back and keep calm; I'll call the dragons."

Merlin walked towards the centre of the clearing and threw his head back. Everyone but Tristan was startled when he let out a very un-Merlin-like roar. Even Tristan was a little surprised though he had heard it before. Of course, Merlin hadn't looked like Merlin at that time. Once Merlin had finished calling he stood still waiting and listening. It didn't take long before everyone saw a large shape against the starlit night sky. Definitely a dragon. There was also a smaller, paler shape moving next to the large Dragon: Aithusa. The Dragons landed in front of Merlin – way too close for Comfort if you asked Arthur, or any of the Knights. Of course, they were all way too close to a large, fire-breathing, flying beast, but they were putting their trust in Merlin – and hoping like crazy that they were right. It was one thing to believe in Dragonlords and magic and something else to actually put it to test - especially when it was all in all a very new thing for most of them.

Kilgarrah didn't seem to pay any attention to the group of men and two women behind Merlin (though in fact he was well aware of all of them). He gave Merlin his customary bow. Aithusa followed his example and bowed as well.

"Young Warlock," Kilgarrah greeted in his deep voice.

"Old Dragon," Merlin replied with laughter in his.

"I see, full of beans again," Kilgarrah smiled (which didn't look too reassuring to the observers; not with those teeth). "I hear magic is welcome in Camelot again."

(Aithusa had ambled towards the people, curious as ever, and Isolde welcomed him by starting to scratch him right behind his ear – the best spot as she remembered. Gwen, too, came closer to pet Aithusa, who was quite happy with all the attention. The knights drew near as well, though they didn't touch the draggling, just observed – barely daring to breathe except Gwaine who was grinning like a maniac, but managed to keep quiet nevertheless.)

"I wouldn't say 'welcome' as yet," Merlin doubted. "It is legal, but it will take some time before even the King actually welcomes it. But the laws have been revoked. And it is time for you to make peace with the King."

"Does he want to make peace with me?" Kilgarrah challenged.

Arthur stepped forward to stand next to Merlin. "Yes, he does."

"Last time we met you wanted to kill me," Kilgarrah tested Arthur's words.

"You were killing my people," Arthur replied calmly but with righteous accusation.

"Your Father had killed all my kin," Kilgarrah defended himself.

"He had," Arthur agreed. "And for that I am sorry. But you were not attacking him; you were killing the people of Camelot who had done nothing to you. Most didn't even know about you."

"I was bitter," Kilgarrah admitted as he lowered his head in shame. "I owe my life to Merlin, son of Balinor. He could have killed me but he chose to show mercy. I am sorry for my actions."

"As am I of those of my Father," Arthur acknowledged.

"Good, now that you have agreed on there being fault on both sides, I think we can set the past aside and have formal peace between Camelot and the Dragons," Merlin exclaimed.

"I do want peace with you, and all your kin," Arthur told Kilgarrah.

"You are the Once and Future King of the prophesies," Kilgarrah announced. "To have peace with you and my kind, is almost essential to the future of Albion. I am old, and I have lived through the reign of many a king. I have lived with bitterness too and I have made my foolish mistakes. But even in my great age am I so foolish as not to accept the peace you are offering. There aren't many of us, and in time we will die out, but as long as we stand and Camelot stands I pledge peace between My Kin and You and your descendants."

"I will honour your pledge," Arthur bowed his head in acceptance. "And I pledge for myself that I will honour this peace all my life and will raise my children to honour it and to pass it on to their children, and all my descendants."

"Hey! What about us?" Gwaine could remain quiet only so long. "Are we included in this peace?"

Arthur rolled his eyes: "Remind me again, Merlin, why do I keep him?"

"Because he is as good at fighting as he is brass," Merlin laughed.

"Come closer, Sir Gwaine," Kilgarrah invited.

"I think I'd like to know about this peace deal first," Gwaine insisted.

"You're not alone in that," Elyan announced.

"I think I'll trust Merlin with this," Leon said and Percival nodded his agreement.

"From experience," Tristan added. "I can vouch for your safety."

"Really Gwaine," Merlin said to him admonishingly. "You just heard Kilgarrah pledge peace with Camelot. As a Knight of Camelot you are definitely included in that. Besides, you know I would not let him harm any of my friends."

"Fine, if you're sure," Gwaine accepted and stepped forward. "So how does this peace work then? You don't try to kill us and we don't try to kill you?"

"That would be about right," Kilgarrah nodded. "Unless you decide to return to Caerleon. Then we may find each other at odds. But you are not returning there are you?"

"I have no desire to go anywhere," Gwaine replied eyeing the dragon suspiciously. He was sure Merlin hadn't told Kilgarrah that much about him or the other knights, yet the dragon was speaking as if he knew everything. Or at least too darn close.

"That is good," Kilgarrah smiled (there really was no getting used to it because the teeth didn't get any smaller). "Your Brothers in Arms need you to fill your place at the Round Table. I am glad to see you all here with your King and your Queen; Sir Gwaine, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Sir Tristan, Sir Percival and you Merlin. You will be joined by other knights deemed worthy of a seat at the Table and you will fight together – both in actual battles and in metaphorical ones of the spirit – with Honour, Honesty, Valour and Loyalty to create a Camelot that is worthy of legends."

Kilgarrah's words sounded prophetic and made everyone a little uncomfortable. It was one thing to hear about legends and wish to grow up and become like the heroes in them and something else entirely to be told that you actually was among the heroes of legends to be. Not surprisingly it was Gwaine's big mouth that broke the awkwardness.

"Thanks, I think…" Gwaine muttered giving the dragon a very sceptical look.

Everyone laughed and Isolde stopped scratching Aithusa's ears which made Aithusa available to be interested in his surroundings again. He did nudge Isolde once to try to get her to carry on with the petting, but Isolde just patted him and told him that enough was enough, that made Kilgarrah turn his attention to Isolde.

"Isolde the Fair," Kilgarrah enunciated. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you at all," Isolde responded. "And thank you."

"It was Aithusa who helped you," Kilgarrah reminded her.

"From what Merlin told me," Isolde said. "You would have helped too."

"I would have," Kilgarrah agreed. "You are also important for the future of Camelot as is Queen Guinevere."

While Kilgarrah's attention had been on Isolde, Aithusa had ambled up to Merlin and was now nosing Merlin's bag that was on the ground next to Merlin.

"I think you need to satisfy his curiosity," Arthur told Merlin.

"It is one of the reasons we are here," Merlin acknowledged.

"What is it?" Kilgarrah asked becoming curious himself.

Merlin took his bag and opened it. He reached inside and took out the egg: "I just seem to stumble on these every other year or so," Merlin smiled as he lifted up the egg for Kilgarrah to see.

Kilgarrah stared at the egg with amazement and Aithusa – though he didn't know how momentous the find of another dragon egg was – was chirping excitedly. "How…?" Kilgarrah couldn't even voice the question properly.

"King Vortigern hid one under Dinas Emrys to help stabilize the fort," Merlin explained. "It didn't quite work as he planned but we managed to find this egg and make the fort safe."

"Of course!" Kilgarrah exclaimed. "I should have realized when I heard the prophesies."

"So, what shall we do?" Merlin smiled. "Is the world ready for yet another Dragon?"

"I am afraid it is more a question of am I ready for another draggling," Kilgarrah sighed with some humour. "Aithusa has already caused enough trouble."

"She saved my life," Isolde immediately defended the white dragon.

"Unfortunately he doesn't care who he saves," Kilgarrah replied sounding somewhat ominous.

"Is there something I need to know for the safety of Camelot?" Arthur was immediately alerted to the possible problems that could follow Kilgarrah's announcement.

"I am afraid so," Kilgarrah admitted. "I found out only recently. But Aithusa saved someone else too. And from what he could tell me I fear it was the Witch Morgana."

Arthur let out a deep sigh. The he squared his shoulders: "We were assuming that she was still alive anyway. I can't fault Aithusa for helping her. He acted on instinct and as his instincts made him save Isolde, too, it would be wrong to fault him for this. All this does is that now we know for sure."

"I am thankful for your understanding," Kilgarrah stated.

"Right, now that we have that out of the way, what about this egg?" Gwaine wanted to know.

"Shut up Gwaine," Elyan told him as Leon and Tristan glared at him and Percival put a warning hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be," Merlin told his friends. "We all want to know if this is a good time for a new dragon."

"Yes, this is a good time," Kilgarrah said. "Dragons are not really meant to be alone. It is good for Aithusa to have a companion who is near in age. I still have many years, but in Dragon terms I will be leaving him alone very early in his life."

"Right then," Merlin said. He walked to a tree stump nearby and set the egg on top of it. "We need a name."

"You are the Dragonlord," Kilgarrah told him reminding him that he was the only one who could come up with a name for a new dragon.

Merlin stared at the egg for a long moment and then he announced: "Rauthsunna."

Everyone held their breath as the first crack appeared on the shell of the egg. Then another one, and one more and eventually a small head pushed through the shell and shattered it revealing a light, almost translucent red draggling with a deeper red streak from head to tail. Everyone let out a deep sigh.

"She is beautiful," Kilgarrah said smiling. "And Red Dawn is a very appropriate name for her, both for her colouring and for Camelot. She is a good omen for the Once and Future king."

Merlin went to the new dragon and picked her up: "She is indeed beautiful. Does this mean there will be more dragons now even if I don't find yet another egg next year?" Merlin smiled mischievously at Kilgarrah.

"It may," Kilgarrah nodded. "But things are never quite as simple as that, so I do hope you will find more dragon eggs."

"That was awesome!" Gwaine couldn't keep his mouth shut. This time, though, everyone agreed with him so nobody told him to shut up.

Gwen moved to Merlin to take a better look at this new dragon. "She is sweet," Gwen leaned on Merlin's shoulder to look at the baby.

"You'll have your own sweet baby soon enough," Merlin told her. Gwen bit her lip just quickly with concern.

"You are worried Queen?" Kilgarrah noticed.

"This is my first child," Gwen tried to downplay her worries – and not to bring up one of the reasons for them.

"Aithusa breathed on her," Merlin took the bull by its horns – or a dragon by its, well whatever it was you could take a dragon by. "We are wondering if that maybe could affect the baby in some way, mainly magic. It will take a long time before all in Camelot will be comfortable with magic again."

"Aithusa does use his magic instinctively," Kilgarrah turned to Gwen. "But he does not have the skills to transfer it to anyone yet. If your child has magic she did not get it from Aithusa. However, magic may be the least of your problems with your daughter."

"Daughter?" Arthur exclaimed questioningly.

"We are having a girl?" Gwen didn't seem terribly reassured.

"Indeed," Kilgarrah nodded. "Your firstborn will be a girl."

"You are worried that the old biddies will say you're not capable of giving the king an heir to his throne?" Isolde guessed.

"Who cares about those useless tattlers," Leon huffed.

"Not me," Arthur stepped to Gwen and hugged her. "I am perfectly happy to have a daughter with you."

"Besides girls can rule, too," Elyan comforted his sister.

"And your daughter certainly will make a good queen," Tristan added his bit and Percival nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, just look at Caerleon," Gwaine piped in. "From what we hear things are better there now that Queen Annis can rule as she wishes without needing to bow to her husband."

"They are right," Arthur told his wife. "Even if we only have one child or only daughters it doesn't matter. With you as her mother, she will become a great Queen if that is her destiny."

"Ouch!" Merlin suddenly exclaimed making everyone to turn to look at him and forget about worrying who might succeed Arthur. They saw that Rauthsunna had climbed on Merlin's shoulder using her small but already sharp claws. "I think she is ready," Merlin told Kilgarrah.

"Ready?" Surprisingly it was Percival who voiced the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Ready enough to hang on," Merlin replied taking Rauthsunna down from his shoulder and walking to Kilgarrah who lowered his head almost to the ground so that Merlin could place the little baby dragon on his head just behind his ears. Rauthsunna climbed a little higher and took hold of the spikes and scales on Kilgarrah's head with all her four limbs.

"You are not suggesting that Rauthsunna will fly with Kilgarrah!" Isolde was horrified.

"Are you sure about this," Tristan echoed her concern.

"Dragons are magic," Merlin reminded them. "Rauthsunna is perfectly capable of holding on as soon as she had found all her paws. She is also able to fly by now - only short spurts, of course, but enough to land safely should, by some unexpected reason, her grip falter."

"You're quite sure about this," Leon sounded doubtful. "She is awfully new to this world."

"She will be fine," Kilgarrah sounded pleased that the people were interested in the wellbeing of this new dragon. "I assure you."

"I suppose if anyone knows for sure it is you," Gwen accepted though with some reluctance. However the little red dragon seemed perfectly comfortable where she was and nobody was really going to fight Kilgarrah over the issue. He was a very big dragon after all.

The people stood back when Kilgarrah and Aithusa – who was chirping excitedly at the new dragon – got ready to take off and then flew up to the night sky disappearing from sight very soon.

"Right, time for you to be in bed and resting," Arthur told Gwen as soon as the Dragons had gone. "And you will be resting tomorrow too. This has been more than long enough day and night for you."

"Yes Mother," Gwen nearly snapped at her husband, though she did really appreciate his concern and care. On the other hand she didn't want to be treated like she was made of glass or some other fragile material.

However, they hadn't walked for more than a minute or two back towards Camelot that she started to visibly wilt and Percival – after lifting a questioning eyebrow at Arthur and having received a nod to indicate permission – lifted her in his arms and carried her rest of the way. At the door to the Royal chambers Gwen, who was sound asleep by then, was transferred into Arthur's arms and Merlin (Isolde and Tristan had gone into their own rooms near Isolde's mother and the knights had gone to their quarters, except for Percival) opened the doors so Arthur could carry his wife in. Once Gwen was safely on the bed Merlin left to go back to his own room. Percival had left as soon as he had given the Queen to the King.

Merlin tried to enter the Physician's rooms quietly, but Gaius woke up anyway. Of course, he had been sleeping lightly – a skill he had learned over the years when watching over patents – and been ready to hear what had transpired. He had wanted to come, too, but knew that at his age he would have paid dearly the next day over having gone gallivanting the night before.

"Is there a new Dragon in this world now and did the King and Kilgarrah make peace?" Gaius asked the important questions right away.

"Yes," Merlin smiled. "Kilgarrah and Arthur made peace. It was easy enough as they weren't exactly enemies anymore anyway. And yes, there is a new Dragon: Rauthsunna. She's a girl."

"Interesting," Gaius stated, though he was yawning. "You can tell me all at breakfast. Now, go to bed and get some sleep. I'm sure Arthur has some surprises for you tomorrow."

"Doesn't he always," Merlin muttered bidding Gaius good night and going to bed.

_Sorry for being so slow with updates, but I'm snowed under right now. I will try to complete this story by the time the new season starts, probably a chapter or two more. Thank you for all your reviews._


	21. Loyal servants

**Loyal servants**

"So how does it feel?" Tristan came up to Merlin as he was standing at the parapet looking over Camelot.

"What do you mean?" Merlin wasn't sure what Tristan was talking about, as so much had transpired these past few days and weeks. In fact, Merlin wasn't sure if his head had stopped spinning long enough to for him to feel anything.

Tristan leaned on the stones looking at Merlin. Camelot was bathing in the afternoon sun and everything seemed tranquil - everything except Merlin. "How does it feel to be the King's Chamberlain?"

"If I knew what that really means I might know how I feel about it," Merlin shrugged. His promotion was actually the least confusing thing that had happened lately. "Except that it's a stupid title."

"Since George is the Great Chamberlain, you had to have a title at least equal to his," Tristan smiled.

"Great, wasn't that just what I wanted," Merlin scorned. "Why did I need any kind of title? Couldn't I just be his servant? Like always."

"No," Tristan got quite serious. "That was no longer an option. You have been his loyal servant for a very long time now. You have saved his life several times and come very close to losing your own life on the process. Everyone knows at least part of the story and for the King to let you go unrewarded would reflect badly on him – even if everyone knew that you don't want any rewards. You do really know all this, don't you?"

"Yes," Merlin sighed with resignation. "I just wish he could have come up with something less … Well something more 'me' and less stupid."

"There is nothing stupid about your title, really," Tristan told Merlin. "You are the head of the King's personal servants and you are also his private secretary who will see to it that he knows what he is supposed to do each day and has the necessary speeches and such ready. Not that different from what you have been doing except that you are no longer doing the actual physical labour."

"That may actually be the most stupid part of this all," Merlin muttered. "I used to muck his stables, clean his clothes, bring him food, polish his armour and numerous other things. Now I'm supposed to appoint a personal stable boy for him, and someone who will take care of his clothes and yet someone who will look after his armour and weapons, and one more to see to it that his baths are ready and his quarters are clean and tidy. I'm also supposed to find a secretary for myself so that I have someone who can write down his schedule and his speeches according to my instructions. This is silly! I need to find at least five people to basically replace **me**!"

"Shows how hard you worked," Tristan commiserated. "And how important you are to him."

"Or how important **he** thinks he is now that he is the King," Merlin griped. "I'm sure my next task will be to have his crown enlarged so that he can fit his head inside it."

Tristan laughed out loud. "Really Merlin, it isn't that bad. Look at it as an opportunity to make sure that you can be with him more and thus protect him better."

"There is that," Merlin acknowledged. "However, now that I am this stupid Chamberlain, I'm a lot more important person than a mere servant and it is much, much harder for me to go unnoticed."

"You don't need to be quite as invisible anymore," Tristan reminded Merlin. "Magic is now legal so if you get caught doing it, nothing bad will happen. And no matter how lucky you have been so far, it can't go on. People will find out about it sooner or later. Even our enemies. That will mean that we lose an element of surprise, but as I said, it is amazing that you have managed to hide it this long. We will just need to adjust."

"I think** that** adjustment will be easy compared to getting used to my promotion," Merlin grumbled. "What am I supposed to do? I don't hire servants! Where do I even start?"

"Well, you could ask George," Tristan suggested mildly.

"Could I?" Merlin sounded hopeful.

"The King's people need to work well with the rest of the servants so it would be perfectly appropriate for you to consult the Great Chamberlain and ask him for three or four candidates for each position." Tristan explained. "Then you just choose the ones that you believe suit Arthur best. You know, the ones who are least likely to try and lick his boots. And who will be loyal to him."

"The bootlickers I can easily weed out," Merlin mused. "But loyalty – I don't know how to test for that. Loyalty is something that comes about with time and only time will tell if it will come."

"Personal loyalty, yes," Tristan nodded. "But you can find the servants who are loyal to Camelot and the King – whoever the king may be."

"And how do I do that?" Merlin asked. "Yes, most who live and are born in Camelot are loyal to Camelot and most are loyal to Arthur because of what he has done so far. But loyalty is also easy to fake."

"But you have magic on your side," Tristan reminded Merlin. "I'm sure you can use that to find out if any of the candidates is a spy or a liability to the safety of the King in any other way."

"Wouldn't that reveal my magic?" Merlin wondered. "I know it will come out sooner or later, but I prefer later."

"Iseldir is still here, as is Trahaearn," Tristan shrugged. "You can ask them to be present for the interviews. I suspect that Trahaearn would be quite happy to help you. He may even know the necessary spell and perform it for you, if you don't want to risk it."

"I'm sure Trahaearn will be happy to help me, especially if he can freely comment during the interviews," Merlin smiled. "Having a druid present for the interview might be a good idea anyway, even if nobody is performing any magic; any servant of Arthur's needs to be comfortable with magic now. However, I'm not that comfortable about using magic to test the candidates. It sounds too much like tricking them, and not in any kind of good way."

"It is a question of the safety of the King and the realm," Tristan pointed out. "You don't need to make them spill every little detail of their lives or every petty act they have ever committed; you only need to make sure that you know when they are answering truthfully to your questions. Then you just ask what you need to know to decide who you can hire. You have good instincts about people even without magic - like you had with Lancelot and Gwaine and even me and Isolde.; but with magic you can be sure, as you really need to be, when it comes to people who have unlimited access to the King."

"When you put it that way it makes sense," Merlin admitted. "I'll talk about it with Iseldir and Trahaearn; they surely have opinions about the proper use of magic."

"Good," Tristan nodded. "And even if you decide not to use magic, you can rely on your instincts. You will make sure the person suits the king and George will make sure they know what they are supposed to be doing."

"I better go and talk to George then," Merlin sighed and straightened his back. "And to Iseldir and Trahaearn. This is going to be one very long day."

Tristan remained on the parapet watching Merlin walk back inside and then he just remained in place watching the hustle and bustle of Camelot. And that is where Isolde found him some ten minutes later.

"Did you talk with Merlin?" Isolde asked him leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes," Tristan took her hand and kissed it briefly before returning to his contemplation of the town. "He wasn't too happy with the promotion, but then we knew that. I managed to convince him that he can do it. But then, we knew that too. However, since he was looking a bit desperate I did suggest that George could help him."

"George does have sort of 'magic' of his own," Isolde laughed.

"Oh yes, I suggested that Merlin use magic as well," Tristan added. "He is going to talk with the druids about it."

"Good idea," Isolde praised her man.

"Thank you," Tristan said. "Now, where is your mother? With Gaius again?"

"Of course," Isolde smiled. "She is having the time of her life talking medicine with Gaius and helping him with his patients. … Well, she would be having the time of her life…"

"Yes," Tristan squeezed her hand. "But keeping busy and having you near must be a comfort."

"I don't know," Isolde sighed. "She doesn't seem to let anyone comfort her. She won't let anyone even see that she is mourning. Not even me. If I didn't know her so well and if I didn't know how much she and Father loved each other, I would think she wasn't even affected."

"But you do know her," Tristan assured her. "And I suspect that she does talk to Gaius. I'm sorry that you can't help her as much as you'd want to, but she has to do this her own way. Just being with you again does help her. Has she decided to stay in Camelot?"

"No," Isolde shook her head. "She actually talked about going back to Ireland in a week but fortunately Gwen managed to convince her to stay until the baby is born. Gwen said that she needs 'a mother' with her, especially one who is well versed in magic. Just in case."

"Good," Tristan nodded. "I'm sure Arthur is happy to have her here as well. Your mother is a good healer and we are lucky to have her here right now. I do understand that she will want to go back to your brother sooner or later, though. Perhaps we can visit once Arthur has secured Camelot properly."

"I would like that," Isolde stated. "I just wish we could visit your home, too."

"Maybe one day," Tristan shrugged. "It isn't important. My home is where ever you are. And Camelot has been good to us."

"It has. I'm glad we made our home here," Isolde agreed. "And I'm glad that you and my Mother decided to get along."

"Well, we are definitely getting there," Tristan accepted. "Still some way to go because she still hasn't quite forgiven me for putting you in all kinds of dangers, but we are getting there."

"You didn't put me in danger," Isolde huffed. "Your Uncle did. And then I followed you of my own free will."

"That you did," Tristan acknowledged. "And now you will follow me to the kitchens to get some lunch. Of your own free will."

"Silly," Isolde laughed at him. But did follow him – of her own free will.

Later that day Isolde met Merlin the Royal Chambers and learned that George had indeed been able to come up with 'a few suggestions' for suitable servants for the King. Merlin was going to see them the next day – after a meeting with Iseldir and Trahaearn. Trahaearn had happily agreed to be there for the interviews too but had refused to perform the magic. However he and Iseldir had helped Merlin to find the right spell for the occasion: something that helped Merlin to choose loyal servants for the King and still didn't violate the rights of the servants too much. Of course the mere idea that servants had any rights at all was a rather novel idea, but then Merlin was known for his novel ideas. Besides, the King had married a servant and had a servant for his best friend, so odds were that he, too, was of the mind that servants had rights. In fact, the way Camelot saw people as equally important for the realm was one of the reasons Isolde liked it here. And she told as much to Tristan as they walked towards their room that night.

The next day was reaching noon already before Isolde saw Merlin again. She almost didn't recognise him. True, the ears were unmistakable but Gwen finally got him to wear his King's Chamberlain uniform and he looked quite distinguished in his red coat. The uniform was similar to the one George wore, but - for reasons only few knew yet – Merlin's coat had a crest with three dragons on it. Isolde was one of the few who knew why, but she was sure those who didn't know, would assume that it was just to mark him as the King's Chamberlain and not the Great Chamberlain. If anyone, other than George of course, even remembered these new titles. For most George was the one who told the servants what to do and Merlin was the one who told the King what to do. Plus Merlin was the one who somehow managed to look dishevelled even when he was wearing a brand new, spotlessly clean and ironed uniform.

"Did George deliver?" Isolde asked Merlin – she decided not to mention his new clothes as she was sure the knights would rib him mercilessly about them without any help from her. "Were you able to decide who will serve the King?"

"Yes, he delivered," Merlin smiled. "As did Trahaearn. Not that he needed to do anything. It was pretty clear from the moment they each walked in how they felt about druids. And magic too, I suppose. But those who feared or mistrusted magic I sent back immediately."

"Why did George sent them to you at all?" Isolde wondered. "He knows that the King is bringing magic back and will have active magic users around even after the Druids leave."

"It's not that easy to see who hates magic now that it is legal again," Merlin shrugged. "George did ask, of course he did, and he didn't sent in anyone who actually hates magic. But simple mistrust or fear is easier to hide. It wasn't until they came unexpectedly face to face with Trahaearn that they showed their feelings. But those who passed that test were good people and I think I made right choices. I'm introducing them to the King in an hour."

"Any bootlickers?" Isolde asked with a smile. "I know you were worried about those."

"Yes I was," Merlin acknowledged. "Arthur needs people he can trust and you can never really trust a bootlicker. Their first worry is themselves. Sure, the man I chose as his personal servant doesn't speak much, in fact he is very taciturn, but then, I will still be around to talk his ears off as will Gwaine so I think he will like some silence. And Cian will tell you what he thinks if you ask him and he believes you really want his answer. Also, he seems to have a quiet sense of humour, and that is always a good thing. Makes life easier when you can see the ridiculous."

"So you got the King a personal servant – this Cian – and a chambermaid to clean his rooms and bring him his bath water?" Isolde tried to remember. "A seamstress or a tailor, a weapons master… Was that all?"

"All!" Merlin nearly laughed out loud. "Yes, that was all except for a scribe for me, but I decided to ask Iseldir if he can send me someone from his people. I'm sure there is a young boy or a girl who would be better off in Camelot for the winter and who knows how to read and write. That's all I really need. At least for now."

"But you appointed someone to all other positions?" Isolde wanted to know.

"Except for the stable boy, yes, I did," Merlin confirmed. "Farrin will be in charge of Arthur weapons and armour. He has actually been working for the Master of Weapons for Camelot for a long time and has been passed over for promotions because his family had several members put to death during the purge. The records may be sealed, but people do remember things. He is good at what he does, loyal to Camelot and happy to see Arthur welcome magic again. Actually, I suspect he has someone in his family who has magic, but I didn't ask. Anyway, he knows weapons and armour. I don't expect him to have any long conversations with Arthur about anything else, so a good, honest man who knows what he is doing is what Arthur needs with his Weapons Master. Farrin is also friends with his now former chief, so they will work well together without rivalry; they both know exactly where they stand with each other."

"That is always good," Isolde agreed. "I expect Arthur will make sure that he won't favour one over the other just because the King's Master of Weapons is part of his personal entourage; after all, the Master of Weapons for Camelot has overall responsibility of the Armoury."

"If he doesn't Gwen will remind him," Merlin said. "Anyway, Arthur's tailor and chambermaid are good, honest people too; he won't notice them much and they will serve him quietly and respectfully. George did recommend stable boys as well, but they didn't seem quite right; a little too in awe at the idea of serving the King."

"Sounds like you really did find good people to serve Arthur," Isolde stated. "But I am a little surprised. Somehow I thought that you might hire people guaranteed to annoy him. Even make him regret your promotion."

"I admit that thought did occur to me," Merlin admitted. "But it didn't last long. Arthur is the king, and that is difficult enough even with all the help he can get. I wanted to find people who will truly help him, not make his life any more difficult than it already is. I have to admit that I really don't understand Morgana; I wouldn't have Arthur's crown for all he riches in the world."

"You weren't raised next to the power a King can have," Isolde pointed out. "You do have power, but because you needed to keep it a secret you never saw how it can affect other people's behaviour towards you. It can be a heady feeling. It can corrupt and often does. Your Mother was very wise to raise you the way she did."

"I know," Merlin nodded. "Or rather, I can imagine, since I can't know what I would be like had I been raised any other way. But I know my Mother is wise. And she didn't have it easy having to raise me alone."

"Having to keep you safe and hide your magic can't have made it any easier either," Isolde pondered. "Wait a minute!" Suddenly she remembered something. "I think I know someone you might want to hire as the stable boy!"

"Really?" Merlin asked. "Someone with magic?"

"Not that I know of," Isolde shook her head. "No, it wasn't the magic part that made me think of him. He is being raised by his mother and nobody knows who his father is. She insists that he didn't just dump her and will come back if he can, but I don't know if she is just naïve or optimistic or if he really did leave her for a reason."

"Like maybe he had magic and couldn't stay in Camelot?" Merlin speculated.

"Something like that," Isolde confirmed. "There has been no sign that I know of that the boy has any magic and he is twelve by now. But then, you hid for years right under Uther's nose, so who knows. Anyway, he has been working in the livery stable in the town to help his mother – and getting into trouble for being mouthy. Not too much trouble though, because he is absolutely a natural with horses."

"Now that sounds about right for someone who could keep the King amused – and on his toes a bit too," Merlin smiled. "Take me to him."

"Not right now I won't," Isolde smiled. "We both have work to do as does he. This evening, when he is back with his mother, I will take you to him and you can talk."

"I suppose you are right," Merlin sighed. "Come and get me when you're ready. I suppose you want Tristan with you as well?"

"If he wants to come," Isolde smiled. "I'll see you near supper time then."

Later that night Tristan, Isolde and Merlin walked through the town to a very small home in the poorer part of the town. The poor in Camelot did have it better than most poor in other parts of the country, but life still wasn't easy for them. That was why Isolde had a basket of goods from the palace kitchen with her. She was the one who knocked on the door of the house they were visiting and Tristan and Merlin stood back while she did the talking. Though Arthur had managed to make Camelot a fairly safe place since driving out Morgana's men, nobody wanted to open their doors to men they didn't know after dark. It was much better to be safe than sorry.

Once Isolde had reassured Niamh – the boy's mother – that she was bringing friends with her, they all went inside, Isolde first then Merlin and Tristan last. They all heard a gasp as Tristan walked in and that made them look past Niamh to her son – a boy of twelve or so with a bruise on his cheek – press against a wall trying to look even smaller than he was. He didn't succeed in making himself invisible. Tristan didn't know why he had elicited this reaction in the boy, as he wasn't wearing armour and a cloak but his civilian clothes but it was possible that any man was a possible threat to a boy and his mother, so he stopped right where he was, just inside the door, spread his hands to show he wasn't holding any weapons.

"I'm just following these two to make sure they are safe," Tristan explained quickly – a statement that would normally earn him a glare from Isolde as it implied that she couldn't ensure her own safety, but this time her focus was on the boy and his mother, so no glares came Tristan's way. "Isolde and Merlin are the ones who have business here."

"Fionann, I'm sure they are not here to take you to the King," Niamh told her son reassuringly. "The man was just angry and tried to appear more important than he really is."

"Someone hit him and told him that he would get the King to punish him more?" Merlin was outraged.

"You can tell him," Niamh encouraged her son. "Isolde would never bring anyone but friends here."

"Besides, you promised to tell me, if you get in trouble again," Isolde reminded Fionann. "And you can't very well tell me without having him hear it too."

"It was nothing," Fionann tried to dismiss what had happened. "I mean, I didn't pay any mind to his words until that knight walked in."

"That knight, as you call him, is Tristan," Isolde told the boy. "And he is my husband, so I bring him with me to a lot of places."

"Oh," Fionann paused for a thought. "That's good. I think."

"But what about the bruise," Merlin insisted.

"I got in an argument with one of the Castle grooms again," Fionann shrugged like it was a regular thing – as indeed it was. "I didn't like the way he was treating the horse he had brought to be shod with the town farrier, and I told him so. He slapped my face and when that didn't shut me up he said that he would get me in trouble with the knights. I didn't really believe him, you know, but I've seen sir Tristan with the King and for a moment there I was afraid."

"No need to be afraid of me," Tristan stated. "It will be a very strange day indeed when a disgruntled groom can get me to harm a child. Even if the child is almost a man." Tristan added the amending words to 'child' as it looked like the boy was about to take an exception to being labelled a kid.

Merlin smiled; it looked like Fionann had very little fear in him regardless of his – apparently – constant war with some of the lesser grooms from the castle. (Merlin knew that it was the task of the grooms who hadn't been entrusted with specific horses to take horses the castle farrier didn't have time to shoe to the town farrier – who was situated next to the livery stables where Fionann, according to Isolde, was working.) Merlin also suspected that the grooms weren't the only ones Fionann managed to anger from time to time with his opinions of how horses ought to be treated. He looked around the little house – more like a shed, actually, but it was liveable and kept the winds and other elements at bay. It looked familiar; not a peasants little cottage in the country like his home had been, but he recognised the signs of poverty and the anxiety on Niamh's face; it wasn't just worry about making ends meet, it was also a worry about what would happen to her son if she was no longer there for him. Isolde had given the basket she had been carrying to Niamh and it was apparent that the contents were more than welcome.

"So you work in the livery stable," Tristan asked the boy as Merlin seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Is it a regular job?"

"No," Fionann replied. "Mother insists that I go to school as well and Rhys only comes to get me when he has more horses than usual or a difficult horse that nobody else can handle."

"You are good with horses then?" Merlin got back into the conversation.

"I'm the best," Fionann stated. The boy stated this very matter-of-factly. There was no arrogance or false pride in his voice. "I understand them and they like me."

"That is interesting," Merlin smiled. "You see, Isolde brought me here because I am looking for someone who is good with horses. I have some very special horses that need someone to look after them."

"Really!" Fionann was very interested. "There isn't a horse I can't handle."

"They are not difficult horses as such," Merlin told him. "They are just important."

"All horses are important," Fionann retorted fiercely. "And none of them are really difficult unless people have been mean to them. And that isn't the horse's fault."

"Now there I agree with the ... With Fionann," Tristan inserted. "Usually you can tell what a man is like when you see his horse."

"I certainly can," Fionann agreed.

"Interesting," Merlin got a gleam in his eye that made Isolde a little worried, but she still decided to stay with Niamh and leave the men to their talk. But she was keeping her ears open. Merlin turned to properly face Fionann and asked: "Have you seen any of the King's personal horses?"

"Yes, I have," Fionann nodded frowning a little. The question puzzled him and it also made him cautious. It was never very smart to talk about the people in power, especially with people who were close to them as Tristan definitely was and this Merlin might be. Both of them did seem harmless though and Isolde was a good friend to his mother and would never try to trap either of them. Still, Fionann wasn't going to elaborate without being asked.

"What do you think his horses tell you about the King?" was Merlin's next question.

"His horse had dropped a shoe just outside Camelot," Fionann narrated. "He walked with it to the farrier, which I think was good of him because it was a hot day and I know some knights who don't care; they ride their horses no matter what. He could have taken his horse all the way to the castle to be shod there, but he stopped at the town farrier because it was closer. He stayed with the horse all the time talking to him and making sure it was comfortable though the man working on its hooves was a stranger. He treated his horse well and I think that shows that he is a good man."

"That he is," Merlin smiled. "Would you like to work for him?"

"For the king!" Niamh beat her son to it.

"Yes, for the King," Merlin nodded. "I'm looking for someone to take care of the King's horses. Of course, he would work under the Master of the Horses and he would need to live in the Castle – possibly with his mother – and he would take orders from me, as well. Would that interest you, Fionann?"

"The King's horses!" Fionann was in awe.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Merlin nearly laughed.

"I think you better," Tristan smiled.

"Oh yes, yes," Fionann nodded vigorously. "Absolutely!"

"Good, that is settled then," Merlin said and shook Fionann's hand. "I will send someone tomorrow to help you move to the castle. Niamh, I believe Isolde said that you work in the Tavern as a cook. Do you want to keep that job or shall I see if the Castle kitchen has something for you?"

"I'd prefer to stay close to my boy, so if there is a job, any job, for me in the kitchens, I'd be happy to accept," Niamh stuttered nearly unable to believe her luck.

"See you both tomorrow then," Merlin nodded goodbye and he and Tristan and Isolde got ready to go back to the castle.

"Merlin," Niamh stopped him for a second. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand who you are. I am grateful that you hired us to work in the castle, but I hear the hierarchy among the servants…"

She didn't need to explain further; Merlin grinned: "So sorry I forgot to explain myself. I'm the King's Chamberlain and I can hire anyone I want."

"Sir!" Niamh was speechless. The memory her wide eyes and flabbergasted expression kept Tristan chuckling all the way to the Castle.


	22. Ceremonies and arrivals

**Ceremonies and arrivals**

Merlin had been the King's Chamberlain for a month and he still didn't like the title. He had got the King's personal servants and he his own duties sorted out and Arthur seemed to be happy with the way things worked. Cian was almost the opposite of Merlin with his very measured words, but Arthur had quite soon learned to interpret his silences (especially the disapproving ones); Farrin was very much on the same wavelength with the King when it came to armour and weapons – and completely in awe of Excalibur, treating it like a living, beloved creature. Fionann had already become a favourite with everyone – and it turned out that he did have some magic; not much and it was all connected to horses - and dogs as it turned out, but since the King's horses and dogs were his responsibility, that was only a good thing. Trahaearn, who was remaining in Camelot for the winter, had helped him find and hone his magic. Merlin had also got his secretary, a young Druid woman – nineteen or so – who had been fairly seriously ill that summer and Iseldir wanted to be sure she would be well taken care of during the winter. Luan was able to read and write the Old Tongue as well as Latin (and English, of course), so she was able to help Gaius, too, when necessary. Merlin didn't expect to keep her past the winter since she was already showing great interest, and also ability, in medicine and when Merlin didn't need her, she was working with Gaius.

The repairs on Dinas Emrys were under way and many Druids and people of Camelot had already moved in there to work. The garrison in the Fort wasn't quite permanent yet; it had turned out that many men wanted to be stationed there at least for a time, (it seemed that the knights and men at arms of Camelot were much more accepting of magic than anyone could have expected – or Uther would have wanted, had he been alive), so Arthur was rotating the men and knights for now.

Gwen had got her schools and her orphanage organised – so far the school was in the Castle and the children were living with families and widows and widowers in the town, but she had her eyes on a suitable spot just outside the town where Arthur had promised to build her a separate school/orphanage. That was for next year. This year, or more precisely today, Merlin had something much more important to do. Tristan and Isolde were getting married.

Of course, the laws of Camelot already acknowledged them as a married couple, but Isolde's Mother wanted a proper handfasting and that was happening today. Tristan and Isolde wanted to have the ceremony in the presence of just Queen Isolde and the King and Queen of Camelot. They didn't want to make a big deal of it, as it was – in their eyes – just a renewal of their commitment. They had talked about inviting all their friends to be there, but as they couldn't decide where to draw the line since they had made so many friends in the town as well as the Castle, they had finally decided to have just the royals. They both felt the irony of having only royal witnesses as the main reason why they had wanted to keep it small was because they didn't feel 'royal' themselves anymore; though both came from a long line of kings.

However, the reason Merlin was so busy now was because nobody was going to honour their wishes: the wedding was going to be a big celebration with all their friends both from the town and the Castle. Merlin and George were in charge – well, mainly George because he really didn't need any help, but Merlin's duty was to see to it that neither Tristan nor Isolde suspected anything – and to make sure all their friends from the town were present. All their friends who lived in the Castle had been easy enough to invite; the town was a bit more difficult as Isolde especially had made a lot of friends there. Fortunately their neighbour Enid was a fountain of information and Merlin was sure he had got to them all. Tristan and Isolde had wanted to have the ceremony in the afternoon and then go back to work, but Arthur had convinced them that he didn't have time to attend until later, so the ceremony would take place just before supper. Unbeknownst to Tristan and Isolde the wedding conspirators had agreed that the ceremony would take place on the castle stairs and all the people would stand in the yard. Once Geoffrey had performed the handfasting there would be food and entertainment – like a fair – in the courtyard.

There would be time to set the fair up because Isolde's mother had agreed to keep Isolde occupied with the dress (she had five dresses ready and was going to make Isolde try them all before deciding what she wanted to see her daughter wear to be married) and Gwaine, Leon and the rest of the knights had agreed to keep Tristan occupied with a small 'bachelor' party. Of course, Tristan wasn't really a bachelor, but he had agreed to sit with them to toast his marriage – though he had made it very clear that he wasn't going to get drunk; no way, not now that he was finally truly getting into the good graces of Queen Isolde. Leon had reassured him that they weren't going to let Gwaine set the space for drinking and nobody was going to infuriate Gwen by getting the groom drunk. They just wanted to celebrate the marriage a little, too, as Tristan and Isolde weren't having a real party. Gwaine had not been allowed to be present for that discussion, as nobody was willing to trust in his ability to keep the secret. Leon had reported to Merlin that all was settled and Tristan wasn't suspecting anything. He still believed that there was just going to be a private handfasting with the royals only as the witnesses.

So Merlin had been running ragged all day and now it was time to start the party. Geoffrey was standing half way down the stairs with Arthur and – now fairly heavily pregnant – Gwen. Queen Isolde would be escorting her daughter to them soon and Leon and Elyan would bring Tristan to the right place. All the guests were standing in the courtyard waiting and ready. Soon Queen Isolde got to the top of the stairs with her daughter (who had been under the impression that they were going to the library where Geoffrey would perform the ceremony in one of the reading rooms). Both Isoldes stood still; Queen Isolde was smiling broadly and Isolde the Fair was staring nearly open-mouthed at the people and the King and Queen of Camelot. Almost as soon as the ladies had stopped at the top of the stairs Leon and Elyan brought Tristan to the same spot. Tristan's reaction was very similar to his wife's.

"What is going on?" Tristan asked flabbergasted.

"Mother!" Isolde nearly yelled – once she got her breath back. "What have you done?"

"This is not me," Queen Isolde denied. "This is all your friends. They were not going to let you leave them out of such an important occasion. Family, you see, celebrates these things together."

"Precisely," Elyan confirmed. "Did you really think my sister would let your marriage go without a proper celebration – even if it is only a confirmation of your vows?"

"Apparently we were that optimistic," Tristan sighed. "Well, Isolde, shall we? It seems this is completely out of our hands now."

"Might as well," Isolde resigned herself to the royal treatment. "They have gone to a lot of trouble and I rather suspect that even if we would refuse to have the handfasting now they would still celebrate our marriage."

"You got that right," Leon laughed as he extended his arm to Queen Isolde to escort her down to where Arthur and Gwen were standing. Once she had taken her place Leon and Elyan joined the people in the courtyard.

Tristan and Isolde joined hands and looked down at all the people who had made Camelot a home for them. This was not what they had planned. They had been so sure that a small ceremony was all they needed but now that they saw all their friends together, smiling and cheering, they knew that this was right. There hadn't been that many celebrations since Morgana and her men had been defeated - yes, there had been Gwen and Arthur's marriage and then her coronation, but those were sort of official celebrations; not just fun. And this was going to be just fun! Tristan looked at Isolde and they exchanged big smiles and then walked down to face Geoffrey and get married properly (as Queen Isolde insisted on saying).

Later that night Merlin met Tristan and Isolde outside their room in the Castle. Tristan looked at him questioningly. The celebration had been a success and all had had fun, eaten all kinds of goodies until they felt ready to burst and drunk quite enough (some more than enough). Tristan couldn't think of a reason why Merlin was waiting for them. Merlin grinned mischievously.

"What is it?" Isolde voiced the question Tristan had in his mind.

"Gwaine," Merlin said, like it explained everything. As indeed it did.

"What is he up to now?" Tristan sighed.

"I think he is planning to surprise you tonight," Merlin stated. "You know, in the traditional way."

"O Lord," Tristan groaned. "Where can we hide?"

"You don't need to hide," Merlin said. "That's why I'm here. You go in, and I will enchant the door so that nobody can come in without your permission or without you opening the door first. Once you have opened the door or given the permission, though, the enchantment will disappear. So I need to know if you are planning to come out before morning or if this is it?"

"This is it," Isolde nodded. "I'm definitely done for the night."

"We're staying in," Tristan agreed. "Don't worry. Enchant away."

"Good," Merlin accepted the permission. "Go in and I'll make sure Gwaine will stay outside no matter what. That is, if he hasn't drunk himself incapable anyway."

"I'd much rather be safe than sorry," Isolde stated closing the door with a smile.

Merlin laughed out loud and then did his magic to ensure the couple a peaceful night. It turned out that the spell was indeed needed. About an hour after Merlin had left, Tristan could hear some kind of commotion take place in the corridor and Gwaine's frustrated voice cursing the door. Next day they found out that Gwaine had had some younger knights with him, but all his plans had come to nothing as the door repelled them. Leon had managed to usher them away from the corridor and outside before the posse had disturbed anyone else – like Isolde's Mother.

After the wedding it seemed that everyone in Camelot was in a lighter mood. Of course, ever since Arthur had become the King there had been more hope in the country – even with the shadow of Morgana hanging over them – but now it seemed that people had decided to really go with the hope and build a better world for themselves and everyone. Everybody knew the story of Tristan and Isolde and it seemed that if they could find happiness in Camelot, after everything that happened to them in their lives, and some of it being illegal activities of their own, then Camelot was indeed the place of hope and opportunity. Naturally all the things Arthur and Gwen were doing and planning to make life easier for their subjects helped a lot too.

The next month was peaceful and happy for all. Arthur was the only one who seemed to get more and more nervous as time went by but then, everybody expected him to; after all this was the first time he was becoming a father. Knowing that part of his nerves were due to his own birth that had lost him his mother, Gaius and Merlin were trying to be especially reassuring during this time but they knew that they couldn't quite dispel Arthur's fears. Gwen, however, was quite calm. She trusted that Gaius and Queen Isolde would be there for her and that together they could fix just about anything. Also, she was sure that had there been something wrong with her baby Aithusa had fixed it when he breathed on her. But even though she was feeling quite confident and calm she was more than ready to be done with this pregnancy. She felt like a duck trying to climb a steep hill. And everything was a steep hill by now; she couldn't even get up from a chair without someone helping her. Fortunately a Queen always had help near, but even so she was so done!

Then one evening Arthur was helping Gwen back to their rooms when Gwen suddenly stopped and nearly broke Arthur's hand by squeezing it so hard.

"What?" Arthur asked in alarm.

"I think you better send for Gaius," Gwen gasped. "And Queen Isolde."

"You mean you think it's time!" Arthur wanted to be sure, especially since he felt his heart leap up to his throat and that wasn't such a pleasant feeling that he wanted to have it for no good reason.

"I'm not sure, but I think so," Gwen nodded.

"Right," Arthur turned his head to Elyan who was following them (as it was his turn to follow the King). "You heard your sister: go get them. I'll help her to our rooms and to Hilde. Get Merlin, too."

"He's with Gaius," Elyan responded as he passed the royal couple. "There is no way he will stay behind once he hears why I'm sent."

"And if he, for some strange reason wants to stay behind, drag him here," Gwen ordered him. "Arthur needs him, because these things usually take time."

"You worry about me?" Arthur stared at her. "Now? When surely you have something much more important to do."

"Nothing is more important than you, Love," Gwen smiled at him, though beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead. "Besides, this baby is going to be born now no matter what I do. You, however, need Merlin to keep you sane or else you will worry yourself out of your mind."

"I suspect you are right," Arthur had to admit. "Right, just through the anteroom and Hilde will have you."

Gwen walked fairly slowly and leaned heavily on Arthur but they made it to the Royal bedroom where Hilde took one look at Gwen and told Arthur to help her to the bed while she rang for help. Arthur did as he was told noting with small part of his attention that Hilde pulled the cord for the call bell in a very precise way; apparently there was a pre-agreed signal to tell all who were needed that this was it. Before Hilde had pulled the cord for the last time Merlin ran in with Gaius's medicine bag and Queen Isolde followed almost at his heels.

"Gaius is on his way," Merlin informed all. "Age has slowed him but he is making his best speed; I brought his bag for him. I saw an army of maids gathering below and they were getting all sorts of things together, so Arthur, I think it's time for us to make ourselves scarce."

"I don't want to leave you Guinevere," Arthur told his wife holding her hand.

"I wish you could stay," Gwen smiled at him. "But it really isn't done. And I will have plenty of help."

"I'm the King," Arthur muttered. "I'm supposed to be the one who says what is done." But even so he allowed Merlin to escort him towards the door. At the door he did dig his heels in and turned to look at Gwen one more time: "If you really need me, tell them to get me and conventions and customs be damned."

"I promise," Gwen smiled. "But with Queen Isolde and Gaius here, I'm sure I will be fine. But I promise, if I need you for any reason, I will send for you. And do know that I do want you here, but giving birth is often quite hard work and I need to concentrate on my job. Try not to worry too much. I love you."

"I love you," Arthur responded and left the room with Merlin.

Merlin knew that Arthur would not want to be too far away from Gwen so he pulled the King into the small study that Arthur had set up for himself opposite the Royal Chambers. With the anteroom and the doors any yelling and screaming (and even cussing, as that was a possibility) Gwen was going to do would be muted enough not to worry Arthur too much. If anything went wrong – and Merlin was sure neither Gaius nor Queen Isolde would allow that – they were near enough to be called quickly.

"Settle down," Merlin instructed Arthur. "We have a long wait."

"I don't…" Merlin never found out what Arthur 'didn't' because the door opened and Tristan walked in.

"Thought you might like more company," Tristan smiled. "Isolde is with the women and she promised to act as liaison and keep us posted. Though she did warn me that if this is anything like what she has seen before it will take time."

"So I've been told over and over again these past few weeks," Arthur sighed. "Every knight, every advisor, every courtier who has children, no matter how long ago it may have been, have told me how they waited for their first child to be born and how long it took, sometimes even two days, and it felt even longer. So really, no need to tell me it will take time. I have been told!"

"I hear you," Tristan accepted and shut up about 'time'. "So you are going to have a daughter. Any names in mind?"

"At first I wanted to call her Guinevere after her Mother, but having had Queen Isolde and your Isolde with us for these few months dissuaded me," Arthur mused. "Too confusing. So I left it to Gwen. She has been thinking Ygraine too, but I feel a little superstitious about that. She liked Wynnifred for a while, but then she changed for Lynelle or Laria. I'm not sure what is her current favourite, I just hope she doesn't want me to say anything about it."

"So you are leaving your first born child at the mercy of her Mother?" Tristan laughed.

"That does sound a little cowardly," Merlin joined the teasing.

"Like you have been so very brave lately with Gwen around," Arthur reminded them.

"She hasn't been that bad lately," Merlin protested. "Sure, about midway to her pregnancy I wasn't sure any of us would survive to the next day. In fact, I was sure I would find your bloody remains on the bedroom floor any day, but we survived. It was only for a couple of weeks."

"It was a full month," Arthur still shuddered. "And I have a very good mind not to risk that ever again."

"Of course you'll risk it again," Merlin scoffed. "You know Gwen wants several children with you and you will do what she wants. You know that."

"Too well," Arthur had to admit. "But I hope she doesn't want the next one right away."

"Isolde says that the older generation of courtiers and their ladies rather expect her to give you a son as soon as possible," Tristan revealed. "She may feel pressured."

"I don't care what the court expects," Arthur frowned angrily. "When it comes to our children the only thing that matters is what we want. I will not have either my Wife or my Children held hostage to the succession."

"But you do need an heir," Merlin pointed out mildly.

"If Albion is united again, to what it was before we separated to different kingdoms, then I can choose someone from the other Royal families to be my heir," Arthur stated. "Someone who will be a good king for my people. Though I don't see why my daughter can't rule after me as well."

"You could make that clear to the court," Tristan suggested.

"Make what clear to the court?" Elyan asked from the doorway as he and the rest of the Knights of the Round Table walked in.

"What are you all doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Elyan is her brother," Leon reminded Arthur. "And she has always been like a sister to me; and Gwaine and Percival have sort of become family as well. So where else would we be?"

"He has a point," Tristan concurred.

"Fine," Arthur sighed. "The more the merrier."

"But what was it you were supposed to make clear?" Gwaine picked up the conversation from the moment they had walked in.

"That his daughter can rule Camelot as well as a son," Merlin piped in.

"We know that," Percival muttered.

"Of course we do," Elyan stated. "Gwen wouldn't have it any other way. Not that she will necessarily want her daughter to be the Queen, but you know what I mean."

"The court may not agree," Merlin explained. "And for the stability of the realm the succession needs to be known."

"Then the Princess here just needs to make another declaration," Gwaine shrugged. "He has been making so many of them lately that nobody's going to be surprised if he throws in another one."

"But declaring what?" Elyan wanted to know.

"That my eldest child, regardless of gender, is my heir apparent," Arthur said.

"What if she doesn't want to rule?" Leon asked.

"We'll figure that one out when we get there," Arthur muttered.

"Arthur said, just before you all got in, that he will not have his wife and kids held hostage to the succession," Merlin reassured Leon. "The people need to know there is continuity on the throne, but it can be changed if there is a need. All his children will need to know how to rule anyway, they need to help the King or the Queen or may marry into other Kingdoms."

"Who knows, maybe the way he unites Albion is by having his children marry the neighbouring kingdoms," Gwaine laughed.

"That would certainly be a peaceful way to do it," Arthur agreed with a smile.

The night was long and though Isolde kept them posted, the men were more than restless. Gwaine had wanted to arrange a drinking competition but Percival had nixed that idea with one glance (Arthur fortunately hadn't even heard the suggestion). Percival also shot down Gwaine's ideas of having a game or dice or cards, and sword fighting, too. Finally they just talked about business: how the new regime for the guards was working and what training did they need; what new recruits they had got and how the repairs on Dinas Emrys were proceeding; how to garrison Dinas Emrys and who might be the best man to head that garrison once the post was permanent.

After 18 hours they were silent; exhausted in a way they had never been before and worried though every bit of news they had received stated that the labour was going exactly as it should and Gwen was doing great. They had wondered about that 'great' when they heard her cussing everything and everyone at one point when both the doors were open to the corridor when a maid had gone to get more supplies. But finally, after a much shorter time than he had expected – according to him – Gaius was able to come and get the King. His daughter had been born. Merlin and the Knights were only allowed to the anteroom but Arthur went inside the bedroom to see his wife and his very new daughter.

Arthur almost tiptoed into the room. He was definitely holding his breath. He had been told that everything was fine, both the mother and the child were good, but even so he needed to see them to be sure. Somewhere at the back of his head there was a niggling feeling that everybody had been lying to him to spare his feelings and his wife and daughter were actually dead. He suspected that Merlin had figured that out, but fortunately this was one secret his former servant present King's Chamberlain was able to keep a secret. He walked to the bed and looked down. He was met with a tired but radiant smile from Gwen.

"Look, your daughter is here," Gwen turned the bundle in her arms to show Arthur the little face of his daughter. "This is your Dad, Arthur, Melora. He is a King, but a very good King and he will make an excellent Dad for you."

"She is beautiful," Arthur didn't know what else to say – and he wasn't sure if he was talking about his daughter or his wife or both.

"Come, let us leave them alone for a moment," Gaius whispered to everyone in the room. He ushered most of the maids out with him and Isolde and Hilde followed him. Queen Isolde remained in the room with the royal couple but she was standing near the window out of earshot but close enough to help should something unexpected happen.

"Is she really fine?" Elyan asked the moment Isolde stepped into the anteroom.

"Yes," Isolde reassured him. "She is fine. Tired and a little weak, but she will be almost her old self in a couple of days."

"Almost?" Leon got immediately worried.

"She is a mother," Hilde said. "Of course she won't be quite her old self now. Besides, the baby will need a lot of her attention for a few weeks, even though she will have plenty of help. She is not the kind of woman who leaves her child to other people to care and raise."

"Has Gwen decided on a name?" Gwaine wanted to know. "Arthur worried about that half the night."

"I'm sure their majesties will let you know in good time," Hilde shot Gwaine down without hesitation.

"You and Perce here, are you related?" Gwaine demanded but both Hilde and Percival just glared him into silence.

Gaius and Merlin had been talking near the bedroom door so they were the ones who first saw Arthur come out with his daughter in his arms. Queen Isolde was with him hovering close by to make sure the baby was secure, but she really didn't need to worry; it seemed that this was coming quite naturally to the King. Seeing the King come out of the room, Hilde turned her back to Gwaine and quickly made her way to the bedroom to help Gwen to settle down and sleep. Arthur turned to Merlin first.

"See, I have a daughter," Arthur's grin nearly split his face.

"She is beautiful," Merlin's smile matched his. "Did Gwen give her a name yet?"

"Yes she did," Arthur turned to everyone in the room. "Everyone, meet Melora. My daughter and the heir apparent to the throne of Camelot."

The End

_I'm ending this story here because the new season of Merlin is upon us and I want to just watch it. I expect to return to the story of Tristan and Isolde but I think for now this is a good point to stop: Merlin's magic had been revealed, Gwen's reputation has been restored, Tristan and Isolde are married and have settled in Camelot, Merlin has been promoted, magic is legal again and we have babies! _


End file.
